Naruto the Quirky Villain
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Not all villains are evil, some are... just Quirky.
1. Chapter 1 The Rise of Kurama

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - My Hero Academia - I own neither**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hahaha! So many people, over just one little thing like this? Stealing it was the right choice, wonder how many people will freak when I escape with it?"

A young male spoke, most of him disguised, as he looked at a small, rounded, metal device that he had no idea what it was. He wore an orange hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his hair, and over his hoodie he had a red cloak with black flames near the bottom of it. Covering his mouth and cheeks, he wore a medical mask, and he had on black pants to go with his orange hoodie. He was on the shorter side, being 166 cm in height, not overly tall for a guy, but he was muscular to match with it. Blond hair peeked out from under his hood, and he had orange markings around his yellow eyes, eyes with bar shaped pupils.

He was on the top of a building, surrounded by 3 heroes.

They had been called in by the police to arrested him, after he had stolen the weird little object that he had in his hands.

"Give it up, we have you cornered." A massive man, 205 cm tall, with massive muscles and a large, squared jaw. He had thick metal bands around his wrists, and his abs were on display since his hero costume was skin tight and didn't cover everything. Spiked back white hair, and his fists slamming together to show that he was ready for a fight.

"Death Arms, right?" The teenager asked with a grin under his mask. "Cool, you're a pretty big name... but not as big as All Might."

He had 2 pretty big name heroes after him, and a hero who was in the Top 10.

"I was more than enough to handle a simple thief... don't see why you two needed to be called in. I didn't need any help in this." A tan skinned, tiny and muscular woman spoke with a confident grin. She was even shorter than the thief, 159 cm in height, and constasting her tan skin was long white hair and red eyes, as well as her long white bunny ears instead of human ones. She had an attractive body, barely hidden by a white leotard with a yellow moon on it, white gloves, and purple thigh high stockings.

"He broke into a highly secured vault, and stole a very expensive item... they called in those best suited for this situation." A scruffy man, also a tall 183 cm, with long black hair and a scruffy face, as well as yellow goggles on. He wore all black, except for his gray scarf that seemed overly large.

"Mirko... and Eraser head... You're super hot... and you're... scruffy." The teen pointed to the two of them in turn.

He might be in a little bit of trouble.

"Ppffffft... scruffy... you're a scum for being a villain, but I like the way you speak." Mirko spoke as she pointed back at the villain. She tensed her legs and rushed off at him faster than a speeding rabbit, he jumped up a clear 25 feet into the air and dodged her, landing on the opposite side of the roof top on his hands. She didn't hesitate to crack the rooftop when she changed directions and chased after him.

Without looking at Mirko, he ducked underneath her kick, and turned his head to look at her face from between her cleavage, with her looking down at him.

Death Arms threw a punch at the villain, and it was dodged as well, slamming into the rooftop and getting his fist stuck in it. Mirko put her feet on his chest, and kicked off of him to chase after the villain.

'He's got some kind of Quirk that gives him excellent spatial awareness...' Eraser Head's eyes glowed red, and his hair stood up, as he activated his own Quirk and stopped the quirk of the villain they were facing. He threw his scarf out and sling shot himself towards the villain, who threw himself off the top of the building to escape his line of sight.

Mirko stopped at the edge of the building, looking down.

"You guys are going to slow me down, I've got this!" Mirko jumped off the building after him, and she saw blinked when he touched the side of the building with his hand and stuck to it. She kept falling though, passing him and she grinned when she realized he had jumped knowing that she would jump after him.

He jumped onto the side of another building, so she kicked the side of the building and followed after him. In mid air, she threw a kick at him as she passed him by, faster than him, but he ducked in the air and flipped as he reached the next building. He jumped through the air again, and she chased after him in their mid air fight the second she could get her foot onto the side of another building.

In minutes, they had already traveled far away from their starting building, Eraser Head and Death Arms long since left behind in the chase.

'She's practically flying... this is so much fun.' The thief thought as he landed on the side of the building, and he felt her coming behind him. Instead of jumping, he did a back flip, and allowed her to kick the side of the building, her body breaking right through the glass, while he landed on the same building upside down, sticking to it, having just fallen a few feet.

He waited for her.

"You're not getting away from me!... where the hell did he go?" Mirko shouted as she ran to the edge of the broken glass, and looked out into the distance. He had to have jumped to try and escape from her, that was what he had been doing for minutes now.

The thief pushed off the building with his hands, front flipping so that he stood right in front of her.

Pushing his medical mask up just enough so that his lips were visible, he gave her a swift kiss on the lips, before he pulled back when she out of instinct kicked where he had been. Pulling his mask back down, she glared at him for the kiss.

"Consider that a thanks for the fun chase."

"You slipped me tongue you bastard... you've got some balls, I'll give you that." Mirko saw the thief jump again, and she chased after him. A firey passion to kick him in her eyes, she went full speed, breaking part of the building she jumped out of. She looked him eye to eye as he flipped through the air, her body sailing underneath him as he landed on top of the roof of a shorter building, and she went clean over it.

As soon as she landed, she jumped after him.

Oddly enough, he was standing completely still on the building, waiting for her to join him. He was looking at his wrist, which had a watch on it. She blinked in surprise, no doubt he was checking to see how long he had escaped from her. That time was over now, because she was going to end this.

"5... 4..."

She landed.

"3...2"

"So, you decided to give up-" Mirko started to say, before she suddenly felt extremely weak, and dropped to her hands and knees. All of her strength having left her body, and she saw him grinning down at her, his mouth visible again.

"...1. As hot as you are, that kiss was for more than just a thanks for the fun. I didn't just slip you tongue, I slipped you poison. Don't worry, it's not lethal dose or anything, but once it kicks in, it really packs a kick." The thief stated to her as he leaned down to her level once her arms started to shake from the effort of holding herself up. She barely had the energy left to even glare at him.

He pulled out a knife.

'Shit... shit...' Mirko thought as he brought it closer to her.

He cut open a hole in her leotard, right between her breasts, exposing cleavage. Pulling the stolen device out of his hoodie pocket, he dropped the device between her breasts. She fell onto her side, her arms not even able to holding her up anymore.

"Oh, I don't even want this thing, I just knew stealing this would be an awesome way to start this thing out... I'm not interested in stuff like this." The thief(?) said as he pulled out a marker, and he drew a spiral on her breast, right above her heart. Grabbing onto her wrist, he started to strip her gloves off of her hands, taking both of her gloves. "... and now to collect my first trophy. Thanks Bun-Bun... you can say you were able to steal that back from me, I don't mind. I've got what I wanted." He put her gloves in his pocket, and walked backwards towards the edge of the building.

"You... bastard..."

"My villain name is Kurama, remember that."

With that, he was gone, taking a single step off the side of the building and dropping down into the alley below. Cursing her luck, but unable to follow him, she was forced to stare down at her ungloved hands.

**-With (Kurama)-**

"Phew, that one was closer, if she had actually hit me, I would have been screwed." 'Kurama' spoke as he got out his phone and started to call somebody. Pulling the mask off his face, and taking his cloak off, folding it up and pulling it into his hoodie front pocket. His whisker marks cheeks were revealed, and as he pulled down his hoodie his golden spiky hair was fully revealed.

The person he called answered the phone.

"Sup Naruto, what are you calling about?"

"Are you watching the news?" Naruto asked with a wide grin across his face. He wondered if he had made news yet. He really wanted to see if his first crime had made national TV, or just local television.

"All Might stopped a weird villain from stealing some kid's body, but otherwise it was a pretty slow news day."

Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance, before he hung up his phone.

It seemed like he needed to have a repeat performance.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 How Far the Mountain Falls

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I like tall women with big tits, but this is a bit much."

Naruto grinned under his mask, a sword strapped to his back, the goal of his weekly theft one would say. He had spent the last _3 months_ doing a different theft every week, making sure to appear commit his crime where a different hero was close enough to appear. Sometimes, he would come across some of them that nearly captured him, but other times he would actually defeat the hero and take something from them, leaving behind what he had stolen so that he could keep the trophy he wanted.

He didn't _want_ anything he stole.

What he wanted, was trophies from heroes, because it was one thing to steal, but to steal something from a _hero_ and leave behind the object they chased him for? Now that was something else, he would be noticed for that for sure.

Week 1: Mirko's Gloves  
Week 2: Bubble Girl's Face Mask  
Week 3: Fourth Kind's Rings  
Week 4: Gunhead's Vest  
Week 5: Mirko's Thigh High Socks  
Week 6: Ms. Joke's Bandana  
Week 7: Snipe's Cloak  
Week 8: Ingenium's Helmet  
Week 9: Sir Nighteye's Glasses  
Week 10: Mirko's Neck Warmer  
Week 11: Mirko's Hip Guards  
Week 12 - ?

"I don't really know who this one is." Naruto realized that week 12 into his trophy collection, he didn't really know who the giant woman chasing him was. He also realized that he had been viciously chased down by Mirko more than the other heroes. He would have taken her gloves multiple times, but she just kept wearing the same type of gloves each time, since heroes all had multiple copies of their same suits. He ended up taking something different from her each time, and all that was left was her leotard.

A giant hand slapped the ground, and he rolled out of the way of it just in time, rolling onto his back, with his hands behind his head.

Massive, 2062 cm tall, with super thick and shiny blond hair with purple eyes... but with white pupils. A figure many women would kill for, but a skin tight body suit that was about the same color as her skin over most of it, but purple with orange (he loved that) outlines around the orange. She had on a purple eye mask with horns connected to it, not much he could take from her.

She was careful to not destroy the concrete completely, but she still ended up doing damages to it.

"You're the annoying kid who has been in the news the last few months."

"Mt. Lady! Just realized who you were... wow, you're hand is moving down towards me really-"

"Gotcha!" Mt. Lady slapped her hand down against the ground where he was, silencing him. She used only enough force to gently push him into the ground, not even enough to crack the concrete. She grinned and waved her other hand to the news media when she saw all of her fans were taking pictures of her. "... Guess he wasn't ready to make my ass-quantince." Mt. Lady used one of her signature phrases and lifted her other hand up off of the ground, giving the photographers a wiggle of her hips.

...

The villain wasn't below her hand.

"-fast, gotta left a guy finish what he was saying there honey." Naruto said from her wrist that she had lifted up. He had dodged her slap, and had stuck himself to her wrist, winking at her as he hopped off of her wrist when she slapped it. Landing on her shoulder, he jumped off instantly when her other hand went to slap it. "Woah now, I don't hit women, I think you should extend the same rule to me right? Guess not then." Naruto landed on the side of her hip, and jumped off onto her knee when she grit her teeth and punched her hip.

He was being _really_ annoying, so she jerked her knee and tried to throw him off, but he stayed latched onto her.

"Get off of me!" Mt. Lady danced in one spot from the effort of attempting to throw him off. She reached down to grab onto him, but he crawled around her leg so that he was on the back of her thigh. Her hands darted after him. "Hey!" Mt. Lady shouted and gave herself a _harsh_ spank when he crawled onto her ass, and he jumped onto her bicep, before he jumped up so that he landed smack dab in the middle of her face, he landed on her face before he ass was done jiggling.

"Who is just the cutest pro hero..." Naruto reached down, and pat her nose a few times. "You are... you are." Naruto continued to baby talk her, she was a rookie hero, so that was going to anger her for sure.

Feeling someting jet at him from behind, he stopped sticking to her.

Mt. Lady punched herself in the face with _all _of her power, knocking herself off of her own two feet. Her body and costume started to shrink down in size as she was sent flying, knocked out cold by her own immense strength. Her eyes were already rolled back up into her head, and by the time she hit the ground, she was already mostly down to her real size. Once she was on the ground, she continued to shrink until she was back to a normal 162 cm. She groaned, quickly started to regain consciousness, hitting the ground waking her back up.

"Uuuuuh... that was humiliating." Mt. Lady started to get back up, and when she sat back up, Naruto was there. He stuck his fingers right into her mouth, surprising her, but she felt her pulse slow down as the poison took effect quickly. Dropping back down onto her back, Naruto looked at her.

...

"... Just gonna... take this." Naruto grabbed her mask and removed it from her head. Grabbing onto her, he stood up before the press got to their location.

"What... are you doing..." It was hard to breath for Mt. Lady, but Naruto jumped with her in his arms, and dropped her off at the top of the nearest building, away from the press. Naruto took his stolen sword, a historical one he took from a museum, and he looked down off the top of the building and saw the press was quickly gathering.

Naruto took a deep breath, before he raised the sheathed sword up over his head.

"I, Kurama has escaped from the hero once again! I've taken my trophy, so I leave this item behind for the heroes to return to the museum!" Naruto called out as he tossed the sword behind him, right on Mt. Lady, since the press couldn't see her right now. Naruto turned around and looked down at the unmasked woman. "Don't worry Mt. Lady, I'm only gave you enough poison to down you for 5 minutes or so... just enough time for me to make my escape." Naruto walked backwards, before he did a back flip off the other side of the building.

Week 12: Mt. Lady's Mask

Getting out of his costume, Naruto packed it all away in the front pocket of his hoodie, and dehooded himself as he made his way out of the back of the alley. Blending in with the crowd by the time his eyes had turned from toad eyes to blue ones. He couldn't hide the giddy grin from his lips though, he was just so happy that he could add another trophy to his collection. His fame as a villain was growing, Mirko was really helping him become famous by going after him with such a fury.

He wondered what hero he would take on next week.

"Did you see that, Kurama escaped again... for a villain who keeps getting away with his crimes... it's weird that he keeps returning everything he steals."

Naruto grinned when he heard two men on their way to work, speak about what he had just done. His fame as Kurama was on the rise, and he was just as famous as he was infamous, because he never actually kept anything he stole from the places he robbed, people were left feeling conflicted about him. He took clothes from heroes, but he never took the devices they used to assist in their Quirks, and he never caused permanent damage to them. He took clothes that they easily replaced, and it left a lot of people wondering about what his motives were.

"Wonder what he took from Mt. Lady... she just wears that body suit... you think she's... you know."

'Naked? Naw, I would't do that if I wasn't sure she would have a way to get back home without being seen.' Naruto wouldn't do that to somebody, his goal wasn't to _ruin_ heroes lives. He wasn't going to do that, give them a little humiliation maybe, but to do something like ruining their reputation was just... not fun.

He liked the attention, and he liked being chased by heroes.

"I'm more interested in _why_ he keeps giving the stuff he takes back."

'... Who wants some ancient stuff, or some weird gadgets I don't know how to use? Nah, I just want my little trophies... I'm gonna hang this one up right next to Mirko's hip guards.' Naruto thought, grinning even wider as he signalled to a cab. He was going to get a ride back to his apartment, since he was a pretty far distance away from where he lived. He had to travel outside of his home town to make this one happen.

Naruto looked outside of the cab, glancing around, he saw Kamui Woods rushing onto the scene that he had left behind him. Naruto wondered when Mirko was going to rush to the scene, only to not find him there.

She was pretty serious about catching him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**  
**Age: 15**  
**Quirk: Toad - He has all the powers of a toad.**


	3. Chapter 3 Winter Show

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"S-s-s-s-s-so f-fucking cold."

Toads hibernated, and the cold was a nightmare to those with Quirks that made them like creatures who had to deal with this issue. The cold months had descended on Japan, and Naruto had pretty much been forced to take a small break from his criminal behavior, much to the surprise of the news that reported on his strange disappearance. It would seem that if he wanted to stay in the news, he would have to commit another crime, at least 1 or 3 more if he wanted to make sure not to be forgotten or at least not to have his face vanish from the news completely.

_"Do you hear me out there Kurama, just because your laying low, doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about you!"_

"Nah..." Naruto huddled up in his blankets, realizing with a grin that because Mirko was so determined to catch him herself, that she wasn't going to let him be forgotten. Every time she was on the news, she would send a message to him about how she was going to catch him. "... I'm so tired." Naruto laid on his side, and rolled around his bed so that he was wrapped with even more blankets.

Maybe he would just... sleep until Spring.

"Onii-chan!/Nii-chan, we're hungry!"

"... There goes that plan." Naruto felt small hands pushing against his blanket fortress against the cold. Naruto unwrapped himself, and he looked down and saw two very different looking children were staring up at him. A little boy who had the appearance of a Polar Bear, his Quirk making him look like a humanoid Polar Bear. The little girl showed no visible signs of having a Quirk, but she was only 3 years old, so she still had time. "Yukun, settle down... Buro... okay, stop, stop... I said stop you little..." Naruto jerked awake more clearly when they didn't stop pushing their hands against his face.

More children, between ages 3 and 8 started to come into the room, close to 11 of them in total. Naruto could practically see on their faces just how hungry they were, so standing up, Naruto decided to get to it and make them something to eat.

"Thanks Nii-chan!"

He wasn't there brother, and he wasn't related to any of them by blood, marraige, or anything that would make him any of their siblings. They just called him that, because he was the oldest... and he was the one that did everything for that. Naruto grabbed the smallest one of them, younger than 3, who was just a small baby being held by one of the other ones. Naruto let out a yawn as a baby played with his face, pushing his tiny hands up against his cheeks.

"Just so you guys know... I'm just making PB&J for all of you, except you... you get milk." Naruto jiggled the baby in his arms, and he was greeted with some cheers. Peanut butter was a luxury, quite expensive in Japan, so the fact he was making it at all showed that he was giving them a little gift for their taste buds. Truthfully though, he was just so tired that he didn't have the energy to make anything else without heating himself up some.

Feeding them, that was his job... kind of.

The Uzu-Orphanage.

The orphanage that had been started up by his mother, to help find new families for children with no parents. Well, at least that was what he had heard, since he had never met his mother or father personally. Ironically enough, his parents had died shortly after he was born, and had left him not just a part of the family business... but as a _resident_ of the orphanage as well. While all of the other children were adopted, Naruto never had been, because _this was his home_ in a way.

Didn't matter though.

He had his parents dreams on his shoulders, all of the responsibilities they had were his now, and the future of these orphans were on his shoulders. When the caretakers went home for the day, it was up to Naruto to take care of the children after hours, since none of the caretakers needed to stay after hours now that he was old enough to take care of the young children.

"Aaaaaaah, Kurama isn't in the news today either... when is he going to do his cool tricks and flips and stuff!?"

Naruto looked at the TV in the play room as he walked to the kitchen, and saw some kids huddled in front of it. A lot of the children loved watching the news when it was about heroes and villains, well the older kids (6-9 years old) were able to watch it. When regular news stuff played, they turned it back to cartoons.

"Dinner is coming up soon, so turn that off and get plates set up. Anyway, I'm sure Kurama is going to show up in the news any day now." Naruto rubbed the top of the oldest boy's head with a grin on his face.

**-Next Day-**  
**Music: RWBY Soundtrack: R.W.B.Y. vs F.N.K.I.**

"Come on now, don't make this too easy for me now." Naruto jumped backwards, flipping over a large pink dragon claw that made to grab him. Naruto landed on top of a moving truck, watching as a large pink dragon with spiky blond hair flew after him, a dragon wearing chinese-styled combat clothing for a female. "You know, you'll be like the third person in the Top 10 to give me a victory trophy." Naruto ducked underneath a claw and laid down on his side with an unseen grin.

"You're reign of villainy ends today!"

"Mmmm, sexy, dirty talk me some more... reign of villainy just makes me sound like a king." Naruto teased as he rolled off the side of the truck and onto the street, rolling across the ground as the Number 9 Hero Ryukyu flew over him, his arms behind his head as he stopped rolling.

Ryukyu ended up losing control of her ability to fly as she was forced to stop abruptly, because flying was one thing she could do, but _slowing down and stopping_ at the drop of a dime wasn't easy for something the size of a dragon. Before she hit the ground or the cars in the busy street, she transformed back into a human form. She landed on her feet, facing Naruto's direction as he managed to lay down in the street right between the passing traffic.

"Do you take anything seriously, or is this all just a game to you?" Ryukyu asked as she started to run towards him as he sat up.

"Hmmm, you know what they say, when it comes to heroes and villains... it takes one of each to play the game." Naruto flipped and landed on the side of a passing truck, because while she ran at him, he rode the truck and passed by her. "Sup, don't mind me, just hitching a ride." Naruto winked at the driver of the truck, who had his window rolled down to enjoy the brisk air, something Naruto didn't really agree with.

Naruto looked and saw Ryukyu had already transformed, and was chasing after him again. Looking ahead, Naruto saw his target.

"You won't be thinking this is a game when you're in jail." Ryukyu quickly_, quickly_, gained ground on Naruto as he made his way to the top of the truck. Naruto leaned near the edge of the truck though and glanced to the side. Her hand was feet away from grabbing Naruto, when he raised his hands up and allowed himself to fall over the edge of the truck.

Right when it passed by a bridge, meaning Naruto fell off the side of the bridge as well, towards the icy cold water down below.

When he vanished from sight, Ryukyu flapped her wings and slowed down, before she changed directions and flew off the side of the bridge. She transformed into her human form and landed on the dead grass next to the water. Turning around sharply, she didn't see any hint of the villain she was chasing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder though.

Her eyes widened and she looked up, seeing her target dropped down from the bottom of the bridge above them. Before she could transform, she was already reaching up to her head to activate her Quirk, he shoved a handful of fingers into her mouth. She felt all of her strength quickly leave her body, and she dropped down on her face.

"You... what _is_ your Quirk?" Ryukyu couldn't help but find it hard to connect the dots between the traits of his Quirk.

Naruto just reached into his pocket, and pulled out the item he stole, something personal of Ryukyu's, an antique watch from so many years ago that it was worth a fortune. Naruto put it next to her head, before he grabbed her headband from her hair, and pulled it off. Naruto looked at her shivering in the cold, before he also took a blanket he had in his backpack, and he draped it over her.

"The poison will wear off soon enough, this will keep you warm until you can go home... I understand your pain." Naruto ignored her question and saluted her. Standing up, and looking towards the news who had arrived at the side of the bridge, Naruto gave a large bow to his audience. "Another day, another trophy, and my dear Ryukyu here will always remember this as a day she won't be able to forget!" Naruto jumped into the water next to him, and vanished underneath the currents.

**-Later-**

"Kurama is sooooo cool!"

Naruto sat on the couch behind the children watching the video of what he had done today, absolutely huddled up in blankets and completely shivering. Jumping into the icy water had been a huge mistake, and it had nearly cost him big, even though it was a cool escape. Doing it had nearly put him to sleep on the spot, but thankfully he had been a little prepared and was wearing warming pads under his clothes. They saved his life and allowed him to get to a dry spot out of the view of the cameras. For hours though now, he had been unable to do much of anything, the cold was still getting to him that badly.

Naruto grinned down at the children, though they couldn't see him do it since their eyes were glued to the TV.

Now.

Now, he was going to take a few weeks to recover from this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: Naruto's eyes changing into Toad eyes isn't a sign he is using his Quirk, his Quirk is always active, his eyes turning into Toad eyes is just him using camouflage to change the appearance of his eyes so people don't recognize him by his eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4 Get Your Move On

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Oh, Kurama and Mirko are at it again."

The citizens of the city of Tokyo were greeted once more to the sight of Mirko giving a heated chase after the rising star of villains Kurama. A few teenagers had taken to start wearing orange hoodies because of how cool the new villain was, and some clothing items were becoming really popular because of it.

"You can catch him Mirko!"

"She's got nothing on you Kurama, show her that you are just way to slippery!"

Naruto grinned as he back flipped over a crowd of people, and Mirko landed in front of him. She spun in the air and kicked at him, spinning around and throwing a punch at him the second he kick missed. Naruto had updated his villain costume, instead of wearing a medical mask like usual, he had actually bought a black mask to cover the lower half of his face and neck. Since it was the dead middle of the winter, this was not only to make him look cooler, but to also keep him warmer through the cold months.

Mirko was really on fire with her combos.

She threw her power around, and her speed was nothing to scoff at either. Naruto's agility though wasn't something that was easy to handle, even for the hero who dealt with him more than any other hero. His agility wasn't a threat, were it not for the fact that he was so unpredictable, not having the usual thought process of a villain.

Mirko was _grinning._

"You're heading down to jail with me punk." Mirko put her hands on the ground, and did the splits, spinning around and throwing a dozen fast kicks his direction. Naruto leaned backwards, and she fired off a downward kick, so he flipped as she shattered concrete. She was wearing replacements for all of the costume parts that he had stolen, and he had stolen multiple copies of things from her, but never the leotard. He had never escaped her in a place where he could steal that without leaving her naked in public.

Naruto's grin was more easily visible through his current mask.

"Ah Bun-Bun, I really do love it when you're feisty." Naruto leaned forward as she corrected her posture, and tapped his finger against the tip of her nose. With her teeth, she made to bite him, but he jerked his hand back. "Now that was just rude, here I am-" Naruto side stepped a punch aimed at his face, and spun around and swung her leg after. Ducking her kick, he reached up and grabbed her leg, her power throwing him into the air. "-just loving that cute widdle button nose you have, and you attack me." Naruto grabbed onto the traffic signal, spun around, and balanced on top of it.

Mirko blushed in anger, covering her nose with her hand even as she jumped towards Naruto again, landing on the traffic signal with him. She was agile too, and she was able to continue fighting even on the cramped space.

"Hey punk, what the hell are you even doing as a villain, if you're so skilled, why the hell aren't you applying for a hero school? Instead of causing all this trouble." Mirko uncovered her nose and started to throw some punches, her arms weren't even close to as strong as her legs, but she had enough strength in her muscle to hurt a grown man with ease.

Naruto dodged by slipping so that he was standing upside down, defying gravity as he looked upwards at Mirko. She jumped off the side and used her hands to hang onto the traffic signal, before she started to throw kicks at him as she hung. He dodged as if he were standing the right way up.

"I think the real question, is why are you still single... men too afraid of being choked out by your thighs? Let me tell you, that isn't the worst way to go." Naruto avoided the question completely as he teased her some more.

Mirko watched him drop and land in the back of a moving truck, so she swung around and soared through the air, landing in the bed of the truck after him.

"No, seriously, if you were a _serious_ villain, I'm pretty sure a _ton_ of heroes would be dead... you would be a real threat to heroes if you weren't so... _weird_ for a villain." Mirko couldn't understand why anyone would waste such skill on something like... collecting hero trophies like this. She would say theft, but he never actually completed his thefts, he returned the item he stole _every time_, because they were never his objective. "The other heroes just think you're some punk, or an annoying kid, but on your debut as a villain, you took _me_ down... you've never thrown a single punch at a single hero, or threatened even a single civilian." Mirko had never seen this villain attack even a single person, even when they were attacking him.

He only ever evaded them until he was able to take them down in a rather non-violent way.

Even now, he jumped off the truck when she aimed a high kick at his chin. He rolled across the street and onto the side walk, and she was quick to follow him, and try to slam her foot into his chest.

What?

His non-violence aside, she still wanted to hurt him for escaping her so many times.

"I've never really been in a fight, and it doesn't sound like fun to hurt people." Naruto did answer that at least as rolled from his back to his feet. It was getting a lot harder to escape Mirko, she was getting used to the way he evaded her. Usually, he would have already given her a kiss and knocked her out. Mirko, since she was the first person that he escaped from, was something of a special hero. He liked to finish her off the same way each time, an almost chaste kiss to the lips.

She was grinning when she realized the same thing as him.

"Having a hard time."

"Of course I'm going to be hard, you keep showing off those thighs and ass all the time." Naruto made a joke of her statement. He didn't want to show any of the other abilities of his Quirk relating to his toad nature. The more he revealed about his Quirk, the easier it would be for them to try and find him because of the Quirk registry.

"It's Kurama and Mirko... IN PERSON!"  
"Gonna be late for work, yeah, a hero and villain are going at it."

It was hard for people not to notice them as Naruto made a show of weaving his way through her attacks. Naruto felt the heat pads under his clothes start to lose the heat they were giving him, and he had to grin.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Shit." Mirko whispered when she saw a scream, and saw a flipped car was rolling across the street towards a group of people crossing the road. She abandoned her prey, and rushed towards the truck. The truck was spinning and flipping out of control, showing that somebody had decided to ignore the speed limit under the icy road conditions. She braced herself, and stared down the truck as it slammed into her. She dug her feet into the street, and was pushed back, slowing down the truck with her body before it could hit the crowd of people that were behind her.

The crowd behind her was safe.

The driver wasn't though, he had been sent flying out of the front window when she had used her body as a shield. Her feet dug firmly into the street, and her body stuck in the metal truck and slightly injured, she would be unable to stop the man from flying into incoming traffic.

The driver wasn't hit by a car though.

Naruto, without even thinking about it, jumped towards the man and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him out of the way of the truck. He was not going to be injured, Naruto had thrown him a clear 20 feet away, so he was going to be hurt, but he wasn't as hurt as Naruto was going to be. Hit by a the truck that nearly killed the man, Naruto knocked into the air behind the truck, before he was run over by a second car that rolled over him. Cars came skidding to a halt moments later.

...

"... Shit..." Mirko whispered when she saw her target was unmoving on the ground, her eyes starting to widen as traffic came to a screeching halt. She dug herself out of the street, her forearms bruised and possibly broken from taking the brunt of the force of the truck. She ran towards the villain's body and saw him laying face down on the other, turning him over, she saw his eyes were closed. "... He..."

Naruto's eyes shot open and he leaned up, lowering his mask when his face was too close for her to see it clearly, and he planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling his mask up before she could see it, the poison took effect and she collapsed on the ground next to him.

Naruto looked down at Mirko now that she could barely move, and he tapped the tip of her nose.

"Just kidding, and I'll be taking this... and giving this back to you." Naruto stood up and tossed her a new phone that he stole, after he took her fuzzy neck warmer again. Standing up and winking down at her, Naruto jumped up to the top of the nearest building as more heroes started to arrive.

"You punk! I'll get you!"

**-Several Minutes Later-**

"Oh my god, this hurts so much... fuck... shit... damn, this was the closest chase yet... but damn wasn't it fun." Naruto grinned as he looked at the bruises that were forming on his chest and back, where he had gotten hit by a truck, and run over by a car. His body had moved on it's own, and this was the price he had to pay for his act of heroism. "... maybe next time I'll go see how much luck goes with Eraser Head or Midnight, I haven't taken anything from them... uuuh..." Naruto groaned in pain.

Forcing himself to stand up, Naruto started to walk normally, out of costume, in the direction of the orphanage. Right now, the caretakers were on duty so they were watching the kids, but it was approaching 6, and the kids needed somebody to help them with their homework, and make them a snack before they went to bed.

He was going to be hurting tomorrow.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Gentle Midnight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I've got ice-"

Naruto, coming home from the store, raised his hands up with a grin on his face, had his grin completely vanish from his face when he saw a pro hero was sitting amongst the children in the middle of the room. Naruto almost dropped his bags when he saw it was a famous pro hero, a pro hero at his home... and he was a villain.

Also, a very seductive hero.

"Oh great, these kids were just telling me about how great of a big brother you are, I can see why." The taller than him woman, even without heels on which were at the front of the door with the rest of the shoes, spoke as she rubbed the head of one of the young boys who had his head resting on her thighs. She had long, spiked black hair, and the same shade of blue eyes as him. She wore a tight body suit underneath her BDSM gear, her hero outfit, which complimented her seriously attractive body... she looked naked since the skinsuit was the same color as her skin, just a shade lighter.

Midnight, the 18+ Only Hero.

He was a teenage boy, _naturally_ he knew who this bombshell was.

"Nii-chan/Onii-chan!"

Naruto was surrounded by children, other than the smiling boy who was having his hair pet by Midnight. Naruto didn't take his eyes off of Midnight for even a second, and she just smiled at him and gently pushed the boy off her lap. Naruto started to hand out small tubs of ice cream and plastic spoons to the children, handing each their favorite ice cream.

"... A hero at this little orphanage... I'm surprise, usually it's the other places that get visits from heroes." Naruto forced a smile on his face. Naruto blinked and did a head count, noticing that the triplets were missing. "Where are Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest at?" Naruto used his affectionate names for the triplets. Naruto averted his eyes from Midnight, now only 3 ice creams tubs (small sized) left in the bag.

"They got adopted!"

"Ah... good for them!" Naruto smiled wide when he heard that, a couple adopting all three of the triplets was great for them, not being forced apart from their siblings. "... I guess there are extras now though." Naruto glanced over at Midnight, who was walking towards him and reached into the bag, taking a cup out.

"These look just-" Midnight licked her lips sensually. "-delicious." Midnight gave her shot at teasing Naruto, breaking the ice so to say. She saw his guard was still up, up higher than most teenage boys, so she just peeled the top off the ice cream and used the small spoon to take a bite.

They were extras, he wouldn't mind.

"... I'm sure a hero like you isn't just here to talk to kids." Naruto looked at her with a smile, because glaring wouldn't do him any good. The fact she hadn't told the kids who he was, the only natural reason she was there, was a good thing for him.

"She's here to see you!"

"That's right, I'm here just. For. You." Midnight poked him in the forehead. "Can we speak in private?" Midnight asked normally, and Naruto stood up straighter and nodded his head. He had his own personal room in the orphanage, since it used to be his parents room when they would stay late at night to take care of children.

"There is fresh snow on the ground, why don't all of you go built some snowmen." Naruto's suggestion was instantly appreciated by the children, as they ran to their rooms to go and get changed into their snow gear. When the children were all gone, Naruto turned back to Midnight. "We can talk in my room." Naruto gestured for her to follow him.

He had to find out a way to worm his way out of her grasp, as Midnight followed him, he was sure that he could feel her hero urge to arrest him rising.

"My hair is dark purple by the way, not the black you were thinking earlier... common mistake, I see it in cute boy's eyes all the time." Midnight spoke as they reached Naruto's room. Naruto turned his head and glanced at her with a confused look.

What?

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Everyone always calls my hair black, it's just a really dark purple. Common mistake, it's not really that big a deal, like how people mix up frogs and toads all the time." Midnight explained with a wide smile on her face, sadistic in nature. "Do you need me to wait outside while you hide your porn mags?" Midnight asked him with a cocky smirk on her face.

"... Wait outside just a moment."

"Oh, and honest one! I like that, that is a youthful teenage boy right there." Midnight pat him on the top of the head. Naruto snuck into his room without letting her see inside of it. He rushed over to his bed, and looked at his most recent trophy that he had gotten himself. Eraser Head's capture scarf he had been something that he had a lot of trouble stealing. With Eraser Head making it difficult to use his Quirk normally, but he had taken it.

How did Midnight find out who he was!?

Naruto grabbed all of his Hero Trophies he had around the room, and threw them into the closet. Naruto closed, and locked up, his closet, tossing his own villain costume into the closet as well.

"Okay, you can come in." Naruto called out, and he sat down on the bed, his hand slipping underneath his pillow and touching his hidden knife.

Midnight walked in with a seductive hip sway, before she sat down at the chair in front of his desk, turning it to face him as she crossed her legs.

"So... you've been skipping school a lot, I'm just here to check to see if you're alright, and talk with you about getting you back on the right track."

Naruto's hand came out from under his pillow.

"Oh, that... I've just got a lot on my plate with this place. I'm going to own this place in a few years anyway, and run it like my parents, so school isn't important." Naruto relaxed a lot more now that he realized that this wasn't about him being a villain, that maybe Midnight didn't even know that he was Kurama. It was a lot easier to relax with her in the same room, that was right as she pointed out, he skipped school a lot. He actually went to school maybe once or twice every week.

He skipped a _lot_.

"Education is important, and high school isn't just for learning, it's a place where you'll gain some of your best memories of your teenage years. You're Toad Quirk is pretty amazing, and in physical education, you've got top marks. I even talked with your teachers, and they said you're always helping people around your school... with your looks, attitude, and good Quirk, I'm sure a hero high school would be perfect for you." Midnight explained a little more seriously, not an ounce of seductive purr to her tone. They were down to the issue at hand, the reason why she had been asked to help him out.

She was good at getting young men to do what she wanted them to, and she was even better when it came to helping them steer their life in a better direction.

"I'm just not suited for it."

"Looking at how good you are with children, and your reputation around the this area for giving people help when they ask, I would actually say you have the perfect disposition for hero work. Of course, it is your choice... but it would really be a shame. You're such a handsome young man, and being a hero would really give these children hope for the future." Midnight let out a small, this time seductive, sigh as she lowered her mask and bit the edge of it.

This move always got guys to be putty in her hands.

"... and end up putting them all in danger, because a villain wanted to attack them to hurt me? I'm not suited to being a hero, because I can't put _their_ lives in danger. I want them to _have_ a future." Naruto didn't even need to use his villain status as an excuse, his words rang true enough. Heroes were often subject to praise and admiration, but if he became a hero, and his real name ever became known, villains would attack the children he looked after.

Midnight's eyes widened at his reason, before she nodded her head in complete understanding.

That was an extremely well thought out reason.

"That's a shame... not all villains can be like Kurama, good people who just like to have a little fun." Midnight sighed and figured she should give up trying to get Naruto into a hero school. His reasons were good, he did have a future ahead of him even without schooling. "Now that's a look." Midnight realized that Naruto was sending her a surprised look.

"You're a hero... you said something nice about Kurama."

"Well, other than a few heroes with extreme views, most of us have already realized Kurama is just a boy looking for attention. He always returns what he steals, and the stuff he takes from heroes are so easy for us to replace it isn't even a bother. He seems like a good kid to me, he just likes to have fun... sadly, he uses his Quirk in public and does commit crime, and it is a heroes job to catch villains." Midnight admitted that she, among with many others, didn't really hold any _real_ negative feelings towards Naruto, though she didn't know Kurama and Naruto were the same person. They had a job they had to do, and using your Quirk to commit crimes was something a hero wasn't allowed to ignore. "He's like you in a way, a boy with serious potential, but didn't chose the life of a hero." Midnight finished off with a comparison.

Just using your Quirk in public would get you a warning from a police officer, _not even that_ if your Quirk was super harmless. Using your Quirk in a way that disrupts the public though was a big no-no, and was usually met with hero intervention.

"Do you have any leads on him... like his identity?" Naruto asked with a little more confidence in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that... but if you find out anything, be sure to let me know. You know, I'm surprised you haven't been adopted. Your file said that you didn't just help run the place, but you were up for adoption." Midnight hadn't even remembered that until she realized they were still in an orphanage, and what Naruto's age was. "You must be under a lot of stress, a boy your age helping take care of so many children. I hope you can find a way to... _release_ that stress." Midnight thought she was teasing him when she put her hand on her whip, and teased the tip.

Naruto just grinned.

"You-"

**-Several Days Later-**

"-have no idea. What's up Midnight, you just have no idea what I go through to get these, do you?" Naruto asked in costume as he looked down at Midnight, a grin under his mask. He dropped down from the ceiling and tossed up a large diamond into the air. "Seriously, it wasn't easy to do this... so, what R-rated secrets do you want to whisper into my ear?" Naruto asked her as he tossed the diamond up into the air a few more times, before catching it and putting it into the front of his hoodie.

"Oh, a boy with sass... that just sets my sadistic side on fire. I'm going to teach you a lesson, and then I'll give you a special treat." Midnight flirted with him as she reached up and ripped part of her suit off, a light pink gas spilling out of her skin, uncontained by the suit. It started to fill the area, ands covered Naruto in the gas.

Naruto just grinned under his mask.

"You're wasting your time, your gas won't reach my lungs so easy." Naruto spoke as he grabbed her whip when she took a swing at him. Naruto spoke, but he never once breathed in through his mouth or nose when he did it.

'He's got a resistance to my Quirk... this might be a little more of a challenge. Good thing I know how to hero without my Quirk, since it's not very effect on women either.' Midnight wrapped her hand around the side of her whip, and yanked on it. She pulled the thief off his feet and towards her, only for his feet to touch the ceiling and stick to it, right above where she was standing. "So, what is a cutie like you doing as a villain... a little stress relief, a fun prankster... a boy with mommy issues who wants a nice older lady to _punish_ him?" Midnight snapped her whip as she pulled it back.

Naruto let loose a loud laugh as he dropped down from the ceiling in front of her, and grabbed onto her wrist. She closed her mouth tightly, sending him a smirk, before he gripped her exposed bicep. He let go of her and jumped back when she tried to slap him, and he turned around and spanked his own behind to taunt her.

"Come and give me a spanking Onee-chan."

"Fine, if you insist." Midnight raised her whip up, before it fell out of her grip, and she dropped to her knees, sitting down on her butt moments later. "... How... you didn't get your poison in my mouth?" Midnight asked with her eyes widening.

She made sure he didn't touch her mouth.

Naruto showed his ungloved hands.

"I can adjust the danger levels of the poison from completely harmless, to fatal... but I _never_ said that it had to be ingested. Skin to skin contact is all I need to put a person down... though it isn't easy to get the perfect dose." Naruto stated with a grin, showing white poison dripping from the palm of his hand like sweat. Shaking the poison from his hand, Naruto walked over to Midnight, and leaned down to her level.

Midnight just grinned a little at him.

"Gonna take my mask?" Midnight asked him.

Go ahead, what he didn't know was that she already bugged her mask with a tracker, so that she could find him. She was surprised when he slipped her heels off, and took her stockings, before putting her heels back on her. He even looked over them, she still grinned, before she was surprised when he reached into them and pulled out the trackers in them, small little things.

"You heroes really need to keep your meeting times a secret, I already know about the bugs... and despite what my Quirk is, I'm not a fan of bugs." Naruto told her, and she blinked in confusion.

What?

His Quirk was Poison creation, wasn't it?

*SMACK*

"Hey now!"

"Ah, but you've been a bad girl... still, in your 30s and still single. Might want to think about finding yourself a man with prospects. Who knows, maybe somebody can see if the carpets match those purple drapes soon." Naruto teased her as he jumped out of the window, shattering the glass, leaving a very confused Midnight behind.

Now she HAD to know who this villain really was.

Also... she wasn't old!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Gentle Nemuri

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Midnight, you're certainly staying up late... be sure to get some rest okay? You'll be a teacher at U.A. this year, and you'll still be doing your hero duties, so you've got to make sure to stay well rested."

"Mid..." Midnight was sitting in front of a computer, but she also had her phone on a stand on her desk, and she was speaking with her father over the phone on video chat. She had just answered the phone, and looking down at herself, she realized that she had never gotten out of her costume. Her father was just teasing her a little of course, but she took her mask off and put her regular glasses on, and she still a sweater on over her hero outfit.

She would get changed out of her hero costume when her father hung up.

"So, how have you been my little flower?"

"I've just been doing some research... some stuff that Kurama said to be a few weeks ago has been stuck in my head. I've contacted the public record's office to get permission to go through their files in the search for who he might be." Midnight stated as she rubbed her cheek, staring at the computer screen in front of her. Since Kurama never revealed a lot about his Quirk, other than the poison aspect of it, people just assumed his ability to jump across buildings was him using thick poison to stick to walls.

"Oh, Kurama, he's a funny one. He seems a lot like a kid who just wants a little attention, his parents must not pay any attention to him at home, or teach him any better."

"... Poison, sticking to walls, and... he made a joke about bugs... In Japan, even when I narrow it down, there are still hundreds of people with Quirks that cover these basics... There is the Asui family, all of them have the Frog Quirk..." Midnight explained it to her father. There were dozens of people with the Frog Quirk, multiple dozens on both sides of the Asui family, who had a tradition of producing a ton of people with that Quirk.

There were a dozen of animal related Quirks that allowed for all of those basics, and she was able to narrow it down a little by searching only through the males who were between 13 and 17 years old. Still, she had _dozens_ of suspects even as she looked through those names as well.

"Ah, I don't understand your hero work, speaking of family... when are you going to settle down and start one of your own. I want to hug a grandchild before my time comes." Her father spoke with a firm tone, and Midnight sputtered for a moment in shock, having not expected that.

"I'm not that old!"

"You're already 30 dear, and you're not getting any younger. When I was your age, you were already 3 years old, and let me tell you something, and it was a miracle. We adopted a child, thinking we couldn't have one, and then you were a happy surprise a few months later... I miss your brother..." Her father seemed saddened as he remembered her older brother, though both her brother and her mother had passed away in a villain attack. She nodded her head in agreement, since she missed them too.

It was just her and her father in the family now.

"I'm just fine, and I'm not _old_ yet... I'm just not super young is all. I can't afford to settle down right now, or take care of a baby... with pro hero work and being a teacher, I just don't have the time to raise a child who needs a lot of attention..." Midnight blinked a few times, before a wide smile started to cross her features. She looked through the list of people with Quirks that would fit the bill of what Kurama's Quirk might be.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Though, he couldn't be Kurama, since Kurama had yellow eyes with bar pupils, and their personalities were different. Not to mention, Naruto spent most of his time at the orphanage with the kids he helped out with. Still, seeing his name in the list, and her talk with her father, combined with her own thoughts, had given her a very great idea.

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

"Man, this... this one sucked... you're without a doubt the closest one to having captured me... but still no dice." Naruto sucked in his breath, poison dripping from any part of his exposed skin. Once more, he had been faced with another member of the Top 10... this time the Number 10 hero, Gang Orca, a very large man with a body that looked similar to a Killar Whale, with all the abilities of a killer whale to back up his appearance.

He was strong, fast, and the way he could paralyze somebody with sonic waves had been tricky, though thankfully his own Toad abilities also made him stronger, faster, and more durable than a normal person. Also, since his Quirk included Toad abilities, including creating soundwaves of his own that he had been able to use to neutralize Gang Orca's hypersonic waves, and prevent himself from being paralyzed by them.

"... Just what is your Quirk?" Gang Orca asked politely as he laid down on the ground, his face against the concrete. All of his side kicks were surrounding him as well, after he had gone down in the battle (though, his opponent never actually threw an attack), they had tried to capture Kurama for him, only to fall to the poison as well. "Poison alone can't neutralize my sound waves, or enhance your body to be as fast or evasive as you are." Gang Orca looked out of the side of his eye at the one who defeated him.

Naruto looked down at him, and took his trophy, his red tie, and put it into his pocket, before he calmed down his breath.

"Now that would be..." Naruto's phone started to go off, and he looked at it, and saw it was one of the caretakers from the orphanage. That was weird, they usually never called him until they wanted him to go and get something for the kids while he was out and about. Naruto jumped up and landed on the side of the building, before he started to hop higher and higher, until he was on the top of a taller building in the area. "... sup, you're speaking with Naruto, watcha need?" Naruto answered his phone now that he was out of ear shot of any heroes.

"Where are you right now?"

"Just taking a walk, gotta stay in shape and all that jazz... why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be taking care of the kids?" Naruto asked, since they had a _job to do_, and they should be doing their job instead of wasting time talking to him. Yeah, it was technically their job to take care of him, but in a few years, he would be their boss. The relationship between him and the caretakers was an odd one, they made sure never to get on his bad side since it could affect their job in the future.

"How fast can you get back here?"

Odd, every since he became a teen, they never really set a curfew on him or asked him to come back just to come back.

"Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"... give me maybe 30 minutes... 45 possibly, I wandered kind of far away." Naruto stated as he jumped back when he saw Mirko jump up to the top of the building. Naruto hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket, before he looked and saw Mirko land right in front of him. "Sup Bun-Bun, I've already returned what I stole, and took my trophy from Gang Orca... and I don't have a lot of time left to play today. Can we time this for... same time next week?" Naruto asked her as he gestured off the building right down towards the poisoned Gang Orca and his gang of poisoned heroes.

Mirko's eye twitched, and she pounded a fist into her open palm.

The answer was-

"Grrrrrr... whatever... it's not like I wanted to chase you anyway. You better commit a crime next week, at this time, in this city though... and don't get caught by any other heroes before I catch you." Mirko growled at him in a half-shouting tone. She relaxed her shoulders, though she had flushed cheeks as well.

...

"Well... thanks for under-"

Mirko grabbed him by the hoodie, and pulled him into a searing kiss, glaring into his eyes, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She let go of him and disconnected, before she stepped back. Naruto was shocked when he saw watched her go faint from taking some of his poison, his body was still coated in a fresh layer of poison he had yet to allow to fade thanks to his recent encounter with Gang Orca.

"... I'm still a pro hero dumbass." Mirko collapsed onto her side, and glared up at him. "... If I let a criminal escape, while being able to chase them, I would be a failure as a hero... I might not be able to move, but _this time_ it was ME who kissed YOU... you got that?" Mirko glared up at him, making sure to put emphasis on her words just so that he understood.

He didn't steal a kiss from her today, nope, today she got him back and took it from him, and he didn't defeat her either. She used his poison to defeat herself.

She didn't lose, she took herself out of the game, there was a difference.

"Then... I guess I'll be off then..." Naruto jumped off the side of the building, since he didn't know what to say to that.

Mirko was weird today.

**-Later-**

"I'm back... so what do you need me for?" Naruto asked as he walked into the main office without feeling the need to knock on the door when he entered. He saw a somewhat familiar head of dark purple hair, but done up in a spiky ponytail, and she was out of her hero costume. She actually looked pretty different while wearing a non-sexual office dress that covered her body up decently like a working adult.

Sadly for her, though he didn't know her real name, Narurto could recognize Midnight by the sound of her voice alone (Toad Quirk, being able to tell the difference between voices was a mini-ability).

"Oh, hello Naruto... we were introduced a few weeks ago, but this will be your first time meet the real me, not the pro hero Midnight. I'm Nemuri Kayama." Midnight introduced herself by her real name to Naruto, since she was out of costume. Midnight, no Nemuri, got up and gave a normal bow to Naruto. She extended her hand to him, and he took it, the poison on his body had already dried up until he released some more, making him safe to touch for the moment.

"... I thought I said I wasn't going to go to U.A.." Naruto told her.

She nodded.

"Well, I was talking with my own father, and I'm already 30... it's time I settled down and started my own family... but as a Pro Hero and Teacher, I just don't have the time to raise a baby... _but_... there isn't a law saying that your first child has to be a baby." Nemuri explained with a growing smile.

"Oh... OH!" Naruto realized and a large grin came over his face. "Well, there are a ton of really good kids here. I can give you a tour, and you can pick from them. They've all got really cool Quirks, and I've made sure they're really well behaved." Naruto hadn't expected her here to adopt, and if that was the case, he would make sure to match her up with the perfect child for her. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to pull her. "I'll take you to the girl's rooms first, as a single woman, a girl might be better for your life style... but if you're looking for a boy, we've got really good boys here too." Naruto was excited.

Another of his kiddos was getting a real home today, and starting their new lifes with a family of their own, instead of their little makeshift family, one that was always falling apart.

"I've already picked."

"Oh... well, that is cool too, just tell me there name and I'll go-"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

...

"... No... no, no, no... I'm too old, nobody wants _me_... my Quirk is _Toad_, totally lame, and I'm going to turn 16 this year." Naruto stated as he waved her off. She was joking, this _was his home,_ the place his parents built together. It was his destiny to be here forever, taking in kids and finding them homes.

"You're also up for adoption, like any child here." The head caretaker spoke to Naruto from behind the front desk.

Naruto was stunned.

Nemuri smiled.

"You're right, you're 15... you're old enough to understand I won't always have time for you, and you're a good kid. You should be allowed to experience your own youth. So I adopted you... it's not much, but welcome to my small family." Nemuri smiled and extended her arms to hug Naruto.

When she had met him weeks ago, she had thought it was sad that a young boy was being forced to spend his time looking after others, instead of being allowed to chase his own dreams, and take care of children that would just leave him. Kurama mocking her, and her father calling her to ask her about her settling down, had made her remember Naruto and the orphanage. Then, she remembered that everyone could win if she adopted him. Her father would have a grandson, she would have started a family with a son that was mature enough to not need all of her attention, and Naruto would gain a family with her so that she could give him her unspent maternal love.

Naruto wasn't smiling, and he didn't even make a move to hug her.

"You... you..." Naruto looked at the caretaker with fury in his eyes.

"Just like any child, you're up for adoption, if a viable parent wishes to adopt you, they can do so. Though, since you were adopted, your father's will states that this orphanage will transfered to the government so that you can fully enjoy your new family."

Naruto stopped shaking.

"Fine... I'm not taking your name though... if my name is the only thing I'm keeping from my parents, I'm not going to _lose that_." Naruto spat out, his words as harsh as poison.

Nemuri's smile softened.

She didn't say anything though.

Though _she knew_ this was what was best for him, so that he could actually experience life, she knew this was going to be a very hard transition for him. She was changing his life, a life he had become accustomed too, but she was old enough (though STILL YOUNG) to have the life experience to know that he needed more experience in life, to see if this was the path he really wanted to take.

Hopefully, he would come around and see it her way.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Quirky Confession

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay, I'm going to be honest... I totally didn't know you would be losing your inheritence... or know about any of the will."

"... I just lost the orphanage, not my inheritence... my _real_ parents-" Naruto sat in a car with Nemuri, frowning deeply, he had been silent and it had been awkward for awhile. "-wanted the person who adopted me, to not have access to the other children... to protect them." Naruto stated with venom on his tongue. Not against his parents or the children, in a super powered world, this was the best thing for the other children.

His parents had died in an accident that had been caused by a villain and hero fighting, neither of them were heroes in the way that people judged others these days. They were just the heroes of children with no families, which was more important in Naruto's view. His parents had no doubt, through years of raising lost children, realized that they could die and leave him an orphan just like the others. So they wrote their wills with both him and the orphanage in mind.

"Protect?" Nemuri wasn't sure what to make of that.

Naruto didn't tell her.

The orphanage was a _great place_ for a dangerous villain to get their hands on easy to train minions with Quirks, ones who didn't have families, and thus could be trained into super loyal lackies. People would do what they could to get their hands on the children, and the best way to do that would have been to get to Naruto, but by adopting Naruto... one loses out on gaining the orphanage. He didn't know what other reasons his parents had for this in their will, but he knew they had to have other reasons.

It was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to do my best to be the kind of mother you need." Nemuri stated to him with a small smile, slowing to a stop as the law dictated. She glanced over at him, all of his worldly possessions were just barely enough to fit into 3 boxes... and he hadn't allowed her to watch him get them all together. Even now, he was being distant about even looking in her direction, and he was staring out of the window.

He didn't even nod or show any sign he was paying attention to her, and she wiped the smile off of her face.

She knew he was angry with her, and rightfully so.

"... If you're this against it, you could have-"

"This is Japan, until an orphan is a legal adult, they aren't given an option about being included in the family of another without good and valid reason. Orphans can't decide who can and can not adopt them... otherwise orphans would only ever get adopted by people who offer them nice stuff." Naruto bit back at her harshly. He wasn't a legal adult, and he had no reasons a government official would find as good and valid for refusing to be adopted. Him _not wanting_ to be adopted wasn't good or valid in the eyes of the court, not when Midnight was a famous pro hero with decent morals, and was as hard working as she was.

No, he had no choice, which was why he didn't have the chance to fight this, and though he could have refused to Nemuri and asked her to pick somebody else, that too was off the table if the paperwork had already been completed.

He couldn't afford to have a meltdown either, or risk accidentally revealing his secret to them in a blind rage.

What he hated even more than being adopted, was the feeling of being trapped.

'The caretaker told me you would be fine with it... though a little stubborn.' Nemuri thought with a frown, the caretaker had really pushed for her to adopt Naruto. She herself had originally wanted Naruto to get there, to talk with him, but because he was taking so long to arrive, the caretaker had already started and helped her finish the paperwork.

She didn't tell Naruto this though.

She knew Naruto didn't want to hear her excuses, he was too angry to listen to her, so she would let him stay angry at him until he had bonded to her a little. Then she would make sure that he got the full story, though she wondered why he was late to the meeting in the first place. If he had arrived on time, then he might have been able to talk with her. She pulled into her apartment's driveway, getting to her assigned parking spot.

"Do you need a hand getting your stuff inside-" Nemuri turned to look at Naruto when she parked, but already saw him outside of the car, getting all of his things without even looking at her. She sighed to herself, seeing that this was going to be a journey in, in of itself since he didn't seem to want to give her a chance. '... I do understand why he is like this though... I just hope he's willing to listen to my side of the story when he gets a little older.' Nemuri smiled sadly into her reflection in the car mirror.

She followed after him, her longer legs letting her take the lead as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"... Nine..."

"Yep, good old B9... second floor, ninth room. Been here since I graduated from U.A. myself, and set up my agency here." Nemuri stated with a wide smile, she had fond memories in this apartment. "I cleaned up the guest room, so make yourself at home, this is your home now after all. I've got to go speak with the apartment landlord, and let him know about you living here. My rent is going to go up over this." Nemuri waved at him as she started to walk back down the stairs. "Oh! I saw you were using a flip phone the other day, so I got you a new phone, and added it to my phone plan." Nemuri stated as she saw him take his old phone from his pocket and look down at it.

Right... his phone was going to be taken off the orphanage data plan, since he was no longer going to be living there, so he needed a new phone and a new number.

Naruto walked into the clean apartment, the only thing dirty about the place was Nemuri's Midnight costume was laying on the couch, and she had her old costume hanging on the wall before she had been forced to change it. Naruto passed by the table, and saw that his new phone was there, it wasn't the newest model, nor was it a used one either, it was a decent phone that was leagues better than his own. It had a sticky note on top of it though, so he looked at it.

_Welcome to the Family (plan)!_

"... Heroes and their jokes..." Naruto grunted as he put the phone in his pocket reluctantly, since he didn't have a choice in the matter but to accept it. His own phone was going to be useless soon enough. He saw Midnight's room, and he saw an open room that he could see was recently cleaned, so his room. He ignored everything else and walked into the room, and set his boxes down.

There was a dresser, a closet, a bed way nicer than his one at the orphanage, and he had a portable heater next to the bed... a heater that looked brand new.

"Yep, since it's still pretty cold, and I keep the apartment on the cool side, I figured you would be more comfortable if your room was warmer. This was made for people with Quirks that don't deal well with the cold, you can leave it on, and it won't cause any fires either... figured you might want it."

Naruto wasn't surprised when Nemuri walked up behind him and stated that, twisting the knob on the heater and turning it on. A gentle, warm breeze started to flow out of it into the room, and Naruto noticed that there were several other things in the room that seemed to be new as well.

'... She won't buy me off.' Naruto turned his head away from Nemuri with a glaring glance into her direction.

"Yeah, I looked up the Toad Quirk, so I tried to make this room comfortable for you. Got a humidifier to keep the room nice too, and I got permission to paint the room... you seemed like a vibrant guy." Nemuri commented as she gestured to the room. She didn't want to sound Quirkist, judging him based on his Quirk, but with his black pants and orange hoodie, she guessed that he liked colors that were related to toads.

Green, brown, orange, red, and black.

Orange, red, and black... and Toad... that sounded _ familiar_ to her for some reason, but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why a toad with those colors sounded familiar to her.

'The room is the same colors as my Kurama outfit... orange, black, and red...' Naruto noticed the colors, but he could also tell that she didn't do that on purpose. Those colors were his Kurama colors, but they were also the colors of some of the more popular Toad breeds as well. It was why he chose the colors he chose, though nobody needed to know that. He liked the colors, and they were something that worked with his Quirk. "... You're not going to try and force me to be a hero..." Naruto turned and glanced at her, looking her dead in the eye.

She shifted a little, but she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Not if you don't want to, but I do want you to go to a good high school... I'll be a teacher at U.A., and it is more than just a Hero School, there are also General studies... I _am_ sorry you lost your orphanage... but maybe this is your chance to... _make your own_." Nemuri wanted to support his dreams if she could. His dream might have been crushed by her, but maybe she could help repair some of the damage that she had done. She could help him start a new orphanage.

...

"I've got to unpack."

"Okay... I'm going to make dinner... if you need help, let me know." Nemuri stated as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

**-Later that Night-**

"I'm going to make dinner if you need help let me know... bitch." Naruto whispered with a deep frown under his mask. He wasn't going around town as Kurama tonight to commit any crimes or anything, he just wanted to get out of the apartment with Midnight. He jumped from building top to building top, hopping quickly and without even a single keeping his eyes completely open.

He was in costume, he might as well commit a crime and collect a trophy from whatever hero was around.

"Aha! Not even a week, and I get a chance to have another go at you then!"

Naruto dodged Mirko out of pure instinct alone, back flipping and landed on top of the next building. She followed after him, and he raised his arms up, sitting down on the edge of the building.

"I haven't done anything yet! I promise, next week, I'll steal from some museum in this area, I'm just really angry and need to clear my head a bit." Naruto told Mirko as she landed next to him, clicking her teeth and sitting down.

She had recovered from his poison hours ago, and she had wanted to stretch her legs again, and imagine her luck when she ran into her favorite villain to chase as well. If he wasn't doing any crimes, at the moment, then chasing him would be less fun. Also, if he was just out to clear his head because of emotional reasons, beating him would feel... way less satisfying.

"Beating you up won't be fun if you're doing anything to deserve it." Mirko just sat down next to him, and watched the city down below the buildings, keeping an eye out for crime. She knew as a hero, she was sitting next to a villain... but this was a little different. This villain was special, and she wanted to beat him at his best, on the top of his game, not when he was conflicted about something. Also, since he returned all of his stolen goods... it was kind of... weird to attack him for a theft that he made amends for.

He was a one of a kind villain.

He was a quirky villain.

"It's cold outside tonight."

"Meh, with my Quirk, it doesn't bother me... and with muscles like these-" Mirko flexed her arm and gave her bicep a kiss. "-the cold is just a thing of the past. Anyway, wanna talk about whatever it is that is putting you down?" Mirko asked him with a wide grin. She had to admit that she was curious about what had him.

"Not really."

"Okay then." If he didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't even try and force it out of him either. He would speak his mind when he wanted to, not before that point. Sometimes people didn't want to talk their issues out. "We're both adults here, personal issues aside... wanna start dating after I take you down and all of that stuff?" Mirko asked with a giant grin on her face. She thought about it, and she had fun chasing him.

She could tell, that when she caught him, it wouldn't be enough. This was a villain that she wanted to beat up _and_ capture more than just his body, possibly his heart. She was 25 years old, and she was getting to the point where she needed to take a boyfriend at the very least. She didn't want to be like the Wild Wild Pussycats or Midnight, and not take a boyfriend until she got much older. She had fun when chasing this villain, and other than being a villain, he was a good person.

"Adults..." Naruto looked at her, ignoring the dating thing for now. "How old are you?" Naruto asked her, and she puffed out her chest in pride.

"A young 25... I turn 26 soon though, what are you 21... 22?"

"I'm 15... also, don't tell anyone I'm 15-"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh my god, that is priceless!" Mirko just _laughed_ when she quickly realized that this super skilled villain that was evading every hero that faced him, was young enough to be starting his first year of high school soon. All of the top heroes, including herself, should be ashamed that they had been taken down by a 15 year old. "Guess I got to wait a few months to be a romantic interest then huh?" Mirko hummed out loud when she stopped laughing, realizing there was about a 10 year gap between them.

That wasn't small.

"What?" Naruto was just confused by Mirko.

"In this prefecture, just because the age of consent is 13 is a good portion of Japan, some places argue the corruption of minors and raise local age of consent to about 16... the only exception to this law is when the two people are in a "sincere romantic relationship"..." Mirko quoted the law with quotation marks and everything. Yeah, he had a good body, and was fun for her. Not to mention she already considered him to be somebody that she could pursue, so she didn't mind if he was a bit younger than she was or a villain. "Anyway, heroes live in the danger zone, can't let something like age mess with my standards... anyway, it wasn't like I was ever going to _go public_ with the relationship... bad publicity to date a villain." Mirko shrugged her shoulders.

She had to admit, this was a little bit of a surprise, but if anything, it gave her something to really look forward to. He was still going to grow, mature, get stronger, meaning that he would become even _more_ of a challenge for her to catch in rhe future.

...

"Are you stupid?"

"No, but I am attracted to your balls..." Mirko realized what that sounded like. "-and by that I mean, I'm attracted to your guts. You're my type of guy... but don't worry about me going boy crazy like a certain Wild Wild Pussycat. I'm just a girl who knows what she wants, and doesn't see the point of pussyfooting around." Mirko got up and stretched herself out.

She couldn't stay seated for long, she just had too much energy she needed to get out of her body, part of why she was perfect to be a hero. She could pursue villains until they were out of energy, and them beat them up.

"10 years-"

Mirko flicked his forehead.

"Kurama, you figure out the personal shit in your life first, get that settled, and _then_ respond to my confession. Just like I don't want to capture you when you're not at your best, I don't want a boyfriend who made a decision when he wasn't in his right mind. Accept or reject me, do it when your head is on straight. Because, if you date _me_, then there is no going back from it." Mirko looked into his blue eyes, before she blinked when she noticed that his eyes were blue, instead of the yellow that they usually were. Also, he lacked the orange rings around his eyes, his eyes no longer looked like a toads eyes.

She didn't comment on it though, and just filed it away in her head for later.

She wasn't going to try and figure out his secret identity until she was chasing him down for real, this soft moment between them wasn't the right time or place to chase his ass down and beat him up.

"You're really that confident?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a tan skinned, white haired, bunny girl with a _bombshell_ body, an awesome personality-"

"-and don't forget how humble you are, you are just so humble. If you had a middle name, it would be humble." Naruto told her, since she was bragging about herself a lot there. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back a little, so that she was about to fall off of the building.

She would be fine.

"Hey, people should speak their minds, being humble is just a person deciding to downplay their own good traits... anyway, there is a crime going on a few blocks away, see you later Kurama." Mirko saluted at him and fell off the side of the building, kicking off and chasing after a moving car that was causing chaos in the roads, and Naruto could hear gunfire.

...

Well, Mirko took his mind off of his anger for the moment.

Looking on the bright side.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Good Night

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"That there is a real Villain Suit, made to be perfect for your particular Quirk."

Naruto looked down at his new outfit with a slightly suspicious glance towards the man who had given it to him. A man who had located him during his nightly watch of the Orphanage, Naruto didn't trust the caretakers so he spent a few hours every night watching his old home, had asked him to follow him towards a small and unused building nearby.

He was a tall man, normal build, with greyed hair and a purple suit, with a knocked out tooth in his crooked grin, as well as worn glasses. He looked kind of like a dirty pimp to be honest, and he smelled like cigarettes, since he was smoking one even now.

Naruto was wearing the suit he had been given.

"... I came here to humor you when you said you had something for Kurama... but this outfit is... way too well fitted to my body." Naruto stated as he looked at the far too creepy man, who had known his sizes way too well.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt that clung to his skin, with an orange stripe going down the front of it where the zipper was. His once black facial mask was replaced by a tighter, black face mask that clung to his lower face and neck. It was super easy to breath in, and it had a small slit that was covered by cloth so that he could easily make use of his mouth without lowering his mask, the slit invisible to the naked eye. He wore tight, but comfortable, black pants with a orange stripe going down the side of each of his legs. His cloak had been replaced by a short sleeved cloak, this cloak having a hoodie connected to it, meaning Naruto's forearms were exposed. The cloak itself stuck to his body pretty tightly as well, and it was open in the front. Finally, Naruto was wearing pure orange shoes, with the soles of the shoes being black and flat.

"Getting your sizes was easy Kurama, and seeing as your Quirk lets you secrete poison from your body, having your arms exposed makes sense. Not to mention, the material is will keep your body heat in more easily... perfect for a Toad." The man spoke with a smirk still on his face. Naruto's eyes narrowed, before he looked at the clothes, usually when he was in criminal mode, he took off his shoes so that he could stick to buildings more easily.

These clothes were made for people with a Toad or Frog Quirk, allowing him to make better use of his abilities.

"If you know my Quirk, you know I can't pay for this..."

"Giran... and payment isn't needed this time from you. You're outfit has already been paid for by a very generous man that has been very impressed with your work-"

"Okay then, I'll be on my way." Naruto grabbed the box of copies of the outfit he was wearing, since the outfit was already paid for, and made his way to the window. Knowing he wasn't going to have to pay for it was great for him, and he didn't need anymore info, since he was pretty sure he didn't want to know who he had impressed with his work. "Thanks for the outfit, it's pretty cool, gonna take it for a test drive." Naruto jumped out of the window, and touched his foot to the outside, sticking it to the wall.

So, his clothes were able to match this well with his Quirk.

"Aren't you interested in who is interested in you? He would like to meet with you in person." Giran started, before he smirked wider when Naruto just jumped out of the window completely, not saying another word to him. Taking out his phone from his back pocket, he showed that there was an active call going on. "The kid doesn't seem like he would join your League, I'm still keeping the money either way." Giran spoke to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Keep the money, a villain with talent like his doesn't come often enough. A relationship of trust isn't built in one meeting. I wish to simply see that talent bloom, if he joins the league is a non-issue."

Giran just shrugged and ended the call.

**-With Naruto-**

"Even as cold as it is tonight, despite the weather warming up a little, I'm not as cold as I should be." Naruto said as he jumped from roof to roof easily enough. Naruto still had his backpack on, which had his normal clothes hidden inside of it. Naruto grinned underneath his mask, and flipped off the side of the building, skating down the side by only lightly touching it with his fingertips.

Still, the heat of the clothes wasn't perfect, so if he stayed in the cold too much longer, it was going to start to have an effect on him either way.

"Kurama, this time I'm taking you-!"

Naruto landed on Mt. Lady's face when she grew in size in front of him, and he touched her tongue with the palm of his hand. She instantly started to shrink down, she must be doing a night patrol since this was her area and saw him, before she collapsed on the sidewalk. Naruto landed next to her, and she glared up at him.

"Sup Mt. Backside, you seem in high spirits, did something good happen?" Naruto asked with a quirky quip against her. He didn't care that she had attacked him out of nowhere, or the fact that since it was so late nobody was watching him take down a hero. "Also... I didn't commit any crimes tonight... so..." Naruto felt a person take a step behind him, before he jumped up when wooden stakes started to try and wrap around him

Kamui Woods.

Oh right, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods had formed a hero team together recently, so if she was on patrol, he was no doubt nearby with her.

"Villain, epitome of evil, tonight is the night that-"

"Cut the drama Kamui Woods, the guy is just a jerk, not some epitome of evil, cool your tits." Mt. Lady told her partner with a deadpan. She had already been paralyzed, there was nothing left for her to do that this point.

...

"So villain-YOWCH!?"

Naruto poked Kamui Woods in the eye, underneath the mask, with a bored expression in his eyes. His fingers still covered in poison from having used it on Mt. Lady, so down Kamui Woods went in moments. Naruto could secrete poison, but it usually lasted a good while before his body was safe to the touch again.

"See, when you go into big speeches, this asshole interrupts like every time. Go ahead and take something."

Naruto started to walk away.

"I only collect trophies when I actually beat you, this time I didn't really beat you guys, so maybe next time I commit a crime in the area, I'll take part of your costume. I'm just taking a stroll is all, so see you heroes later." Naruto waved them off, leaving them on the side of the road as cars started to pull over to see what was going on.

"Hey Kurama, turn towards me, my kid is a really big fan, and I want a picture!"

Naruto sent a peace sign and a wink towards the car that had pulled over, and a picture was snapped of him instantly. With the picture done, Naruto jumped up towards the nearest building and started to crawl up the side of it. His popularity as a "fun villain" was going through the roof with each hero he played with. Naruto started to hum to himself as he started to leap from building to building again.

"I've come so far, floating."

"Running through the north to the west." Naruto spoke the next lyrics of the song when he noticed a person was jumping nearby him, and had sung the lyrics he was humming. Naruto grinned when he wasn't being attacked, since he saw a person about his own age, also in costume, using her Quirk as well. "At last I've arriced but where?" Naruto asked the girl, and she smiled widely at him.

She was cute.

A thin, petite body and shorter than him, a small flattened chest, but with wide hips and a rather well off rear end. She had a very mature body, if you didn't count her lack of boobs, and she showed it off with a succubus-like costume that was open at the cleavage, a one piece black leotard that exposed her hips... and a _super_ mini-skirt so that he entire ass was pretty much showing, including some tiny devil wings from her lower back, and black thigh high boots. Pink hair, pushy and in ponytails, and bright pink eyes.

"... I don't know the rest of the song, just saw you jumping around." She admitted with a nervous rub of the back of her head. "You're pretty infamous around here as a strange villain." She explained as she hopped next to him, matching his pace for the most part.

Naruto was curious about her.

"... I prefer _Quirky Villain_, and you sure it's okay for you to be jumping around in that outfit this late at night? Some bad guys might decide to try something." Naruto corrected her on that. "Also, who are you?" Naruto asked with a scratch of his head.

...

"This is why I need some publicity... call me Pop Step... you know, with all this Strange Villain-"

"Quirky Villain"

"-stuff, I've been having trouble keeping up with my online views. I'm not a villain." Pop Step quickly stated when she realized that she might be misunderstood. "So, I was thinking... you're really good at picking great locations for going public. You wanna help him out, and expand my base. I'll make it worth your while." Pop Step squeezed her fingers together.

Naruto deadpanned at her.

"I'm a villain, not a manager, I'm not going to stop you from following me around though, you do you."

"Come on, lets just exchange numbers. I like to sing and dance, and you like to... _dance_ around with heroes. Oh come on, I'm a pretty girl, just say yes already!" Pop Step complained to him when she saw he didn't change his expressions towards her. She was really cute, so he should have agreed to her reasonable request pretty easily. "Please, I really want to up my views... and having you in some videos will really help me out. I'll give you my autograph." Pop Step added that little bonus in.

He chuckled.

He was having a really active night.

"Tell you what... you can do something for me. I need an alibi for when I'm Kurama, and I bet _you_ need an alibi when you're Pop Step. You help me with that, and I help you with what you're doing." Naruto offered her a real deal.

She paused, before she smiled.

"Deal!"

Naruto extended his hand to her, as they were jumping, and she took his hand happily. Seconds later, she dropped onto the roof of the next building they landed on (without getting hurt thanks to her Quirk), and found herself unable to move. Naruto landed next to her, and took her phone out of her purse, before he took her fingerprint and unlocked it. Adding her number to his phone, he added his own to hers as well.

"Sorry, I poisoned heroes a few minutes ago... you'll be able to move again in a few minutes." Naruto explained to her with a hidden grin.

It was always good to have an alibi.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Curious Kitsune654 has created a "Reading" version of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Running My Big Mouth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Kurama!"

"Now listen... I know what you're planning on doing, and let me just tell you... it's not going to end how you think it will." Naruto explained as he hopped over Ryukyu's dragon form as she reached out to grab onto him. This time, Naruto had decided that he would steal directly from the hero directly... at their own office.

Naruto had broken into Ryukyu's hero office, and stolen her off-duty clothes, meaning that she was stuck in her hero costume unless she wanted to go to her house in her hero costume. Naruto had it hidden in a hidden pocket inside of his jacket as he ran from her.

Ryukyu jerked her head around, and looked behind herself.

"You won't escape capture forever, you're going to slip up." Ryukyu didn't see him behind her, instead, she felt him standing on her back. She turned her neck at an odd angle, and tried to snap her jaws at him to capture him inside of her mouth.

He ducked.

"You know, you heroes are on the news all the time... most of your opponents are aware of what you can do. Heroes are naturally at a disadvantage as well... and you _still_ don't know my Quirk either." Naruto explained as he grabbed onto her lower jaw, and she made sure to snap her jaws closed so he couldn't poison her. He wasn't even upset though, he just grinned and stuck himself to her.

Heroes had a lot of trouble to compete with, before their fights even begun.

'I just have to distract him long enough for the others to arrive.' Ryukyu thought as she started to whip her head back and forth.

She needed to stick to the plan.

"You know, you're panties are surprisingly sexy... you think you're going to get lucky tonight?"

She needed to hurt this little shit.

"They are more comfortable-gack!" Ryukyu transformed back into human form when Naruto had poisoned her the second she opened her mouth, sticking his hand onto her tongue. She was blushing even in human form, while Naruto stood above her, holding onto his string panties, spinning them around his finger while giving her a cocky look. "... You've beaten me... so escape why don't you." Ryukyu spat with a twitching eye.

While his acts were seen as little more than pranks most of the time now, the fact remains that a villain was beating heroes and causing them some image hurt. Thankfully, the criminals he inspired to copy him, weren't as talented as he was, and were captured as soon as they committed a crime. That helped to tame the flow of people who tried to copy him, since he stood out as a unique exception to villains losing to heroes.

"Sooooo... your back up should be arriving in like 3 seconds right?" Naruto asked her with a grin. "You know... I'm really good at spying on heroes." Naruto mentioned when he heard the sounds of somebody large walking behind him.

"Then you'll do good behind-"

"Like Endeavor for example, spiking his morning coffee before stealing from your office, and knowing you two were conspiring against me really makes this funnier." Naruto didn't even look behind him, he didn't need to in order to see that the flame hero was on the ground, having collapsed from the fact he was already poisoned before the battle even took place. "Hey Endeavor, did you know that when you have a tall building as your base of operations, villains like me can sneak in really easy?" Naruto turned and finally looked at Endeavor, face first on the ground.

He was growling at Naruto.

"When did you-?"

"When you were mumbling to yourself about your son or whatever... when you're mumbling about your son, you ignore everything around you... this is like the ninth time I've snuck into your office, and you've never noticed me." Naruto didn't like to brag, total lie he loved bragging, but the fact that Endeavor was arrogant and didn't check his office for villains, really made it a lot easier for him to sneak in and out. "So, that takes care of the Number 9 and Number 2 Heroes... you know Endeavor, other than being an ass, I do like you more than All Might." Naruto stated as he took Endeavor's shoes.

Endeavor just growled more at the sarcasm he believed he could hear in Naruto's voice.

"Poisoning me before the battle even started-"

"Hey, you people have been holding meetings on how to take me out... guys gotta even the playing field... though, it seems Mirko doesn't drink her coffee." Naruto frowned when he jumped into the air, just as Mirko slammed into the ground where he had been, cratering it with ease. He landed on the side of the building, watching as the smoke cleared, and Mirko was revealed.

"Coffee takes bitter, and makes me poop, so I don't drink it if I can help it! You should have poisoned my carrot juice instead, I would have been SO poisoned by that... but now I'm going to pummel you!" Mirko shouted, and gave him advice at the same time.

Ryukyu and Endeavor looked at her like she was stupid.

"... and I went through so much trouble poisoning the entire Top 10 today... Come on then... try and catch me." Naruto grinned down at Mirko.

His body started to vanish from view, his clothes vanishing as well, leaving Mirko confused at first, until her rabbit ears picked up the sound of Naruto moving on the side of the building.

"He can go invisible... that doesn't add up with poison..." Ryukyu stated under her breath, confused.

Endeavor didn't correct her, but he noticed that Naruto wasn't completely invisible, but instead, he was making himself the same color as the building behind him. Looking carefully, you would be able to see him, and to color change properly, he needed to move slowly or stay still so that his disguise wasn't ruined.

"He's on the ground Mirko... in front of you... 10 meters." Endeavor directed Mirko, and she jumped into action, causing Naruto to slowly turn back to his normal colors. He jumped backwards and avoided Mirko easily enough, he was practiced with avoiding her more than anyone else.

"No fun... and I wanted to test out this outfits ability to change color as I changed my skin's poison color." Naruto lied about his Quirk in a subtle way, giving them a _wrong_ explaination about why he was able to change his skin color. Now, they would think that he covered his body in differently colored poisons, so that he blended in with his surroundings. It would help throw them off his Quirk's trail.

Naruto grinned and he landed on Endeavor's back, giving him a pat on the top of the head.

"Get off me!"

"Oh, you are just the cutest." Naruto gave Endeavor's cheeks a few gentle slaps, adding a little more poison to cripple his ability to use his Quirk to burn stuff around him. Endeavor grew even weaker, and his Quirk weakened with him. "Anyway, from now on, I promise _not_ to sneak into your base and poison you guys, if you promise _not_ to make plans to gang up on me in 10 vs 1 matches."

"So... you also poisoned All Might then?" Mirko asked as she jumped at Naruto, throwing a spin kick at him.

"Oh, All Might was the easiest one, some fan of him sent him a lot of milk this morning, so I poisoned it, and I stayed to make sure that he drank enough... I'm not fast enough to escape from that guy without cheating, so I didn't want him even showing up today." Naruto reached into his jacket pocket, and he pulled out something golden colored.

It was hair.

Naruto had a fistful of hair, that kind of stood up on it's own, and it was cleanly cut through, and Naruto put the hair up against the top of his head, giving himself a slight bunny ear. Naruto quickly put his trophy back into his pocket, and jumped away from Mirko, before he started to escape the area.

"Oh, then now I HAVE to catch you! Catching the guy who took out All Might, now THAT will get me some popularity!" Mirko shouted as she used all of her power to rush at Naruto.

...

"Shit!?" Naruto screamed when he realized that he had just painted the biggest target on himself he could have ever painted. Naruto looked at the reporters who were recording this event, and he was nearly kicked in the head by Mirko. He had taken All Might out, because he knew All Might would have caught him, but he didn't realize by taking All Might out and advertising it to all of Japan, that he had just did something really stupid.

Him and his big dumb mouth!

Why did he open his mouth and say that!

"I'm coming!"

"Please don't, also, you've got some weird fetishes!" Naruto couldn't resist the urge to open his mouth and quip at her when she said that. His villain persona demanded that he make light of his current, very bad, situation since she set him up for a one liner. 'Shit... shit... shit...' Naruto cursed in his head, and he travelled at his top speed to get away from Mirko until he had the chance to take her down.

**-With All Might-**

"... I really should be more careful about what I drink..."

All Might, a super tall and skinny man with messy hair, spoke to himself as he laid face down on the ground, listening to the news he had playing in his office. One of his hair horns was missing from his head, so he was going to have to get hair extensions until his hair naturally grew back to it's normal length. Even with _his power_, it didn't mean much if he wasn't able to move his body because he had been poisoned. Some Quirks could kill even him if he was hit with them, and he was thankful he hadn't been poisoned with something that would have killed him.

Though, he would use this as a learning experience.

**-Back with Naruto-**

*Achoo*

"Titan Cliff!"

Naruto crashed into the softest thing he had ever felt in his life, as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods appeared in front of him, coming up out of the water and appeared in front of him, blocking his escape route. Naruto crashed right into Mt. Lady's right tit, sinking into her flesh deep enough that his entire body sank into her boob, before her breast returned back to it's normal shape and he bounced out of her breast. Naruto was sent flying in the opposite direction, cursing the fact that he had sneezed at a time like this.

Whoever made him sneeze, Naruto hoped that he was having a bad day.

Naruto made it work for him through, and touched Mirko's face as he passed by her, before he landed in the river himself. Naruto started to swim down to the bottom of the river, using his Toad Quirk to speed himself up greatly. Reaching the bottom of the river, and it was a _cold river_, Naruto started to swim away, no longer visible to the heroes who were pursuing him.

He saw Mirko land in the water, the poison taking her down, and he saw Mt. Lady's massive hand scoop Mirko up out of the water back to safety.

Still.

He needed to be super careful about how much he ran his mouth off in the future.

He hoped this didn't come to bite him in the ass.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Curious Kitsune654 will VERY soon be making a new story called "Just Dropping In"  
When he posts that story, you should read that story, and then read this chapter again if you want to know something really funny about this chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 A Villainous Teaser

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
**Yes, this chapter is short, I'm fully aware it is short, and this is done on purpose.**  
**This chapter is a teaser for something I have planned FAR in the future for this story, just a taste of something to look forward to.**  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damn him, he had All Might on a silver platter, and didn't finish him off... damn him, characters like him make the game that much harder."

A young adult spoke as tapped his finger against the bar he was sitting at, and he was the only person in the entire bar other than a man with a shadow-like face wearing a business suit, his own clothes being simple, but with hands covering them. He looked upwards at the TV that was in the room, gritting his teeth as he watched the news rave and rant about the friendly villain who was able to take out the Top 10 without hurting them.

"Kurama will just never be caught, will he? After all, I can't see a villain able to take out All Might as somebody who can be caught."

The young man tapped against the table even faster.

The bartender didn't tense up, he just looked at the young man with his glowing eyes, and turned his head towards a black radio, turning it up when he heard a voice coming out of it.

"Now Tomura, that isn't a way to speak of your natural ally."

"Master, I want to kill All Might... and this guy could have done it, but he didn't... he left All Might alive, I want to kill him. He needs to die for not taking the chance I would have died for." Tomura spoke as he tapped his finger furiously against the table. He looked like he was going to snap any moment, his throat sounding sandy, and his other hand was scratching at his throat a little.

A small chuckle came through the radio.

"He'll join the League of Villains soon enough, this is where he belongs. Kurogiri, your opinion?"

"Is that why you had Giran supply him with those outfits? To bribe him?" Kurogiri asked as he glanced at the radio, never stopping what he was doing. He maintained a professional air about him.

"No, he doesn't need to be bribed... he will come naturally to us. If he were to take up a villain mantle, then it is simply fitting that he wears fitting clothes. Tomura, he's a valuable ally, and the more famous he becomes, the more heroes will pursue him for fame... we have no need to do anything to convince him. We've already showed out generousity, he will remember that we never asked for anything in return, and join us once the hero world becomes too much for him."

"You sound sure of this. Who is this boy to you?" Kurogiri asked through the radio as Tomura listened to the conversation, his eyes softening now that he was listening to his master's voice more clearly.

"He comes from a line of people immune to having their Quirk stolen... his mother had a rare Quirk, Sealing Chain, which could create chains that would wrap around others, and seal both their abilities to move and use their Quirks. Suffice to say, I tried and failed to steal her Quirk, so I went to her parents, and failed to steal their Quirks, and when her son was born, I failed to steal his Toad Quirk."

...

"They are _immune_ to All for One... your power?" Tomura asked with narrowing eyes.

All for One, the power to steal, use, and give away the Quirks of others with nothing but a touch to somebodies forehead. Nobody but the person with One for All could ever hope to avoid having their Quirk stolen from them, but to hear a genetic line of people were able to resist his Quirk's stealing power was... frightening to be honest, to see his perfect Master had people he wasn't able to steal from was scary.

"Not immune completely... when this young man was born, when I tried to steal his Quirk, I also tested this... I tried giving him a Quirk, and that worked. Not only is their lineage able to not have their Quirk stolen, but they can also hold multiple Quirks with no negative side effects." All for One spoke through the radio with some excitement audible in his voice.

"So... he's using multiple Quirks to evade the heroes.. cheater."

"He is so far unaware he even holds more than a single Quirk... but soon, once he tastes true anger, his other Quirks will activate... until then, just allow him to make jokes of the heroes." All for One stated with a slightly more forceful tone, just to show that he was serious about leaving Naruto alone for the moment.

Once his heart is flooded with hate.

Then the world would come face to face with a monster.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Toad Mother

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

U.A. High School.

"I'm not becoming a hero."

"I know you don't want to be a hero, and I'm not going to make you." Nemuri sat across the table from Naruto, she had managed to catch him as he came home from school before he vanished for the afternoon. He had been staying at the apartment the last few days, without leaving like he usually did, so she wanted to show him something that she had been working on for him. "... I said I was going to support you if you wanted to make a new orphanage... I _am_ sorry that you lost your birth right, I didn't know-"

"I don't want-"

"Please, let me finish." Nemuri was very patient, but she didn't like being interrupted by anyone. She could understand, Naruto was going to hold a grudge against her, and she accepted that. That didn't change the fact that she had decided to adopt him, and by adopting him, she became his family, his mother. She had made a promise to herself that she was going to do her hardest to give him a better life, and love him. She blinked when she saw Naruto frown, and she waited for him to say something biting.

"... then finish. I don't want your excuses though." Naruto crossed his arms and got comfortable, staring her down with his full attention.

She blinked in surprise.

Also, was it her, or did he seem really tired, and kind of pale?

"Me being sorry won't change things... I'm going to fix my mistake. I want to help you start anew, but you _have _to graduate from a high school... you're test scores from your current school... aren't good." Nemuri wasn't going to hide this fact. Naruto attended school just barely enough to allow him to graduate from middle school, and his test scores reflected that very well as well. "... but I can get you into U.A. with a letter of recommendation. I promise to help you be able to give orphan children the gift of having a family, and I will tutor you myself... but U.A. is the only school that I can submit my recommendation to as a teacher." Nemuri explained to him, and she waited for him to interrupt her or say something biting.

He didn't.

He frowned more deeply, and tightened his arms up in front of his chest, but she smiled a little when she saw he was considering her words a little.

"... Go on." Naruto told her when he saw her waiting.

"You're listening to me?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"... U.A. isn't just a hero school, it has an excellent Support Class, Business Class, and General Studies... I spoke with the Principal, and he said the General Studies would be happy to have you on my recommendation." Nemuri, smiling a little, reached out to touch the side of Naruto's face to enact a little skinship with him, was saddened when he moved his head back to refuse her that.

He was willing to listen to her talk now, but she could see he still hadn't forgiven her of the fact that she stole his family legacy from him. She had uprooted his life and his dreams for the future, so it was no surprise that it would take some time before she was forgiven, and more time before he really came to see her as his mother. Still, he didn't jerk away from her as violently as she expected he would have.

"... I don't want to run an orphanage... I wanted my parents orphanage... I wanted to continue their legacy." Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger at her, because he had put some thought into it.

His parents had died before they could truly be parents, and they turned him into an orphan, but they had left him with such a large legacy. He had been proud that he would have eventually been able to own their business, he had looked forward to it when he learned that his Toad Quirk being lame, and him being an _teenage boy_ meant he wasn't likely to be adopted. Now that he was adopted, and lost out on the orphanage... he was more lost now than ever.

"... Well... what do you want?" Nemuri was willing to help him achieve his dreams, whatever they be now.

Naruto didn't answer, he just took the enrollment forms for U.A. and looked down at them, before he squeezed them tight enough he almost ripped them. Nemuri patiently waited with her hands on her leg, right crossed over left, and just sat silently as he looked over everything. She saw _rage_ and sadness boiling over in his eyes as they trembled with emotion.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Naruto whispered to himself, not Nemuri, he didn't even mean to whisper it out loud. His thoughts just sort of escaped his mouth, and she could see not just the rage now, or the sorrow, but she could see he was confused as well.

She had turned his life upside down... and this was why she was so patient with him.

He was angry, sad, confused, and he didn't know what to do anymore. She understood his teenage emotions very well, she had experienced all of them herself when she was his age or at some point in her life. She already fucked up in forcing the adoption on him, even though she hadn't meant to hurt him. He didn't _hate_ her, and deep down, she was sure that he understood her feelings were genuine... but he was driven by emotion, not logic or reasoning.

"You don't have to join U.A., if you don't get into a high school, I'll tutor you and help you pass the entrance exams of any school you pick. U.A. is the best high school, and I knew I could get you in before the year starts." Nemuri didn't want him to think that this was the only choice he had at this point.

Naruto glanced at her, his grip on the papers softening, though he was still angry.

"... Fine, you win... I'll go to U.A..." Naruto got up and started to head towards the bathroom, leaving her sitting alone.

Nemuri sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Still... that was stressful... I didn't know if he was going to fly into a rage... I wish he would yell at me, and get some of this off of his chest." Nemuri sighed to herself and ran a hand through her ponytail. She had started to read several books on motherhood, tips about how to grow closer with your son. She also read books about what to expect with adopted children, and how to grow closer to them.

Skinship was mentioned as the number 1 way to form a closer bond, and she remembered taking baths with her mother and father until she was in middle school, and she was extremely close to her father still. She knew friends of her that still went to hot springs and public baths with their parents, but she was also pretty sure Naruto would not have a great reaction to her if she tried to form a bond with him right now, skinship or not.

**-With Naruto-**

'I'm so damn dizzy... my head hasn't been right since I escaped from Mirko the other day... my head is pounding.' Naruto rubbed the side of his head, not thinking super clearly with his headache. Nemuri's actions and words were getting to him too, so walking towards the tub, Naruto turned the heat on so that by the time he showered, the tub would be heated up.

Naruto shook his head to clear the webs from his brain.

**-Later that Night-**

"Naruto... you've had the water running for awhile now... I think you've showered long enough." Nemuri knocked on the door, waiting for an answer back. She could still hear the shower running, and it had been running for a long time now, almost 2 hours. She had gotten so preoccupied making dinner and reading a book, that she hadn't even noticed that Naruto was still in the shower.

No answer.

Nemuri frowned and cracked open the door, just in case he didn't hear her when she was speaking, but she made sure to respect his privacy by not looking.

"Naruto, your shower is done now, other people need to..." Nemuri opened the door completely when she noticed Naruto's leg flat on the ground, and seeing him fully, she saw that he had collapsed at some point, the water just running across the back of his head as he laid prone.

She rushed to his side and the water started to rain down on her, wetting her clothes, as she flipped him over and saw his face was boiling red. She put the back of her head against his forehead, and saw that he was burning up. She put her hand on his chest, and could feel his heartbeat moving weakly.

Nemuri picked Naruto up and rushed out of the bathroom, rushing into her own room and laying him down on her bed as she got him out of the hot water. She didn't waste a moment to grab her phone as she started to dial up somebody that could help her.

**-The Next Day: At the Hospital-**

"He's not dying, he's just really sick. His immune system was depleted, seems he took a dip in cold water and weakened himself. His blood work showed traces of chlorine, people with Toad or Frog Quirks can absorb liquids and oxygen through their skin. Normally, this isn't a problem with a human immune system being strong." The doctor spoke as he looked at the charts. Nemuri had rushed Naruto to a hospital, since she didn't know what was wrong with him or what to do.

"... and?"

"He's sick, and his body absorbed chlorine from overchlorinated water, sometimes water companies put too much in the water they purify. He'll recover soon enough, he needs to use organic shampoo and body wash without chemicals until he fully recovers though." The doctor started to write down the proper stuff that he should be using with his skin being the way it was. "We see this a lot with those with amphibian-like Quirks, when they get sick, their bodies lose their resistance to chemicals that they can usually withstand with ease." The doctor eased Nemuri's worries.

Her hand went to her heart.

"Thank you, this is a relief... I'll go pick up what I need. You have no idea how worried I was-"

"You came rushing into the hospital in a soaked sweater, riding an ambulance with a naked teenager, demanding medical attention. It says you adopted him, I suggest reading up about Toad facts."

...

"I'll do that." Nemuri didn't argue against him, or even say that she was already doing that. She wasn't researching toads, she had just looked up some stuff about people with Toad/Frog Quirks and how they reacted to certain things. Naruto's Mutation Quirk didn't affect his physical appearance, so it was very easy to forget the fact that he was still very much a mutant-type, and thus, he was prone to following the rules od the species he was mutated after.

Nemuri reached down to pat Naruto's head.

..

She stopped herself though, uncomfortable.

Naruto hadn't accepted her yet, so she would hold herself back.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Dumb Bun Bun

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Woah, Midnight, surprise surprise... didn't expect to see the infamous exhibitionist here at a hospital!"

Midnight blinked when she heard the somewhat familiar voice of Mirko behind her. The two of them had never really worked together, but both of them were famous heroes, so the they were on rather friendly terms, despite not really knowing each other. They knew each other in passing pretty much, as popular heroes, but you could not call them friends by any stretch of the imagination. There was simply mutual respect one would say, and it allowed them to get along well enough.

Though, Midnight wasn't a fan of Mirko's loud mouth.

"I'm just visiting, just got off work today... some of us are teachers now." Midnight spoke with a tired smile.

Naruto was getting better, but cleaning the toxins from his blood that were keeping him sick wasn't an easy process. He had been in the hospital for 3 days already, and he had missed his first day of school at U.A. already. He wasn't sick anymore, they were just flushing his body to make sure that he didn't get sick again, and boosting his immune system so that it would become a little stronger.

"I'm doing some community service, going to visit the sick kids and tell them hero stories." Mirko said as she flexed her arm, and gripped her muscle. Being a hero wasn't all punching and that good stuff, sometimes it was just patrolling, doing paperwork, and making public appearances to keep up a good image. With how many times she had been defeated by Kurama recently, she really needed to keep up a good image, to sort of correct the damage being done to her reputation.

They stopped together at the check in.

"Midnight, coming to see Uzumaki Naruto." Midnight stayed with a smile.

"Mirko, here about seeing visit the kid's ward." Mirko gestured to herself with a bigger smile, puffing out her chest to make a bigger impression than Midnight. Midnight just sent her a look that said 'Really?', but otherwise let it go.

"Third Floor, in the play room... both of you."

**-Third Floor: Play Room-**

"You're so awesome Nii-chan!"

"Ah, this is nothing." Naruto said loudly as he held up two children on his biceps, allowing them to hang off of him as he walked on the ceiling. They were laughing and smiling, using his arms like a jungle gym. Naruto was grinning, feeling a lot better after having his system flushed for a few days. He had decided that it was time for him to help make the hospital stay for the sick children a little better, so he asked if it was allowed for him to play with the kids, and the doctors agreed with it.

Naruto's tongue shot out of his mouth, and wrapped around a kid's waist, before he lifted a third kid up off the ground and allowed him to 'fly' off the ground.

"This is so gross Onii-san!" Despite his words, the little boy couldn't seem happier as he was able to move around the room outside of his wheelchair. His broken legs not keeping him down as he was allowed to walk again, his feet above the ground and "mimicking" walking for him. "Reri-chan, lets race!" With that, a young girl turned to look at him, and showed that she had her mouth covered in bandaging type, her muffled voice barely making a sound.

Naruto used his tongue to allow the boy to race against the girl, the two of them running around the room together.

A young boy with a frog-like face in shape, and black hair that covered his right eye, with a wide mouth and larger hands, was slowly crawling on the ceiling like Naruto was, but he wasn't steady as he crawled.

"You're doing good Samidare-chan, once you start sticking to surfaces, you've just got to get used to the feeling." Naruto's words were a little slurred since his tongue was stretched out of his mouth, but other than that, he was speaking normally. The boy crawling had a Quirk _very similar_ to his own Quirk.

Frog.

Naruto's Toad Quirk makes his body (overall) stronger, more durable, his poison more deadly than most Frog Quirks out there.

The Frog Quirk gave better leg strength, more jumping power, and a higher resistence to chemicals. Though, as a child, Samidare wouldn't have any of the advantages of his Quirk as of yet, since he was still a child, and his Quirk immature because of it.

"You're better at this than my sister..." Samidare stated lowly as he watched Naruto walking around the ceiling using only his feet, instead of both his hands and feet like his sister needed to use. She always used her hands and feet to crawl on stuff, otherwise she couldn't stick to anything properly, or she would lose her grip and slip off.

"It's all about where your center of gravity is, Frogs have more leg strength, but overall, my body is stronger, and it allows me to concentrate more power to my core." Naruto flexed his belly, his shirt having fallen a little to show his abs. The trade off for reduced leg strength, was having more overall strength, meaning he could focus his strength to his belly, and balance himself to stick to stuff without needing his hands to do it.

"Weeee!"

"Hey, settle down a little, getting harder to keep a hold on you." Naruto let the kids slip down his arms, and he used his hands to lower them to the ground. He put his hands in the pockets of his medical pajamas. "So, what brings you here kiddo?" Naruto asked as Samidare crawled up next to him.

"Got the flu... having my body flushed." Samidare mentioned with a mutter as he crawled next to Naruto, his face mostly blank, but that was natural. His features were more set than Naruto's own features, which allowed for an even wider display of emotions thank a Frog Quirk owner. "... I don't like shots." Samidare stated to Naruto, since he was at the hospital until he flu was completely cured.

His older sister was suppose to be picking him up tomorrow, that or his mother, depending on who was free at the time.

Samidare lost his grip on the ceiling, and Naruto reached out with his hand, and grabbed him before he fell to the floor on his head. Bring him back to the ceiling, Samidare stuck to it again, and kept his focus on the ceiling.

"Yeah, they suck big time, I don't like them either... I _worry_ about anyone who likes shots. Still, we need them to keep from getting _really_ sick, and spreading it to others. Think of it like this... every time you get a shot, you're being a _real hero_ to the people that you aren't getting sick in the future." Naruto gently sat down the child his tongue was holding back in his wheelchair when the nurse came to get the child, and the nurse pushed the child out of the room.

"Bye bye Onii-san!"

"You better heal up nice and strong kiddo, don't want to see you back here!" Naruto called out to the kid with a wide smile.

Samidare looked at Naruto with admiration in his eyes.

"... can you become my _real_ brother?"

"You said something?" Naruto asked the little crawler with a grin.

"... I have a sister your age... she goes to U.A. now... she's going to be a hero." Samidare didn't repeat his words, instead, he mentioned his older sister. "She's socially awkward, but really cute... she's got a Frog Quirk too." Samidare explained to Naruto, who just laughed for a moment.

He didn't understand why Samidare was bringing up his sister, but sometimes, the right answer was just to laugh a little.

"Hey Naruto, having fun there?"

"Sup kids, Mirko here to hang out with you guys!"

Naruto slipped off the ceiling, and landed on the top of his head out of the pure shock of seeing Mirko and Midnight together coming through the front door. His lost complete (even subconscious) concentration over his surface sticking, and spewed the air he was breathing out when his skull bashed the floor. Samidare hopped from the ceiling properly, and landed on the floor on all fours. Naruto just sat up and rubbed the top of his head.

His eyes met with Mirko's eyes.

...

'He seems familiar to me for some reason... he's got really pretty blue eyes though... _really_ familiar to me for some reason... kind of like Kurama's eyes... if Kurama had a Toad Quirk and not a Poison Quirk though.' Mirko rubbed her chin in thought, locking eyes with Naruto. The two had the same build, but this boy clearly had a Toad Quirk, while Kurama's abilities were seemingly completely focused towards creating and using multiple poisons.

Oh well, it would seem they just had very similar eyes then, but damn was the resemblence not stricking for her. The second she saw his eyes, the first person she had thought of was Kurama. She would have attacked him if she didn't realize their Quirks were super different, and this boy seemed to have a more serious personality than the pervy, goofball that was her favorite villain Kurama.

"Sup Bun...ny hero Mirko, and Midnight." Naruto almost slipped and called Mirko Bun-Bun, but he was able to quickly play it off by biting his tongue while he was talking. Naruto waved to the two heroes, and Midnight smiled and waved at Naruto. She was still in costume, so she needed to keep things more professional sadly, otherwise she would have gushed over how cute her son was when looking after the children.

He was just loved by children it would seem, because even the boy, Samidare, was patting the top of Naruto's head to try and make his head feel better, even though Naruto was perfectly find.

Years of bonding with children and raising them did wonders for Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, lets go, Mirko is going to take over for you now." Midnight gestured to the bunny hero, who sent out a peace sign.

Naruto just got up, and waved bye to the children.

"Hope all of you get better." Naruto started to walk to the door, while Mirko walked deeper into the room, and passed by him. Mirko blinked when even her nose was hit by a familiar scent, though the stench of hospital was covering it up a little too. She turned her head to look at Naruto as he passed by her.

Mirko tilted her head in confusion.

'Seriously, other than his Quirk not matching up... this guy is like a perfect doppleganger for the bastard. Kurama has an unregistered Poison Quirk, and this guy has a Toad Quirk.' Mirko couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was _off_ somehow.

Kurama, other than changing the color of his poison to change his skin color, didn't show any other real signs having a Toad Quirk (using thick poison to stick to walls didn't count), while this boy didn't seem to hold even a shred of the poison abilities that Kurama had either. So the two of them just couldn't be the same person, despite having the same eyes, scent, and build.

'Thank god Bun-Bun is a dumb bunny, and I make it a point to make everyone think Kurama's Quirk is Poison.' Naruto sighed in relief to himself. It would not do for him to get caught because of something like accidentally running into the hero who knew Kurama the best so far.

"Hey kid... what is your opinion on super tall ladies with big tits?"

Midnight gave Mirko a raised eyebrow when she asked Naruto that question, and Naruto turned, blinking as well in confusion. Naruto realized what she was asking moments later, and made sure that it didn't show on his face.

"Not really my type, I like modest girls."

'He is for sure not Kurama, Kurama is kind of pervy, and always making jokes about being attracted to certain types of women.' Mirko erased all suspicions that this boy was Kurama in an instant with that question. She had a wider smile on her face now that her doubts were gone, and she turned to the children remaining in the room.

Naruto didn't let out a sigh, but he felt relieved further.

_Thank god Mirko wasn't smart_.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 More Dangerous Than Poison

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"He was really cool... and he had a Toad Quirk... did you know people with Toad Quirks have stronger poisons than us, and they can crawl on walls without using their hands... Onii-san said that he had weaker legs than the Frog Quirk, but he seemed really strong anyway."

'This is the most he's talked about somebody.' Samidare's mother (Beru Asui) thought to herself as she set down their dinner plates in front of her children. It was a rare chance that she and her husband were both at home, since they worked away from the house, so she decided to make a decent dinner for the family with her own efforts.

She had opened a can of worms when she asked Samidare how his stay at the hospital was.

"A Toad Quirk..." The family father Ganma Asui questioned under his mouth, expressionless face not showing either positive or negative. He was extremely frog-like, though a species of frog that had warts like common toads did, and was brown skinned with black hair (even though he had a frog head). His children all took more after his wife than they did him, which was good, because he inherited far more of the mutation-aspect of the Frog Quirk and less of the actual super powers.

He had the looks of a Frog, but very little power behind his looks, so he couldn't help his daughter in her quest to become a hero.

Beru gave his elbow a small tap.

"Didn't you know a man with a Toad Quirk years ago?" Beru asked him to remind him he knew some good people with that Quirk.

"You're talking about Minato, right? I met him in college, he was a genius at everything he did, he graduated from college at the age of 15... settled down with that strange Uzumaki woman... was she was the one who started the orphanage, or the one who started the island for animals with Quirks?" Ganma asked his wife, since he wasn't friends with either Minato or the Uzumaki woman. He just could not _not_ know about Minato, since the man had been one of the world's finest geniuses, having graduated college at an insane age.

"His Toad Quirk made him smarter?" Tsuyu Asui, the oldest child, another froggy in the family, asked as she sat down between her siblings.

Samidare and the 6 year old Satsuki.

"_Real_ Toads are actually very intelligent, though, not all people with a Toad Quirk inherit this little factor. I don't know if Minato inherited his Toad Quirk's intelligence boast, or was just a genius... but the boy could spend one night studying anything, and he would be an expert in the morning... the boy had so much more potential than all of his peers... but he wasted it... he's just another tale of a man who was lead down the wrong path." Ganma explained to his daughter, since he didn't want her to get the idea that he knew everything about Minato, or was even friends with the guy. He only know what everyone else who went to school with the guy knew, maybe a little more because he made the effort to try and hear some extra rumors.

"Onii-san didn't seem super smart, but he was really fun, and he helped me learn to crawl on the ceiling better." Samidare said to Satsuki, not paying a lot of attention to his parents, while his younger sister listened to him.

"Minato had a beautiful song though, of all the men with Toad Quirks, I do remember him having an unnaturally beautiful voice." Beru was remembering Minato, with her husband nodding slightly.

"Right, he always did have that habit of doing that when he was studying really hard... that song really was a nice thing to fall asleep to in the dorms." Ganma remembered that too.

Tsuyu just put a finger to her lower lip.

"You mean like how I say ribbit sometimes... and what does a song have to do with a Toad Quirk?" Tsuyu asked with a slightly confused tone, at least her family could tell she was confused, since it didn't show on her face.

"He helped a kid in a wheelchair play tag-"

"Well, unlike us girls, men with Frog and Toad Quirks are able to produce real Toad/Frog sounds, since in nature, the females don't really make noise. People with our type of Quirk, the men, can combine their human vocal cords with their Quirk and produce a blend between the beauty of the mating call, with the range of a human." Beru explained for her daughter, and she turned to her husband. "Show her dear."

...

"With all this pollen in the air, my throat has been awfully scratchy... not to mention my voice isn't suited for it." Ganma politely refused for decent reasons. The Song mixed the human vocal cords with the frog/toad ones, meaning both the human and frog (for him) vocal cords needed to be beautiful for singing and able to sync up. His own song was put to shame by Minato's own song. "Just got off work too... need to be relaxed."

Tsuyu just nodded in acceptance.

**-With Midnight-**

"Homework... I hated it as a student, and I hate it as a teacher. Still, hard to believe there are students _this stupid_ too." Nemuri said mostly to herself, finished grading all of the homework she had to deal with. She was sitting at the kitchen table, in just a sweater and her panties, glasses on her face with her hair set back, legs curled up into her chest. "I swear, a good cup of tea, and I'll be out for the night... hmmm?" Nemuri stopped what she was doing when she heard something coming from the hallway.

It was _beautiful_.

It was _inhuman_ and _human_, instantly, her mind started to go a little blank as she felt herself starting to drift off into a pleasurable daze. It was hypnotising in how it drew her stressed mind in, and dropped her guard, her eyes _struggled_ to stay open as she hugged her knees and started to relax herself into the sound. Words didn't register in her mind, she didn't know what the lyrics were, and she couldn't tell you a single word she was wearing.

There were words to the song, and the words were in Japanese... so naturally, by all means, she should be able to understand the song being sung. Still though, it was like their was such an inhuman quality about the song, that her mind just couldn't understand the lyrics.

'... I could listen to this forever... Naruto should just sit down and relax like this now, since he has school tomorrow.' Nemuri thought to herself as she saw Naruto walking down the hallway, towards the fridge, with a medical mask still on his face, seeing as he was still sick, just well enough to leave the hospital. Her ears sort of tracked the source of the sound move from the hallway, to the front of the fridge, where Naruto was standing right now.

Strange.

It didn't matter though, this song was putting her to sleep, the longer it went on, the less she found herself caring about anything. She just wanted to slowly bask in the sounds filling her ears, slowly, as all other sounds in the world were drowned out.

Nemuri snapped away when the song ended.

Naruto was drinking some cold tea from the fridge, having started to drink at the exact same moment that the voice stopped singing. Nemuri started to look around to try and figure out what the hell just happened to her, quickly rubbing her tired eyes when she realized that she had nearly been put to sleep.

"Did you hear that Naruto?"

"... Aaaaah." Naruto finished drinking, before he looked towards Nemuri with a dull face. "Hear what?" Naruto asked her, since he didn't hear anything unusual. Closing the fridge, Naruto started to walk back to his room.

The sound started to play again, and Nemuri's eyes widened when she realized where the sound was coming from.

**-Asui Family-**

"Several teachers had to put an end to that though, since while the song he made came from his Toad Quirk, with his human vocal cords, it affected humans too. Minato didn't even know he was doing it, but he was causing people to become attached to him, because his song would directly affect people's brains." Ganma tapped the side of his head where his brain was.

Beru looked at him with some confusion, since she didn't know this part of the story, not that they ever spent time talking about Minato before now. They just both knew who he was, so they could both share facts about him.

"Really now?"

"Yes, since most men born with animal-mutation Quirks look like the animals they represent and less human, our vocal cords are more similar to the animal mutation. Minato looked extremely human, so his Toad Quirk let him use Toad calls, and it mixed with his human cords to be able to affect other humans. His singing caused people's brains to start to produce hormones, so Minato was told by the professor's to stop singing... his music could cause people to become emotionally attached to him, and even fall in love with him." Ganma explained that part of the story to his surprised wife. Even years later, she was still a slight victim to the attachment effect, since she still longed to hear his voice again singing.

Minato had become forbidden from singing in public places, since his song affected different people differently as well. Not everyone reacted exactly the same, but one of the basics was the fact that almost everyone who heard his voice was put into an almost hypnotic state.

"Onii-san is even better than Onee-chan at ceiling walking."

While the adults (and Tsuyu) were having this conversation, the younger children were still talking about the boy that Samidare met at the hospital.

"Cool."

"He's going to be attending U.A.'s General Studies course, Class C he said... I asked him why he didn't want to be a hero, and he just mentioned he had something way cooler for his future."

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto sang to himself as he thought about how he was going to make going to U.A. turn into something he could take advantage of. If he wanted to start his own orphanage to make up for the one that he lost, then he needed to graduate U.A. and build himself up as a reliable person. Still, he couldn't neglect to take his villain duties seriously either, he needed to find a way to balance his student life with his villain life, and for that he would need to contact Pop Step some more to set up some alibis ahead of time.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto stopped singing when he saw Nemuri outside his room, looking through a crack between the doorframe and the door.

"It's getting pretty late, and so maybe you should go to sleep... if you want to grow taller, you'll need your sleep." Nemuri said with a forced smile on her face. As much as she wanted to listen to his singing some more, she knew that he would be up all night if she didn't tell this to him. "Also... your singing is making me pretty tired, so I'm going to sleep too. Good night."

Naruto blinked and scratched the side of his head.

Whoops, he was so used to singing to the orphans to help them sleep, that he must have been doing it without thinking about it. He didn't know why, but whenever he sang, people would fall enter a daze or fall asleep. The children would just fall asleep, while the caretakers who overheard him would enter a daze, and become _really uncomfortable_ when he stopped singing.

"Night." Naruto wasn't going to say "good night", but he just waved to her, and started to get ready for bed.

U.A. didn't know it, but they were going to take his villain career to the next level.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 A Villain's Day of School

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'This school... is kind of boring... it's just like a normal school when you aren't taking the special classes.' Naruto walked through the halls of U.A. just like any of the other students. Naruto had to grin to himself though when once more the fact that he was a villain, walking the halls of the world's best hero academy, and nobody was chasing him in the slightest. Naruto had already went through 4 of his classes, and he would be going to the lunch room with the rest of the students at the school.

Well, that was the normal thing to do.

Naruto gained a glint in his eye though, because he had different plans for what he was going to do during lunch. Naruto took a turn and glanced around, seeing that nobody was paying attention, he slipped into the woman's bathroom (this was required for his plan to work), before he slipped into a stall.

He opened his backpack, and glanced at his mask inside.

**-In The Lunchroom (10 Minutes Later)-**

"So... pretty cool that we have All Might as a teacher, right? I mean, he doesn't seem like the type that would have just lost to Kurama right?" Ochako mentioned as she sat with a few of the other girls in their class. She wanted to get their opinion on the newest S-Rank Villain, the one who took down the entire Top 10 Heroes with his stealthy poison. She didn't know what to think about a villain being alive that could take out anyone, at anytime, and come from anywhere.

There was a silence for a moment as a few of her classmates put some thought into what she was mentioning.

"I think he's-"

"I think he's really cool, other than the villain thing, he just seems like he's trying to have fun with the heroes. He _did_ save that guy's life, and got hit by a truck and a car doing it right?" Mina mentioned with a giant grin. She thought that guy was really cool, other than the villain fact, she was pretty sure he was a good guy underneath all of that poison.

Momo just went silent and nodded her head, since she had been interrupted, and she looked at Tsuyu, Jirou, and the the invisible Toru. There wasn't much to look at in the case of the last girl, but it was just the girls eating together.

Nobody seemed like they were going to interrupt her again.

"Right?" Ochako pointed to Mina with a grin, since she agreed with that thought, though Kurama was still a scary villain.

The entire lunchroom went silent actually.

Tsuyu froze and looked next to her, her eyes widening in shock, but the rest of the people sitting at the table didn't notice what she had noticed.

"He seems a little pervy though, the way he always teases the heroines and takes clothes." Toru mentioned with a shiver, the thought of being stripped naked and left to dry was a humiliating thought. The fact that she was invisible completely slipped her mind though, and her words seemed to echo even more considering how strangely silent the entire lunchroom was being.

"Yeah, he's a little pervy... but have you seen how those ladies dress... pretty sure a lot of heroines are secretely exhibitionists ya know?"

"I can agree with that a lit-" Jirou looked next to her at the person who said that, and she froze like everyone else when she saw Kurama sitting down between her and Tsuyu. When she froze, that alerted the rest of the table to the fact that something was wrong. "-Ku-ku-ku-ku-"

Naruto waved a hand.

"With a tight sexy body like yours, I can't wait to see what hero uniform I can take from you sweet-heart." Naruto openly flirted with the girl, making finger guns and everything. All of the girls at the table jumped up in unison.

"KURAMA!"

"The world's hardest to catch villain has arrived, any of you guys want to take a shot at me?" Naruto asked them all as he bowed deeply, jumping to stand on the table. Naruto had a grin on under his mask, he would be showing off all of his teeth were it not for the mask.

"Somebody call All Might-"

**-In the Teacher's Lounge-**

...

"He got all of us... again... how the hell did Kurama even break into the school?" All Might said as he laid face down on the ground, having collapsed next to his poisoned lunch. All of the other teachers had collapsed as well around him. None of them had heard any of the school's alarms going off that would have alerted them to the fact the school had been broken into, which was freaky considering the fact that they had all been poisoned by the infamous Kurama. "Can any of you move yet?"

"Nope."

"Can't."

"Grrrraaaarf grrrrowl."

The rest of the teachers that had collapsed in the room were giving likewise statements of their inability to so much as move. More humiliating, was the fact that Kurama had already stolen part of their uniforms... and had stolen All Might's other hair horn, now owning a matching pair of them.

**-In the Lunchroom-**

"Any challengers... come on now... I know some of you want a chance at fame." Naruto called out as student after student started to pass out from his poison. Every student that had taken even a single bite of their lunch (school provided) had taken his poison to the tongue, and every student that hadn't, had been secretely touched by him as he made his way to the last table to sit down.

In moments, all but 1 student had passed out cold from what he had done, and Naruto was surrounded by a lunch room filled with knocked out students.

Naruto glanced down at Tsuyu with a raised eyebrow.

She looked like Samidare... so she had a Frog Quirk too... which meant she had a powerful ability to resist his poison. All of her friends had passed out, but instead of attack him, she was crouched on the ground and ready to just defend herself and those thatg might be attacked. She was starting to sweat nervously though. Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and jumped off the table.

Tsuyu flinched.

'He really is Kurama... these underhanded tactics... poisoning the school's lunch supply, and taking out the teachers before they could fight back...' Tsuyu thought as her mind raced, unable to think of anything that could protect all of the students.

Naruto sighed.

"I don't hit girls, and I've never really been in a real fight... so could you just... leave? I'm not going to actually hurt anyone, just play a small prank while everyone is knocked out." Naruto requested as he looked down at her. He had no plans on actually doing anything evil, other than the poison thing.

Tsuyu didn't budge, his statement actually filled her with confidence in her chances to win, since his poison didn't seem to have much of an effect on her. She tightened up her tongue in her mouth, and with a quick strike, faster than a normal person could react, she shot her tongue at him.

He caught it.

'Good thing I can use my tongue like this too, or I wouldn't have known she was going to do it... lethal dose it is then.' Naruto thought as a small amount of white liquid dripped out of his sweat glands on his hand, and touched her tongue. Naruto waited until a lethal dose was on her tongue, before he let go of it and it shot back into her mouth. With how resistent she was to his poison, going fully lethal was what was required to knock her out.

Tsuyu had seen what had come out of his hand, but by the time she had registered what she had seen, she had already passed out as well.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Well... this is... he didn't _steal_ any of their clothes at least." Midnight used All Might as a crutch, barely able to move her legs as she walked into the lunch room with all of the other teachers who were able to move. She was greeted with the weird scene of all of the students in the lunch room on the ground, unable to move.

The other teachers quickly went to search the rest of the school.

All of the students were... crossdressing.

Kurama, the odd villain, had stripped all of the boys and girls naked, and switched their clothes with a different student. All of the boys were wearing the girl's uniforms, and all of the girl's were wearing the boy's uniforms.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one."

"Naruto, you're okay!" Midnight rushed out of All Might's grasp and hugged onto Naruto when she saw he was up and walking on his own. "I was worried, with you just getting out of the hospital, I thought you would... he got you too?" Midnight looked at Naruto, and she saw that he was wearing a girl's uniform that was a little too big for him.

Naruto didn't fight the hug, he just acted like he was having trouble standing up, and didn't have the energy to resist her.

"I've got a high resistance to poison because of my Quirk, so I woke up quickly... he got me in the boy's bathroom, and when I woke up I was in the girl's bathroom wearing _this_." Naruto mentioned as he looked down at the uniform he was wearing. Naruto had taken the uniform from the blacked haired girl who had been sitting at the same table as Tsuyu, the one with the larger figure. "... Took a bit of effort to work up the courage to leave the bathroom... glad to see that I'm not alone though. Makes it a bit easier to laugh this off." Naruto gave a small chuckle of awkwardness that actually convinced both of the heroes in front of him.

"Did he hurt-"

When Midnight and All Might went to check on the rest of the students, Naruto grinned to himself and leaned forward.

His prank had gone off perfectly.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**100 Reviews = 10K Long Chapter**  
**Lets see how well all of you will try and make it happen for this story.**  
**Bonus: A bonus surprise for the review that most impresses me the most in how well thought out it is.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Bloody Boring Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Looks like you guys did it, since you completed the 100 Review goal, here is your 10K chapter!  
**__**Story Start!**_

Nothing.

"So... what Kurama did isn't going to be on the news?" Naruto asked Nemuri as he looked at her watching television. It had been a day since his prank, or rather the next day, and he was surprised that what he had done hadn't been giant news ata this point. He had unleashed a massive prank on the entirety of the U.A. school and all of the teacher heroes present. While he was slightly worried about putting a target on his back, with how big that target was already, nothing was going to make it that much bigger.

Nemuri looked surprised to see him talking to her of his own free will, or rather, him starting the conversation.

"Well... the other teachers at U.A. thought it would be best to... keep this event under wraps. Since all of the cameras inside of the school had been destroyed-" Nemuri spoke, and Naruto nodded his head. He had destroyed any camera that could have caught sight of him, and used his camo ability from his Toad Quirk to make sure the cameras didn't see Kurama anyway. Erasing the evidence from the memory was as easy as a quick Google Search on his phone, and all the evidence that could link Naruto and Kurama together was gone. "-and we still don't know how he got into the school, we want to avoid a panic." Nemuri explained to him when he sat down.

She stood up to start making breakfast, since for once, he was actually sitting down at the table with her.

"You don't want U.A.'s reputation to be ruined either right?" Naruto questioned her with a knowing smirk.

She shook her head.

"Honestly, if this was some two-bit villain breaking into U.A. and doing this, then maybe... but considering it was Kurama... who took down the entire Top 10, including All Might himself... Kurama being capable of taking down U.A. is... something the public won't be surprised or shocked over." Nemuri reluctantly admitted to the fact. Kurama was perhaps the only known villain that could do this, and nobody would be shocked over it anymore. After his big stunt of taking down the Top 10, he had become a very controversial topic for a lot of people.

A villain that could escape any hero, who had taken down the best of the best, was a villain that was extremely dangerous and worrying.

At the same time, the villain was Kurama, who had shown off many times the fact he meant no true harm to anyone, had never been violent once, and had risked his own life to save a person. Many people were convinced that Kurama would never actually hurt anyone, he just wanted to have fun, but there were others that believed a villain being this good at taking down heroes couldn't be allowed to stay.

"He's really become popular." Naruto muttered with a frown as he looked at the TV screen.

"Behold, the newest, off the line, Kurama figure, and we are premiering them here first."

'Figures and toys of me... that's so...' Naruto didn't know what to think when he saw the news reporter in the toy store, going down the line of hero and villain toys, and showing off the newest and more expensive looking tous there. "So... what side of the argument are you on?" Naruto asked Nemuri, and she looked conflicted.

"I think... Kurama is good for society as a whole..." Nemuri reluctantly was truthful with this one. "Everytime Kurama humiliates a hero, their public image falls a little... and to regain their image, the heroes he defeats were forced to work even harder to make up for the loss. While more criminals are trying to imitate Kurama... crime rates overall are actually dropping." Nemuri was reluctant to admit this for that very reason.

Kurama's actions were making heroes better heroes by forcing them to try and save face, by becoming even more active in the community. It was an unintended side effect of his crimes, but the fact remains that if Kurama wasn't such a friendly villain, then the heroes he went after would be dead, and the public would be terrified, insighting panic.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't understand.

"I, and several other heroes, believe that Kurama is wasting his potential. He seems like a good guy at heart... I would even say... lonely." Nemuri explained her thoughts on it a little. Nobody really knew what they wanted done with Kurama anymore. The public, the majority of the public, adored the villain for his fun ways, and the fact that he never really did anything really evil. He was just, for them, a way for them to spice up their lives with good, clean, entertainment.

Naruto scowled.

"Lonely... he doesn't seem lonely to me." Naruto spoke under his breath with his scowl growing unpleasant. Nemuri gave him a concerned look when she saw his mood was changing, but she didn't directly comment on him.

She didn't argue with him either.

"What does he seem like to you then... since you asked, what do you think about Kurama?" Nemuri wanted to hear Naruto talk about his opinion, since he never really gave her his thoughts on this stuff. She put breakfast in front of the two of them, and sat down across from him.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nemuri was a little curious about how Naruto didn't seem to know what he thought about Kurama. "Well... I guess your conflicted like a lot of people then, with good reason. The guy did dress you in women's clothes that were too big for you." Nemuri sympathized with him on that at least.

Momo, a girl in the hero course, was a tall girl with large breasts and wide hips, and it was her clothes that Naruto had been forced to wear. She had height on him, and her figure made her clothes big on him. Being smaller than a girl, for any guy, could be a little humiliating. At least, that was what she thought about why Naruto might not feel strongly about Kurama.

Naruto gave her a small glare for that.

"I'm just 15, I have a lot of room to grow, and my father was tall." Naruto told her quickly, and she raised her hands up in surrender.

Okay, so she touched a button there.

"Gotcha, so, changing the topic. How was your first day at U.A., not counting what happened, did you like the school or make any friends?" Nemuri only got to teach the history and art classes, so she didn't get to see a lot of Naruto during the school hours. She had seen he wasn't great with art, and his grasp on history was a little odd. He seemed to have trouble learning the same way that other students learned, so she was going to have to try and work with him on that personally.

Thankfully, as his mother, she was in the perfect position to offer him help after school, and try and find out why he seemed to have problems. She had been allowed to look at his middle school records, and she saw that his grades had always been low. Which was odd, because he actually seemed very cunning, and that he had a good head on his shoulders.

"... I met a guy that was sitting alone... he's got a villain-like Quirk, and people were avoiding him... I want to try and get closer to him. He looks like he could use a friend." Naruto mentioned, since he had seen a guy sitting alone, and asked some other students about him. The guy tried and failed to get into the hero course because of his Quirk, and though Naruto didn't want to be a hero, he completely understood what the guy was going through.

Having your dreams taken away was rough.

Nemuri smiled wide.

"Oh, friendships between men can just be the best of things. Men who prefer the company of women are fine, but having a male friend you can be yourself with is just good for you. I say you should go for it, try and make friends with him." Nemuri encouraged his plans with an open mind.

Naruto just played with the food in front of him, before silently eating, not sure what else he could say.

Nemuri just kept smiling though.

"... Do you hate villains?" Naruto asked Nemuri after a few moments thought.

...

"I can't say I hate them. There are a good number of villains out there who just need help... there are some really bad people I don't like, and it's my job to take all of them down, but when I can I do try and help the ones I feel can turn their life around. Heroes aren't here to hurt people, we're here to help them." Nemuri believed that she put her thoughts into proper words there, or at least explained them well enough for him to understand. "You know, this is the nicest conversation we've had... I hope we can have more like it." Nemuri added that on, and Naruto's face stayed flat and emotionless at that.

Naruto sighed.

"... I... don't _hate_ you." Naruto was forced to admit to her.

He didn't like her, and he did not see her as his mother, but he was going to have to admit that he didn't hate her as a person. By the way she was talking, she seemed like a genuinely good person. After spending time with her, he could tell that she really did not mean to force the adoption on him the way she did. She made a mistake, and she really did feel sorry about how she took something dear away from him. She was not a bad person though, and the more time he spent with her, the more he was forced to admit it.

Nemuri just smiled.

"Thank you, and for what it's worth, I'm _going_ to be the best mother I can be. You're already dear to me." Nemuri spoke honestly as well. She didn't have him in her life long, but living with him, and trying to bond with him... and when he got really sick she practically felt her heart try and rip itself out of her chest to be with him. Having a child had awakened her inner maternal instincts, even if it wasn't through birth. "You're my child now Naruto... even though you don't hate me, you're angry with me though. I love you, and I hope you'll come to love me one day too." Nemuri watched as Naruto started to more quickly finish his breakfast, and how he kept his face flat without showing anything on it.

For her at least, the silence was more comfortable than it usually was.

Naruto seemed in thought though.

**-Later that Day-**

"Come on Bun Bun, I'm honestly flattered."

Naruto allowed himself to relax as he dodged Mirko rather easily enough, since as she got used to the way he dodged, he was also getting used to her fighting style. Phones were out recording them, and Mirko was attacking with a more passion than normally as she tried to land a clean hit on him. She was grinning from ear to ear, having yet another chance to take this villain out was a blessing for her.

"Heard what you did... bet you got an eyeful." Mirko taunted him.

Right, he had seen every female (AND male) student of U.A. without their clothes on when he was switching them around. He had used the school's copier to leave notes in all of the students clothes that he didn't do anything perverted to their bodies. The fact remains that he had seen all of the students in the nude though, and thinking on that would usually be enough to get a blush on his cheeks.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice Bun Bun? Should I strip you naked too?" Naruto asked her, and he ducked underneath a 100% power kick that she threw, one that unleashed a pretty strong shockwave. That one would have really, really, really hurt if it had actually hit him. Thankfully, he knew the way he body moved so well at this point, he could predict what she would do with his brain tied behind his back to make it fair. "Ooooooh, don't worry Bun Bun, your sexy thighs are the only ones I want trying to choke me. Those girls don't have nothing on you." Naruto ran his hand up her leg while she was pulling it back.

"You can put your hands all over them once I've beaten you." Mirko jumped up and tried to get him with a spin kick.

Mirko's phone rang, and she stopped her kick.

...

"Where the hell do you hero women even keep those phones?" Naruto asked when he saw her pull out her phone, and he tried to see where she pulled it from. She raised her hand up to her lips, and shushed him before he could say much else. "Did you just shush me?" Naruto asked with some shock.

She shushed him again.

"Mirko here... bank robbery a few minutes away... they hijacked a bus... I'm on it!" Mirko shouted over the phone at the end. She ended the phone call, before she turned towards Naruto. "Sorry Kurama, gotta take care of this. Chasing you will give more fame, but some real criminals are doing something." Mirko put her hands together in apology.

She hated to end their chase before one of them won, but when lives were in danger, she had to go and take care of it. She abandoned Naruto and jumped in the general direction of where the other crime was taking place. Catching him was something that would bring fame to whatever hero managed it, but when lives were at stake, those lives would always take priority.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, with a frown on under his mask.

Well now.

Naruto jumped high into the air and followed after Mirko, unable to just let this one slide just like that. Jumping side by side with her, she glanced to her side, and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, people can't just _stop_ chasing me... I've got a reputation to uphold."

**-Inside the Getaway Bus-**

"Now, everyone stay down, keep her hands on her heads, and this won't turn bloody."

Call it a stereotype, but the crime was being committed by 3 men, all of them hiding their features with black masks and black sweaters as well. They had dangerous looking, and large, guns that took two hands to properly hold. Guns capable of easily wiping out all of the people on the bus in a few seconds flat.

"So, we still using code names, also...?"

"Yes, we are still using codenames... I'm Hawk, you're Eagle, and he is Owl." Hawk stated as he gestured to Eagle and Owl in turn, since they seemed to have forgotten the important parts of the heist. This would be the last time he allied himself with Quirkless newbies like this. He was Quirkless too, but at least he was a pro when it came to escaping with the money. "What hero is following us... Ingenium, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods were recently in this area. You two remembered to warn the police that we would shoot the passengers on hero sighting right?"

...

"We're you suppose to-"

"Idiots, never working with you two again." Hawk spoke as he palmed his forehead, and he glanced out of the side of his eye, and saw a passenger about to reach down. Shooting out the window above their head, there were screams of panic through out the bus, and the passenger's hands went up to his head. "Eagle, do you have sights on any heroes?" Hawk asked as he looked back towards the front of the bus, and he saw that Eagle was downed.

Owl was still driving the bus, but Eagle down on the ground, twitching with foam coming from his mouth, clawing at his own throat, his eyes darting around like crazy. He gargled on the foam in his mouth, before his eyes started to roll up into his head, and he passed out in a horrifyingly silent way.

"Holy shit, Eagle is ODing! I knew he liked drugs, but I didn't realize he did them before the job!" Owl glanced back and saw his buddy collapsed on the ground.

Hawk wasn't as stupid.

"Okay! Show yourself hero, show yourself or I start shooting, starting with the kids, then the women, finally the men!" Hawk shouted out to the entire bus, and he shot a round into the roof of the bus to prove a point.

He felt a finger touch the back of his neck.

Snapping around, he saw that he was face to face with Kurama, another villain, and he relaxed when he realized it wasn't a hero. A fellow villain, and a pro at that, was always a welcome change to the idiots he was working with.

"Holy shit, it's Kurama, the unstoppable hero beating machine, we're going to totally get away with things now."

"Thank you, total crime newbie, for the ever so kind introduction. Yes, it is I, the enemy of the people, nasty villain of far renown, and expert of all things poison, the master thief Kurama." Naruto performed a bow towards everyone in the bus. Naruto walked to the front of the bus, before he tapped his finger against the top of Owl's hand.

Owl collapsed, and Naruto grabbed the steering wheel.

**(Play Music: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Senkou)**

"You're here to stop us! If pull this bus over, I'm going to open fire!" Hawk shouted out when he realized he was not in the presence of an ally. Naruto sat down in driver's seat as Owl started to twitch on the ground, and took off the real driver's hat from where he was tied up.

He grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurama, and I'll be your tour guide on this poisonous trip. The first stage in my special poison, is paralysis." Naruto started to explain the steps.

Hawk froze when he realized he couldn't move his arms, and the gun fell out of his hands. Realizing that he had been poisoned when Kurama had touched him, he could do nothing but fall to the ground.

"Stage two of _this_ poison is your sense of reality starting to fade, as you hallucinate... seeing things that aren't there."

The world started to vanish, and it was replaced by horrifying shapes and colors, the flames of hell itself burning around him. Hawk was forced to watch as his arms were melted off by the fires, and grew back, and were melted off again. His hair was grabbed, and his head jerked so that he was looking into Kurama's yellow eyes, which were narrowed dangerously.

"Stage three, is when you realize that you just fucked up, threatening a child's life in front of me, and beg for mercy before you start to _feel_."

"Please... please... make it stop."

"Stage four... you _feel_ utter agony, as every nerve in your body sends pain signals straight to your brain, making you feel like your entire body is on fire, and no water in the world is cold enough to put you out." Just like Kurama spoke, Hawk's eyes started to roll back into his head as he gave out a silent scream of agony. His entire body feeling just like it was explained, like a fire had overtaken every limp and his insides.

Naruto stood up, he had already pulled the bus to a stop when Hawk had collapsed.

There was silence as Hawk twitched and suffered for a few moments (which would feel like eternity) for the poisoned man, before finally passing out and ending his own suffering. Naruto leaned down to the man, even though he was passed out, and whispered into his ear.

Nobody would ever hear this, but it needed to be said.

"You almost killed children, and turned the children of these people into orphans... consider yourself lucky... next time I catch you... you won't wake up... ever."

With that said, Naruto stood up and waved to everyone on the bus, who were cheering him.

"He's a hero!"

"Now, now, I'm no hero... I'm just your friendly neighborhood Peni Parker..." Naruto even made a cute pose to go with the statement, before he laughed at his own joke. "You see, this is the part when a giant robot crashes next to the bus, and I make my escape in a robot... this would be that part, but this isn't Marvel... so instead, I'm just going to have to make my wonderful villain escape." Naruto exclaimed loudly to everyone who could hear him.

Naruto jumped out of the bus just as Mirko came crashing through the window."

"You bastard, how dare you paralysis me! It is ONE thing to steal my clothes and my heart, but stealing MY JOB, you've crossed the line little man! I'm the hero, you're the villain, and I'm going to... oh _shit_." Mirko realized not only was Naruto not in the bus anymore, but people were recording her with their phones, and a news reporter was getting on the bus. They had just recorded her admitting to something that was very bad for her.

Mirko looked down on the floor, and saw a piece of paper.

_For leaving me behind earlier, I leave you with this mess to clean up.  
__Any humiliation you face, will be your fault, so don't go saying anything I wouldn't say.  
Love, your sexy little villain Kurama._

"Son of a bitch... he played me like a fiddle... I fucking love that man." Mirko growled to herself when she realized this was the ass she was in love with.

"Mirko, do you have any comments about your relationship with Kurama!?"

Damn did that villain know how to play people.

**-With Naruto (Later)-**

"Sup Pop, you busy today?" Naruto asked as he jumped in through Pop Step's home window, and landed on her bed without a worry in the world. She yelped from her study desk, and stopped doing her homework. Naruto pulled his mask down, and the same with his hoodie, so that his face was revealed. "Whoops, your out of costume... you got any plans for today Kazuho?" Naruto asked her with her real name, and she turned to face him, holding her chest.

He nearly gave her a heart attack!

"The fuck is wrong with you Ku-" Kazuho stopped herself. "-the FUCK is wrong with you Naruto!? Yes, I'm super busy, I've got a buttload of homework!"

"Are we talking _your_ definition of buttload, or mine... because you have plenty of ass to go around... sorry, sorry, still in Kurama-mode." Naruto mentioned when she threw a pillow at him. It took him a minute to stop making pervy jokes, since part of his Kurama persona, was making perverse jokes. She threw another pillow at him, and he let it hit him in the face. "Okay, I get it... anyway, wanna hold a concert tonight?" Naruto asked her with a grin on his face.

Beating Mirko was putting him in a good mood.

"Can't, I've got homework, and a lot of it. As much as I want to do that, I have to make my parents happy, or they will ground me." Kazuho stated to him, and Naruto's smile vanished from his face.

Right, she had parents that she had to please.

Naruto's smile returned to his face as he shrugged and walked backwards towards the window, putting his hoodie and mask back on. If he couldn't do something with Kazuho because of her homework, then he would just go and find a hero he could have some more fun with or something. He needed to take his mind off of family stuff anyway.

"See ya later then Pop, text me later... and when you do, be sure to do something for me." Naruto sat on the edge of the window, and started to lean backwards. "Send nudes."

"Perv!"

Naruto backflipped out of the window when a pillow went flying after him, a grin on his face under his mask. He had to wonder what hero he was going to mess with this time, since not a lot of heroes in this area were anything to write home about. Naruto jumped and landed on a house rooftop, before he started to hop from roof to roof with little difficulty.

Oh, he had the perfect target.

**-All Might Headquarters-**

"Aaaaaaah... I hope that Young Midoriya doesn't have to go through this much of the hassle I do when he becomes great." All Might stated as he went towards the mini fridge in his office, hidden under his desk. He opened it up, and grabbed a fresh new jug of milk. He sat back up in his desk, and was about to pour himself a glass of milk.

...

Before that though, All Might pulled out a small poison detector that he just bought this morning, and placed it into the milk jug. Since Kurama's poison couldn't be detected through taste alone in it's lower doses, and since the human body had trouble creating antibodies to poisons, he needed to be extra sure this milk wasn't poisoned. Kurama's poison was only ever used against heroes in non-lethal doses, meaning that Kurama could always change the dosage to match any resistance that they could form to it.

All Might smiled widely as the poison detector went off, and shined a green light, showing there was no poison in the milk.

"Aaaaaah, a nice glass of cold milk, just a wonderful way to relax!" All Might poured himself a cup of milk, and swallowed large mouthfuls of it.

"Oh, you didn't drink that milk did you?"

"Kurama!"

All Might super quickly entered his usual large, muscular form in the blink of an eye, when Kurama made himself known, sitting on the ceiling with a grin visible under his mask. Naruto just waved down at All Might, and before the man could throw so much as a punch, he collapsed down to his knees as his body became skeletal and super skinny, his muscles vanishing as quickly as they appeared.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he landed on All Might's desk, and picked up the glass of milk, finishing off the milk himself, drinking it through his mask.

"Aaaaaah, milk, a great way to relax after beating the Number 1 Hero for the third time." Naruto put the cup down upside down on All Might's desk.

"But... the milk didn't have any poison in it." All Might didn't fret about Kurama doing anything really evil. Other than being a prankster, he seemed just like a kid that wanted attention. All Might wasn't worried about his true form being seen either, since this was the third time that Kurama had seen this form, and his secret was still not known to the public. Kurama never told anyone, so it was safe to assume he had no plans. "I made sure to buy a poison detector so that this doesn't happen anymore."

Naruto wiped his finger around the edge of the glass.

"Didn't poison the milk though, I poisoned the rim, so when your lips touched it, you got poisoned. You've got a lot of nice stuff here, what do you think I should make a trophy." Naruto got off of his desk and started to walk around the room with his hands behind his back, looking at the hero suits that were hung up on the wall. Naruto looked at a framed photo that was sitting there as well. "So this is what Young Might looks like... this woman is pretty, and she's got a nice smile."

"My Master, a wonderful hero... just like you could be if you applied yourself." All Might spoke from his position on the floor.

Nope, still couldn't move, despite trying to.

"Not interested in hero stuff. Hero beats the villain and saves the day, you hear a ton of stories about that. What about a villain who doesn't lose, and makes fun of people, now that is a fun story to see in the news." Naruto stated as he grabbed one of the costumes from the wall, and held it up to All Might. "You mind if I take this?"

"Will me saying yes change anything?"

"I mean, I'm taking it either way." Naruto admitted as he started to fold it up and put it into his backpack. He just thought he would be formal and ask, since All Might was a great hero. "So, how is the school taking my little prank?" Naruto asked as he packed up what he was taking, and went over to put the milk jug up for All Might. He didn't want it to get warm after all, room temp milk was gross.

All Might was sure this was the weirdest conversation he would ever have with a villain.

"Wondering how you entered the school, and were able to destroy the cameras."

"Oh, that was easy. You've got a traitor in Class 1-A, your traitor was more than happy to sneak me into the school and tell me where your cameras were." Naruto lied with extreme ease, and he did it in a way that left no doubt that he was telling the truth. All Might froze up when he heard that there was a traitor among the students, and the way he froze up showed Naruto that his lie had been believed.

Naruto turned to hid the grin on his masked face.

Now, whenever Kurama pulled a prank on the school, the school would investigate one of the hero students. That would take the pressure off of him, considering he already created an alibi for himself anyway.

"Why are you telling me about a traitor?" All Might asked with a frown on his face.

Naruto turned to look All Might in the eyes.

"Because, isn't it really fun that I know who the traitor is, and _you don't_. Now, you know about a traitor, and I get to laugh that you have no clue who it is. My friend is a really good spy, so even if you investigate... you won't find a thing... funny huh?" Naruto asked as he tapped All Might's forehead, and he increased the poison dosage a little, since he noticed All Might regain some use of his fingers. All Might cursed under his breath when his ability to move was stripped from him again.

"You're so talented... what would your parents say if they learned this is how you use your talents."

...

Mood. Killed.

'What is with everyone and parents today?' Naruto stopped having fun and walked over towards the window, opening it up and jumping out without any hesitation. He was getting a little sick of being reminded of parentage today. Naruto felt the wind rush over him as he free fell, he might as well make his way home, since it wasn't like there was much else he could do today.

Today was less fun than he wanted his first day off of school to be.

Naruto slowed his fall by touching the side of the building, before he gently landed on the concrete sidewalk. People around were shocked when they saw him land, but he jumped onto the nearest moving car and started to surf on the traffic without much of a thought on where he was going to go next.

"Villain Kurama!"

"Oh, sup Ingenium... going for a run?" Naruto asked when he saw Ingenium running next to the car he was riding on top of. He hadn't committed a crime in this area to get a hero called on him... well, nobody would have known about the All Might thing just yet.

"Sorry, I can't play around with you, there is motorcycle gang terrorizing the elderly home. Have a pleasant day though!"

With that, Ingenium started to run on his way in front of the car, without a second's delay. Naruto frowned when he realized that this was the second, third counting All Might, that kind of blew him off today. All Might didn't have the choice, but the way he was talked to during that, suggested that All Might didn't consider him to be a serious villain. Naruto laid down on top of the car when he realized that everyone was... kind of used to him. At least the heroes were mostly used to him at this point, the ones that regularly dealt with him.

'Bullshit... just because I don't threaten innocent lives, doesn't make me any less of a villain than those other guys.' Naruto thought to himself with frustration.

"Do you mind signing this for me!?"

A teenage boy shouted as he stuck his head out of the car and showed a notebook to him. Naruto grabbed it and signed it, before handing it back to the boy. Naruto got up, and jumped off of the car, before landing on top of a truck that was changing into a different direction.

Naruto perked up when he heard the loud flapping of wings, and saw Ryukyu.

Naruto jumped after her, going from car to car quickly, until he caught up with her and jumped higher. Landing on top of her neck, she blinked and turned her long neck back to face him.

"Kurama? Sorry, but I don't have time to chase you, just go and return whatever you stole okay?"

"Aaaaaah, not going to chase your favorite villain? I could really use another trophy from you, miss number 9." Naruto mocked her a little, and she just shook her head and neck, trying to knock him off of her. Naruto ended up just letting go of her, and landing on the ground in a park.

"I'll chase you when I have free time, so behave yourself!"

"God, it's like nobody has any time today. I might as well go mess with Endeavor or something, he's a hoot to mess with." Naruto would have to travel a bit to go to where Endeavor was located, but at least he was sure he would get Endeavor to chase him easily enough.

Naruto sighed to himself.

Naruto blinked when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, looking towards the alley, Naruto walked. He could have sworn he felt a shiver go down his spine, and see somebody hiding in the alley.

"Psssst... over here."

Naruto saw a petite hand gesturing for him behind one of the turns in the alley, and Naruto knew it would be a bad idea for him to go and follow where the hand was pointing to. It was starting to get dark, and a lot of weirdos started to come out at this time. Now, it was an extremely bad idea to follow the hand, but Naruto also was extremely curious about who the hand belonged to. Somebody had seen him, and decided to hide away from him in an alley instead of talk to him. Not to mention the heroes today had been really boring.

This seemed kind of fun.

"You aren't going to stab me if I go over there, are you?" Naruto called out into the darkness.

"You would look cute cut up."

"Cool, honesty, points for that." Naruto grinned and started to walk deeper into the alley. At least the person was being honest about the fact that they were going to try and stab him. "So, I'm-"

"Kurama... I know _everything_ about you."

"Creepy, and rude." Naruto turned the corner, and saw nobody was in that part of the alley, raising an eyebrow, Naruto walked further into the alley. "Super fan." Naruto stated, and oddly enough, he wasn't feeling anyone around. Naruto blinked when he felt pain though.

He felt pain slash through his back.

"Of course I know everything about you, you're like the coolest. _I like you_... I wanna be you!"

A boxcutter tore through the back of Naruto's shoulder, and he jerked away from the girl that had dropped out of nowhere. Naruto grabbed onto his shoulder and jumped away from her.

'The fuck!? Dropping in out of nowhere, and taking people by surprise is MY thing... and how the hell didn't I sense her? It's like she wasn't even there?' Naruto thought as he kept his eyes on the girl. She didn't chase him though, she looked at his blood that was dripping off of her boxcutter, and letting it drip on her face. Other than her freaky grin and super sharp canines, she was pretty cute, wearing a high school girl's uniform, and her hair done up in messy buns.

Her face and eyes gave off a very "vampire" vipe with the way she was looking at his blood so lovingly.

"I was totes right, you look cooler when you're bleeding. You never bleed when you fight heroes, so I wasn't sure how you would look bloody. I followed you, and followed you, and followed you, and followed you, and followed you, and followed you, and followed you-" The girl kept on repeating it as she started to lick the boxcutter that had his blood on it, letting the blood smear on her lips. "-... but you never bled."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You know, it's really _my thing_ to be a sneaky little villain... don't steal my thing."

"But Naruto-chan, I've been following since your first year is middle school. Don't you remember me?"

...

"I honestly can't say I've ever seen you before." Naruto was now _alarmed_ when his real name was used. Only 3 other people were suppose to know who he was. The guy who paid Giran and gave him clothes, Giran, and Pop Step knew who he was for real. Nobody else was suppose to have that information. "... You've been stalking me for 3 years?" Naruto asked when he stood up straighter, never taking his eyes off her once.

She was blocking the only exit.

Wait, he was being stupid.

"Of course I have, I really, really, really like you. I wish I knew where you lived now... you're not in the orphanage anymore, and I really miss watching you sleep. You've got a really cute sleeping face." She spoke with her grin _splitting her face_ almost literally as she gave him crazy eyes to match them. Naruto used a free hand to reach back, and he traced the size of the slash wound.

Fuck, it was a good 7 inches in length easy, and it was bleeding pretty heavily, thanks to his Toad Quirk, the bleeding would stop before it got dangerous. His healing slightly faster thanks to the nature of his Quirk, but the fact remains that he was bleeding a lot, and a wound like this would still need to be treated.

"Who are you, and how did you sneak up on _me_?" Naruto asked her with narrowed eyes.

The answer would decide his reaction to her.

"Oh, when I hold my breath, and clear my mind, it's like I don't even exist. I'm Himeko Toga... call me Hime-chan." Himeko introduced herself as she got into a fighting position, and started to eye his body. She looked for the next part of his body that she wanted to cut. "I've been trying to hold back for years... it's been so hard not being my real self. I know almost everything about you... like how, thanks to your Quirk, you've sadly stopped bleeding already." Himeko couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She chose this alley, when she saw the news report Naruto was in this area, and this place was close to where All Might's building was. She knew that he had to be getting fed up, it was in his nature to be an attention hog. He would naturally go crazy, and she would admit, her plan required a lot of luck to work.

"So, you don't know where I live now... oh thank god." Naruto sighed in relief, before he jumped when she got in close and her boxcutter bit into his chest. He dodged most of it, but across his right pec, he got a light cut that stung like hell. She swung a second time quickly, far too quickly for his liking. "Hey now, I don't hit girls... also... OW!" Naruto jumped out of her reach and rubbed his bleeding chest, stopping the bleeding.

She nearly licked his blood again.

"... You put poison on my boxcutter, you let me cut you that time... you're so _nice_ to let me do that."

"I was hoping you would like the boxcutter again... well, that plan is out. Can't believe I'm about to do this... today just isn't my day... you might be sneaky... but I have one advantage over you that will end this." Naruto grinned under his mask, since she was blocking the only normal exit.

Normal exit.

"Hmmm?"

"Toad Quirk! I can jump!" Naruto shouted as he jumped high enough to scale the entire building, and landed on top of it. He looked at her down below, before he jumped over several buildings and started to make his escape. The rapid movements allowing him to cross a larger distance than she would be able to cross. "I was right though, that was exciting... also... I hope this is my only stalker. I don't think my heart can take this stress." Naruto held his chest, since he was pretty sure he was going to be having nightmares tonight.

That girl was freaky.

"You didn't think you would escape me that easy, did you?"

Shit!

"How, and why... but most importantly... STOP stabbing me!" Naruto felt the boxcutter go across his back again. He might have a Toad quirk, but he didn't feel like being dissected today or any day. Himeko had followed him to the top of the rooftops, how he didn't know, and had thrown a boxcutter into his back, before she pulled it out herself.

"But I want you to bleed more!"

This bitch was crazy!

**-With Nemuri Later-**

"Finally... got everything done today. Naruto likes to stay out a long time, so I can use this as a chance to start dinner, and run the bath." Nemuri stretched out her back. She had been stuck to her chair all day, grading homework, making test plans, and doing the paperwork for her hero activities. Not to mention she was going over the hours for the sidekicks that she had employed at her agency, so that they could be properly paid for their efforts.

She had a very busy day, hadn't really had much of a chance to do anything, but thankfully she would have some more free time for the near future.

She heard the sound of the door opening up.

"I'm home..."

"Welcome home Naruto, I was just about to make dinner. Any ideas on that?" Nemuri was stretching her legs out, since they had fallen asleep on her. She looked back at Naruto.

...

Naruto had a his left eye closed, with a long cut going across it, five cuts across his chest, no doubt a bunch on his back, his left arm had a boxcutter snapped off in it, the blade stuck in his arm, and his right arm was hanging limply at his side. His legs were undamaged, with almost all of the damage being on his upper body. None of the wounds were bleeding anymore, other than where the boxcutter was still shoved into his arm.

"... I want ramen... I've had a really bad day."

"No shit!" Nemuri was on Naruto in a second as she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to look at his back, which had easily a dozen wounds on it. His body looked like he had been put through a lawnmower, twice. None of the wounds were shallow either, and she didn't understand how he hadn't bled to death already. "Is your eye okay, what happened to you, who did this?" Nemuri asked him as she put her hands on his face and examined his eye.

She opened it up forcefully, and she saw with some relief his eye itself was okay, he wouldn't lose it. She looked down at his arm, and she grabbed the broken boxcutter, and pulled it out of his arm.

"Mmmmm!" Naruto held back the shout at that one.

"Naruto, who did this to you?"

"I got jumped... by a gang, there were like 16 of them... with boxcutters." Naruto was NOT going to admit that one girl was able to do this to him. The fact she was able to hide from him and his Quirk was freaky, and the fact that she was so quick and agile was worse because of her stealth abilities. He had never even known which direction she would come from, and whenever he took his eyes off her for even a second, it was like she vanished.

She was his Quirk's natural enemy, a person who his spacial awareness did not sense when they tried to sneak up on him.

"We should go report this to the police, and get you to a hospital. The people who did to you need to be brought to justice. We can't let them get away with this, I won't let them get away with it. You should have called me the moment it happened Naruto, what if you had bled out?" Nemuri started to shake him at the shoulders. She gripped his shoulders hard, hard enough that her nails were digging into his skin.

She was really worried and angry.

"I'll be fine... the cuts aren't too bad, they'll heal soon enough... and because of my Toad Quirk, I won't even scar from it." Naruto wouldn't even get scars from his wounds. Only his pride would remain wounded, but now that he knew he had a stalker, and there was something that could get around his spacial awareness, he had something he could work on.

"Naruto, we have to go to the police, and you need to be checked out... this isn't me asking you as Nemuri, I'm telling you as Midnight. What those boys-"

"Girl... it was a girl... just 1... I learned I have a stalker, and she surprised me. Anyway, I already took care of her." Naruto had to admit the truth of the gender and number, because he couldn't really afford to give the police a lie that would be so hard to believe. "Anyway... I already know who it was... Himeko Toga... I could really use a bowl of ramen and a bath right now."

**-With Himeko-**

"Eheheheheh... he doesn't hit girls... that makes me special." Himeko whispered to herself as she recovered from the poison she suffered from. Naruto hadn't held back when he punched her in the face. Her nose was bleeding heavily, covering the lower half of her face in her own blood, her left eye was swollen shut, and she had a nasty bruise on her cheek. He had punched her in the face a few times, along with other parts of her body.

He never punched any of those dumb heroes, but he punched her... she was special, because she was the only person that he attacked. Himeko licked her own blood from her lips, and giggled to herself.

Out of everyone he took down, she was the only one he used violence against, and he did it oh so brutally too.

She _really_ liked him!

**-Back with Naruto-**

"Yes... a young girl, blond hair, sharp canines, petite figure, high school age. Himeko Toga is her name. His wounds are stab and slash wounds, inflicted by a boxcutter. She admitted to stalking him for years... yes... yes... no, he doesn't know where she is now... thank you." Nemuri got off the phone moments later, since Naruto didn't want to personally visit the police. She let him go and run a bath, and since he had school tomorrow, she would make him visit the school nurse and have him get his cuts healed up by her.

"You didn't have to do this." Naruto mumbled to her.

She put her phone down.

"Yes, I did. You know how you take care of the orphanage children? Well, guess what, that is what I'm suppose to do for you. You're hurt, now strip down to your underwear while I go run a bath. I'm going to apply some basic first aid to make sure that you don't get an infection." Nemuri gave him his orders as she started to leave the room. Once she was done treating him, he was going to take a bath, and eat a good dinner, before going to bed early so that he could get a good night's rest in.

When Naruto stripped down and sat down, Nemuri came back into the room with a first aid kit.

'... I won the fight... but the fact she hurt me so much... the fact she stalked me for years... I've gotta learn how to feel when she is around.' Naruto thought as Nemuri started to clean the blood off his body to see what wounds were in the most need of cleaning. She winced every time he winced, and she looked to see a large wound that went above his heart.

"Seriously... you should have gone straight to the hospital and called me. You're really hurt, and your skin is cold... you've lost a lot of blood no doubt." Nemuri felt his pulse and how weak it was. The fact he was even up right now could only be because of his Quirk helping him out so much. If his Quirk wasn't a mutation-type, then he would have passed out and died by this point.

Naruto wished she would stop talking, because the more she talked, the worse he felt about this.

"I get it."

"Do you? Because I feel like you're going to ignore me, and the next time you get hurt, you won't ask anyone for help. You're young, and you need to learn that you don't have to handle everything alone. Also, sorry this is going to hurt a lot." Nemuri started as she started to dab ointment into the larger wounds, a green paste that would prevent the wounds from reopening in the bath."I'm going to have to put this stuff back on before you go to bed."

"It really stinks." Naruto had the smell of it overrun his nose, and he almost couldn't handle it.

"Good... sorry... I don't want to be harsh. I'm just really mad that this had to happen to you at all." Nemuri growled under her breath. She knew that because of her personal attachments to this case, she wouldn't be allowed to partake in it at all. It pissed her off that her new son had gotten so badly wounded, and she wasn't able to do anything but report it to the police and apply a minor heal to it. "Turn around." Nemuri told him, and he did as she told him.

The wounds on his back looked far worse than any of the others.

He wasn't going to be sleeping on his back for awhile, and bending over for anything would be a horrible experience for him. Nemuri started to apply the ointment to his back wounds, and she saw one that went from his lower hip into his underwear.

...

"She stabbed my ass."

...

"I promise I will not laugh at this." Nemuri maintained a professional tone, which Naruto gave her credit for. She applied the ointment to the injured area carefully, before she was done and rubbed the top of his head. "You take a nice, long, relaxing soak and I'll get some ramen cooked up. If you don't mind the instant stuff at least." Nemuri didn't have the stuff to make home cooked ramen, but she had enough of the instant to make a decent meal of it.

When Naruto left to take a bath, Nemuri growled and bared her teeth.

She knew she could not come face to face with this girl, or she would do something that she wasn't allowed to do as a hero. She would beat the girl within an inch of her life, and make her suffer for what she did. That was against her personal code, and excessive violence was against hero rules anyway, without good reason. Revenge did not constitute a good enough reason for excessive force though.

"Nemuri."

"Yeah?" Nemuri asked when she saw him stick his head out of the bathroom.

"... Thank you." And just like that, his head went back into the door, and she just smiled to herself when she got a thanks. She didn't get those a lot, so she would value the fact that he appreciated what she was doing for him. That thank you sounded like it hurt him to say it, which meant he really did mean it. He did not want to tell her that, and did it anyway.

He told her he didn't hate her.

He also thanked her.

Even though there was a long way to go before he saw her as his family, she felt like she had taken a good step in the right direction with this.

"You're welcome."

**-Next Day-**

"This hurts more than actually getting stabbed does!" Naruto shouted out as he was given a big wet kiss by Recovery Girl, and his wounds were healing like they had never been there. But still, being given a healing kiss by an old granny, that didn't hurt his body. No, that hurt something worse, that hurt him right in his already damaged pride.

"Oh shut up you big baby, you're lucky you don't need surgery as well." Recovery Girl added, since his wounds could have easily required surgery as well as a healing were he somebody else. "So, you got yourself a stalker with a love for cutting. Most boys have to stop their girlfriends from cutting themselves. Not you though." Recovery Girl made a small joke at his expense to lighten the mood.

She offered him gummy bears moments later when his wounds were fully healed, and Naruto moved his arms around and twisted his back. He was a little sore, but otherwise, his wounds felt completely better.

"Haven't I suffered en- I don't need a gummy bear." Naruto pointed out when she practically pushed it towards his face. Naruto sighed and in the end took one of them, swallowing it with one bite.

"Is he going to be okay?" Midnight, full costume, asked with some concern over him, looking at his now healed body. While his wounds were healed, she didn't know about his mental state, since he wouldn't tell her if she asked. "I mean... he learned he was stalked for-"

"I'm fine, just weirded out is all... you learn you have a stalker, it isn't exactly something that you just accept. It was super creepy." Naruto shivered when he remembered the day before and meeting his stalker. He hoped that he never had the displeasure of meeting that girl again. Hopefully, she found somebody new and moved on since he beat her face up. Not a lot of people wanted to stay with somebody that punched their face a lot like he did.

Stay with?

He meant to say 'follow like an obsession', since that was what she was going to him, following him like a creep.

"You know, I could try and heal these scars on your face." Recovery Girl pointed out as she looked at his face, which the whisker marks.

"... How _did_ you get those?" Midnight asked when she looked at his face as well, since Naruto had never explained where the whisker marks came from. They can't be part of his Quirk, since his Quirk is Toad. It made no sense for him to have them, unless they were scars from something. There had to be a really good story behind those scars, and facial scars could effect a person's mental health depending on how bad they were.

Both of the heroes stared at Naruto, in wait of an answer.

"I mean, they're natural... I can't explain it either. As far as I know, I've had these for as long as I can remember. If this is all, I think I'll go to class now." Naruto got up and made his way out of the nurse's office.

...

"Any news on how Kurama got into the school?" Midnight asked Recovery Girl, who waited until she was absolutely sure that Naruto wasn't listening on the other side of the door. "You know something?" Midnight asked when there was a long pause.

"... It would seem that in the hero class, Class 1-A... we have a traitor. Keep an eye on the hero students, a close eye on them. Yesterday, Kurama took down All Might and mocked him with this information." Recovery Girl added, which did support the information of a traitor a little. The fact that based on how Kurama was, he didn't seem like he would lie about this (bragging rights) made the claim had some validity to it.

Midnight seemed shocked, before her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out... are we able to rule anyone out at least?" Midnight wanted to know who she didn't need to worry about.

"All Might says Midoriya and Todoroki are clean for different reasons. Since we believe their is a traitor among us, we're going to be secretly moving the date of their training at the USJ... it's too far from the school. A villain could attack, and our staff would have trouble getting their in time." Recovery Girl added with a deep frown, since this meant that they had to be very careful about all the information that they told to the students from now on. It also meant that they were going to be potentially increasing the power of a future villain, so the quicker they could weed out the villain, the better.

They would also need to be on high alert for Kurama.

They didn't know if he would strike again.

_**Chapter End!  
**__**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 A Big Failure

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'So... those are the people in one of the two first year hero classes...' Naruto thought to himself as he sat on top of the school building in his Kurama costume, looking down at the field below. When he had snuck into the school's teacher's room, he had learned that originally today the heroes were going to be going to the USJ training center, but that had been changed when he had tricked All Might into thinking a traitor was amongst the students.

Idiot, actually believing him.

Still, All Might wasn't teaching the class at the moment, oddly enough, since this was suppose to be teaching. Until he had approached his Quirk's 3 hour limit (something Naruto heard the other teachers talking about), something that made sense since Naruto had seen those wounds on the man's side when he was spying on All Might to find the person chance to poison him. He must have overworked himself today before school started.

"Himiko Toga... she was able to beat my Quirk's spacial awareness... by not breathing and clearing her mind. She erased her very presence, and she forced me to actually punch her." Naruto whispered to himself as he thought about his own personal failure, being forced to hit a woman, even though it was something he wasn't truly against. He just found the thought of hitting a woman distasteful. "... I've got to get some training in, to become a better villain." Naruto muttered as he looked down at the students who were going to be training today.

They would make for good training tools, since they had Quirks that he didn't know much about, meaning he couldn't prepare for them like he did with the Pro Heroes. Not to mention there was 20 of them, so they would have the numbers advantage over him as well. Finally, he was going to be using this as training... so he was going to be doing things differently than he normally would.

**-With Class 1-A-**

"Okay class, this might not have been what was planned for today, but today we're going to teach you how to use your Quirk to fight at non-lethal levels. Since, for quite a few people, our Quirks could easily turn deadly. Some of us are lucky and only have Quirks that are easy to control, and some have harder ones."

One of the students rose a hand up.

"Yes, Iida-kun?" Mirko asked as she looked at the class sheet that she had been given. To keep her out of the public eye, in order to recover from her little press disaster, she had been sent to U.A. as a temporary teacher, a sub who would cover for teachers who couldn't make it. Since All Might was out for the day, and 13's USJ training day was cancelled, that left her to make use of her time with the students.

"Mirko-dono, is there a reason we aren't in our costumes!?"

"Eeeeeeeh?" Mirko asked with a dumbfounded expression at the stupid question. "We're going to be sparring today, you'll be taking turns fighting me... 4 on 1 combat, so you can..." Mirko looked at the notes that she wrote on the inside of her arm... so that she could look at the notes that Eraserhead wrote on the inside of her arm. "... practice using your Quirks at non-lethal levels."

Half of the students saw the writing on her arm, and in unison, sweatdropped when they realized that she wasn't a teacher at the school for a reason.

"Hahahaha!"

"Okay, what bastard is laughing, because you'll be going first, and I'll take pleasure teaching you how to be non-lethal." Mirko pounded a fist into her palm with a twitching eye when she heard a loud laughter. She looked towards the students, at all of their faces, and saw none of them were laughing. "Invisible student, stop your laughing." Mirko could only guess that the one she couldn't see was the one laughing.

"Ah Bun Bun, don't you recognize my laugh at this point? I'm hurt, but please, don't stop the lesson on my account... I do love seeing you're cute widdle nose twitch when you get frustrated."

"Kurama!"

Mirko didn't even get to shout out his name, because the class got to it before her.

"Hey, can we do this later... I've really got to sub for this class." Mirko's fist was twitching a lot, a vein on it bulging with the desire to punch him. She couldn't though, because she had a class to teach. She watched as Kurama walked towards them with his hands in his pockets, and the class didn't seem sure how to react to him. "Don't worry class, he's completely harmless-"

Naruto poked Mirko's forehead, and her eyes widened when she collapsed on her face, with Naruto walking towards the class.

"Not today, today I'm going to be changing things up." Naruto's voice was different, it contained a tone that Mirko had never heard before from him. It was a tone that was far more dangerous than what she was used to hearing from him. "Hey, hero wannabes." Naruto addressed the class as he picked up Mirko's dropped chart, and started to match faces to names, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear vial with brown liquid in it.

"Wannabe! Die!"

*BOOM*

Naruto reacted in perfect time when Bakugo Katsuki used a large explosion from his palms to go rocketing towards Naruto with an angry, aggressive look on his face. When he got close to Naruto, he put his hands in front of him, and they started to glow when he prepared to unleash another, more powerful explosion. Naruto glared at Bakugo, and jumped forward towards the boy's hands, and slammed his forehead into his palm. Bakugo collapsed on the ground, and his explosion turned into nothing but smoke before it could even be released, when the poison started to course through his body.

"Now now, at least let me explain the rules of the game. This is the antidote to the poison inside of Mirko right now, in 15 minutes, Bun Bun will become permanently paralyzed unless she gets this antidote... _take it from me_." Naruto put the antidote in his pocket and gestured for the students to rush towards him. Naruto grabbed Bakugo by the back of the neck, and lifted his limp, but growling body up.

"When I move, you're dead Kurama!"

"Now now, we're just playing a game, the stakes are just higher than normal." Naruto tossed Bakugo a good distance away from where the fighting would take place, onto his face, so that he couldn't do any damage to his surroundings when he realized he could still shoot explosions from his palms if he actually tried to.

The class was frozen.

Naruto chuckled.

"19 vs 1, fair and square... and tell you what, I'll make things a little more fair. I'll only-" The second Naruto closed his eyes to gloat, he felt his senses go off. Naruto leaned backwards and he saw a long stream of tape shoot towards where his face had been, and a dark shadow with a raven-like head shot out of a kid's belly and raced towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed Hanta Sero's tape out of the air, and yanked on it, before he wrapped it around the shadow's arms and tied them up, and sat on top of the shadow's back.

Long distance fighters had an advantage over him, so Naruto jumped off of the dark shadow's back and cleared the distance between him and the front row of students.

"Kurama's tactics don't include physical violence, from the news recordings, he seems to rely on his poison to take down people, and he needs physical contact to administer it! Don't let him touch you, and stay 4 feet away from him!" Izuku Midoriya shouted out to everyone as Naruto landed close towards them. Izuku raised his arm up, and got ready to to make a flicking motion at Naruto. "Also, don't stand in front of me!"

"Got it Deku/Midoriya!"

"Deku, that's a cute nickname... but behind me is Mirko... whatever you're about to do will hit her motionless, defenseless body." Naruto pointed out to Deku as he gestured to Mirko, and Deku lowered his arm with a jolt of shock, like he had forgotten about her.

Cold.

Naruto dodged a wall of ice that formed between him and the class, a wall that would have consumed him if he hadn't dodged it. Naruto shivered when he realized there was a person who could use his natural weakness against him, but he didn't let much of his reaction show on his face.

"Bonjour then senior."

"Stick with French or Spanish, not both." Naruto saw Yuga Aoyama get thrown over the wall with his belly facing towards Naruto, by a large amount of tape around his arm. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw two students running out from behind either side of the wall. Tenya Iida and on the other side was Mina Ashido, with her shoes off and skating on acid coming from her feet.

A laser shot out of Yuga's belly right towards Naruto, while Mina and Iida started to change directions to go towards Naruto. The other students were slower, but they started to come out from behind the ice wall.

"I've got a gift from my brother!"

Naruto took a step back and let the laser hit the ground in front of him, as Iida reached where he was standing first, his leg pulled back in a fast kick. Naruto looked at the engines sticking out of the back of his legs, and a smile came over his face.

"You're Ingenium's brother then, well then, I guess you're not trying to kick me then... you're going or Mirko." Naruto watched as Iida faked a kick and used the force to propell himself towards Mirko instead. Hero rule, secure hostages first, and like Ingenium, this boy would no doubt follow that rule to the T. "Not a smart idea right now." Naruto reached backwards and touched the back of Iida's leg as Mina reached him second.

She had acid gathering off her forearms, and she was about to fling it at him.

Iida collapsed on the ground behind him as the poison took instant effect.

'Midoriya was right, he figured out that I would go for the hostage after seeing my Quirk, and took me down.' Iida laid on the ground defeated, glacing at Midoriya as the boy ran the long way around Kurama to go rescue Bakugo and Mirko.

**-(Flashback: Minutes Before)-**

"Listen, Kurama is a non-violent villain, he never throws any punches or kicks, because his Quirk lets him take people down by touching them. He's also extremely analytical, breaking down how Hero's fight, and using their own Quirks and personalities against them... but he needs skin contact. Iida and Ashido-san, Iida is going to play bait by faking a kick... Kurama will figure out your faking, he'll take down Iida when he passes him... Ashido-san, cover your arms with Acid, if his poison can't touch your skin, he can't take you down." Deku explained everything that he had learned about Kurama after watching him so much on the news, and even seeing some of the Heroes getting taken down in person (from the audience on the streets). "Ashido-san, when Kurama tries to poison you, pin him to the ground, and Aoyama fire a second laser at him, he is extremely durable, so aim for his head."

"You're sure this plan is going to work?" Ochaco asked as she looked at Deku with a curious glance, since he was highly intelligent, but he was far from perfect. He was also a Hero/Villain nerd, so his information would be very reliable.

"You're right... I can cover my arms in acid and not be hurt by his poison!" Mina realized that she had a type advantage against Kurama's Quirk.

"Right, and he _doesn't hit girls_, he's made a point to say that. You're the best bet to pin him, if this doesn't work, we need to surround him with anyone who can take out from a range... Asui-san-"

"Call me Tsuyu." Tsuyu pointed out, but nodded to him anyway.

"Tsuyu-san, can you steal the antidote with your tongue?"

"On it."

**-(Present Time)-**

"Clever plan, using that acid on you to create a Poison-Proof armor. Let me guess, you're going to take advantage of me not hitting girls, pin me, and have Yuga hit me in the head with a laser... and you're surrounding me with the long range fighters. In case this plan fails, while the little frog is going to get the antidote with her tongue?" Naruto looked Mina dead in the eyes, grinning when he saw her become shocked beyond belief. Naruto raised both of his arms up, and covered both of them in thick poison as well.

His weakness to her was also her weakness to him, and Naruto grabbed onto Mina's arms with his own, his poison _protecting_ him from her acid. His hands grabbed her wrists, and he threw her into the air, right towards Mirko, with her acidic arms facing the unmoving bunny hero, who would get injured by the acid.

Naruto jumped into the air when Ice, Tape, a Laser, and the same dark shadow from earlier races towards where he was.

"He predicted Midoriya's plan!?"

"How!?"

Naruto landed on top of Mina's back while she was still in the air, and he grabbed both of her arms, forcing them behind her back. He threw her a second time, right towards Deku, and he stopped running towards Bakugo and Mirko when Mina nearly hit him. He was about to catch her.

"Don't, you'll be hurt by my acid!"

Tsuyu's tongue that should have grabbed the antidote, wrapped around Mina and pulled her away from Deku, and placed her on the ground. Tsuyu's eyes widened as she fell to her knees, looking at Mina's clothes, she saw that there was poison around her waist where Kurama had landed on her back, and it was a dose large enough to effect even her.

'He predicted that Tsuyu was going to go for the antidote, and realized by throwing an acid covered Mina at Deku, she would save him from the acid... so he used put his acid on Mina so take out Tsuyu.' Momo thought with her eyes widening in fear.

Naruto landed on the ground behind Todoroki, who had wielded the ice, and Naruto's legs were frozen in an instant. Naruto used his powerful legs to break out of the ice, and he caught ahold of the back of Todoroki's neck as he tried to get away. Poison touched his skin, and Todoroki collapsed to the ground.

'Thanks to my costume, the cold didn't get to me as bad as it should have... and the biggest threat is down.' Naruto thought as he dropped Todoroki on his face. "Endeavor's son huh? Gonna be honest here... was expecting more muscle on you." Naruto gave a small tease towards the boy, as his face glowered in rage. "Woah, daddy issues... not my problem, I've got mommy issues." Naruto playfully admitted as he jumped and avoided a laser from Aoyama... who was looking like he was going to crap himself.

Ochaco placed her fingers together nearby, and Naruto took a step forward when two people dropped from the air and landed behind him. Eijiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato, Kirishima's body looking like a sharp rock, and Sato with his muscles breaking out of his gym uniform, both pulled their fists back.

"Ora ora ora ora!

"I'm going to dodge every single punch with a JoJo pose." Naruto stated as he made it a point to strike up a pose every single time he dodged a punch. Naruto gently poked Sato's forehead, and took the muscle giant down in a second. Naruto then took a knee and posed as he placed his hand against Kirishima's face, palming it, as the hardened boy was taken down as well.

Two more down.

"It's like he knows everything I planned." Deku muttered as he stopped trying to go forward and rescue Mirko or Bakugo, unsure if Kurama had already planned for that and had a trap waiting.

Naruto frowned a little.

'... I'm still relying on my spacial awareness... if Himiko attacked me again, I wouldn't be able to abuse it like I normally do... but how do I train myself in not relying on it, when it's always on?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked and saw birds coming from the sky and flying towards him with the apparent intention to attack him. The students were moving into different positions to make room.

Deku returned to the flicking motion when he saw he had a clear shot at the villain they were facing, with nobody standing behind him. Sero used his tape to grab both Kirishima and Sato, jerking them out of the way as well.

"Go for it dude!" Sero shouted to Deku.

"Sma-..." Deku collapsed forward before he could unleash his attack, and Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Deku, don't you know when an object is moving, it tends to want to keep moving? Just because Tsuyu pulled Mina away from you, doesn't mean all of the poison would go with her. Several drops of poison sprinkled on your body. I knew Tsuyu would save you, but I knew the poison would still get to you... and though I don't know what your Quirk is, it seems powerful, so I figured you wouldn't use it with a risk of hitting anyone else... I figured everyone would clear the way to give you a shot at me." Naruto explained when Deku lost almost all of the strength to even move a finger.

Things were starting to get purely frightening for the rest of the students.

'It's like he knows everything he are about to do... no... it's like he was able to predict how we would use our knowledge of his abilities we've seen him use... and he made a plan taking all of our actions into account... from the very beginning of this fight... he's known, from the first second he saw any of us use our Quirks, what he needed to do to win... it's like his brain works _differently_ than ours does.' Momo thought with widened, frightened eyes, as she started to back away from Kurama, slowly, step by step. Her hands went up to her mouth, the sudden realization that she didn't know what she could do coming over her.

She could come up with a plan... but would _whatever she planned_, be what Kurama knew she was going to plan out, and thus be playing right into his hands? She analyzed everything that she had seen so far, and realized that based on that alone, that was the most likely outcome.

Fumikage Tokoyami collapsed moments later.

"What!?"

"That dark shadow came out of your body... and it returned to your body. When I sat on it, I put poison on it. That poison got on your clothes, and slowly sank through them to your skin... another one down." Naruto stated as he started to walk towards the largest cluster of students. Naruto glared up at the birds flying at him, and they scattered when they felt their own deaths coming.

Sadly, if he poisoned those birds at all, they _would die_, so he needed to scare them off for their own good.

"This is the guy who took on all those Pro Heroes... this is the guy who beat All Might!" Mineta collapsed out of fear and started to crawl away backwards, shaking as he did so. His words, the reminder of what Kurama had done to the strongest hero, seemed to ring true with the rest of the class as well.

"You idiots! Kurama is _non-violent_, no matter what you do, he won't attack! Take advantage of it, and just fucking rush him!" Mirko screamed out a reminder to them. They didn't need some smart plan, they just needed to bum rush him.

...

There was a collective face palm when all of them realized that they still outnumbered him, and out of fear for Kurama, they had tried to take him out with their intelligence instead of just fighting him. The villain who never fought anyone, was no doubt more than likely unable to hold up in a straight fight.

Mashiro Ojiro, Sero, and Mezo Shoji were the first wave to rush towards Naruto when they decided to stop thinking, with Koji Koda and Ochaco following after them.

Naruto blinked.

"I've got him!" Toru shouted when she grabbed onto Naruto from behind, holding her arms around his clothed waist, while she herself was naked and invisible. "Can't move now, can you? PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT!" Toru shouted out when Mashiro jumped and got ready to tail slap Naruto in the head.

"So you've finally stopped hiding?" Naruto asked Toru as he leaned forward and let Mashiro's tail smash into the top of her head, knocking her flying. Naruto touched Mashiro's tail and poisoned him, he flipped over Mashiro and touched the top of Sero's head, before he landed on the ground and touched Shoji, taking all 4 of them out before Koda and Ochaco got to him, in less than a second.

"Owie."

Koda froze in place, but Ochaco kept running forward, and she reached out with her hands to touch Naruto.

"Get him when he dodges!"

Naruto didn't dodge, instead, he let her touch him. Her Quirk activated, and she actually grinned when it did. He grin vanished though when he didn't start to float, and his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground.

'... His feet... they are sticking to the ground... but his shoes aren't covered in poison... is his Quirk really poison though?' Tsuyu thought as she was given the chance to see that. Naruto put his palm on Ochaco's face for her, and she collapsed in front of him as he jumped over it, and touched the top of Koda's head, taking out another two students.

Only Yuga, Mina, Mineta, Denki Kaminari, Jirou, and Momo were left at this point, all of the other students had been poisoned and taken down.

A wall of ice erupted out of Todoroki's body and created a barrier between Naruto and the remaining students, and he was panting with the effort it took for him to even use his Quirk.

"Wow, you're impressive... honest compliment there buddy. Even while poisoned, you used your Quirk with that much accuracy and strength, bonus points to you." Naruto clapped his hands, not sarcastically, as he praised Todoroki for his actions. He wasn't given a response other than a glare. "But... the little frog isn't the only one with super legs." Naruto mentioned as he jumped clear over the ice wall and looked down at the people below.

He landed a few feet in front of them.

Mina and Denki stepped in front of the rest.

"You can't poison me, and I won't let you touch them!" Mina's legs were _shaking_ as she shouted at Naruto, her hands raised up into fists.

"If you touch me, I'll use my Quirk to electricute you, so don't try it, I'm a human battery." Denki forced a calm look on his face.

"Hey, Muffin Top... tell me... what will happen to Mineta if Denki here uses his Quirk on me. What have I done that will make his Quirk unwise?" Naruto asked with a look at the unsure girl.

She froze and looked at the smallest member of the class.

Her brain worked at max speed to try and figure it out.

"You... you've left an invisible trail of poison on the ground around us, so if he uses his Quirk, all of us will be shocked... but you're immune, aren't you?" Momo mentioned as she figured out what he had done.

"What!?" Denki shouted, and Naruto started to clap his hands.

"Bravo, I saw you were thinking really hard earlier, and I figured you were the smart type, the type who could analyze everything around her. So, Denki... you were saying?" Naruto asked his fellow blond, who jumped and looked around for anything that he could do. He looked at Jirou, and she refused to take her eyes off of Naruto for even a second, sweat dripping from her face nervously.

'My stomach is feeling better... I won't miss if I fire from here.' Yuga was shaking, but he saw that he had the perfect shot.

He took the shot, and Naruto ducked and tossed the antidote up into the air, allowing the vial with the antidote in it to get destroyed by the laser.

"NO!"

Naruto used their horror and jumped forward, placing one hand on Denki and Jirou's hands, taking them both down. Naruto poked Mineta's forehead, and spun around to slap the back of Yuga's neck as well. Mina, with impressive reflex recovery time, spun around and tried to hit him with acid. He dodged and got away from Mina and Momo as the 4 people he touched collapsed to the ground.

'Crap... he got us... and I couldn't even help in the fight...' Jirou hated the fact her Quirk was useless for this type of fight, since her long range attack was part of her own flesh, she would have simply been poisoned.

"You... you destroyed the antidote... you mon-"

"Oh, there was no antidote, that was just Dr. Pepper in a vial. Mirko is going to be perfectly fine, everyone is... also, thanks Momo." Naruto said as he waved to the girl, who looked down at the Dr. Pepper that was on the ground, splattered like the wound-be antidote they thought it was.

"Wha... what?"

"Excuse me?" Mina asked as well, not sure what just happened.

"Truth is, there is no poison on the ground that would have caused Denki to shock everyone. I just saw how afraid she was, and how she looked like she was thinking really hard. She's been _frozen in fear_ for most of the fight, since I beat Deku's plan... she's the analytical type, by playing you all for fools... she assumed I was a step ahead of all of you, and nothing you did could ever change it." Naruto started to explain as he walked towards them, the two girls walking away from him slowly.

"No... no... that can't be right... then... when you confirmed my theory." Momo's mind was racing as she spoke.

"The reason I haven't targetted you this entire fight, because once I noticed you overthinking everything, I realized that you were useful for _scaring_ the others. You were no doubt trying to think of what _I was thinking of_, and because you think I had you all eating out of the palms of my hands... I was _able to make you eat out of the palm of my hand_ by simply pretending that I had you eating out of the palm of my hand." Naruto explained as it truly sank in, and Momo collapsed to her knees, staring up at Naruto when she realized the truth.

Just by looking at the fear on her face, and realizing that she had started to overthink the fight, he had created a future plan that involved her. He had decided that she was useful to him, predicted her personality traits, taken her brain apart piece by piece, and used her as a tool, knowing that she would do what he wanted her with nothing but a few words.

It didn't _matter_ what she had said when he asked her what he had planned, because she would have _created_ the answer that would cause her allies to freeze up and give him the chance to attack.

"I... I'm sorry... I can't believe me..."

"Not to mention, since Mina here has my poison on her clothes like Tokoyami, and hasn't created an armor of acid on her back... she's going to get poisoned like him." Naruto explained as he noticed Mina's legs go completely weak, and her fall to her knees, collapsed on the ground like the rest of the class.

Momo was alone now.

All of her classmates were defeated.

"But... the antidote was fake... Mirko was never in danger... then... why did you do this?" Momo asked desperately, since he had to have a reason for doing this to all of them. Naruto took a knee in front of her, and his yellow eyes locked onto her black ones.

"Oh Muffin Top, I'm Kurama... I don't need a reason to prank people." Naruto told her jokingly as he pat the top of her head. Naruto got up and started to walk away.

This didn't work.

This type of training wouldn't help him stop relying on his Quirk, meaning he was no closer to finding a way to protect himself against Himiko better than before.

"... I... I'm a failure."

Damnit, she sounded broken emotionally.

"You're not a failure, you failed, that is it. Despite what everyone thinks, Heroes are human too, and humans fail sometimes. Every hero who has gone against me has failed, but because they believe in themselves, they use their failures to improve themselves... so, be a _proud failure_ and use this as a chance to learn... so that next time we meet, you'll _win_." Naruto turned his head and spoke to her. She sounded broken, too broken for his liking. The rest of the students were scared, but this girl had taken it _far worse_ than the others seemed to. He didn't want this to ruin her dreams.

He didn't want to cause permanent damage.

"... I can't beat you, no matter how hard I try... don't mock me."

"Just a few days ago, _I lost_ to a girl that utterly destroyed me. I might have beat her in the fight, but that was only because I did something I hated, and used violence against a woman. As far as I'm concerned, that girl could have killed me at any time. I'm a failure too, but look at me, I'm trying to get better, so it doesn't happen again. I, Kurama, am a proud failure." Naruto admitted to Momo everything that had led to him coming at the class today. He saw shock fill her eyes, before they widened and he saw something else in them as she gazed at him. The unshed tears that had gathered at her eyes, she wiped them away and smiled at him.

"I'll get better and capture you Kurama!... I'm a proud failure too... so watch me!"

"Good to hear, because talent and practice are pointless for people who don't have the guts to never give up." Naruto cheered her on, and she nodded her head as he tensed up his legs and jumped away.

He left Momo alone, surrounded by her downed classmates, her eyes sparkling with admiration as she looked at Kurama vanish from sight.

**-With Naruto-**

"Good thing class for them was outside, so the other teachers would just think the fighting was a training routine." Naruto spoke lowly as he crawled through the bathroom window while using his Quirk to be cloaked from the cameras outside. Naruto got into the stall with his clothes, and started to change into them.

He had failed.

He hadn't grown any stronger or better because of his training exercise, so he needed to think of something that would actually help him grow out of his weaknesses.

At this rate, he would never improve.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**I'm feeling generous today, so here is a chapter over 5K long.  
Now, lets see if you can all impress me again.  
100+ Reviews for another 10K Chapter, and since the last person who won the Reward for the best review decided to decline the offer, the most impressive review this time will receive the prize instead.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Kurama Caught

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Kurama - Age: ? (Possibly 15 - 17)_  
_Height: 166 cm_  
_Quirk: Poison-Related (?)_

_Kurama is a villain that uses mental warfare and baits heroes into doing what he wants them to do, and takes advantage of a Quirk that allows him to defeat enemies by touching them once. Through person experience, he seems able to change the danger level of his poison. _

"... Based on how short he is, not that I'm one to judge, and his voice... he could be around my age. He seems to have a deep understanding of the human mind, or at least, he has a talent for analyzing people and figuring them out. He's able to notice small details, and can use those details to form multi-layered battle plans on the fly." Deku spoke to himself as he sat at his desk, writing a new entry into his Hero journal, one of many, this one having a hand drawn picture of Kurama himself in it, in costume of course, with a written description.

Deku compared the entry to the entries to other heroes that Kurama had taken down, and started to compare the physical abilities between Kurama and those heroes. On his computer screen, he was watching a video of Kurama dodging Mirko on repeat, and in another tab, he had the saved video from when Kurama beat Class 1-A a few days previously. He had managed to get All Might to give him a copy of the recording, for the purpose of studying where he had failed and analyze Kurama some more.

The doorbell rang.

His mother would get it, she was awake and downstairs, so it would make sense that she got to the door first. Anyway, he wasn't expecting anyone to be showing up, so it wasn't like this was going to be for him anyway.

"IZUKU!"

Deku nearly collapsed when his name was shouted, and his mother sounded shocked for some reason. Getting up, he ran out of his room at top speed, and saw his mother was collapsed at the open door, looking at it in shock.

"Hello... I'm sorry to drop by unannounced like this, but I was wondering if you could help me with something Midoriya." Momo spoke to him when she saw him, in her _casual clothes_ that looked to be high fashion, and she even had a small cake box with her. Showing that despite coming unannounced, she hadn't forgotten her manners.

"A... gi-gi-girl is here to visit you."

"A gi-gi-girl?" Deku was like his mother, in a state of shock that a girl from his class was visiting him, at his _house_ like this. Momo just smiled awkwardly when she saw that he seemed to be in a state of shock. "Oh... Yaoyorozu." Deku commented with look of dawning, when he realized it was one of his classmates more heavily.

"Pl-please, come in." Inko got up and gestured for her to come in.

"I was actually wanting to speak with Midoriya about training together, since the other day he showed he was highly intelligent." Momo didn't know if Inko knew about the Kurama attack at the school, since the event had been covered up like the first one was. Nobody wanted to admit to Kurama having broken in the school, let alone the fact he was able to get into the school twice.

Deku calmed down.

"Oh, training, I'm free for that. I've already finished my homework... but our Quirks don't seem like a good fit to train together. Your Creation allows you to turn the fats in your body into items depending on your knowledge on their molecular composition right?" Deku asked her, since her intelligence-type Quirk was an ill-fit for training with his battle-type Quirk, considering he could seriously hurt her just by using his Quirk... and he would hurt himself just as badly as he hurt her.

Momo was a little offput by his knowledge of how her Quirk worked, since he had only seen her use it a little in class and she had never gone into explicit knowledge of it. Still, his analytical abilities when it came to heroes and Quirks was just what she wanted. Momo followed after Deku as they went towards his room.

It dawned on Deku that a girl was going to be visiting his room, and he started to nervously sweat, a fact that Momo ignored.

"Actually, instead of training our bodies, I was figuring that we could train out minds instead. The other day... I found myself lacking, but I want to improve. You performance was amazing though." Momo explained as he opened the door to his room, his mother leaving them to their business, and Momo was a little weirded out by all of the All Might stuff in the room, there was a ton of it, but she put it to the back of her mind.

'A girl is in my room.' Deku thought, before shaking his head. "Bu... *cough*, but my plan to taken down Kurama failed. He beat every single part of my plan down, why would you want my help?" Deku asked her, and she saw him gesturing to sit down at the spare chair next to his computer.

She saw his notes on Kurama and several other heroes, as well as videos on his computer were playing images of Kurama against themselves and Mirko.

"You and Bakugo are both highly analytical, but Bakugo is too... unstable of a person for me to work well with. Not to mention, even though your plan failed, you did more than me. All I did that entire fight, was cower in fear, get overcome by self-doubt, and break down crying at the end... Kurama played me for a fool that entire fight." Momo had come to terms with the fact that she had been completely humiliated and used during that fight. She had felt odd whenever she thought about Kurama, be it the tightness in her chest, or the warm feelings in the pit of her guts that twisted when she remembered how gently he treated her at the end of the 'spar' that the class lost in.

"Well... _he is Kurama_... Sure, I'll help you train! How are we going to train?" Deku asked as he sat down next to her, and started to clear away his desk. He nearly put up the journal with Kurama's entry open, but Momo stopped him as she placed the cake down on the table. She opened her purse up, and she showed a glass vial of a white liquid. She rolled up her sleeve, and her body glowed a little as a microscope and analytical equipment came out of her body. "Is that...?" Deku was stunned when he saw a vial filled with a dangerous looking substance that they knew too well by this point.

"I did my best to get as much as I could, but it dries up really fast. This was on Ashido's gym uniform, and it's mixed with her acid to keep it from drying up. I've already examined the chemical composition of her acid though." Momo spoke as she looked at the vial. Inside of it was Kurama's poison, nobody had ever been able to gather any of his poison before, because it always dried up before anyone could collect any. By the time the poison faded away and people could move again, it was already out of their system as well.

Nobody had been able to study his poison before now, but thanks to Mina and the copious amounts of poison that had been mixed together with acid, she had enough that she could study it.

Deku held the vial gently, taking it from her and eyeing it with wide eyes.

"How is this training though?" Deku asked her, and she nodded, setting up their work station at his desk.

"I just want to talk with you about Battle Strategy, so that we can hone our minds together, and while talking with you about that, we can try and figure out Kurama's real Quirk. Since we've seen him fight in person... _actually fight_, we can use this. If we can figure out _his Quirk_, then no doubt our minds will have been sharpened. Lets use this training session to focus our minds on becoming heroes." Momo was absolutely bubbly as she spoke, a pink aura of girliness and bubbles practically surrounding her. "You're making an odd face."

Deku's face was scrunched up, unable to take her raw bubble-aura and girliness, his insecuries flaring up and nearly putting him into a self-induced coma.

"Am I? Okay then, lets get started... I noticed that when Kurama was countering my battle plans, he seemed to work around my plans." Deku changed the subject away from his face.

"Yes... but when I looked at the recordings myself. I actually found the flaw in your plan, you used your knowledge on watching Kurama on TV to your advantage. You see though, Kurama is used to being chased by heroes who have knowledge on how he fights. You're plan was similar to how many heroes would have gone at Kurama, and he used his experience to counter it." Momo explained away the more basic flaw of his plan. His plan had been amazing and multi-layered, but that was a type of plan that Kurama had experience with both using, and having it used against him.

Deku hummed in thought, and grabbed his journal, writing down what Momo was saying in it, taking notes.

"I see... and Kurama used his ability to play on people's emotions in order to _make us_ do what he wanted us to do. Instead of countering our plans, he put us in positions where instead of beating our plans, he forced us to act like he wanted us to act. Instead of _planning_, I would compare what he did closer to mind control. He knows how people think, so he acted in a way that would get _us_ to act in a way he could take advantage of." Deku agreed with her, and thinking on what she was saying, he could see in the video where Kurama always seemed to act, and then wait for them to act in return. Instead of _pressing the advantage_, he turned his defensive skills into an offensive skill, not that he lacked offense either.

Momo was still analyzing the poison, and drawing a sketch of what it looked like under the microscope, ignoring the acid that was slightly mixed into it. His poison was highly acid resistant, meaning it had a strongly held-together molecular structure.

"Yes, Kurama's ability to create intricate battle plans is amazing, but what is more amazing is his advanced knowledge on _how people think and feel_. When he would go against Kaminari, he played on _my fear_ and he figured that I would create a strategy for why Kaminari's Quirk would hurt all of us... instead of making an actual strategy... his strategy was to emotionally manipulate us into acting how he wanted us to." Momo explained as she glanced at Deku.

_When battling Kurama, keep a cool head, don't allow your emotions to get the better of you. Take into account that he could be playing with your head, to make you act a certain way._

"For a poison Quirk, his mind is more dangerous than that. How would we use this in combat though?" Deku asked Momo as she lifted her head up and put a hand to her chin in thought.

She looked at what he wrote again.

"Instead of keeping a cool head... I would fake, when battling an enemy who manipulates emotions, fake your emotions. If you're feeling angry, act like your excited. That way, when the enemy tries to manipulate you, you can take them by surprise by not acting how they expect." Momo spoke as an in general rule, instead of just fighting with Kurama. This wasn't just training about how to fight Kurama after all, this was training to improve their minds, and how to deal with other villains by using Kurama as a focus of their training.

By observing the battle that they lost at, and seeing where they could improve with their battle plans, they could create better plans in the future.

"Kacchan was the first one to get taken down, because he attacked Kurama in anger, as revenge for the crossdressing thing... but if he had only acted angry, and kept a secretly cool head... maybe he could have acted in a way that Kurama hadn't bee expecting." Deku analyzed the beginning of the battle again. "... by the way... how are you doing after Kurama messed with your head?" Deku asked her in concern.

She had been really messed up during the battle.

Out of everyone in the class, she and Mineta had been the only ones to completely freeze in fear. She had been frozen in fear the second Kurama had outsmarted the original take down plan.

...

"... I would say no... but I'm going to be honest... Kurama really helped me. Despite being a villain, he's an extremely respectable person. He took time he could have used to escape, and helped me work through my fear. During that fight, nobody was a bigger failure than I was. I let everyone down, due to my inability to believe in myself. Thanks to some of the kindest words I have ever heard though, I'm going to use my failure, and use it to inspire the day I win. I'm a proud failure." Momo spoke with a wide smile, her cheeks dusting a little pink when she spoke and remembered that tender moment. Despite being a villain, if she said that she wasn't fond of what Kurama did for her, she would be lying.

"I get what you mean... Kurama doesn't seem _evil_ or even _bad_... more than his Quirk, I want to understand his motivations. What he does is mostly harmless... but..."

"But?" Momo asked with a curious glance at him.

"But, we can use that... Kurama is a villain we can fight over and over again, without fear of dying. We can use Kurama to see how far we have come as heroes." Deku stated, and Momo nodded with a smile.

"Anyway, I notice that in your plan, you relied on the villain's reactions to certain stimulus... you counted on him guessing that Iida would act like Ingenium. That was a flaw, you made an assumption." Momo corrected where she had seen that part of the battle.

He nodded and looked at the video.

"... You're right, any ideas on where I could have changed the plan?" Deku asked her for her opinion, since by her pointing out his mistakes, both of them could improve. He would avoid those mistakes, and she could create strategies and increase her battle planning as well by creating possible situations.

"I would... have had Mineta ride on Iida's back using his Quirk... to take Kurama by surprise, and hopefully stick part of his body to the ground."

"I see, and with his small size, Iida's larger body could hide him easily enough!"

They had a lot of training to do.

**-With Kirishima/Sato/Mashiro-**

"Hit me harder!" Kirishima shouted out as he trained with two of his fellow students, both of them using their Quirks to attack him. Sato was overloading on sugar and increasing his strength to max, before collapsing from exhaustion, a lot dumber. Mashiro on the other hand, was slamming his tail against Kirishima while practicing martial arts. That way Sato could increase the limits on how much sugar he could take, Mashiro could work on using his tail more and strengthening it, and he could work on his Hardening Quirk and increase how hard his body could go.

He took all of their hits and tried to stay as hard as he could.

Being defeated so easily by a villain... it had left a bad taste in all of their mouths. They hadn't even put up a decent fight, and it had been a 20 vs 1 match up. The only person to touch Kurama was Todoroki, and Kurama easily broke out of his ice. Kurama allowed Toru to grab onto him, so that he could use her to block a hit from Mashiro.

"Can I... take a break? We've been at this for like 40 minutes." Mashiro asked while panting, having a hard time going on. After nearly a full hour of training his hardest with these two, he just couldn't keep up anymore.

Sato punched Kirishima in the face, and cracked his hardened skin, returning part of his face back to normal.

"Beat my ass until I can't take it, I want to become harder."

...

"I think we should take a break too." Sato said with slightly pale skin when he heard Kirishima say that in that tone of voice. It was one thing to shout out things like 'hit me harder' and 'again' when training, but 'beat my ass until I can't take it' and 'I want to become harder' were things you didn't shout to another guy while they were sweaty and shirtless. "My brain isn't working so good now... and I'm tired... wanna nap." Sato was feeling the side effects of using his Quirk kick in.

Eating sugar for amazing strength, but becoming dumber and sleepy after he used his Quirk, so he needed to increase his tolerance to his Quirk and sugar in general.

'That was really gay sounding... if Kirishima didn't send awkward glances at Yaoyorozu's boobs, and look away awkwardly... I would assume he was gay after hearing that. Good thing this is his back yard.' Mashiro sat down and took his much needed rest after all of their training. They had been doing this training for a few days, and they hadn't really been making _great progress_ or anything like that.

Results weren't instant after all, but they felt that if they worked together, they could at least improve their fighting abilities enough to not get instantly taken out by a serious villain. Kirishima went completely normal and collapsed on his back to rest completely, so that he could get his own energy back faster.

It was quiet for them, they needed to just get their breath back, so that they could get back to fighting each other. They didn't have anything to really say either, they didn't know each other that well just yet. None of them really had anything in common, after only being classmates for a little while. Thet just knew their Quirks were good for training together, that was about it.

"... Does anyone else think that Denki's head always has, like, Mii Channel Music playing in it?" Kirishima asked the other two with a grin on his face. The cool guy of the group, Denki, seemed cool but he also seemed like he was only pretending to be cool. Under that, Kirishima was pretty sure Denki was just a big idiot.

"That is kind of ru-"

"Guilty." Sato admitted that he had thought that Denki seemed like an idiot, and that maybe he had music playing in his head all the time. "... Not Mii channel though... I think that Denki's head has Baby Shark playing in it." Sato gave his own alternative to what music went on in Denki's head.

Mashiro looked at Sato with a raised eyebrow, before he raised his hand up.

...

"Space Uniform." Mashiro admitted to his own idea on this topic as well. Kirishima and Sato looked at him, and pointed their fingers at him in total agreement. The three of them started to laugh together, since when they heard what Mashiro stated, they had to agree that his idea was way funnier than their own. "Now... what song do you guys think _he_ thinks plays in his head?" Mashiro asked with a grin.

Ooooh, good one.

"Master Exploder, Tenacious D." They answered together.

**-With Denki and Jirou-**

"Aaaaaaaah... this hurts a lot..." Jirou shouted out as her entire body spasmed uncontrollably. She had her earphone jacks stuck in both of Denki's ears and she blasted her heartbeat into his body to increase her ability to produce sound while getting shocked. Because he was shocking her at the same time, to increase his ability to shock people while under physical stress.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't not need... a microphone... my voice is fucking... powerful!" Denki tried to act cool by singing a song while getting blasted with sound. Her earphone jacks retratced when she couldn't take his shocks anymore, and he fell onto his ass holding his bleeding ears. "How did you like that?" Denki asked Jirou.

She had collapsed onto her ass as well.

"I think you're singing sucks, and that was the worst Tenacious D impression I've ever heard. We're hear to train, not play around. Kurama humiliated all of us, and I don't want to get taken down like a total bitch again." Jirou wanted to keep her focus on training, since that was why she had asked Denki if she could visit his home after school. He was the only one with a Quirk that could help her in this way... and he was the only one dumb enough to agree to getting blasted by soundwaves repeatedly for an entire training session.

"Man, you took that loss way hard huh?"

"You're damn right, Kurama destroyed us."

"What!?"

"Why did you ask me a question, when you can't even hear the answer?" Jirou had a hard time believing a person this dumb could actually exist in a hero class. She wasn't that smart herself, but at the very least, she wasn't as dumb as Mina and Denki, they were the dumb-dumbs of the class so far. Thankfully, no, _thank god_ that was the case, and she wasn't nearly as stupid as the two dumb dumbs of the class.

Training with Denki was already frustrating, from now on, she was going to go and train with Mina, Tsuyu, and Sero. Those three had Quirks that didn't make training together easy for them, but at least (other than Mina), she would be surrounded by people with something resembling intelligence. Actually, she didn't know how the three of them were going to train together, since their abilities just didn't match up at all for good training.

"Meep... meep... I can hear again... Man, you took that loss way hard huh?" Denki asked his question again with a wide grin.

"20 of us vs 1 of him, and we didn't do a damn thing to even hold him back. We were all pathetic, no matter how you look at it. That pisses me off... and he barely even had to try to take us out." Jirou stated as she balled her hand up into a fist, and pushed it against the ground. It was harder for her to admit, but she had been one of the ones who hadn't been able to do anything. Kurama's flesh was too dangerous for her, since her Quirk involved her physically touching people with her body, when she wasn't using her Hero equipment.

"I mean, he was Kurama... we didn't stand a chance at all, I just thought it would look uncool to walk away. Heroes gotta be cool, anyway, I can't look uncool in front of such a cool dude." Denki explained with a thumb points at himself.

Jirou paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool... Kurama? You know, the guy who..." Jirou blushed a little when she remembered the little fact that Kurama had stripped her butt naked and switched her clothes with Deku's clothes. She had learned what type of underwear that Deku wore for starters, which was a little embarrassing, and second was the fact a boy had seen her naked body. She would think that he touched her, if he weren't Kurama, and thus it was unlikely he did anything actually bad. "... stripped us naked and made us all crossdress." Jirou continued her statement as she blushed more heavily.

Some people brushed that part off, but facts remain facts, and Jirou was conflicted, since before the first attack, she too thought of Kurama as the coolest villain. Actually, she still thought of him as cool, and she hated the fact that she thought he was cool. Still, the fact remains that he saw her with and without her panties... and what was worse was the panties she had been wearing that day.

They had been her Kurama-panties.

Since, as a hero candidate, she couldn't afford being seen wearing the Kurama line of outfits and clothes, she had gone more discreet with what she wore. She had bought herself a matching bra/panty combo set that had 'Top Villain' written on it, with a Chibi-version of Kurama's head on it. He had seen those panties, and what was more embarrassing was the fact that she couldn't wear them anymore because not only had Kurama seen them... but so that Deku as well.

"Eh, that isn't that bad. I mean, compared to people like Yaoyorozu and Mina, Kurama wouldn't be too focused on your bo- what are you doing GAH!?"

Jirou used her Quirk and Denki learned that some things needed to remain unsaid. Her cheeks were furiously red as she blasted her heartbeat full force through his ears, not even training at this point. She covered up her chest with her hands, glaring at him for the reminder that she had small boobs when compared to all of their classmates.

She was done training for the day, at least with Denki.

**-With Mina/Tsuyu/Sero-**

'Sero is surprisingly fast with his tape.' Tsuyu thought as she jumped on all fours, the only way for her to get all of her power into her jump. Since they couldn't go to school to do this, and since they couldn't use their Quirks in public, they were forced to train at Tsuyu's house, since her place had the most space to it. Seeing as she had a good sized family, her house had a backyard big enough for them to do some close quarters training.

_Just don't destroy anything, and be careful about the grass._

She already told her parents that she would use her allowance to buy the grass seeds so that she could replant any grass that Mina's Quirk destroyed. Their training wasn't going to be destructive, they were just increasing the speed that Sero could use his tape, while also increasing their own dodging ability.

"Come on Sero, gotta be faster than that to get me~!" Mina taunted in a sing-song voice as she skated around the backyard using her slime, having taken her shoes off so that she could move around freely. She had bits of tape stuck to her body from the times where Sero did get her, she and Tsuyu both had shredded tape on their bodies. Torn in Tsuyu's case, and melted in Mina's situation, but they weren't training for direct combat.

They were training escape and capture.

'I wish the Spacial Awareness part of my Quirk were stronger. It would be great to be able to not need my eyes to dodge things as much.' Tsuyu thought as she saw tape coming, and jumped so that she was sticking to the side of her home. She saw her sister in the house from her window, the window that was open. "... You spelled that wrong, it has a silent K." Tsuyu explained to her little sister, who was surprised by the sudden words.

Tsuyu had tape wrap around her waist, and she was yanked off of the window, and roughly hit the ground. Thankfully, she was moderately durable enough to withstand it with only a little pain.

"Ouch." Mina said for her with a wince, a wince that allowed Sero to catch her too when she was distracted. She was yanked backyards so that she landed on her back. She let acid drip from her hands onto the tape, and broke herself free instantly. Tsuyu nearly used her tongue to rip the tape and crawled back to her feet. "Dude, you look like you came out of a desert." Mina explained as she looked towards Sero to compliment him on catching them, but noticed that he seemed very dehydrated.

His skin looked like he could do with some serious water.

"Well... it isn't like I magically make tape... I use stuff from my body to make it. Also, this is really bad on my elbows." Sero gestured to his elbows, the part of his body he shot tape out of. He couldn't magically produce an infinite amount of tape, going over his limits could kill him if he wasn't careful about it.

Tsuyu looked at him with concern in her mind, but not on her face.

"Oooooh, so that is how your tapey-thingy works. If I make too much acid, it starts to hurt me too... I lose my resistance to my Quirk if I overdo it. Gotta get some rest when I do to get that goodness back." Mina collapsed on her butt, and she wiped the acid off of her feet. She showed that her feet were dripping with thick fluid, but underneat it her feet were clearly irritated. Her purplish pink skin was showing signs of beginning to burn away.

Sero didn't comment, he was given a few of her feet dripping with a thick, white fluid, while she had her legs spread out.

It was an subconsciously erotic image.

"Ye-yeah... I think we should break for a bit. As... Tsuyu, can we order a pizza? I'm sort of hungry."

"You two can stay for dinner if you want, my parents won't be home tonight. We can train some more after." Tsuyu offered both of them. She had worked up a killer sweat herself, and though she didn't show it, she was hard on breath. Mina was the most fit of them, and she had worked up a light sweat herself. Sero would be sweating, if his body weren't so dehydrated, not to mention he didn't do any running around.

He was increasing the speed he launched his tape and how accurate he was with it, that was about it.

"Ahahahaha, sounds fun to me! I'm a little tired, we've been at it for awhile now!" Mina was cool with taking a break, she needed to wait a bit before using her Quirk some more anyway. She unbuttoned her shirt, and though Sero wanted to look, he turned his eyes away. "Oh, don't worry, I'm wearing a sports bra dude~!" Mina took her shirt off without much of a care, since she wore crop tops all the time anyway, this was still about her usual exposure level.

_My Touch Is Poison_

'She is wearing a Kurama sports bra... didn't know she was a fan of his.' Sero thought when he saw the chibi-head of their recent villain encounter in front of his view. Her left breast had the chibi-face, while her right one had the words on it. It was done in fancy, curvy letters though, and in it's orange color, the black letters seemed more dangerous. "You're his fan?" Sero asked with a curious glance.

'Hmmmm? Poison touch... he seems to have spacial awareness... strong legs.' Tsuyu saw Mina's bra, she didn't know they made Kurama-themed bras since she hadn't been underwear shopping in forever. Her bra made her think about Kurama's poison touch, and how it didn't seem to make sense with the rest of his shown abilities. 'Not to mention, he can change his body color to match his surroundings... His Quirk... it sounds like mine.' Tsuyu thought to herself with a frown starting to show up.

"Yeah, when Kurama took down Mt. Lady, Bubble Girl, I had to admit... joined the fandom. It was really cool and _super scary_ when I had to fight Kurama, seeing the news and being in danger were way different. Still though, if the clothes got his name on it, I've got them in my size, I totes ship him and Mirko together." Mina exclaimed with a proud smile, puffing out her chest in pride. Since his debut, nobody had chased him more than Mirko, and because of that, Mina shipped the two of them together so hard.

'He is slower than me, and he doesn't jump as high from what I saw... but he has also shown enhanced strength... not to mention, the way he disguises his eyes...' Tsuyu thought to herself as she thought on what she had seen so far. To the trained and untrained eye, it would seem that he was just using a poison on himself to boost his abilities. The fact remained that her Quirk did similar things.

She even had poison as well, but she didn't inherit a very strong poison, her poison was only mildly irritating.

Actually, she had almost all of his powers, even if they weren't very developed.

"Mina... did Kurama ever show any enhanced durability? Did he ever get hit by anything that would take down a person who isn't really durable?" Tsuyu asked Mina, who had paid more attention to Kurama than she herself did. Her being a fan of the hot and trendy super villain might just be able to confirm some things for her.

"Not that I know of, no hero has ever hit him before." Sero answered without meaning to, since he paid attention to the news.

"Eeeeeeeeeh... I don't think so... I never actually saw a ton of footage of his crimes... I mean, he got hit by a truck once when he saved a dude." Mina scratched her head, and Tsuyu tilted her head. She didn't know he had gotten hit by a truck, then again, she never really paid much attention to news on Kurama, despite him being all over it now.

Tsuyu paused for a second.

"I think... I think I might know who Kurama might be." Tsuyu didn't know absolutely sure, but if she was right and she knew what his Quirk was, then it explained how Kurama didn't trip any alarms when he broke into the school. He didn't break any alarms, because he didn't break in at all. He was able to break in, because he was a school student.

"No way, who?!" Sero loudly asked her in shock.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to say, just in case I'm wrong. After dinner... I think instead of training... we should go pay Midnight-sensei a visit. I want to confirm something with a boy that lives with her." Tsuyu had a hunch, but if she was correct, then she might be able to confirm her theory. If she was right, then the person who called himself Kurama, had the Toad Quirk similar to her own Frog Quirk. She knew of a student who lived with Midnight, a student with a Toad Quirk that her brother idolized as a cool guy from the hospital.

"Really!?" Mina asked with pure excitement.

If she was right, then Tsuyu would be the first person in the school to figure out... no, the first hero period to figure out Kurama's true identity.

"Can't you tell us?" Sero questioned her a little.

"If I say his name, and I'm wrong, then there is a chance we can ruin his reputation." Tsuyu didn't want to say anything unless she was 100% sure she was correct. Since accusing a person of being a villain was a serious crime, not to be taken lightly. If she came out and claimed that Naruto Uzumaki was Kurama without any sufficient proof (her idea on his Quirk wasn't proof, since it could potential be explained as him using his Quirk to drug himself). "I'll run a bath, so you two can take turns and get cleaned up. I'll make dinner, and take one myself before we all eat."

What really sold her on her theory though, what she could not explain away with poison, was the fact that Kurama had been able to stick to the ground even though Ochaco had got him with her Quirk. She could make objects unaffected by gravity, meaning he couldn't use his poison to stick to the ground, since his poison would float too. If he was had a Toad Quirk though, then he could indeed stay sticking.

**-With Izuku/Momo-**

"-so, I feel that if you used your Quirk to create a cannon, you can have it fire out nets instead of simple cannonballs, if you want to go for a capture strategy." Deku explained as he went over Momo's idea for a battle against a villain with a Quirk that would allow for him to duplicate himself into smaller versions of himself. They were taking turns creating fake villains, and then picking three of their classmates at random and having those classmates fight the fake villain, using a idea for a battle strategy.

Then, the other one would find the flaws in the battle strategy, and offer ideas for how the strategy could be further improved. Once the improvements were offered, they would argue for their own plan, or make corrections and modifications to the updates plans.

This was how they were going to train.

"I see, a good idea in theory, but depending on how small the enemy can make himself, this could fail. If he can make copies small enough to go through the netting. Anyway, I'm not seeing this poison on the web... the molecular composition is very... odd. It's not plant based, and it isn't manmade based either... I don't see dangerous predators that use this poison either." Momo spoke as she looked through a list, online, of different chemical formulas for different poisons. She wasn't seeing Kurama's poison's chemical composition listed on any of them, so either his poison was entirely unique to him, or she was just having bad luck finding what it was.

"Coffee?"

Inko came into the room and offered the two of them coffee, since they were studying, a good cup of coffee would help energize their brains.

"Thank you for the offer, but I avoid coffee as much as I can." Momo kindly rejected, despite rejecting it being slightly rude.

"I'll drink both." Deku didn't want his mother's offer to go to waste, so he took both drinks and sat them down. When his mother left, he looked at Momo curiously. "You don't drink coffee?" Deku asked her questioningly.

"Coffee contains a lipolytic enzyme, lipolytic enzymes break down fats. For my Quirk to work at it's best, my body needs to have a good store of fats. I've got to keep a good balance between fat and muscle." Momo had a naturally slim figure, and she had athletic muscles because she worked herself out, but she was thicker than the other girls in the class because she also had more fat on her body. "If I slim down too much, my Quirk is less effective, but if I get fat or become overweight in general, then my atheletic abilities and general health will drop." Momo knew that some people believed that she could become simply fat so that she could use her Quirk more.

To be a hero, you needed to have more than a good Quirk, you needed to be both healthy and able to perfom the job in all of it's aspects. Yes, if she allowed herself to become fat, she could use her Quirk more, but her health would suffer from it. She would get an increased chance of diseases, and just suffer in general. Instead of being able to use her Quirk more, she would prefer to balance using her Quirk less, with using it more intelligently and supplimenting it with good athletic abilities.

"Well, you scored Number 1 in the Quirk Appreciation Test, so you've done a very good job." Deku analyzed her words.

Her athletic abilities were outstanding in general, and with her Quirk, she wasn't able to use it as much during that test. She had the best Quirk in the class for a wide range of things, both in and out of battlel.

"Thank you Midoriya, but I can still improve... I have a lot of room to go. Even more so if I want to become a hero able to..." Momo trailed off when she thought about Kurama.

She wanted to become as great a hero, as he was a villain. She wanted her ability to use her Quirk, to surpass his own ability to use whatever his Quirk was.

Deku said nothing, and just thought of his own desire to surpass All Might.

"Kurama's Quirk... his Quirk... he doesn't teleport... or control electronics... so it would be impossible for him to get into the school without tripping alarms, unless he had help from a student... but more likely than that..." Momo, when thinking on Kurama's Quirk, suddenly realized that he seemed to be around their age and was already able to use his Quirk on par, or surpassing Pro Heroes.

Yet, his Quirk did _not_ had the properties to allow him to break into one of the most secure places in Japan.

"It's not Poison, but something that simply has the ability to use poison... he uses it with his skin... so that rules out anything that uses fangs or claws..."

"Toad!" Momo and Deku said together when the idea came to both of them. It was a popular pet among many, a very poisonous toad that used a dangerous poison with it's skin. Not only would it fit in with his poison, but it would also explain his other shown abilities as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Momo realized with a bright smile.

He was the boy that 'Kurama' switched her uniform with, he seemed to have about the same body type and jawline. Not to mention when Naruto was giving her back her clothes, she had been able to see his blond hair, and hear his voice.

"Wait... do we have proof Kurama and Naruto are the same person... other than having the same Quirk?" Deku asked, since this was a horribly large thing to say about a person. "Wait... didn't Midnight bring him lunch... I thought I heard somebody mention that rumor." Deku muttered under his breath.

Maybe they could ask Midnight... but this wasn't something they should ask at school, so they needed to visit Midnight where she lived.

"... Lets go ask a teacher where Midnight-sensei lives, and talk with her about Naruto."

**-With Naruto/Nemuri (Later)-**

Naruto sat in a completely meditative position with Nemuri standing right behind him, and he took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Under the excuse of wanting to show off at the Sport's Festival that would be coming up rather soon (all courses, not just the hero course) would be participating, Naruto had managed to get an excuse to have Nemuri help him develop the spacial awareness aspect of his Quirk.

Or rather, trying to clear his mind.

He couldn't turn off his spacial awareness, it was something he physically could not do, since his spacial awareness came from his skin and senses, so he couldn't turn it off. So, he was taking the other alternative, instead of learning how to upgrade himself, he wanted to learn how to do something else. Empty his mind of all thoughts, to clear his mind like how Himiko was able to do when she beat his spacial awareness in the first place.

*SLAP*

"I saw that twitch on your face, you just thought of something young man." Nemuri slapped the back of his head, and he twitched in irritation at being slapped. He sucked up his displeasure, since he asked for help... as much as even that irked him personally.

Naruto took a deep breath.

Clearing his mind.

*Ding dong*

Ding dong... damnit, Naruto couldn't clear his mind with any distractions. Nemuri gave the door an odd look, but she walked towards it anyway. She looked outside of the peephole, and saw that there were students from her class outside. She opened the door, and looked to see Tsuyu, Sero, and Mina were all at the door waiting.

"Hello Midnight-sensei... sorry to interrupt you so late." Tsuyu bowed in apology.

"No problem... what brings you three-"

"Sorry to interrupt Midnight-sensei, but can we... you guys came here too?" Momo asked when she ran up the stairs, and she saw some of her other classmates were waiting in front of the apartment as well. She blinked as Deku followed behind her, and he looked to see classmates there as well.

"No problems at all, what brings all of you here?" Nemuri was cool with them visiting, she didn't really understand what reason they could have, but they must have a good one. "I'm helping Naruto right now, but feel free to come in."

"We actually wanted to speak with Naruto." Tsuyu looked into the apartment, and she saw Naruto inside sitting down and trying to meditate. Mina and Sero looked and saw Naruto as well, and they both started to become giddy when they looked at him.

Momo and Deku blinked in _shock_.

Naruto was _here_!?

They just came to ask Midnight about Naruto, not to actually confront him about his possible villain status.

"Naruto are you Kurama!?" Mina couldn't stand it, and blurted out loudly. She couldn't hide her excitement at having the possible answer, and not instantly go to figure it out. She got no response from Naruto though as he simply sat in a meditative position, taking deep breaths.

Nemuri raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Naruto can't be Kurama, he's just not skilled enough to be Kurama. He's training right now to try and improve his Quirk." Nemuri laughed off the question. Naruto couldn't possibly be Kurama.

"I think that Kurama's Quirk is Toad, considering how similar his Quirk is to my own." Tsuyu mentioned as she looked over towards Naruto to try and see if he would react to this. All evidence pointed to the fact that he didn't even pay attention to what they were saying at all. She would say more, but again, she didn't want to accuse him anymore without more proof. This was just to see if she could get Naruto to admit it himself.

She wasn't confident when she saw his lack of reaction though.

"I analyzed the poison, and I think it might be related to Toad poison." Momo stated, with Deku nodding in agreement.

Naruto finally took notice.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked when he noticed 5 members of Class 1-A were standing at the door. He had zoned out while meditating, and Nemuri didn't seem too pleased to see them anymore. Naruto got up and started to walk towards the front door. "... Who are you guys?" Naruto asked with seemingly genuine confusion. "Oh, you're... Momo?" Naruto asked when he looked at Momo.

He would know who she was, since he met her in person as Naruto.

"Are you Kurama!?"

...

"Hey Naruto, for your training, how would you like a special sparring match?" Nemuri asked him with a smile on her face. "I think you guys will have your answer... and you can consider this a good training for the Sports Festival Naruto." Nemuri offered them all.

"Huh?" Absolutely everyone asked with some surprise to the suggestion.

"I won't explain why, but you'll have your answers. Mina, your athletic, why don't you spar with him?" Nemuri mentioned to them all.

...

'How will this solve anything though?' Momo thought to herself as she looked at Naruto. She tried to find any sign of shock, surprise, or even a hint that he was uncomfortable.

Nothing.

He just seemed a little confused, actually, seeing Naruto confused instead of startled by this was something that... unsettled her a little. If he didn't show a single sign of being caught, then it was possible that her theory was wrong. That she had jumped to conclusions too quickly, in which case, she would need to apologize heavily.

"What about me?" Deku offered.

"Trust me... everything will be explained. Come on, lets take this outside." Nemuri spoke with confidence as she led all of the students outside onto the grass. She looked at Naruto herself, and she saw him still confused about what was going on.

"Why am I being called Kurama?" Naruto asked the other students with a tilted head.

"Oh, you don't need to be shy Kurama." Sero pat Naruto's shoulder as they all walked down the stairs, and started to walk towards the grass. Naruto just sent him a confused look too, and he looked at the others.

"We believe, since you're a student with the Toad Quirk... that you might be Kurama." Tsuyu herself mentioned, and she watched his reaction.

She was... a little unsure when she didn't see any changes to his face that would suggest that he was feeling scares or startled by this revelation. Mina walked to one side of the grass, while Naruto walked to the other side. Nemuri stood at the side with the other students, who were watching them with slightly unsure looks, though Sero and Mina both seemed confident that they were all right.

'His reaction... he seems genuinely innocent.' Deku thought, the more he was seeing of Naruto in person, the less sure he was he and Momo were right.

'His voice and his body seem... slightly off, not to mention his personality seems... different too. He really seems like a completely different person than Kurama... was I wrong?" Momo thought as she watched Naruto carefully as he raised his fists up. Kurama didn't take up a fighting stance other than tensing his body.

Tsuyu was silent.

Naruto blinked, before he smirked.

"I'm not going to hold back, just because you're a girl. I don't know what's going on, but if kicking your ass proves I'm innocent, lets do this." Naruto raised both of his fists up into a boxing stance.

Mina blinked and her grin faded a little.

Deku looked _even more unsure_ when he heard Naruto say that, since after observing Kurama's videos so much, this was behavior that Kurama wouldn't show. His movements seemed untrained and sloppy, not to mention he was raising his fist against a woman. Even when faced with the best of the best female heroes, Kurama never once raised a hand against... not just women, but _anyone_. Combined with Naruto's genuine-looking confusion, he was more and more sure that they were wrong.

"Okay then, lets do this buddy!" Mina hopped back and forth on her feet.

"You guys can go whenever."

'This guy has some muscle, but I'm not weak either. Come on Kurama, show me what you've got.' Mina thought as she started to skate on her acid towards Naruto. Naruto started to run at her and pulled his fist back, and he threw a punch at Mina that she dodged with ease, ducking under it and doing a little twirl with a grin on her face. Naruto stumbled forward a bit, and she pulled her fist back. "Gotcha!" Mina slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Guh!" Naruto leaned forward into the hit, spit coming out of his mouth as she lifted him off of his feet a little. He feet touched the ground again when Mina pulled her fist back, and she hopped up into the air and kicked him in the back of the head. Naruto stumbled forward holding the back of his head in visible pain. "Ah!"

Mina spun around around Naruto when he swung at her desperately, and she pulled back her fist with a grin.

She punched him right in the nose, and knocked him clear off his feet with a bloody nose, onto his back.

"Yes! I did it, I beat Kurama! I won, I beat him, and he wasn't even able to do anything... to... me..." Mina looked down at the unconscious boy that she just beat up. She saw his nose bleeding, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'He's...' Deku started to think when he saw that Naruto seemed genuinely knocked out.

You did not fake being knocked out.

'... not Kurama...' Tsuyu thought when she saw something similar to Deku. She had watched the entire fight, and nothing about it seemed like it was being faked for the sake of making them believe that he wasn't Kurama. Tsuyu watched as Momo walked forward and looked down at Naruto for herself, and she put her fingers next to his neck, and she lifted his hand up and watched it fall limply.

Momo frowned a little.

"... Ah shit... we are so sorry for calling him Kurama, is he going to be okay?" Sero asked as he walked forward to try and help Naruto.

Nemuri waved them off with a smile.

"It's okay, Naruto will be okay. Naruto can't be Kurama, because Naruto recently got mugged by a villain and put into a really bad condition. Kurama would never get mugged by a high school girl." Nemuri explained as she walked over to Naruto and leaned down, picking him up. Tsuyu and Deku winced when they saw Naruto completely limp on the ground, his head in a position that an awake person couldn't easily make their head go.

He seemed genuinely knocked out.

"He's knocked out... his pulse is slow, and he isn't showing any response... he isn't Kurama." Momo stood up straight and said with a straight face. "Will he be okay, is there anything we can do to apologize for suspecting him." Momo's face was straight even when she said this.

"I'm sorry... Kurama shows abilities that were like mine... so I just thought... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for Naruto to get hurt." Tsuyu was visibly saddened by both the fact she was wrong, and the fact that Naruto got so hurt. Nemuri was using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the blood from Naruto's nose carefully.

He was _out like a light_.

The Kurama who got ran over by a truck and a car, and kept on going, would never be knocked out by something like that. Mina was a strong girl, stronger than most of the boys in the class easily, but if Naruto was really Kurama, then he punch wouldn't have knocked him out this easily.

Momo looked at everyone.

"I'm horribly sorry!" Deku bowed to Nemuri and Naruto, though he was knocked out.

"Yeah... we really thought he was Kurama." Sero was apologetic as well.

"I'll buy him a really nice lunch at the lunchroom tomorrow to say sorry!" Mina put both of her hands together and practically pleaded for forgiveness. Tsuyu had already apologized, but she kept bowing low.

Momo frowned.

'... He really is Kurama... but now I'll sound crazy if I tell anyone. He's turned everyone into a witness that he really isn't Kurama. If I explain what he did, then I'll sound like a conspiracy theorist...' Momo thought as she examined everything that had happened. Momo looked at Naruto, and she couldn't help herself, but a challenging smile came over her face for a moment.

Naruto _really knew how to manipulate people_.

Now, nobody would believe her if she claimed he was Kurama, because they had seen with their own eyes proof that he was not Kurama. She even figured out how he had faked his own loss like that.

**-Later that Night-**

"Aaaaaaaaah... my nose feels like it's fucking broken, that girl hits fucking hard." Naruto shouted when he woke up rolling off the couch and onto the floor, holding his nose dramatically. He wasn't lying, that girl could really throw a punch, and she really did break his nose. He should have reduced the impact by flying backwards, but with Deku and Momo watching the fact, he couldn't afford to make himself appear even slightly skilled.

He had to make himself look genuinely unskilled and sloppy.

He even built up a massive amount of lethal poison in his mouth, and swallowed it when Mina possibly broke his nose. He gave himself a massive amount of his own poison, so large was the amount that not even he was immune to it. With his own poison, he knocked himself out, because he knew that no matter how badly he fought they could assume that he was just faking it. He needed to actually lose the fight, and be turned into Mina's bitch for it. He needed to do something that would turn all of the people who saw the fight into witnesses that he and Kurama were not the same person.

So getting his ass kicked _and _knocked out in an utterly humiliating fashion, a way that Kurama would never allow to happen (while also throwing a punch at Mina) would settle it for them once and for all that he wasn't Kurama. He didn't know how they had figured him out, but he was amazed by them.

'Those kids are pretty good... they actually figured me out... but I'm not somebody who can be caught that easily. Just figuring out my Quirk? Heh... this makes this _more fun_.' Naruto thought to himself as he kept his pained expression when Nemuri came to him and started to make sure his nose was okay.

With the Pro Heroes starting to ignore him, being a villain had become... _unfun_ for the most part, but people his own age had figured him out. The Pros weren't even close to figuring him out, or even catching him.

Things were getting _fun_.

Oh, not just fun... they had challenged him, they unknowingly just issued him a challenge, and he was willing to play this game. Based on the fact that Nemuri was genuinely concerned for him, he could tell that the students had bought his display of weakness. Now though, since they figured him out and he _still beat them_, he was going to have to rub it in their faces somehow. Actually, he needed to do more than that, he needed to further reinforce the fact that Naruto and Kurama weren't the same person to them... but he also needed to leave behind a clue that if they were smart, they had a chance to figure out his secret.

After all, where was the fun without a little risk.

Also... OW!

He was going to prank Mina so hard, because he was sure that she might have actually broken his nose with that last punch.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Look at you guys, earning yourselves another 10K Chapter, good on you guys.  
This makes it 2/2 times you've managed to do it when I offered you the 10K chapter for this story.  
**_

_**Wanna make it 3/3?  
100+ Reviews for Another 10K Chapter.**_

_**shadespace was the Winner for Last Chapter (PM me for your mystery prize)  
If your review impresses me, you too can be a winner for this chapter's review section.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18 Of Toads and Snakes Trailer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Next chapter will be 10K, since we DID reach over 100 reviews last chapter.**_  
_**Sadly, this chapter has to be shorter, because... this chapter will be the start... of a MOVIE ARC!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Momo _watched_.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama were the same person, she knew it without a shadow of a doubt at this point. She had no proof, of course, that would support her claims if she were to try to convince anyone, but she knew it to be true. When she arrived to U.A. the next day, she already knew that she was going to speak with Naruto, strive to at least, alone. She was going to let him know that she was going to personally get the proof that she needed to convince everyone that he was Kurama. Until she had her proof though, she wasn't going to tell anyone else about her suspicions.

No, Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mina, Sero, and Midnight-sensei were too well placed as witnesses to prove any claims she made that weren't backed up with valid evidence that could not be disproven.

'Not to mention... I already owe my improvements to him... and with how good he is at manipulating people's emotions and thoughts... this will be a challenging game.' Momo thought to herself with a self-challenging smile, as bubbly as a challenging smile could be. He had managed to fool Tsuyu, a Frog quirk holder, into believing that Kurama's Quirk wasn't Toad anymore, and that he wasn't Kurama. 'Sometimes, even hard facts can be forgotten in the wake of shocking developments. Whatever Tsuyu knew about his Quirk, would have been shaken by the fact Mina beat him.' Momo analyzed what happened the night before.

The sloppy way he fought, so _opposite_ of Kurama and yet it seemed so natural to Naruto as well. Kurama's smooth, graceful movements had been the exact _exact_ opposite of the way that Naruto moved last night. Kurama's unwillingness to hit girls, also the opposite of Naruto's willingness to 'fight' Mina, even though he never actually touched her. The way he was knocked out with one strong hit to the face, even though he didn't fake being knocked out, contradicted Kurama getting run over by trucks and jumping it off. She too might have been fooled, were it not for Midnight speaking up about Naruto being mugged, a story that lined too well with Kurama admitting his own humiliating defeat.

She was 100% sure that she was correct.

"Yaomomo!"

"Oh, Mina... good morning." Momo spoke when she saw one of the people in her thoughts come up to her with a large boxed lunch. "I didn't know you would bring your own lunch today." Momo realized that Mina usually just bought lunch in the lunchroom like literally all of the other students.

"Oh, it's for Naruto... to say sorry for the whole..." Mina had the sense to realize saying the next thing out loud in a crowded hallway would be a very bad idea. So, she just nodded her head to Momo, who nodded back to show that she understood. "Oh, Naruto! You're at school, I made a bento for you to say sorry!" Mina called out to Naruto and ran over to him.

Naruto turned to them.

He smirked.

"Just so you know Mina, when the Sports Festival comes around, I'm kicking your ass." Naruto told her as he walked over to them.

'I know your secret.' Momo thought to Naruto, even though he couldn't hear her thoughts. He glanced at her, seemed a little confused, before a wide grin started to spread out on his face. She could see that he had a look... _he was showing her_ a challenging look. A look that told her that he was offering her the chance to try to convince everyone of who he was. "Good morning, I'm sorry about inconveniencing you last night." Momo apologized anyway to Naruto and bowed to him with reddened cheeks.

This was still Kurama in front of her.

"You can try, but you've got a lot of catching up to do!" Mina took the challenge with a smile on her face.

'No... if anything, we've got a lot of catching up... but I know your game.' Momo thought as she looked directly into Naruto's eyes, and she narrowed her own.

"That's fine... _I love a challenge_."

Oh, so he really was aware that she knew.

Well, game on.

_**-Secret Location-**_

"Wow... and to think a Quirkless guy like me could get a job in a high security place like this."

For people without Quirks, getting extremely good jobs in security and prisons was almost unheard of in modern society. For all of his life, he had worked on the police force, and he liked to think that he had always done a good job. Factually speaking, for him to get a transfer over to this island had been an amazing thing.

"First day?" A Female Guard next to him asked him with a raised eyebrow.

They all wore the same uniforms, both male and female.

They wore pitch black uniforms, similar to police uniforms, but they had thick metal armor over their arms, chests, and legs. They also wore full facial helmets that kept them from seeing what anyone looked like. Not to mention nobody wore a nametag with a real name on it, they all just wore their Code Numvers on their helmets.

He was Code 910.

She was Code 235.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it. So, what do we do here? I was just told I was selected to be part of something important, and that the pay would be 5 times what I already make." 910 stated as he shifted his gun more comfortably. He had been given a gun that he did not recognize, that used ammo that he didn't recognize either. Instead of having bullets, the gun was connected to a fuel tank that he was wearing on his back.

He was traveling with 235 in the company elevator, and they were going down, far down.

"We are Prison Guards." 235 stated to him with a confident voice. "We are Prison Guards in the world's most secure prison in the world. You were chosen because of your skill that you displayed in the field, and your lack of a Quirk." 235 stated with a chipper tone.

He nodded his head.

He had been told he would be filled in on the small details by whoever he was partnered up with, since the details of the job were something one could only learn while on the job. The fact this was a prison was something he was hearing for the very first time, and a prison where you were picked to guard it based on field data and status of a Quirk sounded unique to him. The biggest part though was still the amount of money that he was making.

How deep were they going?

"So, you're my partner?" 910 asked her, and he saw her nod to him.

"I was asked to collect you before I start my shift. Have you already visited the dorms?" 235 asked him curiously. Not only was the pay high, but they only worked 1 week out of the month, and while they worked during that week, they were given a place to stay on the island they were guarding. "... Actually, have you already gotten your chip?" 235 wanted to make sure that he was safe to talk to.

He shifted nervously.

"... You mean the thing they put in the back of my neck... what was that for anyway?" 910 asked her with a slightly put off tone.

"It's a Curse-Chip, they call them. It scans everything you think about saying, and if it scans that you are about to reveal any secret information while standing nearby an unchipped person, it turn off your ability to speak and move until you stop thinking about revealing information." 235 explained to him, and because he did have his chip, she had been able to reveal that information. She just wanted to make sure, so that she didn't have to suffer from the effects of the chip.

"This place is really secretive huh... what kind of prisoners are here anyway? Super dangerous ones?" 910 asked her with a laugh to hide how nervous her statements were making him.

...

"You're incorrect... We aren't guarding prisoners... this prison was built for the sole purpose of holding only a single man." 235 spoke deeply, and even her tone sounded a little scared when she mentioned that fact.

He laughed a little.

"One man? Are we holding an Evil All Might or something?" 910 couldn't imagine anybody needing an entire prison to hold them. She didn't respond to him right away, but he looked in her direction and saw her shifting more nervously. Like the fact alone she was speaking of this man would make a chill go down her spine. "... You're serious?" 910 asked further, and she stood up straighter and nodded.

"We, the best of the Quirkless, were chosen to protect the world against a single man, the World's Most Powerful Villain!" 235 spoke with a uniformed, loud, and confident tone as she shifted her stand to look powerful as she spoke. As she spoke, the elevator door finally opened up, and they were introduced to a dark room.

50 more elevators in the same room opened up.

They were in a dark room as they walked out, with only a single light on in the middle of the room, a light that was pointed at a iron box that was about the size of a person. Sticking out of the iron box was a head and two arms, the arms were chained up with 10 chains each, and attached to thick metal holds around the room. The head had long, flowing back hair that covered all of it's features at the moment, but red dots covered the head and the arms, lasers that were pointed at the prisoner by automatic turrets attached to the wall on all sides of the room.

Out of each elevator, came 2 guards, adding up to 100 guards to surround this guy.

Stepping into the dark room, 910 couldn't help but shiver as a cold feeling covered him. The room itself was chilled down to below freezing, but the feeling that ran down his spine wasn't from the cold. A dark, oppressive feeling covered the entire room, like being in the room alone was enough to cause an early death.

"New guy huh... so new guy, prepare for a long 8 hours of nothing." 823 stated, male and larger than 910, as he walked over to a white spot on the floor (1 of 100 spots) and stood in it. He took his gun and pointed it at the prison box, and he pressed the trigger.

910 noticed 100 guards were leaving the room by entering the elevators that they had all just exited, and when the elevator doors closed, they glowed red and locked themselves.

910 stood in a white circle next to 235.

"823, don't be that way. 910, point your gun at him, and don't let your aim stray. These guns fire a special wavelength that can put a brain into a hypnotic state. We use these guns to keep the prisoner sedated... we can't afford to get too close to give him drugs." 234 mentioned as he took the spot next to 235, and he explained the process of what they would be doing. He himself also started to fire the blue wavelength at the man, and there was not even a twitch from the prisoner as the wavelength hit his prison box.

910 gulped and followed instructions.

"World's Most Powerful Villain..." 910 whispered under his breath as he watched the man not move a muscle in the slightest. "... His arms are so skinny, and he seems... like a weakling to me. This guy wouldn't even be able to hold a candle to heroes like Kamui Woods." 910 got himself hyped up for an easy job with a lot of pay.

Yes, he wasn't scared in the slightest.

"Believe it or not, 20 years ago... it took All Might, Gran Torino, Endeavor, and 9 other heroes to take him down... only All Might, Gran Torino, and Endeavor survived... they couldn't kill him. That is why were are here." 235 spoke as she shivered. This man had been a secret villain, who had never once harmed a civilian or made the news. He only ever targetted heroes and villains who showed any sort of promise. "His Quirk is 'The One Who Possess All Quirks'... and his Quirk is why we Quirkless are chosen to guard him. TOWPAQ... is a frightful Quirk." 235 explained as she allowed her pulse to slow down.

She couldn't let herself get frightened.

910 actually felt better though.

"I feel sorry for those 9 who died, but All Might, Endeavor, and the entire Top 10 were taken down by a single villain not long ago, and that villain didn't so much as get a scratch on him. The title of the strongest villain has to go to Kurama, the Top Villain." 910 smirked under his mask when he realized that this job would be a lot easier than he had originally thought.

There was a pause.

"Kurama?"

"Who said that?" 234 asked as he looked around the room, searching for the voice that he didn't recognize as any of his coworkers.

"Kurama... _Kurama-kun... Kurama-chan... What Quirk do you have Kurama-chan... what is your body like Kurama-chan?_"

"He's speaking." 910 spoke with a tilted head as he looked at the source of the voice, the prisoner himself had started to speak. His voice was like a snake's voice, but it was like silk as well, but deep.

"Impossible, he has never spoke a word since he arrived here... he hasn't even moved... a muscle..." 823 spoke as he stepped backwards out of the white circle, before he quickly stepped back inside of it. He grabbed the gun at his waist with his other hand, and prepared to fire it as well.

A yellow eye peeked out from under the black hair.

_"My dear child, please, tell me more about Kurama-chan... tell me... tell me... tell me... tell me... come and tell me."_

"OPEN FIRE!" 001 screamed at the top of his lungs, and everyone other than 910 grabbed ahold of their regular guns, and started to open fire. 910 flinched and jumped when gunfire started to fill the entire room up with sound. The prisoner's body erupted with blood as his head and arms were shot over and over again, nobody even hesitated to fire on him. "Now quickly, everyone, switch back, switch back! While he is weakened, switch ba-"

A sword impaled 001 right in the forehead, going through one side of his helmet and out the other, with 001 being launched across the room and nailed to the wall by his head.

_"Rude, your gunfire is blocking my ability to hear dear 910's story... now tell me dear child, what is Kurama-chan's body like. Is it tall, short, muscular, skinny? Is his Quirk dangerous, powerful, mighty... give me all the details I ask, and you may live."_

"He... he killed 001... everyone follow his final orders and switch back!"

The prisoner's mouth opened up, and a hand... a pale skinned human hand clawed it's way out of the man's mouth. Not only did a hand scratch it's way out, but so did a dozen white snakes that started to crawl around on the floor. The turrets on the wall started to do their job though, and begun to fire at the man and his snakes. The snakes were blasted to pieces on the floor, and a second hand came out of his open mouth.

"The records never said that he could-"

In a flash, the snake's corpses exploded and acid splattered all around the room, covering a large number of guards in acid that melt through their armor instantly, and through much of their bodies. Their suffering only lasted moments though, before they died as one would expect.

Only 37 of them were left.

The hands opened the jaw unrealistically large, and a second head started to came out of the mouth, before instantly, an entire man emerged from the mouth and stood on top of the prison box, leaving a shed skin of himself behind. He was wearing a full outfit that was completely unruined by anything, a white kimono with a purple obi around his waist.

"He... he... escaped..."

_"Yes, 20 years of listening, waiting, and something quite interesting has happened indeed. So... tell me 910... tell me about Kurama-chan, and you may leave here alive."_

"Don't tell him anything 910, don't tell him a single word!" 235 screamed as she got back up on her feet, and she pulled a glowing blue knife from her waistband. She grabbed it with both hands, and she bravely started to run towards the prisoner. "Villain, you aren't going to escape, you're going back into that box, and we're going to sew your mouth shu-"

When she got too close, it was over.

He shoved his hand through her armor, through her chest, and outside of the other side. With his other hand, he removed her helmet and showed a woman in her 50s with some wrinkles, and her hair starting to grey.

_"You have no Quirk... you're body isn't one I want."_

He tossed her body to the ground as the light left her eyes, and he looked around the room. With a wave of his hand, snakes started to come out of his sleeves, and they wrapped around 910 who was frozen in fear. The prisoner started to turn around, and he looked around at the rest of his jail keepers.

'He's... a monster...'

_"Only 1 person needs to live to spread message."_

A single sharp gust of wind, and every single guard in the room was blasted to pieces, their bodies turned into blood paste on the walls.

"You... you're a demon."

_"Demon... no, I prefer snake, after all, I am Orochimaru... and once you have told me everything you can about Kurama-chan, you're going to go and tell the heroes that Yamata no Orochi has escaped and has his sights set on a new body."_

He couldn't wait to meet Kurama-chan.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Next Chapter WILL be 10K long, this chapter was a "Movie Trailer" type chapter.**  
**Still, 100 Reviews for the Chapter AFTER Next chapter to also be 10K Long.**  
**The Best Review will get a special award, an award that can only be given during a Movie Arc.**


	19. Chapter 19 Of Toads and Snakes 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The next 10K Chapter, like I promised.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Momo stood in front of Naruto on the school's roof, 1 hour before school, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had been a little surprised when she got a note from him that told her to meet with him, but this worked in her favor anyway. He was just sitting down though, completely relaxed as she stood there, with a metal pole to fight against him.

The air was awkward between them, completely on her part since he seemed completely relaxed, because she didn't know what he was going to do or say.

"Sup Muffin Top, having a good day?" Naruto started things off.

Not what she thought he was going to say.

She lowered her weapon.

"My day has been... stressful, thinking about how to prove you're Kurama. Can't think of any convincing arguments, you've fooled the others completely... but I know who you are." Momo stated to him with a more cooled down face. Him breaking the ice had reminded her that this might be a villain, but he was the villain least likely to respond to being confronted with violence. She was as safe, or even safer, than she would be if she decided to confront some heroes about the way they did things. "Also... you're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" Momo wasn't exactly _angry_ that he was giving her a nickname, but them having a serious conversation while he called her that nickname was going to be hard to do.

"I just think it's funny how a girl who could be a model, has a bit of a muffin top. I think it makes you cute and bubbly, you've got chub, but aren't fat. You that bothered by it?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

It was an obvious nickname.

"Not overtly so." Momo felt her cheeks turn red at the model comment, and the compliments. Him not calling her an insulting nickname to be mean, but because he found that trait on her attractive was a little different. She thought he was just being insulting on something that most people would be ashamed of. She wasn't ashamed of it, but that was because she actually maintained a healthy (ACTUAL healthy, not 'body positivity' healthy) figure.

Momo blinked, before she used her Quirk.

Reaching up, she started to make a slight show at fixing her bra, turning away from Naruto so that she could reach inside of her shirt to do it.

"Itchy titty?" Naruto asked her, and she didn't respond.

"... anyway. Naruto, you know I'm aware of who you are, and you're not going to do anything to stop me from trying to expose you? What is in it for you?" Momo asked him with a raised eyebrow. Him not doing anything but challenging her to try, that wasn't something a villain trying to keep a secret identity needed to do. "... Why are you even allowing me this knowledge at all?" Momo questioned further.

Naruto stood up, and he started to walk towards her.

By instinct, she backed away from him, since he walked closer and closer to her. He stopped when he was in front of her when she was backed up against the door back into the school.

"You're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect." Momo corrected him, but she saw him smirk.

"You're perfect... to have fun with. Since I'm the _safe_ villain, the one who doesn't hurt anyone... the other heroes ignore me when other villains appear. I'm the Top Villain... but at the same time, I have such a low priority that I get ignored a lot by heroes who are busy with literally anything else." Naruto hated, and understood, the fact that other heroes were busy. He knew that they wanted to chase and try to capture him, but they knew and took advantage of the fact that he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

He hated being ignored, he hated being bored, he hated people overlooking him for somebody else with a cooler power than him. When he was young, every other child his age got adopted because they had better Quirks, Quirks that didn't include a deadly poison that parents feared could be turned on them.

"... I see..."

"You are the first person, the first hero at least, who figured me out. I tricked the others, but you stayed firm in your belief. You-" Naruto shoved his hand up against the door behind her, next to her head. She pushed up against the door harder, with a brighter blush blooming brilliantly across her bubbly cheeks.

Momo would have moved, but his other hand shot up and slapped against the door on the other side of her head.

"... the information all pointed to you." Momo felt a little heated when she felt how hot his breath was.

His hair smelled sweet, his hair seemed to be washed with a similar scented shampoo as Midnight, but it was manly at the same time. It was a thick kind of pleasant scent that her nose was allowed to experience. Each side of her head, she could feel the radiant heat from his body, and she looked at his hand, before she looked back at his face and turned her breath _hitched_ when she saw his half-lidded eyes.

"-are somebody who went from a girl with self-confidence issues, a coward who couldn't handle the pressure... to somebody who could stand up to me. You did it all with just a little help. You're damn amazing." Naruto admired what she had done with her life in such a short time. He had seen her go from pure cowardess, into somebody who had figured him out and planned on taking him down. "When I think about this contest, this game between us, I can't see this being anything other than fun for me." Naruto leaned up, getting on his toes as he stared her in the eyes.

Their faces were inches apart.

"Are... what are we going to do now though?" Momo's breath was slow and heavy.

Her breath stopped when his leg came up, and she found her crotch being rubbed by his leg, and her eyes widened when she felt a slight _squish_ as her panties made contact with his knee. He wasn't even _rubbing_ her actively, he was just pushing their bodies together. The tightness in her belly got tighter still, and she had trouble steadying her breath. Her panties got heavier as they started to get soaked in her own fluids.

She wasn't stupid either.

She was an intelligent girl, and she could tell what was happening to her based on the signs alone. She didn't need to question what was happening to her, even if she could question why it was happening, there was no need to ask herself or anybody elsle _what_ was happening.

Her body... no, saying her body made it sound like this was against her will, that her body was doing it on it's own.

_She was aroused._

"I want to compete with you, I want you to give me everything you've got."

"Uh..." Momo felt the tightness in her belly become nearly impossible to bare. "... touch me..." Momo wasn't an idiot, and even though she knew what was happening to her in a biological sense. Not even her, with her intelligence, could control her hormones so easily that she could stop herself from submitting to her own human desires. Momo's eyes closed as she felt his breath on her neck, and she shivered with each breath he took.

She was aroused, and she was growing more aroused as he teased her.

They're bodies pushed up against each other, and Momo wrapped her arms around him, before she started to shiver as chills continued to go up and down in spine in turn. Every nerve in her body felt like it was being shocked with lightning.

She needed... to see where this was going to go.

That was what she wanted right now.

She fell to her ass though, her legs not holding herself up as Naruto pulled away just as his hand went into her shirt. As he pulled away, his hand left her shirt and she felt her bra snap back into place from where he had pulled at it. Falling down on her ass snapped her out of her aroused trance somewhat, and she looked to see him grinning down at her.

"You really think I would assume you were just scratching your tit or fixing your bra? Your Quirk lets you make things, including stuff that would record my voice admitting to being Kurama." Naruto explained to her with a massive and growing grin, seeing as he was holding a microphone that had been recording much of their conversation. Naruto held it between his fingers, having taken it straight out of her bra, before he gripped it in his hand hard enough to shatter it completely.

"Wha... what?"

Okay, the haze of arousal was getting cleared from her mind, and her eyes got very wide when she realized he had just broken the evidence that she had been trying to produce from him. She blinked and shook her head, useless as the gesture was since shaking your head did not stop rampaging hormones.

Damn teenage hormones.

"You see, I'm not actually all that book smart, but what I am good at predicting what people will do and how they are going to do it. I'm really good at understanding people... and that is why I just know you are going to be really fun. Lets have a fun game." Naruto told her as he opened the palm of his other hand, and Momo blinked when she saw a blue cloth having from his hand, a blue cloth that was completely soaked at the crotch of it.

Her panties.

Her hands shot down to her skirt and pushed it down to cover her goods, though a useless action considering he had already seen her naked before now.

"My panties!"

"Been awhile since I got to do this and have fun with it... but it looks like Kurama gets away with yet another trophy against a hero." Naruto put her moist panties in his pocket, they would be the trophy he would most savor (no, he wasn't going to jack off) as being an entirely new breed of trophies won.

**-Hero Public Safety Commission Headquarters-**

All Might  
Endeavor  
Hawks  
Best Jeanist  
Edgeshot  
Crust  
Mirko  
Yoroi Musha  
Ryukyu  
Gang Orca

The Top 10 Heroes of the nation of Japan, the heroes who solved the most crimes, earned the most money, had the biggest agencies, and had the highest approval ratings amongst the Japanese heroes. They were the heroes who dealt with the biggest issues usually, though they weren't always the strongest heroes in the world, or in Japan, they all earned their spot in the Top 10 for a reason.

The fact that they had ALL been gathered at the main headquarters for the HPSC by the President herself (The President of the Commission, not country) was enough to rattle some of the heroes.

She was an elderly woman with sharp features and a calm demeanor as she glanced around at all of the heroes. The President took a deep breath as she looked at All Might and Endeavor, the only two people among the Top 10 who had ever dealt with the problem that they were currently dealing with.

The room was tense.

Nobody dare speak, not even Hawks.

"All Might, Endeavor... I require that both of you remain calm when I speak." Madam President spoke with an air of importance.

Endeavor just scoffed and nodded.

'This must be important... but why only mentioned the two of us by name to remain calm?' All Might nodded as well, though he had to admit this was cutting into the 3 hours a day he could remain in this form of his.

"Orochimaru has escaped-"

"WHAT!?" Endeavor shouted as he stood up and slammed both of his hands down on the table, shattering the entire thing with his strength. The other heroes who were less composed jumped out of the seats lest they get table pieces all over themselves.

"Endeavor, what the hell!?" Mirko shouted as she looked down at herself, covered in shattered table.

"Who?" Gang Orca asked with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Best Jeanist just calmly looked at All Might, who's skin had gotten paler, and his smile had faded away completely. The other heroes in the room didn't know who this person was by name either, so they didn't have much of a visible reaction, other than to the shattered table that was.

"Orochimaru can't have escaped, that prison was built in order to counter ALL of his Quirks. All of the guards were Quirkless so that the monster would NEVER be able to grow stronger or have the will to escape!" Endeavor shouted at Madam President with a roar of disapproval. As one of the 3 survivors of the man, he knew more than anyone what a monster that villain was. He growled down at her, as if it was her fault.

"Seriously, who was this guy... with a name like that, I'm not thinking somebody that dangerous. Seems like a guy with a snake Quirk or something." Hawks seemed uninterested in what was going on.

"He's just one villain-"

"He's stronger than me." All Might's words alone ended any and all discussion on if they should be worried or not. More strength than All Might in a battle, that alone was a terrifying statement for every single hero at the meeting. "He's stronger than anyone I've ever faced... he's a sick, twisted person, who doesn't view humans as people. He simply views them as tools, batteries for his Quirk." All Might gripped his fists together with visible anger on his face.

Orochimaru's Quirk... was sick and twisted in nature and in how he used it.

Orochimaru was somebody that not even All for One had gone again, for fear of having Orochimaru's Quirk turned against him. The man was a sick and twisted genius unlike any other, and his lust for Quirks was as endless as it was perverse.

"Yo-you're not serious?" Gang Orca couldn't believe that.

That was a terrifying thought.

"Orochimaru is a villain who can't be killed, can't be held in a normal prison, and can't be defeated in 1 on 1 combat by any person who has a Quirk." Madam President explained with a stern tone. She wanted them to know how dangerous this person was, considering the fact he was back, and still in the prime of his strength. "... He could be growing even stronger as we speak." She was forced to admit as well.

"So, we fight him all together then." Edgeshot spoke with more calmness to him.

"As a team, no way, that is cowardly!" Mirko disagreed with that idea.

Edgeshot and Mirko shot each other dirty looks, before they looked away from each other when their attitudes started to affect the already bad mood of the room.

"His Quirk, what is his Quirk?" Ryukyu asked, crossing her arms with a more practical look on her face. She looked between those with more experience than herself, All Might and Endeavor, both of whom didn't look like they liked the answer.

"His Quirk is "The One Who Possess All Quirks" and it's... not pleasant." All Might regretfully stated with a wince.

...

"He has all-"

"No, he can Possess All Quirks... Orochimaru's Quirk is the fact that he can fuse and possess people, stealing their bodies. He takes his Quirk, adds it to their Quirk, and takes their body... and then he adds their Quirk to his own as he possesses body after body. He can _Possess Quirk wielders_." Endeavor frowned deeply with every word he spoke.

All Might was _shivering in anger._

Nobody in the room had seen him show this fury before.

"If he is so powerful, why have none of us ever heard him." Best Jeanist had to ask, since this sounded hard for him to take in.

"Orochimaru is a villain who always acted in the shadows, he didn't want the spotlight, because he had no interest in money, fame, or to go against heroes for the sake of it. He only wanted to gain more Quirks, and to change the world from the dark." Madam President explained to start why they hadn't heard of him. "We, once he learned about him, decided it would be best to cover him up."

They had made sure, because somebody with an obsession with Quirks and getting the best body, going around in the dark was fearsome. People would never be able to sleep in their beds soundly at night if they thought somebody could just take them over forever. Only the heroes who fought Orochimaru had the knowledge of him, and that was how it was suppose to be. To make the world a more peaceful place, they allowed society to experience ignorance while they secretly fought the threat.

Mirko was silent.

"So how are we doing this?" Crust questioned, the first time he had spoke since the meeting had started.

"Yes, this fiend must have a goal he wants to achieve." Yoroi added onto Crust's statement.

"Kurama."

...

"Orochimaru wants Kurama's body, that is the reason he has escaped. Kurama, who could have killed all of you with his skill... Kurama, who has the skill and abilities to escape and outdo every single hero he has every encountered." Madam President explained as a dense air settled over the room.

"He have to protect Kurama!" Mirko shouted as she stood up.

"We need to kill him, Orochimaru can't possess him if he's dead." Endeavor gave a more final solution to their problem. It would only require one sacrifice, and then they could take this issue on at their own leisure, once they made sure they could actually take down Orochimaru.

Mirko stormed across the broken table, and she was about to throw a punch.

"Endeavor, Orochimaru would seek revenge against us all if we did this, and his wrath would know no bounds." All Might pointed out surprisingly calmly. While his rage was still visible, his statement was logical, as if he was just saying it to confirm it to himself as well. "Mirko... we've dealt with Orochimaru personally. Endeavor only said that, because he knows what the worst case scenerio is." All Might stood up and put a hand down on her shoulder.

"The worst case... Kurama's Quirk is powerful, but _only_ because Kurama is so slippery and creative, surely a guy that took... _years_ to escape prison can't be that bad, even if he got his hands on that Quirk." Hawks couldn't see why they were worried. Kurama was only dangerous to any of them because of the fact he was extremely talented at manipulating people, evasion, and using his Quirk in creative ways.

Orochimaru would have none of that, so they didn't need to worry about it.

"Unless... Orochimaru, when he takes over a person's body..." Ryukyu started to mumble to herself, and Gang Orca picked up on her line of thought.

"He gains their memories, meaning, their knowledge on how best to use their Quirk, as well as any combat styles they used it with. Meaning, if this man gains Kurama's body..." Gang Orca could suddenly see why Endeavor's solution was murder.

Kurama had taken out all of them, _all of them_, with only a single Quirk.

This man, were he to take Kurama's body, his Quirk, his skills and abilities, would become too much. He would gain Kurama's ability to come up with clever ways to defeat them all, and there would be no hero that could catch him. He wouldn't just have Kurama's Quirk and skills, but he would still have those combined with all of the ones that he had attained in the past as well. It would be like they were going up against a super-enhanced Kurama, but with _no morals_ and a desire to kill people.

'Kurama is in a lot of danger... I've got to warn him.' Mirko thought with widened eyes, frozen in place even as she stood up.

"Kurama needs to be protected at all costs then, if Kurama is captured by Orochimaru, then that is the end. Orochimaru will become unstoppable, and it will begin the collapse of society itself." Hawks had changed his mind by the end of that explaination. Even he was serious for this matter, since this could spell the end of the world as they knew it.

A person with a quirk like Orochimaru, using Kurama's Quirk and skills with it, would practically have unlimited access to every Quirk in the world and nobody would be able to put up a fight.

"How was he defeated last time?" Yoroi asked All Might directly, since he did take part in the original defeat of the man. He could understand that they had trouble with the man, but he had to have been defeated using some technique or Quirk last time.

All Might didn't answer.

"We-"

"We're not going to do what happened last time, too many lives were lost. We need to make a new plan to defeat him." All Might stopped Endeavor from speaking another word with a sharp look, a look that even Endeavor couldn't speak out against. The man just scoffed and turned his head to the side.

"So, we have to keep all of this a secret then, correct? Anyway, how are we suppose to convince Kurama to trust us enough to let us protect him. He might just think we're trying to trick him so that we can capture him." Ryukyu saw a big flaw in any plan they could make. Kurama's cooperation with their plans was what needed to happen, and she just couldn't see any of them getting Kurama to come with them.

Not when he was a villain, and they were heroes.

"How did the prison fail?" All Might winced when he realized nobody among them could convince Kurama to join them.

"... Orochimaru had a Quirk that we never knew about, and he was hiding it for years, waiting for the right time to escape." Madam President couldn't believe the fact that they had overlooked such a massive piece of information. They had made that prison taking all of Orochimaru's Quirks into account, but the man had been too smart, he had allowed them to think they trapped him.

He even waited 20 years in prison before making his escape, and that was just because he was finally interested in escaping after 20 years.

"How are we going to even _find_ Kurama, it isn't like we have him on speed dial... Mirko, you don't have his cell number?" Crust asked the only woman that had any sort of relationship with the villain, seeing as she wanted to be with him romantically.

None of them held any issues with her over that.

Love was love.

"I don't... but... I _do_..." Mirko looked highly conflicted with revealing this information that she was about to reveal. Her foot was tapping against the floor nervously, and she hated herself for everything she was about to say. "... I do know his age... and... I know his real eye color... and I have his body and scent memorized." Mirko stated with those words coming out of her roughly.

She didn't like saying them.

"... You've known all of this for how long?"

"Awhile... but I didn't want to use the information... because I wanted to catch him fair and square. He told me his age while he was in a bad place, so I didn't want to share it... and he isn't _dangerous_... so I thought it would be okay." Mirko revealed her reasons, reasoable to her, without being able to look at anyone. She would betray Kurama's trust in her by revealing all that she was going to reveal.

Still, she was going to hate herself for this.

...

Everyone stared at her.

"You had all of this-"

"Endeavor, this isn't the time for this! Mirko, I understand your reluctance to tell of this sooner, based on your personality. Will you share this information with us now?" Madam President asked calmly, though she wasn't pleased with Mirko either. All around the room, nobody was pleased with Mirko, since she had bit of useful information about the Top Villain that she had not shared with anyone.

"... I... can't do it after all... instead... why don't we bait Kurama into finding one of us instead?" Mirko offered an alternate solution.

Nobody looked happy with her idea... they all, even All Might, looked displeased with her on a personal level. She winced when she saw that her own childhood hero was sending her that disappointed look.

"Actually... Kurama can change his looks, so even if she gave us that information, we don't know if his looks will match what she knows. Her idea though, baiting Kurama into coming to us. That idea has some merit." Ryukyu could sympathize with Mirko over why she was lying. She was in love, and even under this situation, she refused to betray the person she had fallen for. It was admirable, because she was pretty sure that Kurama would hate for anything about him to be revealed, even if his life was in danger. "Anyway, we all know Kurama well enough to know that he's too slippery to be caught with just his eye color and age. We would have more luck finding a needle in a hay stack." Ryukyu explained that Mirko's information would still be practically useless to them.

Kurama was just that good at avoiding them all, he had been able to avoid them all for so long at this point, that he might even know right now they were looking for him.

"Kurama has attacked U.A. twice since the new year... he might attack U.A. again... All Might and Mirko are there teaching. They can warn him the next time he attacks." Gang Orca spoke as the voice of reason, understanding both sides of the coin here. They needed Mirko's information, but if she didn't want to give it for personal reasons, she didn't _have_ to give it to them. Her mentioning it at all was annoying, but she admitted it reluctantly, so her willingness to part with it was iffy at best.

She admitted to knowing it, but had a change of heart because she didn't really want to give it up.

"Still, I've had the police get a public announcement ready."

**-Live Television: All Channels (With Naruto)-**

"Well... this isn't what I was watching on my phone." Naruto had turned his phone's television app on to see what was playing on the news, to see if he wanted to make a public appearance, when the channel turned to the chief of police.

"We are sorry to interrupt your regular broadcast, but starting now until further notice, new regulations will be put in place to ensure the safety of the citizens of this country."

"Oooooh, whatcha watching?" A person asked, he recognized the voice as Mina, as she sat down next to him with her lunch. She put her chin on his shoulder, no personal space with this girl, and watched what he was watching.

"Don't know, the Police Chief is doing some kind of broadcast, I _was_ watching the news." Naruto mentioned with a raised eyebrow.

He switched channels, and all of them were the exact same thing.

This must be important.

"Starting today, all minors will be expected to be at their homes before 6:30 PM each night, any minor found out after hours will spend the night at the station for their own safety. All heroes will be expected to travel together in groups of 3 as well, and we suggest that if possible, all adults also travel together in groups as well."

"6:30!?" Mina shouted in horror.

She wouldn't be able to visit the mall and stay for more than 10 minutes at most if that was all the time before curfew she was going to be getting. As a minor, hero student or not, she would be expected to follow this new law. Not to mention she was suppose to hang out with Tsuyu and train with her and Sero again, since they interrupted their training the other day.

"We understand if this is inconvenient for you all, and we would like to thank any who follow these temporary rules. These rules were placed for the safety of everyone."

People started to pull their phones out, and soon enough almost everyone in the lunchroom were all watching the news like Naruto and Mina. They were watching the presentation of the new rules for themselves, with varying looks of shock and anger. Naruto on the other hand, just snickered to himself, because there was no way that he was going to bother following that rule. There was no way that anyone would be able to force Kurama to go to bed early after all.

Nobody could-

**-Later that Night-**

"You're not going anywhere tonight Naruto, since I'm your mother, until whatever is going on is over, I'm going to be taking my afternoons off and making sure that you stay at home." Nemuri explained as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled down at him with a tender look.

-somebody could stop him after all.

"Then you know what this is all about then?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She was a Pro Hero, whatever issue the police were dealing with, she had to have some kind of advanced knowledge on it. Since she was so keen to get into his good graces and be a proper family, he could tell that she would tell him. He looked at her hopefully, and she opened her mouth to answer.

"I honestly have no clue, I'm not one of the heroes who were told." Nemuri answered with complete and utter honesty.

Only the Top 10 were told what was actually going on, and since she didn't have true Pro Hero partners, she couldn't exactly follow their suggestions. She had her "Midnight Boys", but they were just side kicks, nobody powerful enough to really help her if something terrible happened. So, she would be doing her hero work before 6:30 from now on, she would focus the rest of the time with Naruto and grading homework.

"No idea... at all?" Naruto could tell she wasn't lying.

Still, she was Midnight... she should know something.

"Just because I'm a Pro Hero, doesn't mean they tell me everything. Actually, this might be good for us. Lets make this a game night." Nemuri stated with a skip in her step. She could finally use this chance now that Naruto was going to be home for sure, to actually bond with him. Sure, he had asked her to help him with his Quirk for the Sports Festival, but that was training. That wasn't a mother-son bonding activity.

"Game night?"

"Yeah, it will be fun! We can play some games, take a bath together, and even do some more work with your Quirk. Lets see if you can really do everything a Toad can!" Nemuri got herself excited for this. It was about time that she finally took a bath with Naruto to get the skinship bond that her father had told her that she should try.

She looked at Naruto, and she saw he was looking at her with a dull gaze.

"... Can we skip _literally _all of that?"

"Nope!" Nemuri was going to have to lay her foot down on this. If she didn't keep her eye on him, then he was going to sneak out and do whatever it was he did when he snuck out. "Did you know Toads can change gender to fit their breeding desires? They can willingly change gender to fit their breeding needs."

...

"I did not know that, and I don't want to know if I can do that either." Naruto didn't want to see how that skill could come in handy... Naruto blinked, before he saw many situations in his own head where being able to change his gender at the drop of a hat could come in handy for a villain like him.

Nemuri saw his expression become conflicted.

She whispered in his ear.

"You know... if you can change gender, you can sneak into the women's side at the public bath... every teenage boy's dream." Nemuri was a sexually open person, and she knew that boys needed an outlet for their desires. She was sexually open, and sexually active, but what was greatest about her when it came to that area, was her sexual acceptance of others. She understood, and was willing to accept, men's more base desires and their need to follow after them.

She was perfectly okay with the thought of men peeping, and if it meant bonding with her son, then she could even encourage it.

"You are a woman, encouraging a teenage boy to change his gender... so that he can sneak into the girl's bath." Naruto just wanted her to realize that what she was doing was not very motherly, or maybe it was? He never had a mother, so it wasn't like he would know what it was like to have one.

...

"You can have lesbian sex."

"... and like that, I'm more interested." Naruto gained a glint in his eye when he realized that as well. What guy didn't want to know what it could be like to have lesbian sex after all? Sex between a man and women was hot, but seeing as he liked women, sex between two women was even hotter to him.

Nemuri grinned wide.

"That's my boy, you're becoming more open with your inner desires-" Nemuri saw his face change when she called him her boy. He seemed less interested, and more neutral than before, but she realized at least she could find common ground with him. "Anyway, changing your gender does have other benefits besides the obvious sexual benefits... I'll think of them later though. What game do you like more, Uno or Sorry?" Nemuri asked him, since those were the only games that she had that she could play with him.

She liked western games, they were quite popular among the youth of Japan as well, not just her to be honest.

"... How about Blackjack?" Naruto asked her, and she blinked, before she grinned.

Oh, she was going to teach her son a lesson.

**-Later-**

A lesson about how he was so freakishly good at hiding his facial expressions.

Blackjack, the game where the dealer and player played against each other with cards, to get the closest to 21 and not go over.

"Hit me." Naruto stated without looking at his cards, and she tossed a card to him. He looked down at his cards again, and didn't even flip them. Naruto was wearing his shirt, socks, and underwear, he had taken his pants off the first and only time he had lost so far. "Hit me again." Naruto stated as Nemuri passed him another card.

Nemuri on the other hand was in her bra.

Just her bra and nothing else, she wasn't blushing or anything like that. It was her that suggested the stripping rule, since she didn't want Naruto to pick up money habits with gambling, and since she had started to give him an allowance, it would be weird to take the money back that she had given him.

'The carpets match the drapes.' Naruto thought idly as he thought about what he was doing to do next. "Hit me." Naruto stated to her one last time, again without looking at his cards.

Nemuri added one more card to her own hand.

"Lets flip." Nemuri told him with a grin on her face.

They flipped.

Nemuri: 10, 7, 3 - 20  
Naruto: Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, 7 - 21

"Four Aces AND a 7 to add up to 21... what the shit bullshit luck is that!?" Nemuri shouted out as she jumped up and slammed her hands on the table, staring down at the cards that Naruto flipped up with a look of utter disbelief. She had one of her hands grabbing her hair as she tried to think up the odds of this type of hand happening. He used an Ace as an 11, 3 Aces as 1s, and finally he drew into a lucky 7 and added it all up to 21.

That was not only the literal perfect hand, but he got all 4 aces in the deck of cards in one hand, and he never once looks at his cards. He had just been going off of pure luck, and he couldn't have cheated, because she had been shuffling the deck, and she had been cheating herself.

She had stacked the deck to give herself a 20, in a way that would be hard to beat, but wouldn't come across as cheating.

She had been cheating practically the entire game they had been playing, and her cheating had only allowed her to win once.

"... I'm really, _really_ lucky when it comes to gambling... my luck sucks almost everywhere else though." Naruto didn't mention that earlier, because it had never once come up. It was a useless kind of luck, the ability to put a single coin in a lottery machine, and win every single time he tried it.

Nemuri dragged her hand over her face.

"I'm more amazed than mad, bravo, this was a way to win... _but_... I'm still wearing my glasses..." Nemuri refused to lose that simply. She reached behind herself with one hand, and popped her bra off, before she tossed it onto the clothes pile. She started to pick up the cards, and she shuffled the deck again, and she carefully kept her eyes on the cards slyly. "... Lets make this interesting... if I win this round with a 20 or 21... you agree to come with me tomorrow and visit my father. He wants to meet you, but he's waiting for you to accept me as your mother." Nemuri explained to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... and _when_ I win?" Naruto asked her with a tilted head.

"_If_ you win-" Nemuri grinned to herself when she saw that she was done shuffling, she would get her desired outcome. "... then I'll make you ramen every single night his week for dinner." Nemuri gave him the alternative.

She tossed him a card _after_ she gave herself one, and she went from there.

"Deal... also... hit me." Naruto told her, and she did as he said. She watched as he didn't even flip his cards, and she didn't flip hers either as she added a card to her pile.

Nemuri grinned, closing her eyes with a chuckle.

She so had this.

...

"I'm good." Naruto stated, and she added two more cards to her own pile, before she grinned to herself more widely. They flipped their cards, and she stood up and took a victory pose when she knew that she had won.

Naruto: Ace, 5, 5 - 21  
Nemuri: Ace, Ace, Ace, 2, 7 - 22

"What!?" Nemuri slammed her hands on the table again, and she stared down at the 2 that she wasn't suppose to have. She was suppose to get that Ace, she had cheated while she was dealing, and made sure that it would end up in her hand. She had guessed that Naruto would only ask for a hit once, but he was suppose to start out with the 2. "I cheated, how did you do this!?" Nemuri put both of her hands on the side of her head.

Naruto grinned at her.

"I know... and I switched the cards when you closed your eyes. I figured you would try to cheat, you've been doing it for awhile now... and I know you're not above it. It was easy for me to quickly swap out cards." Naruto explained to her how he had won. Naruto was able to admit to cheating, because he was also able to show that she had cheated.

Naruto pulled his phone out, and he showed her a video of her carefully looking at the cards and shuffling in a way that would promise her a victory.

"Yikes, you are a sneak little devil... also, my tits look awesome from this angle... you need to send me this video." Nemuri wasn't against his video evidence, nor the fact he won all that much. The fact that he took a great video that she could make use of on her... more _adult_ dating apps was what mattered to her though. "I'm glad I trimmed too myself to look presentable... I've been debating if I should shave completely or stay trimmed... I might shave, that craze has been catching on again." Nemuri looked at the video with a more appraising eye.

Naruto hadn't actually looked at the video or anything, he used his foot to hold the phone while it recorded, he just knew he had gotten the footage of her cheating.

"... I didn't want to hear _any_ of that." Naruto told her with a twitching eye. "Also, put your panties on now."

"Nope, I lost fair and square... I lost cheating and circle." Nemuri changed the phrase to the opposite, since she didn't lose fair anf square. There had been a fair amount of cheating, if that was what fair amounted to.

"Put them on!"

Naruto grabbed her panties and jumped at her, preparing to force her to put them on, since he didn't want to keep looking at what was making him uncomfortable. It was extremely hard to be angry with a hot and naked woman, and he wanted to resent her with all of his being.

"NO!"

"YES!

It was a hard and long battle, but in the end Nemuri was wearing all of her clothes again (other than bra, which she only bothered wearing for the sake of the game). Of course, the clothes almost instantly came off again when it was time for them to take a bath, and she was forcing her hand on that issue. Sadly for her, Naruto had decided that he didn't feel like taking a bath with her, and ended up deciding it was time to go to bed for him.

**-Far Away-**

"Aaaaaaah, fresh air... it's been 20 long years of patiently waiting. 910 had such a wonderful amount of information to share with me... to think, the golden age of powerful heroes has turned into... this... but Quirk breeding has never been higher." Orochimaru spoke as he breathed in the air sea air deeply. Being in a locked room, doing nothing, saying nothing, and with 99% of his brain put to sleep at all times, had been a dull experience, and it made for a boring existence.

He had lost to All Might, Endeavor, and Gran Torino (though he killed 9 other heroes who fought him) in a grande battle two decades previously. To hear two of those heroes had been defeated, maybe not in battle, but by a villain who had managed to run circles around all of the heroes in broad daylight. That had been a humiliating defeat for him years ago, a defeat that had caused him to fall into a state of depression. He could have escaped at any given time he wanted to, he wasn't biding his time for any given reason. He just didn't particularly feel like escaping, because there had been nothing in the world that he felt was worth escaping and risking being defeated and locked up in a prison he couldn't escape from.

He wondered something.

Did All Might still hate him so passionately?

Was All for One still alive as well?

"Heheheheh... then again... I did _steal something precious_ to him. I better return it, as a _thank you_ for imprisoning me... and why don't I return it... and _with a message_." Orochimaru opened his mouth, and 5 large, white snakes slithered out of his open maw. They hovered in the air, before they opened their mouths up wide enough to swallow entire humans.

_Quirk: The One Who Possesses All Quirks_  
_Quirk: Body Storage_  
_Quirk: Body Puppet_  
_Quirk: Spirit Restoration_

Five pairs of feet came out of the snakes' mouths, and 5 different human bodies started to come out of the mouths slowly. 4 of them people wore similar uniforms, simple tan shirts with black shirts underneath them, with purple robes around their waists, and simple slacks. Only the person in the middle looked any different. 5 human bodies finished coming out of the snakes, and stood standing in front of Orochimaru.

They didn't say a word.

_Tayuya - Quirk: Demonic Illusions_

A short, 14 year old girl with burning red hair, and brown eyes, the whites of her eyes had been turned pitch black, and her skin had a slightly cracked appearance to it. Her face was without any emotions to it at first.

_Jirobo - Quirk: Stamina Conversion_

A tall and balding man with a rounded face and body, also 14 years old in appearance, and he bore similar eyes to Tayuya. His cracked skin started to turn healthy looking at the same time as her own started to.

_Kidomaru - Quirk: Greater Spider_

Visibly different with tanned skin and 3 arms on each side of his body, he bore a similar apearance to a spider in pure limp number. He also had the same eyes as the rest of those who had been summoned.

_Sakon and Ukon - Quirk: Merge_

A more plain looking person, but with a second head identicle to the first head, coming out of the back of his neck, giving him a total of two of them, both with blank, blackened eyes.

_Nana Shimura - Quirk: One for All, ?_

A tall and beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair, a hero who didn't wear the same uniform as the others he had brought out, a long and flowing white cape with a black bodysuit, and yellow gloves and boots. A really beautiful woman overall, but what was really interesting about her was the fact she had a second Quirk inside of her, a Quirk that to this day Orochimaru still couldn't use... because it was being protected from him by the One for All Quirk.

"Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, travel across Japan and search for the one called Kurama. Of course, if you find an interesting Quirk... be sure to bring it to me. I can always use more bodies to add to the collection... Nana Shimura... _go greet your student_." Orochimaru gave out the order with a gleeful expression. He was extremely pleased that he had managed to take this woman's body from her as she took her final breaths, he had managed to get to her just in time, just before he life stopped ticking.

The One Who Possesses All Quirks.

It didn't just allow him to possess bodies by merging himself into them, but store those bodies away for later use. He could summon any body that he had ever taken over, of course not without a cost. Whenever he summoned a body, he would lose access to that particular Quirk until he absorbed the body once more.

"Yes Master!"

Nana Shimura was the only one who didn't respond.

"Looks like I control you more... _send a message to All Might_!" Orochimaru more forcefully stated with glowing yellow eyes.

"Yes Master." Nana responded with her eyes dulled to the point of no emotion whatsoever. Orochimaru placed his hands together as the five snakes who spat out the bodies, swallowed them up once more and went into the ocean water. Travelling towards Japan underneath the waves at incredible speed.

They would reach the shore in as little as 8 hours.

The heroes no doubt already thought he was in Japan, and he would allow them to think they. He would let them draw Kurama out for him, and once Kurama's location was revealed, that was when he would start to make his move.

"After all... I'm nothing if not patient." Orochimaru spoke to himself.

He had waited for 20 years.

He had given up, but then that wonderful man 910 came, and gave him wonderful news of a villain that had given him hope once more. Revived his dream, and allowed him to see once more a world where he attained every type of Quirk, and created new Quirks whenever he wished it. He didn't desire world domination, though that sounded like something he may attempt in the future if he became unsatisfied with the way the world was being run. No, he simply wished to see how each and every Quirk in the world worked and possess it for himself.

Only those that caught his eye at least.

A grin appeared over Orochimaru's face.

**-With Naruto-**

A grin appeared over Naruto's face once Nemuri had fallen asleep, and he flipped his hood up over his hair, and pulled his mask on his face. Now dressed as Kurama fully once more, Naruto slipped out of his bedroom window and jumped onto the nearest window. He jumped over an entire building and landed on the next one, quickly escaping from the apart complex as the spring night air rushed over him.

It was raining.

The rain felt so good on his skin, and he felt so energetic during the rain.

He was Kurama, he didn't obey laws, he was a villain because he refused to obey them. Like hell he was going to obey a little curfew when the night was so great, a warm spring night, a wet rainfall, and he had ramen in his belly. Naruto laughed as he flipped through the air, landing on his hands and skating using them, before he flipped off the side of the building and stuck to the side of the next one.

"So much fanservice today... if this was a movie, this would hella be the calm before the storm. Even this rain is light and calm." Naruto commented as he thought about his day, still grinning as he chuckled.

As if.

Pregnant woman.

"Lea-leave me alone... I just want to go home."

Pregnant woman in an alley getting harrassed by thugs, Naruto dropped in the alley behind the woman, crouching on the ground without being seen by anyone. Her larger frame able to hide him as the men drew closer to her.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun... not like we can get you double pregnant or anything."

Naruto stood up, and he stepped out from behind the woman, putting his arm around her shoulders, his grin not visible through his mask.

"Kurama!"

"You know, I have a poison that cause a man to never be capable of getting a boner ever again... sound like fun?" Naruto asked them as he allowed some poison to drip off of his fingers and onto the wet ground.

They were _already running away_ before he finished that statement.

"Thank you so much Kurama... can I... Go!?" The woman shouted with surprise as Naruto gently lifted her up, and jumped up onto the top of the building. "What are you-"

"Now, lets get you home safe and sound, I'm in a really good mood because of this great rain. Which way do you live... you live in the nice part of town." Naruto saw the direction she pointed, and he started to jump over buildings that way. Whatever the police were doing to make new curfews had to be dangerous, so this little woman needed to have somebody escort her home anyway. She shouldn't have been alone to start with, and the fact he was experiencing intense pain in his...

Intense pain?

"Oh Kurama, you're so adorable up close."

Instead of a pregnant belly, she had a small hand holding a knife coming from the fake stomach, a second hand ripping open her dress. Okay, the woman was not pregnant, that changed things completely. Thankfully, the knife was only about half an inch into his stomach, nothing too bad for him at least.

Naruto dropped the woman into a dumpster as he jumped over one, her and the small hands that were coming from her stomach.

"God, the rain really brings out the freaks." Naruto never understood why the freaks love the rain so much. He loved it because of his Quirk, and how he was at his best in the rain thanks to the aspects of having Toad as a Quirk. He could never really fight or be at his best during any other time, he didn't get stronger or anything, his brain just worked better, and his stamina was better in the rain. "Hope I don't have to deal with more freaks... and speaking of freaks, if that isn't Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods out of uniform and together... look at those little love birds... they so can't hide the romance." Naruto jumped onto the side of the building, and saw the rookie heroes together on an outing.

They were out of uniform, so this was a personal thing, not a hero thing.

He should mess with them.

Nah, if they were on a date, he didn't want to cock block Kamui Woods, not when he would have a chance to get with a giant woman... possibly. Thinking about Mt. Lady and her Quirk actually made him stop to think about what other people did when they accidentally used their Quirks during intimate moments.

There had to be an entire hospital wing fully dedicated to people who got injured during sex, he just knew it.

*BOOM*

"OH SHIT I ALMOST DIED!?" Naruto fell off the side of the building when a lightning struck right next to him, not even 15 away from him. Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods jumped, since they were close by as well, freaking out at the lightning strike and the fact that Kurama dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of them.

...

"Sup, you're allowed to ignore the fact that god just tried and failed to kill me, and go about your rain-soaked date... looking sexy Mt. Lady, hope you're wearing your victory panties." Naruto dodged a kick from Mt. Lady as she furiously got, well, furious at him for making those comments at this moment.

"We're actually meeting with our partner, and then we'll change into our uniforms... you should go home, it's not safe for people to roam the streets alone anymore." Kamui Woods gave his advice to Naruto, since they were going to be on duty soon enough. Not to mention the Top 10 were spooked by something, even if they weren't saying anything about it to any of the other heroes.

He didn't feel like being poisoned by Kurama during the rain, so he decided to speak calmly to the younger man.

"I hope you get bit by whatever it is that is so dangerous, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Mt. Lady held a hand to her chest.

He had scared the shit out of her, appearing out of nowhere like that. She hadn't been expecting to go face to face with Kurama tonight. The villain just raised his hands up in a mocking fashion, jumping up onto the side of the building, and looking down at them.

"I'm Kurama, a villain, I'm not exactly somebody villains go after... it's you heroes that need to worry. Tell you what though, if a snake bites your ass, I'll suck the poison out for you. Anything to kiss those sweet cheeks." Naruto blew a kiss at her as he spoke. He needed to tease her, at this point he needed to stay in character.

"Kiss my ass!" Mt. Lady shouted at him.

Kamui Woods palmed his face.

"That... is exactly what he said he was going to do... you're encouraging him to kiss your behind." Kamui Woods pointed out to her that she was just not helping her case here. His cheeks were hidden underneath his helmet, but they were burning red.

"Yeah man, she's got enough ass to go around, I get one cheek, you can kiss the other. Lets turn this into a weird threesome... I don't do sloppy seconds though, so I get to go first." Naruto laughed as he got BOTH of them stunned, only Mt. Lady was visibly blushing since Kamui Woods wore his helmet even on his off hours. She looked stunned by what he had said, though they both recovered.

Mt. Lady _threw_ her drink at Naruto, and he caught it easily enough.

"I'm going to catch up, and make you regret teasing me you little shit!" Mt. Lady was the far more emotional of the two.

Naruto could see they weren't going to chase him, so he tossed her drink back to her, and hopped off on his way.

"That boy isn't right, didn't his parents teach him about what he shouldn't say to a lady?"

'Says the lady who is always talking about her ass on camera, to play up the fact she is an attractive woman.' Kamui Woods thought resentfully, since she was able to use her gender and sex appeal to her advantage to get great publicity. He had to actually do a great job at being a hero if he wanted to get the same popularity results as her. 'Still... she's not all bad.' Kamui Woods thought as he looked at her expression change a little.

"He's a good kid though... really just needs somebody to put him in the right direction. He reminds me of what I might be like as a villain... little attention whore." Mt. Lady spoke with a small laugh to herself, before she blushed when she realized that she had said that out loud. She crossed her arms, and scoffed to make a show of it.

"... I don't feel right... something big is happening, and we aren't being told about it... what can have the best pro heroes in the nation so scared?" Kamui Woods asked Mt. Lady with a concerned tone, switching to what they had been speaking to each other about earlier.

"Doesn't matter what it is, as heroes, we have to do our job." Mt. Lady put her hands in her pockets, again out of uniform so she had them, and she started to walk once more.

They needed to meet their partner, and start patrolling now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Next Chapter will be another 10K, you guys are on a roll now.**  
**You know the drill, 100+ reviews for the chapter after next one to be 10K.**  
**Best Review gets the Prize.**


	20. Chapter 20 Of Toads and Snakes 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... we're looking for... _white snakes_... and if we see them... we call one of the big guys to come in and grab them?" Mt. Lady read over their new job assignments until whatever was going on was taken care of. They weren't suppose to be doing office work during the day anymore, they would be expected to take care of their paperwork during their off hours. Now they were suppose to go patrolling all day in their groups of 2 or 3, 3 during nighttime when it was more dangerous.

She, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms were all a team apparently, having been assigned together for their strength and ability to capture opponents with size, power, or wood.

"A white snake, we could easily take out a simple snake... must be really poisonous or something." Death Arms grinned and rubbed his jaw in thought. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips, since patrolling for 3 hours was boring in general, and he was a smoker. He couldn't take a smoke break, so he had to do it on the job. "All this secretive stuff isn't going to get anyone anywhere.

Mt. Lady stepped further away from Death Arms.

"Can you stop breathing at me, I don't want my hair to smell." Mt. Lady didn't want his bad habit to have any effect on her public image. All it took was one person going around saying that she smelled like cigarette, and her image would be lowered a little among the younger age groups. Death Arms might not care that he smelled, but she took proper care to make sure that her hair always smelled fresh.

Kamui Woods was just silent as he kept his eyes lower to the ground.

White snakes?

"I wonder if there is a new breed of snake that was discovered with Quirks... wait..." Kamui put a hand in front of Death Arms, and both his fellow pros stopped in their tracks. They would have stopped anyway, because they recieved similar signals to him. Mt. Lady took out her phone, and saw that she had recieved a message at the same time as himself and Death Arms. "Looks like-"

"Looks like there is a villain attacking at the park, and it's really close! Just straight down this street, and on the right!" Mt. Lady grinned at the chance for a little more fame. She would be forced to share it this time, but her last loss against Kurama still hadn't been completely washed away just yet.

She used her Quirk and gained her giant size, before she picked up both Death Arms and Kamui in each of her hands. Cars in the street started to pull over to the side of the room, as was normal for them to do, when a hero was on the move to go and do their heroing. Mt. Lady was careful not to stomp her feet on the ground as she sprinted down the road, more than wide enough of a road for her to run on too.

"WOAH!?"

"You need to warn us!" Kamui shouted up at her as she raced down to the road, faster than a truck with ease thanks to her extremely long legs. This was like his second or third time getting so rudely picked up, like a toy, and ran with. His stomach could never quite get used to the feelings of being flung around in her hands.

Mt. Lady _jumped_ over a tall building when they got closer to the park, and she landed at the edge of the park itself, her feet making large indents in the ground. Thankfully, it was just grass and it was easy to fix.

"KURAMA, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Mt. Lady set down Death Arms and Kamui, just in time for the three of them to hear the sound of a person screaming out that villain's name. They all shared a glance, before they sighed amongst themselves.

"Great... and here I thought this was going to be a victory... wanna just... _not_ bother? If Kurama is being chased by a hero, we aren't going to catch him." Death Arms suggested, thought they came here for nothing, facing against Kurama was still pretty much a promise of wasting their time for nothing anyway. Death Arms had learned the hard way he was never going to catch Kurama, and he had given up even trying to attempt it anymore. "Really not worth the effort." Death Arms put his thumbs in his pockets, and started to turn around to walk away.

There were craters in the park.

"This doesn't seem like Kurama's work, and I don't see any heroes around, I just see a boulder flying at us." Mt. Lady pointed out as a large boulder, about a 10th of the size of her giant form, was sent flying at them from the sky. Mt. Lady returned back to her giant form, and jumped out of the way of the boulder, with Death Arms and Kamui jumped out of the way of the boulder as it crash landed where they were standing. "Hey! Watch it... that isn't a hero I recognize, and you're right, Kurama isn't anywhere." Mt. Lady stayed in her giant form as she spoke, pointing at a balding, orange haired teenager.

He was throwing some kind of tantrum.

"Kurama, somebody tell me where Kurama is! If nobody does, I'll destroy everything until I find him!" Jirobo shouted loudly, given some emotional freedom to act as he would have acted before his body became possessed by Orochimaru's will.

"Hey kid, calm down, Kurama isn't here, he just shows up and leaves however he wants." Death Arms didn't want this to escalate.

Jirobo visibly calmed down.

"Trash heroes always show up, but even trash has it's purpose." Jirobo stated with a smirk on his face as he looked at the three heroes.

...

"Villain, he's a villain, and I'm going to crush him for that one! Anyway, he is using his Quirk to disturb the public!" Mt. Lady pointed at Jirobo and shouted, to make it very clear that she was going to beat up this teenager in the name of justice. That way nobody could accuse her of simply doing this because she wanted to, and after being called trash, she clearly wanted to hurt him a little.

Kurama insulting them was enough, she didn't need another snot nosed brat doing it.

"Seriously, a little immature of you... fine, you can take him on." Death Arms lit another cigarette, since he lost the first one when Mt. Lady had carried them. She could handle a simple teenager by herself, she was a rookie, but this was something even a rookie could easily handle on their own.

It was obvious the kid had a super strength Quirk, but Mt. Lady in her giant form would no doubt be stronger than him. It was a strength vs strength match, and it was harder to win against a giant.

"Women need to be more quiet." Jirobo stated.

Kamui raised his hands up, deciding he wasn't going to get caught up in any of this. If there was one way to piss off 90% of the heroine population, it was to do or say something based on the fact that they were women.

Mt. Lady swung her fist down at him.

"It only hurts for a second when I knock people out though!"

He took a step to the side, and caught her fist by the wrist, wrapping his arms around her outstretched body part. Her fist didn't touch the ground, his feet sank into the grass deeper, but her fist didn't make contact with anything as he stopped it dead in it's tracks. If anything, he flexed his arms and _her feet_ were lifted off of the ground as she was taken to the air, and lifted up higher and higher, swung around like a bat. Then, in a second, her back came into harsh contact with dozens of trees as she was used as a hammer to flatten a portion of the park.

"Women should be more polite when speaking." Jirobo stated as he lifted her up by her wrist again, and swung her around some more. She landed on her knees and started to pull back her hand, but he was able to use his strength to stay firm, and keep her from pulling back.

"He's extremely strong, stronger than you or Mt. Lady... that is some freakish strength." Kamui examined the level of strength needed to throw around Mt. Lady as no small amount of super strength. Not to mention, he had thrown a giant boulder at them to start things off with. "We should assist her, this isn't a weak villain." Kamui started to run into battle.

Death Arms put his cigarette out on his wrist protectors, and tossed it to the side, before he started to charge into battle as well, but more slowly than Kamui did with his more speedy form.

'He's stronger than me... and I'm getting weaker...' Mt. Lady started to shrink down in size, her wrist getting small enough to escape his firm grasp, as she put some distance between them just by getting smaller. Not via her own will though, Mt. Lady was out of breath as she shrank down. '... I'm already tired... it's harder to maintain my Quirk like that.' Mt. Lady thought as she looked at herself.

How could she be tired already?

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" Kamui shouted as his wooden gauntlets grew large amounts of wood from them, and raced towards Jirobo, surrounding him from all sides. Jirobo shoved his fist into the ground, and pulled out a large amount of earth, throwing it through the holes in the wood, right towards Kamui.

Death Arms arrived last, and jumped in front of Kamui, putting his hands out and catching the smaller chunk of earth, getting pushed back by the force of it.

"I gotcha rookie!" Death Arms grinned as he tossed the earth to the side, letting ot slam into the ground with a loud boom.

The wooden prison wrapped around Jirobo tightly.

"You won't be able to break out of those easily, my wood can restrain even those with strength such as yours. Your super-strength Quirk will be no use here villain. Death Arms, please call the police so this young man can be..." Kamui dropped to one knee before he could finish his speech though. He gasped when a wave of exhaustion fell over him, and his wooden prison around Jirobo started to crack as the teenager started to flex with visible strain.

The more tired _he_ became, the more powerful Jirobo seemed to become, until finally Jirobo snapped the prison holding him and smirked.

"Trash heroes, always assuming they know what a person's Quirk is just by looking at it." Jirobo stood up straight and started to run towards Death Arms.

Death Arms looked at Mt. Lady panting, and Kamui on a knee, before he started to run at Jirobo as well. Neither of them moved particularly fast, but Death Arm's longer legs just gave him a slightly larger stride. He swung his fist first, and slammed it into Jirobo's face, and he stepped back when Jirobo swung at him, the punch missing him completely.

'He's got little martial arts skill, but after seeing his strength, I can't afford to get hit by even a single punch... and I've got to figure out how he exhausted the rookies.' Death Arms gave a quick jab to Jirobo's face, and saw the boy step back in pain, before swinging at Death Arms again. The punch was sloppy, easy to figure out where it was going to go, so Death Arms grabbed onto his hand as it passed by him, flipping Jirobo over his shoulder and slamming the teenager onto his back.

Simple judo, but highly effective against an opponent that relied on strength instead of skill like this one did. You didn't stay a hero as long as he had, without being able to deal with opponents who possessed more physical strength than yourself.

Kamui stood up and created more wood from his arms, with it travelling towards Jirobo to try and restrain him while he was down.

Mt. Lady, after a moment's breath, returned to her giant form and grabbed Kamui's attack before it reached Jirobo, and stopped it.

"He... he can drain you... he got stronger after... I got weaker." Mt. Lady said while panting, before she returned back to normal, unable to hold her transformation much longer than that. She had seen him getting stronger as Kamui got weaker too, and she only saw Kamui suffer from exhaustion after he made physical contact with his wood.

Jirobo started to stand up.

"Even Trash Heroes can figure something out every one and awhile. Tell me then, where is Kurama, my master wishes for Kurama. Tell me where he is, and only 2 of you will die." Jirobo offered what he believed to be a fair compromise. If they gave into his wishes, then there would be one less death.

Death Arms punched Jirobo in the back of the head without a moment of hesitation needed, and Jirobo stood his ground and took the hit. He, in surprising agility, reached behind himself and grabbed onto Death Arms. He gripped tightly as Death Arms continued to punch him time after time, blood not splurting from a wound on the back of his head.

"Jirobo... bring the wood one to me, and the Strength Quirk, having more of those will always be handy. You may only kill the woman."

"A white snake...?" Death Arms could feel his stamina draining as well, and his opponent's grip get even tighter on him. A snake came out of the ground next to Jirobo, and spoke to the boy, something that Mt. Lady and Kamui both noticed as well. "Guh!?" Death Arms was bitten in the ankle by the snake moments later.

Poison coursed through his veins, and he collapsed.

Kamui got out his phone, and prepared to call for help, as he was suppose to do when they saw a white snake, and a speaking one at that.

"Kill me... as if you could do that." Mt. Lady didn't express her worry outwards, since he wanted Death Arms alive, whatever poison caused Death Arms to drop onto his back wouldn't kill him. She maintained a false confidence though, since the entire time he had grabbed her by the wrist, he had been draining her stamina as well.

Jirobo, the second the snake spoke, had his face go completely blank, as if his personality and emotions had been erased completely.

"Yes Master."

"Death Arms!" Kamui shouted when the snake opened it's mouth wide, and swallowed Death Arms whole, before slithering into a hole in the ground. "Mt. Lady, get out of here, you're out of stamina, I'll hold him off until help arrives! He wants me alive, and you can't use your Quirk anymore!" Kamui shouted out to her.

He could see that she had almost no strength left, since she was a low-stamina type of person anyway, her Quirk always letting her finish stuff quickly enough to never need much stamina. Mt. Lady ignored him though, and stood firm where she was.

"My Quirk uses less stamina than you would think... anyway, I'm not leaving you. If you can buy time for help to arrive, together we can double that time." Mt. Lady raised her fists up, she needed to conserve her stamina, so she would wait to use her Quirk until right before she would actually attack.

Jirobo showed no reaction to either of their words.

It was like he no longer had any personality.

He just started to run towards Kamui, and Kamui used his Quirk to make wood and latch onto a nearly tree, pulling himself out of Jirobo's reach when he made a grab for him. He landed on a tree branch, and Jirobo ripped another giant boulder out of the ground. He made a sharp turn though, and threw it in Mt. Lady's direction.

'I'll just run under it...' Mt. Lady saw the boulder went soaring above where she was standing, and it would crash into a tall building _outside_ of the park. If the boulder crashed into the building, then hundreds or thousands would be killed by the attack.

Heroes couldn't allow innocents to face harm, it was one of their rules, a victory condition for a hero so to say.

Mt. Lady didn't hesitate, and used her Quirk to grow massive. She became a human shield as the boulder slammed her torso, and she tried her hardest to catch it. Still, catching a boulder that was half of her size was no easy feat even for her. She was knocked off of her feet, and she slammed into the ground with the wind knocked out of her. She rolled the boulder off of her body and safely in the park, unable to catch her breath well, and with blood pouring out of her mouth, she started to shrink down in size.

Jirobo was waiting for her, and he grabbed her by her neck, and lifted her up into the air.

What little stamina she had was gone as he squeezed her neck hard enough to give her trouble breathing.

"Surrender willingly, and she will live, continue fighting, and I break not only her neck, but I start to kill civilians." Jirobo stated emotionlessly, squeezing harder on her neck until the point she couldn't even breath in anymore.

Kamui lowered himself to his knees willingly.

'He will take me to his Master... and he isn't making a light threat. That boulder he threw was the largest yet, and he threw it with the intention of killing hundreds.' Kamui submitted without a word. The same snake from earlier that bit Death Arms came out of it's hole in the ground, and bit him on the shoulder. "Let... her go." Kamui groaned as he resisted the poison the best that he could.

Villains with no morals were the hardest for heroes to face, _truly_ no morals that was.

"Jirobo, allow her to live, so that she can tell the heroes this... _Orochimaru has gained 2 more Quirks._" The snake spoke as Kamui Woods passed out on the ground. The snake swallowed Kamui whole as he lay unable to fight it.

Mt. Lady was tossed aside once the lack of air finally got to hr, and she passed out.

Passed out, but still alive.

**-Location: Tokyo-**

"-and I was like, Kurama if I weren't a good girl, I would have totally beaten your ass hard core with a good bubble of absolute stink." Bubble Girl stated as she did a karate chop. She made a joke as she walked inside of the mall with some of her fellow heroes. She was a side-kick instead of a true pro hero, but all the same, she was still expected to do her own patrols since she was a named hero, and not a side-kick that wore a minion uniform.

"That is a very good story, and you were really close to capturing him?"

Since Sir Nighteye was feeling ill, he had asked Ingenium to do the patrol with Bubble Girl, and they were joined on their patrol by the normal hero, Manual.

"Really? I didn't know you were that skilled, I thought you were just Sir Nighteye's sidekick." Ingenium didn't know he was patrolling with somebody who had nearly captured Kurama himself.

Bubble Girl puffed her chest up with pride.

"Honestly... that was just my attempt at a joke. Sir Nighteye wants me to make more jokes, or else he punishes me by strapping me to a tickle table... he really is obsessed with humor." Bubble Girl became more serious, as was her actual personality. She had been trying to imitate the type of hero that her boss really appreciated. "To be honest, I tried to get him with a really bad smelling bubble... but he forced it in my face instead, and I knocked myself out." Bubble Girl could remember her first defeat against Kurama very well.

She had created the worst smelling bubble of her life, created after the worst smell she had ever smelled, and she ended up knocking herself out with it.

"Patrolling the mall though, it's a shame we're on duty... I just never have the time to come here anymore. I heard they added a new cafe on the 5th floor." Ingenium looked up towards the 5th floor railings, since you could see every floor from the any floor. The mall was a place that was often attacked, so being asked to do a patrol at a mall wasn't that uncommon in their line of work.

"What was the smell in the bubble?" Manual asked out of curiousity.

Her Quirk worked as a "you smell it you can deal it" situation, so unless she smelled something truly horrifying, she couldn't produce such a smell.

...

"I would rather not say." Bubble Girl admitted with a deep blush spreading across her blue cheeks.

"Hey, Heroes! Can I ask you a few questions?"

They turned around and saw a young boy with six arms and odd clothing behind them, Kidomaru, but more odd were the way his eyes had no white to them, just pure black. It had to be something related to his Quirk though, so none of them thought anything was off about the six armed boy.

"Sure thing! Happy to help." Ingenium stepped forward with a smile on his face, under his helmet there was a smile on his face.

"Where can I find the villain named Kurama, do any of you have any hints to where he is?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let civilians chase criminals, even if they do want to capture a villain. Not to mention, we don't know where he is. Kurama just comes, makes a mess of things, and then leaves." Ingenium stated with a nod of his head. This teenager must be wanting to try and capture Kurama to gain a level of fame, it was nice to see a young person with high aspirations like this.

"Kurama's a jerk, but he's a good person, nobody really _needs_ to go after him anyway." Bubble Girl pointed out with crossed arms.

Kidomaru took that information in.

Manual was the first to notice something _off_ about the way that a grin seemed to spread over Kidomaru's face, and how it was filled with malice.

"So, if I used the blood from your corpses to send him a message, I can _make him appear on his own_... if he's such a good person."

That was the only warning they were given before Ingenium experienced pain going through his chest in six places. Piercing through his armor were 6 small daggers, and the engines in his arms went off as he rushed away from Kidomaru. The daggers had pierced through his armor just enough to give him very minor stab wounds, but he spun around and cut his engines as he started to yank them out one by one.

Manual got into a basic combat stance.

The only source of water was the fountain on the first floor, but they were on the second floor, and he was too far away from it to use his Quirk. He could control water, but he could not produce it himself, so in this type of fight situation, he was not great. Thankfully, he had a small amount of regular combat training to get him by.

'He's a villain!' Bubble Girl didn't take a defensive stance, she jumped into combat and made bubbles come out of her skin. His Quirk seemed to resolve around six arms, so it was more than likely a mutation-type Quirk that gave him a physical body changed at it's core. "All civilians, evacuate the area! We've got a dangerous villain in the area, please leave in an orderly fashion!" Bubble Girl shouted out at the top of her lungs.

She grabbed onto Kidomaru's shoulder and popped one of her bubbles in his face, unleashing the odor within it. Two of his arms on that side of his body latched onto her outstretched arm, at the elbow and wrist, and she produced more bubbles and started to pop them in his face even more to try and get him to release her by the smell.

"You smell like trash... but since heroes are trash anyway, this is a fitting smell for your kind." Kidomaru had the arms he used to grab Bubble Girl grabbed by Manual, as he started to pry them off of her arm.

He turned his body a little, and the 3 arms on the other side of his body grabbed onto Ingenium when the man tried to launch a surprise attack. His 3 arms grabbed onto Ingenium and held him up off the ground. His final arm grabbed Manual by the neck and lifted him up into the air, meaning he now had a firm hold on all three of the heroes he was facing off against.

'His arms are stronger than I thought with how skinny they are.' Ingenium started to go through the gears in the engines in his arms, and though he moved nowhere, when he reached his top gear, he jerked out of Kidomaru's arms. He grabbed onto Bubble Girl and Manual, jumping off the railing of the second floor, and landing on the first floor.

Kidomaru jumped on top of the railing.

"Are you okay Bubble Girl?" Manual asked when Ingenium let go of the two of them, and they all turned to face the villain as he looked down at them, a cocky smirk in place.

Kidomaru opened his mouth, and started to oull string out of it, before a third eye opened up on his forehead, and he looked down at them with it. Using multiple hands to form the string and tighten it, he started to spew a hardened, golden thread out of his mouth. He attached it to the threads, and he pulled back on it.

Bubble Girl's arm was visibly pulled out of it's socket, and she was biting her lip.

"Sorry, I should have been more-" Ingenium stopped when she rose her good arm up.

"I'm cool... I'm good... it is just out of it's socket." Bubble Girl grabbed onto her arm, and she jerked it back into socket, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming out. A tear escaped her eye, and she used her now fixed arm and sent Ingenium a thumbs up. "I just want to wipe that smirk off of his face." Bubble Girl stated to her two partners as they all looked up at Kidomaru.

"Looks like there are still some people in this mall... it would be a shame if I decided to fire at them... like this." Kidomaru took aim at a civilian who had stayed to watch the hero/villain fight, since more than a few of them had stayed to watch. He didn't even give a second more of warning before he fired off at the civilian, and his golden thread arrow hit it's target straight and true.

He pinned the civilian to the wall by his arm.

"AAAAH!?"

"You bastard, don't involve civilians in this!" Ingenium shouted out as he looked up to the floor where the person had been hurt badly. "Manual, we need you to evecuate the civilians for real... and use the fountain to protect them from more arrows." Ingenium stated as he started up his Quirk again and started to run towards Kidomaru, and prepare to jump up to the second floor once more.

Bubble Girl latched onto his back, while Manual nodded and started to make his escape from the battle so that he could protect the people.

Kidomaru jumped off the second floor and created seven more arrows, loading them all up into his makeshift bow. He started to fire across the mall, his accuracy perfect as he nailed seven different people all over the mall to the walls behind them by their arms. Their screams went off like music to his ears as he landed on the railing on the other side of the second floor, making Ingenium and Bubble Girl had to turn around to get at him.

"Hurry up heroes, the longer you take to stop me, the more people that start screaming. Soon enough, this place will become a ballad of agony." Kidomaru loaded up more arrows and fired them as the two heroes got closer to him again. When Ingenium jumped up to the second floor with Bubble Girl, Kidomaru jumped up to the 4th floor and took aim at the people down below, who had now started to _run_ for the exits.

They finally realized that they were in real danger, that this was a villain who didn't care about the heroes as much, and purely wanted to attack civilians.

Manual used the water from the fountain to protect the civilians around him as they escaped, using it to shield them from more arrows that lost their speed as they traveled through the water. Slowing down enough to miss their targets, and get stuck in the ground safely.

"You won't be hurting anyone else over here! Everyone, escape through this door! If you are on higher floors, jump and the water will catch you!" Manual called out to all of those who weren't impaled to walls. "If you can, pull those who can't move out of the wall, and go get them hospital treatement!" Manual added in when he remembered there were already injured people, he prepared the water to catch those who were already jumping off their various floors.

Kidomaru jumped down to the 3rd floor when Ingenium jumped up towards him at a higher gear, but Bubble Girl jumped off of his back and started to fall towards where Kidomaru was going to land. The second he landed there, both of her knees sank into the middle of his chest. Both of them went falling to the ground, tumbling, but she grabbed two of his arms and pushed them to the ground, sat on his two of his arms., and she shoved her feet into two other arms.

She used her entire body to stop his arms, meaning he couldn't fight back or use that bow of his anymore.

Ingenium saw Kidomaru grin.

He tapped the side of his helmet.

"I need emergency assistance at the mall, use my beacon to send reinforcements, send at least 11 to 13 sidekicks!" Ingenium contacted his own hero office, and sent for help. That smirk wasn't the smirk of somebody that had been taken down, it was the smirk of somebody who had gotten exactly what they wanted.

"Ingenium, half of all of the mall patrons have been evacuated! Once everyone is out, I'm coming back into the fight!" Manual called out to the Engine Quirked hero. Those nailed to the walls had been helped off the walls, and had been already evacuated to safety.

"I've got the villain, call in the police, so we can send this bastard to-"

Bubble Girl didn't finish when golden arrows shot directly out of Kidomaru's mouth, and stabbed into the side of her ribs. Blood escaped from her mouth, her eyes widening, when the arrows sank inches deep into her ribcage. The inside of her mask now making her face invisible as blood filled it up. She collapsed off of him, with him pushing her off of him, and yanking his arrows out of her body.

"A Trash Hero will always be trash, even if they get lucky." Kidomaru grabbed her and tossed her off the edge of the railing.

He wanted to watch her fall to her death.

"Bubble Girl!" Ingenium shouted out as he jumped down after her, increasing his fall speed by firing off his engines. At the angle she was falling at, her head would be crushed open when it impacted the ground. If he didn't save her, cushion her fall, she would die on impact. His arms reached out for her, and he grabbed onto her.

Good, she was still breathing, she was still alive with her injuries, she was just knocked out from the shock of the injury itself.

As Ingenium was still in the air.

Then, two arrows dodged themselves in his back, shattering his armor. Still, Ingenium wrapped his arms around Bubble Girl and used his body to soften the fall for her. Water rushed over the ground towards them, and softened the fall even more. Ingenium was groaning in pain, it was close to a scream though, while Kidomaru looked towards Manual.

"I might not be as good as those two... but I won't let you do as you please!" Manual had the water pull Bubble Girl and Ingenium back towards him so that they could be more easily protected by the water. He evacuated the last of the civilians in the mall, before he grabbed his own communicator. "This is Manual, we need emergency assistance from all heroes in the area, I repeat, I heroes. Ingenium and Bubble Girl are down with critical injuries, we need Recovery Girl here asap." Manual reported their status.

Kidomaru frowned when he saw a second hero asking for assistance.

So, there would be a lot of reinforcements coming for them.

"Trash, a real hero doesn't need help... well, trash will act like trash." Kidomaru pulled more arrows from his mouth, and loaded them up.

This wouldn't take long for him to finish with.

"Leave them alive, but send a message to the rest of the heroes." A white snake spoke to him from under his clothes, and Kidomaru's face went blank as he stayed prepped for the fight.

The fight would be over before help arrived.

**-Location: U.A.-**

"Okay brats... just... run laps together or whatever." Mirko didn't care what the class did for the day. She had bigger things she had to worry about than her new teaching job, and she was just subbing in for the gym teacher anyway. It wasn't like they, as hero course students, weren't going to get physical training in All Might's class anyway. '... I should be out there, looking for Orochimaru and Kurama... but I'm stuck here.' Mirko thought with a deep frown on her face.

The only... _the only reason she was _here at all was because Kurama was likely to show up at U.A. since he had taken a liking to messing with the students. That was it, if not for that fact, she would have ditched this job and gone out there.

The school's alarms went off.

"Kurama must have decided to come back, and tripped the alarms for fun." Kirishima rubbed the back of his head as he started to run laps next to a few of his classmates.

"I would never trip the alarms, that just isn't the way I do things." Naruto said as he ran alongside Kirishima, in full Kurama costume. Nobody even noticed as he blended in with them, somehow managing to not alarm any of them with the fact that he had slipped in unnoticed. "Anyway, that isn't even the school alarm... that is somebodies phone." Naruto mentioned, surprising Kirishima even more.

"Really... good sound on it then."

Mirko blinked a few times as she turned her head, and watched as the class didn't even seem to realize that Kurama was among them. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Kurama was in the class with the brats, but _none _of them had it register with them just yet.

"Sorry, that is my phone, I'm getting a call from my mother! I forgot to put it in my locker!" Iida raised his hand up and pulled his phone out, before he put the call to voicemail. He would have to call her back, but seeing as he was in class, that wasn't something he could do. "Thank you Kurama, I would have..."

... Everyone stopped running.

They all stopped running and looked at Naruto with their eyebrows shooting up in surprise, realizing that he had managed to get into their class again. Naruto continued to run though, with a mocking look on his face, and he showed that he had a brown sack in his right hand.

"... I stole all of your underwear, and it's in this bag..." Naruto told them with a grin visible through his mask.

"GET HIM!"

"You idiots, do you WANT to get humiliated again!?" Mirko jumped between the class and Naruto, and she jumped away from Naruto before he could poison her. She raised her fists up, before she unclenched them with a frown. The very act of _not_ attacking her favorite villain was like a dangerous poison for her fists. "Also... Kurama... I need to have an important talk with you. This isn't a trap... I swear... if this is a trap, I will retire from being a hero." Mirko had figured he would attack the class again soon.

She didn't realize he was this bored though, that he would attack the very next chance that he had the opportunity.

"I mean, you just had to ask... I've got some time before I got to be back where I'm suppose to be." Naruto mentioned with a shrug. He raised a finger though, his middle finger, and pointed it to Class A. "I was going to give back your underwear after I had my fun, but since Bun Bun needs me to scratch an itch-"

Mirko slapped the back of his head.

"Just give the brats their underwear back."

"Fine... but whoever it is that wears the Kurama boxers and Kurama panties... you got fine taste, and all 4 of you." Naruto ripped open the bag and allowed all of the underwear to fall over the ground. Naruto saw a lot of blushes when everyone had their undies revealed to their classmates again, but he just turned to Mirko. "Lets head out Bun Bun, whatever you need to talk about must be pretty important." Naruto mentioned to her as she began to lead the way for him to follow.

"Kurama!"

Naruto turned and saw Bakugo.

"Sup Boomie?" Naruto asked him as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to be the best hero, so you better not get caught by anyone OTHER THAN ME!" Bakugo shouted with small explosions going off in his hands.

Mirko couldn't let that one slide.

"Listen, you little brat, Kurama is going to be caught by me! Not some future rookie, his sweet ass belongs to me!" Mirko gained a firm grasp on Naruto's ass as she said that, squeezing butt, before she pounded a fist to her chest. Naruto sent her a look, to show that he really didn't care for that last little thing. "Also-"

"Also, the important thing?" Naruto reminded her, since she had ruined his prank with seriousness. If she was going to ruin her own serious moment, then why should be follow through with talking with her in private?

Mina had her panties in her hands.

'He signed them for me... I can't wear these anymore now.' Mina thought as she looked at the ass of her panties had Kurama's signature on it. She looked at Jirou, who was holding her own panties, which had the signature on the front of it. She nodded to the girl, and she got a nod in return.

'... I'm never washing these again, I need to frame them and hang them on a wall...' Jirou hated the fact that what was signed was panties, but she had Kurama's signature.

Mineta shivered when he looked at his small, signed boxers.

Kurama was his personal hero, because Kurama had seen every girl in the school naked, and had taken clothes from many female heroes. Not to mention he had the hotness that was Mirko after him. He wished he could be in Kurama's shoes everyday, but he just didn't have those levels of skill.

"OH COOL! Mine were signed too!" Denki shouted, and Jirou looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Well... Denki seemed like a trendy guy, so it made sense for him to wear those. Actually, him wearing those was pretty much promised.

**-In The Teacher's Lounge-**

"You caught him!?"

"Sup All Might, and no, she didn't catch me... she asked me to come here." Naruto mentioned as he waved to All Might, who was sitting and waiting for them apparently. "Also, are you sure you want to drink that?" Naruto asked All Might as he glanced at All Might's cup of tea.

All Might pushed the tea cup away from him with a grimace, having not thought it could be poisoned, and instantly regretted not checking it earlier.

"He didn't poison it." Mirko pointed out with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed the tea cup and took a drink from it, just to prove a point.

...

Mirko collapsed on the floor.

"You actually poisoned it." All Might commented as Naruto grabbed Mirko by the waist and pushed her so that she was sitting down, unable to move, in one of the chairs. Naruto sat down next to Mirko.

She was staring at him.

"You actually poisoned it." Mirko stated, even though most of her body was not unable to move.

"I poisoned every single cup and mug in the teacher's lounge, to be fair. Anyway, what is this important thing about?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to know why Mirko hadn't tried to punch his face. Naruto grabbed the tea cup and started to drink from it, since for the most part, he was highly resistent to his own poison. It took a large amount of it to effect him, and there were no fatal levels of it either.

All Might leaned forward, and he powered down to his true form, since Kurama was already aware of it there was no need for him to keep up appearances.

"Everyone is in danger." All Might stated simply.

"What does this have to do _with me_?" Naruto asked with a roll of his hands. Most of the time, unless he believed an innocent person was going to be really hurt to the point a new orphan was going to be made, or a child would be killed, he didn't want to get involved. If a hero was going to lose their life fighting a villain, that was their job. They signed up to risk their lives, and he wasn't likely to interfere. "I'm not teaming up with you guys, if that is what you want. I'm not a hero, I'm a villain, it's my job to fight heroes, it's your job to fight villains." Naruto spelled his thoughts out for All Might.

Mirko scoffed.

"The people on that bus would disagree with you." Mirko mumbled, since she remembered how the news reported him as saving a bus full of people.

"There were children on that bus. If I can stop a kid from turning into an orphan, or stop a kid from dying, that is something different." Naruto argued against her with crossed arms, tightly crossed infact. It was NOT his duty to protect people, that was the duty of the heroes out there.

All Might paused before he spoke.

"We aren't here to ask you to join us... we want to protect you, for the sake of everyone. There is a very dangerous man after you." All Might summarized, not wanting to go into too deep of detail about it. He didn't want to explain anything, none of the regular heroes knew about it either.

Naruto was interested.

"Sounds fun." Naruto grinned under his mask.

"It won't be, he wants you alive... which is worse than if he wanted you dead. This man broke out of a highly secure prison to find you... and possess you." All Might explained further, and Naruto leaned forward, putting his hands on the table between them in interest. He was more open to hearing about this information now. "His Quirk will allow him to go into your body, and take it over. You're mind will be practically gone, and just because part of him." All Might needed to press how important and dangerous this man was.

He was speaking with a teenager who was extremely experienced with heroes, so he was used to facing people with a sense of right and wrong.

"Sounds pretty bad, too bad for him I'm Kurama-"

"You're Kurama, and he is Yamata no Orochi, the most dangerous villain I've ever fought. It took me, Endeavor, Gran Torino, and 9 other heroes to take him down... and only 3 of us survived. Orochimaru is a powerful, dangerous man. If he takes _you_ over, nobody will be able to stop him. He will have access to your memories, skills, and Quirk. I'm not asking you to fight with us, I'm asking you to let us protect you." All Might spoke with his brow furrowing.

"Then why don't you just kill me then, if there is such a threat. I'm pretty sure Endeavor has already made a suggestion like it." Naruto laid back and relaxed, a sly grin on his face, unworried about the talk they were having. Naruto did raise an eyebrow at how weird that Quirk sounded though. "Anyway, if he is stronger than you, and I was able to take you out... what makes you think I can't avoid him?" Naruto offered them that possibility.

He was a slippery bastard, if people went after him, they didn't usually get far with him.

All Might was startled by the death suggestion.

"Don't even joke about that!" Mirko snapped at Naruto, since she didn't want to imagine a world where he was killed when they could avoid it.

"I can-"

All Might stood up to try and say he was going to force Kurama to go into hiding, before he collapsed down on one knee as poison coursed through his veins as well. He looked at Naruto in shock, and Naruto just raised his hands up in slight victory.

"I also poisoned the tea cup handles, though the poison takes longer to take effect. What speeds it up is when you get your pulse going. You see, I can take any of you out at any time... what makes this guy so special. If he wants me, and he is so dangerous... I will fight him myself." Naruto explained with his arms outstretched. He didn't see why _he_ needed to worry about any of this.

It was a guy with multiple Quirks who stole bodies, not only that, but he had just broken out of prison.

"... How did you know I wouldn't drink it?"

"I didn't, so I made a backup plan, since I didn't want to fight you. This is what is going to happen, Orochimaru will show up... and he will lose. If you want to _help me_, then that is on you, but I will not hide." Naruto explained as he stood up, a glare in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to think that he couldn't protect himself.

"If we fought fairly, then you wouldn't win though... in a straight fight-"

"Yeah, in a straight fight against either of you, I would lose. I'm a villain though, I don't have to fight fairly... I can use the most underhanded tactics." Naruto said as his hand reached out and patted Mirko on the head. He could admit, he wasn't the best fighter around, he relied on his other abilities too much. In a fight where he couldn't make use of his spacial awareness, he was pretty crippled. But he had yet to find any heroes that were like Himiko, who could get around his ability.

All Might closed his eyes, and through sheer force of will, he lowered his head and bowed to Naruto, forehead touching the ground.

Mirko's eyes widened when she saw All Might bowing.

"Kurama, _I beg you_, please... please let us save you. Please let us save the world, by protecting you. You are a good person at heart, you are a villain I have come to respect as a great person on the inside... you can't beat Orochimaru... you just can't... if you fight him... the world will become a worse place for everyone." All Might begged with tears in his eyes.

Naruto was a little shocked.

"You... you're crying?"

"Years ago, my Master fought against a dangerous criminal... and I thought she died against him... I was wrong. As she was dying, Orochimaru stole her body for himself... and when I fought against Orochimaru... I was worthless for most of that fight. My Master was a woman I saw as my own mother, and he used her as a weapon against me. This man is a monster, he doesn't have a twisted moral compass... he has _no moral compass_." All Might had tears dripping off of his nose as he bowed to Naruto, crying tears of regret and sadness.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on All Might... look at me, look at my face... can you continue to fight me like this?" Orochimaru asked, half of his face ripped off to show Nana Shimura's face underneath his own face, a large and twisted grin across her face._

_-Flashback End-_

"If Endeavor and Gran Torino hadn't been there, I would have died... and still 9 heroes lost their lives that day. I would have been a casualty... he does things to your mind. He gets in your mind, and he will use what you love against you... whatever it is, he will find out." All Might had tears streaming over his cheeks as he was forced to remember that day more clearly than ever. He didn't want anyone else to go through that, and that meant having to stop Orochimaru once more.

That meant he needed the villain before him to understand.

"Dude... that is messed up... Are you-"

"Are you okay All Might?" Naruto asked as he took a step forward, and placed a hand on All Might's shoulder. "You're not exaggerating are you?" Naruto asked him, and he nodded his head.

"I will fight any villain with a smile on my face... but that man... that monster... I'm scared of him. He isn't a man... he's a demon in a man's body. So please, please understand."

Naruto looked down at All Might with pity in his eyes.

"Neither of you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you... I mean it, you have to swear on your career as a pro hero, that you will never speak about this." Naruto told them with his eyes going from pity, to seriousness.

"I promise." Mirko stated without hesitation.

He believed her.

"I... I promise too..." All Might looked up, and what happened next shocked everyone in the room.

Kurama removed his mask, and lowered his hood.

"I don't need or want your protection... but my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't care about my life that much... but there are innocent children that I love at that orphanage I grew up in. If this Orochimaru is as dangerous as you say... he will use those children against me. Those children, don't protect me... _protect them_... and I will kill Orochimaru when he comes." Naruto became firm with both of the heroes in the room. His identity meant nothing if there was a villain as scary as what All Might was talking about. "Also... if everything goes well... neither of you are allowed to try and capture me when I'm not in costume." Naruto added that little part at the end with a small grin.

"You're fucking handsome, and I agree to that. If Orochimaru comes, I'm going to support you." Mirko stated with the smallest of nods that she could manage to do. "Also... aren't you Midnight's son?" Mirko asked with a tilt of her head.

She recognized him from the hospital.

"Yes, yes I am... and you All Might." Naruto asked as he looked down at the grown man that had been crying his eyes out.

...

He was silent for several minutes.

"That is all you want?... and even after my story, you're still going to fight?" All Might wanted this boy to realize that he couldn't fight, it was too dangerous. He needed to hide.

"It's too dangerous to hide."

"Huh?" All Might asked with shock.

"If this man is as dangerous as you say, then I can't hide. He will track me down, figure out who I am, and use what I love against me. It sounds like no matter what happens, I'm screwed... but if I can protect those kids against Orochimaru by not hiding, I have to. So, no matter what, keep those children safe." Naruto spoke in a harsher, demanding tone when All Might looked at him with those eyes filled with sorrow.

All Might nodded.

"You... you're right... even if we did hide you, that only delays him... you're a true hero Naruto Uzumaki. Even when faced with impossible odds... you stand before it with great bravery. You possess the soul of a hero... you have earned my respect, and my friendship."

Naruto smirked and walked over to the window, putting his mask and hood back on.

"True hero?" Naruto asked him with his smirk still fully in place. "Don't you know, even villains like me have things they care about. Stuff important to them. The only reason I even told you who I am, was to make sure you're able to find those kids and protect them. So, keep your promises." Naruto stated to them as he jumped out of the window.

**-Location: Tokyo Mall-**

"Oh my god..."

The heroes who arrived on the scene were shocked to find themselves too late to help, far too late to be able to help the heroes who had fought the good fight. When the closest heroes arrived, instead, they were met with a partially destroyed mall. Hanging in the middle of the mall though, by their arms and legs, were the bloody and beaten bodies of the three heroes who had called for help.

"Turn off those cameras, turn them off!"

Naked as the day they were born, the barely alive heroes Manual, Ingenium, and Bubble Girl were hanging in the air. Across their stomachs were words carved there, the blood slightly drying already, but with a clear message.

_Yamata no Orochi. Has. Arrived._

"They are still breathing, get them down and get them to the hospital stat!" Recovery Girl called out, having been pulled from U.A. and arrived at the scene at the same time as the others. She looked and she could still see that all of them were barely alive, but that wouldn't be the case for long if they weren't given help as soon as physically possible. With their injuries, they would need far more than her Quirk in order to make a full recovery, they would need surgery as well.

Recovery Girl looked at the phrase on their bellies though, her eyes widening in shock and horror when she remembered the name.

"Recovery Girl, Mt. Lady has been found in a park, and both Death Arms and Kamui Woods have gone missing."

She heard in her earpiece the sound of somebody telling her a status update on three of the heroes who had failed to check in. Now all heroes were suppose to check in on a bi-hourly basis to make sure that nobody went missing. Those three heroes had failed to check in, and if Mt. Lady had been found, but the other two haven't been, then it would seem that this message wasn't just a coincidence.

Orochimaru was truly back.

'... but... I thought Orochimaru had been killed 20 years ago. All Might, Endeavor, and Gran Torino all reported he was dead... how can he be back?' Recovery Girl thought with a frown marring her elderly features. Years ago, every pro hero who knew of Orochimaru, had been informed about his death. It had been cause for celebration for many, but this message was clearly no false image.

Orochimaru had been erased competely from history, no villain book spoke of him, he had never appeared in the news. All heroes other than select few who knew of him, had their memories modified to forget him. They never wanted the terror that was Orochimaru to inspire future criminals like him.

This was a clear message.

I'm back.

"Recovery Girl... do you know anything about this?" One of Ingenium's sidekicks asked her, and she tapped her cane against the ground. He had a right to be curious and worried, Ingenium was injured critically, with the possibility of death. "Will... will the boss be okay?" He asked with more concern in his voice than before.

Recovery Girl gripped her cane tightly.

"... He should live...they should all live, but a very dangerous criminal is on the lose. You need to go home, be with your family as much as you can. This won't be a fight, what is coming will be a war. Tell all your coworkers they need to be prepared." Recovery Girl didn't want to speak anything of what was happening, since apparently even Orochimaru being alive wasn't suppose to be known.

There were only three villains whose names were purposely erased from history itself, for fear that they could spark new villains. If any of those villains appeared, it pretty much amounted to war for the heroes who encountered them. A losing battle for any but the most powerful heroes, and even the most powerful heroes would have trouble winning those battles without a team behind them.

If Orochimaru was alive, war was coming.

If Orochimaru was alive, then the world had become a much darker place for the heroes. They needed to be on constant watch once more, always aware and in fear that being alone could be the end of their lives. All for One, while heartless, never went into a battle that he knew that he couldn't win, and didn't try and take any Quirks that he found to be useless to him. Orochimaru though, that man took any Quirk that he just felt like he wanted, and he took over the bodies, leaving behind nothing in his wake.

Not to mention she herself was angry.

A few people had a lot of explaining to do.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**You guys know the drill.  
100+ reviews, 10K chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21 Of Toads and Snakes 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_A tall man stood brave and strong._

_This man wore a bright orange jacket with a long cloak attacked to it, and a long mane of orange hair that went down the middle of his back. He wore a black spandex suit underneath his orange cloak, with bright orange boots on that went up to his shins, and similar to his orange boots, he had thick orange gloves with claws attached to the ends of them. He wore black eye shadow around his burning red eyes, and matching lipstick around his lips, which were pulled into a foxlike grin._

_"Orochi, your Quirk is rather powerful, great for a villain. It's a rather vile Quirk that causes nothing but pain to others, truly, you could become a monster with your Quirk."_

_"Master?" Orochimaru asked, his long black hair pulled back into a bun, and his body smaller, but more masculine as well. His eyes looked curiously at the back of the man who walked before him, taking each step with confidence. "It's not like I kill the people when I take their bodies... they are still alive, their minds and souls inside of me." Orochimaru stated to the man who never turned to face him fully._

_It wasn't like when he stole a person's body, that they died from it._

_If anything, it made them more alive than anything._

_"Heroes are good, and Villains are evil. Everyone believes there to be a great divide between the two, a line that is clear and exact. A hero is only a hero until he steps over the line, and even if a villain steps over the line, he is still considered a villain. Why is this Orochi?" The Master spoke with an amused tone._

_Orochimaru paused._

_"... Because humans don't trust people who they fear. Villains are feared for breaking the law, and heroes who protect the law are adored. Those who have dangerous Quirks are feared, and are turned into the villains of society for it." Orochimaru answered without hesitation after his initial pause. The answer was obvious to him. Having an odd or villainous Quirk would label you as a suspicious person, and thus would cause you to be pushed to the side. "Still... all Quirks are beautiful things of evolution-"_

_"You're wrong Orochi, it is trust. Society trusts the hero who obeys the law, and it fears those who they know to break the laws. Trust is easy to give until you've broken that trust, and then it must be earned... now answer this... what if a villain were to be adored by the public?" The Master questioned his disciple as he walked forward into the sunshine more. Orochimaru looked at his back in confusion._

_"Master, by your definition, a villain won't be trusted, because they break laws. They crossed the line, and won't be trusted."_

_"Your mind is still very narrow Orochi. The line between good and evil isn't clear, there are acts of great evil that can be done in the name of good, and acts of great good that can be done in the name of evil. What some people consider evil is good to another... everyone's actions will cause one side or another to view them as the enemy. Somebody who crossed a line. Is it possible to be adored by both sides though? I want to know that answer." The Master spoke as he stared up into the sky with a sharp toothed grin. He glanced back at Orochimaru, who could only stare into his eyes with a thoughtful gaze._

_"You know everything Master, there is nothing you don't know."_

_"Know everything? I guess to you, I must know everything. Just like to me, my Master knew everything, and one day somebody will believe you know everything. Just like the difference between heroes and villains, the way you view me is clouded by your own personal bias. The lines people draw between good and evil is created by personal bias. Somebody would call a hero a good guy for killing me, but another person would call them evil for the act of killing." The Master spoke with a thoughtful smile escaping what had been a confident grin. He seemed more introspective than before, but his cocky grin appeared on his face moments later once more. "When a hero becomes a hero, a villain will challenge them. When a villain is born, a hero rises to fight. A villain became a villain because of the way they draw the line, and when a villain crosses a line, a hero will step up."_

_"If I'm to understand, heroes and villains... are the same thing?" Orochimaru asked with his eyes narrowed in confusion._

_"Of course they aren't, villains are those who break the law, heroes are those who stop them, by definition. Orochi, the more you use your Quirk, the stronger, smarter, and more experienced you become as you add the Quirks, Memories, and Experience of your victims to your own... a Quirk suitable for a villain... just by using your Quirk once, for many people, you've crossed a line." The Master spoke as he turned around and looked down at Orochimaru, a wide and teasing smile on his face. He reached down and rubbed the top of Orochimaru's head. "Still, our brains are wired to be interested in the things related to our Quirks. I wish to be free, and you want to gain more power. What is a villain, but somebody who wishes to be true to their base nature." The Master continued with a serene smile, unfitting of his wild and harsh features._

_-7 Years Later-_

_The Master laid in the back of an alley, a hole in his stomach, and his right arm missing, six gashes on his face that bled freely. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were losing light quickly, but he still had a grin on his face._

_An older Orochimaru was on his knees by his side._

_"Master... you can't die Master... you have so much left to teach me." Orochimaru whispered with dry eyes, his sadness did not turn into tears, instead it turned into something closer to a tone of voice. "Master... Master... I can save you... you can become part of me, let me take your body. Become part of me, and we can live for-"_

_The Master raised a hand weakly._

_"No... I'm fine with this." The Master spoke as he looked up into the bright blue sky, his red eyes reflecting the clouds in his slit pupils. His teeth were pulled into a grin, wider and happier than moments previously. "... Yes... I guess I still had a lot to teach you."_

_"Yes, so live-"_

_"But, you're smart. I'm a failure of a Master, so you're going to have to find it out for yourself. All my life... my Quirk has kept me chained down. After everything I've done, the crimes I've committed... all of it... was pointless." The Master spoke with his grin saddening a little. He looked downwards towards Orochimaru, and his raised hand gently pat the young man's head. "I was never free... these wounds... guess this pain is my punishment for trying to escape my chains. Still, I feel a little more free. I didn't chose to become a villain Orochi, but today... I chose to die." The Master spoke, and though painfully, he made himself comfortable next to the dumpster that he would be dying around._

_Orochimaru's eyes were filled with pity, disgust, but more importantly, they were filled with confusion._

_"Death... you would chose death, over an immortal life... with me?" Orochimaru asked, unsure of why or how his Master would be even capable of that choice. "You've got so many things to live for." Orochimaru stated, trying to understand._

_The Master just chuckled._

_"No, I'm good with my life... I could have picked a better place to die though, it really stinks here. Oh well, when I'm dead, the smell isn't my problem."_

_"Revenge, the heroes who wounded you, you need revenge-"_

_"Revenge is just another chain, and it is a hard chain to escape from. I'm done with chains... but still... if there is one thing I have left... heh... better off without me anyway. Orochi... my final lesson to you is this... words mean nothing when compared to actions. Judge people by their actions, not their words. I know my actions weren't pretty..." The Master rose his fingers up to the side of his own head, a small black ball appearing on the tip of his finger. He grinned at Orochimaru, and his grin spoke volumes._

_I want to die._

_I want to die the way I chose._

_"Your Quirk..."_

_"Well, Orochi... it was a fun ride, but every ride has to end. Meet you when your ride is over with."_

**-Modern Day-**

"Aaaaaah... that memory... I've been oh so bored waiting, that I started to relive the old days. I've always hated a blue sky." Orochimaru looked up at the blue sky with a frown, not a cloud in the sky to block the light. He sat on the beach of the prison island, having yet to really leave just yet. He had taken out all life on the island that would try to stop him, so it was a fine base. He just needed to wait for some of his snakes to come back to him, so that he could see if he could find the villain Kurama.

The world had become so peaceful.

It was disgusting, the way the winds of change had become stale.

When he was young, and only 1% of the population had Quirks, everything had been chaotic and amazing. Change was always ongoing, uncontrollable, and everything made sense in a way. Now though, Quirks had been wrapped up under law. Even a mere 20 years ago when he had been captured, the world was a more chaotic place. Then again, back then the youngster All for One had been more active.

Two white snakes slithered out of the water, and onto the beach in front of him.

They opened their mouths, so wide that they could spit out entire humans, and out came Kamui Woods and Death Arms, both of them out cold. Orochimaru looked at them, and a twisted smile came over his face.

He would wait for them to wake up, and give them a chance to fight for their freedom, or else become part of him like so many others.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto looked at the open apartment door with his eyes completely dull.

If there was one thing that he instantly regretted about his choice to unmask himself to All Might and Mirko, it would have to be the fact that now they knew who he was. It was a needed choice for him to defend the orphanage, and he had extracted promises from them that if they used this against him, they would retire. Still, they knew who he was, and because of that, now they knew where he lived as well.

"Wow Mirko, you never visit me at home... and you're not even in costume. Naruto, you met her in the hospital the other day, and she was a gym teacher today... but I would like to formally introduce you to Mirko." Nemuri introduced her adopted son to the pro hero that she worked near. Never really _with_ since Mirko hated with a passion teaming up and working together with others. It took lives being in danger for her to work with another person. "Mirko, this is Naruto." Nemuri introduced the her back as well.

Mirko raised a hand.

"Sup Nemuri, nice to meet you Naruto." Mirko stated with a wide smile. "You can call me Rumi, Rumi Usagiyama-"

"You're last name is bunny..." Naruto stated with a dull tone, since though he already knew what her real name was (he knew the real names of the entire Top 10), this was the first time he saw her in her casual clothes. Tight ass jeans with a loose belt, a wide necked shirt, and she showed off her shins, forearms, and her body in a subtle way. "... I never pegged you for a fashionable person outside of work." Naruto was bluntly honest with her on that.

She just didn't seem like she cared about that stuff.

"Oh, Rumi here is actually pretty big on fashion." Nemuri blew off the way that Naruto was a little rude, since Rumi was the same way. If anything, she saw as Rumi grinned more widely upon seeing Naruto speak his mind. That was a trait that she always enjoyed in people, those who spoke their minds even if it wasn't a popular opinion. Even if it was something against her own opinion, she respected the trait. "So, what brings you here Rumi?" Nemuri asked with a tilted head.

Rumi lifted up a small box.

"I'm off duty, and since I'm off duty and was in the area... I needed a place to crash for the night, you know... that new curfew." Rumi stated her excuse with practiced ease. There was truth to her statement. Since she was off duty, the curfew did apply to her as well unless she was in costume. She didn't have enough time to get home, but that was done on purpose so that she could stay in the area. She had even chosen a cake shop near the area for the sole purpose of showing up. "Mind if I crash here for the night Nemuri?" Rumi glanced over at Naruto with an appraising eye.

So this was what he wore when he wasn't in school uniform, or in his Kurama outfit.

Nemuri was a little surprised.

"I don't mind, but the guest room is Naruto's room now. You can stay in my room, and I'll take the cou-"

"Ah, I'll just bunk with this brat for the night. You got a spare futon?" Rumi gestured to Naruto and she grinned at Nemuri.

The woman blinked in surprise.

"I'll take the couch, you can just take my bed. So, _Rumi_-" Naruto wanted to call her Bun Bun so badly, but that would instantly alert Nemuri to his identity. Rumi herself looked at Naruto, and then at Nemuri, before she also realized what Naruto was doing. It looked like he had experienced physical pain by not mocking her. "-can relax."

'Ah... he won't be able to relax with an attractive woman in the room.' Nemuri didn't say it out loud, but she thought of the sexual things that could have happened between a man and woman out of instinct.

No way, that would never happen between these two.

"So, what brings you here though? I'm not the only one who knows you in the area. By the way, did you hear about what happened with Mt Lady... Kamui Woods and Death Arms both up and vanished when they were working with her, and she is in the hospital." Nemuri brought up as she took the cakes from Rumi. They smelled delicious through the box, super sweet, and it was great that they would have a snack after having dinner. "Oh... sorry, but we already had dinner... we can eat these while I help Naruto train his Quirk." Nemuri stated as she lifted the cakes a little higher.

Rumi raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto.

She was pretty sure that he had a pretty damn great handle on his Quirk. Most people had a natural understanding of their own Quirk, and some people even had Quirks that their bodies weren't suited to having. Yet, some people were born with an extremely high affinity for their Quirk. Naruto seemed to be the latter of the types, able to naturally use his Quirk in ways that were unexpected.

Also, what was Midnight suppose to help with exactly?

She had an Emitter-type Quirk, where she released something from her body, while Naruto had a Mutation-Type, where his body worked differently and had physical changes to it, even if those changes weren't super visible. She had the ability to produce an effect, while his body was the effected party.

"Ooooh... so what kind of training... training for the future?" Rumi asked with a knowing glance at Naruto.

Was he training to take down Orochimaru?

"Oh, he doesn't want to be a hero, he just wants to be able to defend himself better." Nemuri waved off that idea. She had practically given up on forcing Naruto to become a hero, and she was going to help him to open up his own orphanage again. 'She seems to be giving him the eye for some reason... wonder if she wants to speak with him.' Nemuri could see the look that Rumi was giving to Naruto, it was quite the curious look coming from somebody who didn't seem to think much of those without some form of strength.

She opened the cake box, and she smiled.

Vanilla with strawberries on top, just a perfect combination, even more so since the strawberries were chocolate dipped.

"As a thanks, why don't I take over his training for the night? From one Mutant-type to another?" Rumi wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and winked at Nemuri. She gestured to herself with her free hand, and pulled Naruto in even closer so that their cheeks were touching each other.

"What are you-"

"Play along." Rumi whispered back to him, getting him to narrow his eyes at her. She had suggested to All Might that until Orochimaru was taken care of, that one of them needed to keep a close eye on where Naruto was. That way they could train him, increase his abilities, because the fate of the world rested on his ability to not get captured by Orochimaru.

Naruto glanced at Nemuri, who looked at them with dull eyes.

"... Okay, you might have been whispering, but I was standing _right here_ in front of you. I saw your lips move, and heard you speak, even with the whisper." Nemuri reminded them that they were only a few feet apart. Just because Rumi had been whispering, didn't mean anything when she was so close to them. "Just what relationship do you two have?" Nemuri gestured between the two of them with a finger.

She wasn't stupid, she could see that Rumi was trying to avoid giving something away, and that it had to do with Naruto.

"I-"

Realizing that Rumi was a dumb bunny, and would give a bad answer, Naruto raised both of his hands into the air.

"Okay, okay... you caught me. The Sports Festival is coming up... and I wanted to really do good. The kids at the orphanage love watching it on TV every year, and since I'm going to be there this year... I wanted to make them proud. I asked her if she could tutor me, since she is a really strong hero. I wanted to keep it a secret though." Naruto let loose a disappointed sigh, and Rumi looked at him in surprise at how well and easily he was able to make a believable lie like that. His tone of voice did nothing to give him away, he put on a genuine tone of voice that woudl convey sadness. His body language as well showed this, and made him appear truthful.

Being a villain gave you lying skills it would seem.

'Shit, I know the truth, and _I almost_ bought it.' Rumi thought, having to remind herself of the real reasons why she was visiting.

No wonder he had gone so long without being caught by any pro heroes, or even being found out by Nemuri herself. He had her wrapped around his finger, because Nemuri's face went from suspicious to accepting the second he had finished talking. Rumi did raise an eyebrow when Nemuri reached out to touch his cheek, and he stepped back from her with a slightly soured look, before he calmed his face down and she lowered her hand, a slightly guilty look.

What was the story behind this?

"Well... when it comes to stuff like this, I guess I'm not the most combat oriented hero. Still, I wish I could help you more. I'll just take my laptop and do some of my paperwork in my room. Please don't destroy anything, this is an apartment, not a house." Nemuri reminded them as she put one of the cake pieces on a plate, and she grabbed her laptop and started to head towards her room. She sent a look of longing to Naruto, not sexual longing, but based purely on her look even Rumi could see that Naruto asking somebody else for help was hurting her a little on the inside.

For some reason though, she accepted the hurt, and still put a smile on her face.

'She's stronger than I thought she was.' Rumi felt a small amount of respect increase for Nemuri for whatever it was she and Naruto were going through. She looked at Naruto, and she saw the same confusion that she had seen before when she first saw his blue eyes. There was anger in there, but overtaking the anger, was the confusion. "Hey, Nemuri... I've got Sunday off... want to have a girls day out with me and Ryuko." Rumi offered as Nemuri was walking away.

Just because Nemuri wasn't apart of the Top 10, didn't mean she wasn't a respected hero among other females. Factually speaking, Nemuri was perhaps one of the most famous female heroes, despite her sexuality, a role model for many girls and boys everywhere. She had been a hero while both herself and Ryukyu had been nothing but school students themselves.

The Top 10 wasn't a group filled with the _strongest heroes_.

It was a group filled with the heroes who solved the most crimes, had the highest approval ratings, and were the most respected overall. This was also done by a year by year basis as well, meaning one day a hero in the Top 10 could drop down into the triple digits if they didn't keep up their work.

"Really, Ryuko and you are going out for a girl's day? Sadly, I'm working on Sunday. Really sorry... anyway, with whatever it is that is going on, I can't afford to leave Naruto home alone." Nemuri stated with a saddened smile, wishing she could go. Still, she had a family she needed to look after now. When there was some super dangerous villain out and about, some guy she didn't know named Yamata no Orochi (she saw it in the news) was stealing heroes away.

Naruto took a small breath.

"You should go out... I was going to spend the night at a friend's house anyway." Naruto told her, and she looked at him with eyes of surprise.

Rumi raised an eyebrow.

Was it a boy or a girl?

**-With All Might-**

"Toshinori Yagi... you told me that Yamata no Orochi was dead." Recovery Girl walked up to All Might with her cane bared. While she was small in stature, weak in body, and elderly in age, the fact that All Might seemed to jump in fear when she came at him with a visible anger showed how rare her anger could be. "20 years ago, you, Endeavor, and Gran Torino killed him. That is what you told me, that is what was told to everyone who knew about him. We erased him from history... but he was still alive this entire time." Recovery Girl stated with a deep frown on her face.

She tapped her cane against the left side of his ribs hard enough to get him to flinch and cover his ribs in pain. He raised his hands up in surrender, since he knew he had it coming, but he at least wanted to explain himself.

"You-"

"I lost my daughter, my son, my son-in-law, and my husband to that man, and when you told me he died, I was finally at peace that they could finally pass on." Recovery Girl's eyes started to water under her visor as she continued to beat the massive man.

"He's immortal... we tried everything to kill him, but nothing worked. So, we trapped him in a prison and a friend of mien designed a weapon to keep him sedated. I thought telling everyone he was dead was for the best, so people wouldn't need to live in fear of him escaping." All Might quickly, very quickly, explained himself as she hit his weak spot again. She had the right to be angry with him, she lost a lot personally to the man.

She lost practically her entire family, of course she was going to be angry to know that she had been lied to.

Recovery Girl was crying, but she stopped hitting him, and sat down in a chair, and lifted her visor to wipe her tears away. She was still visibly upset, she wanted to shout and scream at him, but hearing his logical answer allowed her to regain some of her reason. He was right of course, knowing Orochimaru was in jail, and not dead, would have had many people who knew of the man living their lifes in fear. It was the right course of action, but she just wished that the feelings she had put away a long time ago wouldn't be coming back up.

"I apologize for hitting you Toshinori." Recovery Girl spoke as she let loose a small, disappointed in herself, sigh.

He nodded.

"I feel the same, the man has taken much from many people. I wished I could have ended him, you know the kind of monster he is... it would seem he only stayed in jail because he had nothing better to do... but... I feel this time, we might be able to do it." All Might spoke with a encouraging grin appearing on his face, before it slipped back into a serious frown. He lost hus muscle form, and put a hand on the side of his head.

Recovery Girl encouraged him to go on with her hand.

"Explain."

"Last time we fought him, our fighting force was small and... while the 9 who died were heroes, they weren't the strongest of the strong. Even though the Top 10 aren't the 10 strongest heroes... right now, those in it are all extremely powerful heroes... The Top 10 and the Top Villain... if we combine forces, we might be able to win." All Might put his hands together and showed the gesture for working together. Still, they needed to hurry, because every day that they wasted, was a day that Orochimaru could be getting stronger.

Recovery Girl looked at him suspiciously, as if she didn't quite believe him.

"You trust a villain... you trust Kurama to actually help?" Recovery Girl asked with her tone showing her disbelief.

All Might smiled.

"Kurama revealed his true identity to us, and all he demanded were that he promise to keep his identity a secret... all he wanted was for us to protect certain people for him. He doesn't want to work with us... but for the people he loves, he will. He's a villain with the heart of a hero... I can say without a shadow of a doubt, that I trust Kurama." All Might spoke as a matter of fact. Kurama knew who all of the Top 10 were in their everyday lives, himself included, already. He knew their secrets, and he had never sold them out or used those secrets for evil. For a villain, he was surprisingly noble.

What was more impressive, was the fact that unlike most villains, he seemed to have nothing to gain by being a villain. He had no evil goals like domination, nor did he steal for personal gain. He seemed like a villain who was just a villain, for the sake of being one.

That was... different to say the least.

"Kurama doesn't seem like a fighter, since we never see him attacking heroes truly." Recovery Girl didn't press him any further on how much he trusted Kurama, but his ability to fight against Orochimaru was another story entirely. His movements when evading heroes was second to none in the villain world, his ability to take down heroes was also amazing. "His poison will have a minimul effect of Orochimaru... and we don't know how poison will effect the mind controlled heroes that Orochimaru uses." Recovery Girl stated with a frown.

Orochimaru was known to use the bodies of people he gains Quirks from, their still living bodies, and he controls their minds. There bodies were still fully alive, but nobody knew how they had their minds under his control. Poison might have an effect on them, or it might do nothing, it all depended on how their bodies were being controlled.

"Knowing him, he is using the Sound 4 to look for Kurama, and he won't come out personally until he is sure. I have-" All Might reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of white liquid.

"Semen?"

"-Kurama's poison." All Might felt a little awkward at the way that she stated that so calmly. Still, he sighed to himself, before he placed the vial in her hand. "Under the condition that we do not create an antidote for it, or use it to make ourselves immune..." All Might didn't like those conditions, since he himself had been a victim so many times, but this was important that they have.

Recovery Girl looked at it.

"We're aren't actually going to... I understand..." Recovery Girl saw his face, and could see that he was going to follow those conditions.

"Orochimaru's poison resistance comes from the many 39 Snake-related Quirks he has stolen, but this poison is a type of poison that can kill nearly any snake. This poison might be able to take him down... but with his unnatural resistance to poison, the amount that Kurama would have to produce to kill Orochimaru..." All Might paused when he stated that, not liking the final thought.

"He's like Mina Ashido then, if he overuses his Quirk he can be hurt by it. The amount of poison he needs to make to kill Orochimaru, would seriously hurt him." Recovery Girl summarized what couldn't be said. At worst, Kurama had the chance of dying from the potency of the poison he would need to produce, at best, he would be in the hospital from it. The media would have a field day if it was discover the Top Villain was hospitalized for taking down "Yamata no Orochi" who had been creditted to taking down several heroes already.

Kurama, taking down heroes and villains, now that would earn him the anger of the entire villain community for turning against them. Unlike heroes though who had pretty much decided that Kurama, while potentially the most dangerous villain, was harmless to their lives, villains would seek to destroy Kurama simply for the sake of destroying him.

By teaming with heroes, he was putting so much more on the line than any of them.

"But more than that-"

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be at this hour, everyone should be home." Recovery Girl asked as she walked towards the door.

The door was kicked open, and All Might shifted into his muscle form the second it was, blocking the flying door before it hurt Recovery Girl. The door shattered against his body, and a familiar boot to him was seen on the other side of the once-standing door.

He looked into two cursed eyes.

"Toshinori... Orochimaru sends his regards." Nana spoke with a warped, pained voice as she took a step forward. There was a struggle to her movements, awkward and shaking, but she pulled her fist back with all of her might.

All Might didn't waste a moment, he punched a hole in the wall and grabbed Recovery Girl, jumping out of it just as that the entire side of the medical building was blown to pieces by a powerful shockwave, wind pressure shooting out and destroying part of the building that was next to the medical office.

"Go, run, I'll hold off Master as long as I can... she hasn't lost any of the strength she had. Go, get help." All Might stated to Recovery Girl. It was the job of the medics to stay at the back of the line in combat, Japan couldn't afford to lose the number one medic hero right now, not with Orochimaru on the loose.

Nana's hand gripped the shattered wall, and she stepped so that she was standing on the broken wall, looking down at All Might from above.

"Where is your smile All Might, surely, seeing your Master again would be a happy time for you." Nana spoke in the same warped voice, but All Might could hear more of Orochimaru's voice mixed in with her voice this time. The man was speaking through her, this time, unlike the last time they fought where he had been possessing her body. This time he was controlling her body, no doubt using a different body as his personal vessel.

She jumped down and landed on the ground.

"This is All Might... all available heroes in the area, evacuate the civilians." All Might got his hero phone out and started to speak into it. "This is an emergency, there is a... there is a _villain_ here with power on my level. I'll have to fight at full force, and can't have anyone getting in my way." All Might spoke dead seriously.

Nana wasn't a joke.

He had tears in his eyes when he called her a villain, but as she was being controlled by Orochimaru... a villain was what she was right now.

With speed just as fast as his own, she appeared in front of him with her fist pulled back, a giant mocking smile forcefully plastered on her face. He responded with a fist of his own, and blocked the oncoming attack with a powerful punch.

"Master, I've gone it... I became the world's Symbol of Peace... and I will stop you!" All Might shouted as massive wind pressure started to rush out from their impacting fists. Because the punches didn't stop at only a single punch, because a single punch turned into 2, which quickly turned into 20, and then 40 punches all in the span of a few seconds. Nearby buildings started to crack under the wind force of every single punch.

One of his punches hit her face.

One of her punches hit his ribs with precise aim, and while he split her lower lip open, blood poured from his mouth.

"You've grown weaker than the last time All Might, your Master is disappointed in you." Nana spoke with the mocking grin still on her face.

His pain didn't make him drop his smile.

He was in front of his Master, he had to keep smiling at all costs. Even as he grabbed her wrist and ripped her off of her feet, slamming her into the ground with far more than enough force to crater it. Concrete shattered and raging winds were kicked up, but he still ended up having to catch a kick from her when she showed her amazing agility and got back to her feet while attacking. Her kick, blocked or not, sent him flying away from her, and she followed after him with a knee strike.

"Don't say that with her mouth Orochimaru!" All Might shouted as he blocked 21... 29... 37 different martial arts strikes before his feet touched the ground. The second his weak spot had been used against him, the tides had started to turn.

Backup started to arrive.

"All Might, we've come to-"

In a flash of speed, Nana rushed passed the heroes who came to assist, and knocked them all out before they could so much as defend themselves. She saved her deadliest attacks for All Might himself though, considering any of the other heroes to be nothing but in the way of the real prize.

'Stop smiling... stop making her face smile as she commits evil acts...' All Might growled with his smile set in stone, punching her 3 times in the stomach, twice in the face, and a final strike in the middle of her chest. She gave a full powered kick to his ribs that he couldn't block while giving her a barrage of blows though. She went flying and crashed through a building, while he was knocked to the ground into a crater that gouged out the ground 50 feet long. 'The flames of Master's One for All... they haven't weakened in the slightest... like she has been in some sort of statis... in which case, I'm at a serious disadvantage.' All Might quickly stood back up as he spat blood from his mouth, blood also seeping through his costume around his ribs as well.

If her body had been put into a statis, then she was just as strong as the day she went to fight All for One, which meant she might be stronger than he was now unless he released his limits and went overboard.

"All Might, don't breath!"

Pink gas started to fill the area, and All Might held his breath as he looked to see Midnight half-out of costume rushing onto the scene. She looked like she had run straight from her apartment, which considering they were only a few blocks away from it was good for them. Her Quirk worked better on men, but it still worked on women as well.

'Mirko and Midnight...?' All Might thought as Mirko, _completely out of costume_, jumped dropped off Midnight and looked at the hole in the nearby building.

Then again, her costume was just designed to not rip when she unleashed her incredible leg strength.

A blast of wind scattered Midnight's scent from the area, coming out of the hole in the building. Nana was grinning as blood went down the side of her face, her head bleeding heavily from one of the wounds that he inflicted on her.

'Wait... just how far away has this fight already travelled?' All Might thought as he looked at the path of destruction, only a few moments of fighting, and the place they had started the fight at was nowhere to be seen. All Might dropped to a knee when his skin started to steam, and his muscles started to shrink. "Shit... am I already at my time limit...?" All Might had already been a hero for several hours today, and attended class for the students.

He must be getting close to his limit.

He forced himself to stop transforming back, and stood back up proud.

"All Might, you can go back, we can handle this!" Mirko shouted out as she slammed a fist into her hand.

"Well now, you seem to release a scent from your skin... but what does it do? Paralyze the opponents, knock them out... what an interesting Quir-"

"Well now, isn't _this_ a party?"

"Shit!" All Might cursed when he saw Naruto in his full Kurama outfit, and Mirko looked up at him with shock.

When she and Midnight had gotten the order to evacuate, they had thought that they made sure that Naruto went with the rest of the civilians and left the area. Looking at the villain's cursed eyes, Mirko could tell this might be one of Orochimaru's puppet fighters based on the intel from Endeavor and All Might.

...

"... And who are you suppose to be child?" Nana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Who was this brat.

Naruto jumped off of the building and landed between her and All Might, before he glanced back at All Might and winced.

"I'm hurt, you're here beating up the World's Top Hero... but you don't know me, the Top Villain? Guess I'll introduce myself... hello, I'm Kurama... nice to meet you Orochimaru." Naruto gave a graceful bow to the woman before him. He saw a snake was worming it's way out from under her clothes.

"You idiot, run, Orochimaru is AFTER YOU remember!?" Mirko screamed out as she rushed to get between Naruto and Nana.

She was kicked in the stomach before she could reach, when Nana knocked her flying, sending her crashing into Midnight without a second's thought. Her eyes were focused on Naruto as he bowed to her mockingly. She rushed towards Naruto, and without looking at her he backflipped into the air. The force behind her rush sent him flying higher up, flipping him faster until he landed on the side of the building.

"Feisty, I love a feisty woman... come on Orochimaru, here I thought you were hot shit... guess you're just shit." Naruto mocked Orochimaru, knowing he might be listening from somewhere. Naruto jumped off of the building when Nana jumped up to him, crossing the distance between them before he got even 5 feet away. "Ah, is the wiggle baby angry."

Nana was just grinning, a snake's head coming from her clothes and looking at Naruto closer.

"Talented, famous, powerful Quirk... and _so young_... I can't wait to get inside of your body." Nana spoke with even more of Orochimaru's voice mingling with her own. She reached out to grab onto Naruto, he grabbed onto her wrist and bicep, and used her to flip up higher into the air while also throwing her down towards the ground. Naruto landed on top of the building, crouched with a raised eyebrow.

That was one hell of a statement.

"Listen lady, everyone has their fetishes, and I get that you like young boys... but I'm the one with the penis here. It's me that is going to be getting into _your_ body if anything sexual does happen... _not_ the other way around. There is a lot of weird stuff on the internet, but my butthole is a futanari-free zone. One way exit only." Naruto joked around when she jumped up to the top of the building, never taking to his jokes like a usual hero would. She seemed unaffected by his mocking, so he allowed himself to fall off the building.

All Might grabbed him out of the air and landed with him 50 feet away as Nana landed on the ground where he would have landed.

"Run... she's as powerful as I am, you can't escape-"

"Careful when touching me right now All Might, right now, my skin is covered in the most potent version of my poison possible." Naruto ignored what All Might was saying. All Might looked at Naruto's body, and saw that his skin was dripping with white liquid, which at first looked like sweat.

He raised both of his arms up with a grin on his face.

'... He's not joking... if I had touched his bare skin... I would have died right then.' All Might thought as he took up a fighting position.

"Hey Bun Bun, Bushy... and of course the news is here to report on this. This is just great..." Naruto sighed when he saw that his team up was going to be made into national news for this. He stopped what he was saying when he noticed that.

Nana launched herself at them, and All Might started to block her punches with his own.

'I'm going to cut down my time limit even more... but I have to hold her off!' All Might thought as Naruto slipped into the combat and reached for Nana. She jumped back away from him before his hand could touch her bare skin, a slightly worried look overcoming her face for a brief moment.

She had heard his statement about his poison.

Naruto smirked.

"Special Move: Death Armor... come on then Orochimaru, attack me if you think you can... whoops... too late, it looks like my poison has already taken effect." Naruto stated as he knocked his fist against the side of his head.

"What? You never touched-

_-Mini Flashback-_

_"Talented, famous, powerful Quirk... and so young... I can't wait to get inside of your body." Nana spoke with even more of Orochimaru's voice mingling with her own. She reached out to grab onto Naruto, he grabbed onto her wrist and bicep, and used her to flip up higher into the air while also throwing her down towards the ground. Naruto landed on top of the building, crouched with a raised eyebrow._

_-Mini Flashback End-_

Nana collapsed onto her knees and started to puke on the concrete, small white snakes flood out of her body with the puke. The snakes dying as they were touching the ground, and not just a few white snakes, but hundreds of white snakes so small that 10 of them were about the size of a person's pinky finger.

"When did you... when did you poison her?" All Might asked as his eyes widened.

"My hand touched her bare skin when I grabbed onto her bicep... naturally, she didn't know how my poison worked. The fact that I gave her a lethal dose, and it still took my getting her riled up for it to work is something else. It seems those snakes were latched onto the inside of her body, and the poison is killing them instead of her." Naruto spoke as he watched the woman vomit absolutely everything from her stomach, and from possibly her lungs too as she coughed out snakes when she was done vomitting them up.

That... was a _lot_ of tiny snakes.

The blacks of her eyes started to become more purified as small snakes came out of her nose and died on the ground. The whites of her eyes started to return, her natural eye color finally visible again.

"She's going to... be okay?"

"She's still going to die if she doesn't get cured... those snakes protected her from death, but when all the snakes die, she is going to as well." Naruto stated as he started to walk towards the suffering woman. Despite her eyes returning to normal, instantly they were replaced with hysteria as vivid visions started to fill her vision.

She collapsed in the pool of vomit and snakes, starting to scream at the top of her lungs, flipping onto her back. The white snake under her clothes freed itself and started to slither away from the scene.

Mirko stomped her foot on it, killing it before it could get further away.

"Then she... she's going to die..." All Might watched as his Master started to suffer and die. She had already gone through the pain of dying once (Orochimaru just saved her life back then, so he could possess her no doubt), but now she was going to experience true death. "We have to cure her!" All Might shouted in a panic when he realized he was being forced to watch her die... _again!_

Naruto stopped in front of Nana.

"There are ways to treat my poison, but my poison... you can't truly produce an antibody for it. Still, there are people who had natural antibodies to it in their blood... Do you know what blood type she is?" Naruto asked All Might as he leaned down to the woman as her body stopped being able to move, but her eyes kept twitching in pain.

"I don't know... I think... AB+."

"You sure?" Naruto asked All Might with a raised eyebrow. Naruto groaned and reached into his backpack, which had several of the gifts that were given to him in relation to his Quirk. Naruto pulled out a needle and shoved it into his thigh. Pulling on the end, his blood started to fill the tube. Naruto shoved a different needle into Nana and started to pull her blood out of her, squirting her blood onto the ground, he started to inject his blood into her body.

"What are you doing?" Midnight asked as she limped towards them.

Naruto groaned when he shoved the needle back into his leg, and started to draw more of his blood out. He did the same to Nana again, and started to squirt more of her blood out onto the ground. Injecting her with more of his blood, he continued this process several more times as she started to calm down, her eyes closing but her chest _not_ signalling she was dead.

"Hemoperfusion... at least, what he is doing is a perverted form of it. He's removing her blood that has poison in it, and replacing it with fresh blood."

"My poison is in my blood too, but when I make too much poison, it actually makes my blood less poisonous..." Naruto showed the white poison that was dripping off his arms. He was pushing all of the poison out of his body, his skin growing a little more pale as he did that. He would give Nana enough of his cleaned blood to survive with only minimul side effects, he could not remove all of the poison.

Still, unable to remove it all, he could remove most of it and bring her body down to safe levels, while also giving her antibodies to his poison.

"You're going to save her life... thank you Kurama!" All Might bowed his head to Naruto once more.

"Shut up, I'm getting light headed here dumbass." Naruto stated as the news reporters started to flash their cameras at him, taking pictures and video of him saving the woman's life. All Might smiled wide at the way that Naruto responded to the thanks. "Anyway, I'm saving her life... but her social life... now that is super done. She passed out in a pool of vomit, she looks like she got white girl drunk." Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"You don't look so good... you're giving her a lot of blood." Mirko was a little worried when Naruto jabbed himself in the thigh again.

"All Might is going to treat me to dinner at a 5 star place after this favor I'm doing him. After that, I'm... woooh, this is a lot of blood gone." Naruto blinked as his poison started to affect him as well. Naruto wiped off the poison on his arm, and he injected Nana with the last bit of his blood.

He collapsed on his butt for a second.

"Kurama has saved a woman's life, and he teamed up with All Might to do it! The Number 1 Villain and Number 1 Hero have had an official Team up! You've seen it here everyone!" The news reporter called out as she rushed over towards them. Naruto got off of his ass, and jumped up to the nearest roof, and started to make his escape.

Nana was saved.

All Might got down on both knees and picked her up, she would need a hospital still, and he was going to push his Quirk until he got her to safety. It would cut down his limit even more, but it was going to be worth it on a personal level.

**-With Orochimaru-**

"Eheheheheh... now _this_ is interesting... my snakes aren't immune to his poison. So, Kurama-chan is capable of removing the snakes out from the people that I have taken control of." Orochimaru spoke with a light laugh to himself. That was interesting, it meant that it was a bad idea for him to send his villains out after Kurama. A poison that his snakes didn't have an immunity to, meaning the poison produced by his Quirk didn't come from a Poison-Quirk.

It came from an animal-type Quirk for an animal that produced a poison capable of killing snakes, which meant it was a poison that was actually capable of hurting his body too,

How _amusing_.

Still, it would be best for him to call back his warriors so that they weren't freed from his control. Nana Shimura was a huge loss to his Quirks, not having her Quirk anymore wasn't great for him, but that just meant he would have to recapture her so that he could gain her Quirk back. Well, Kurama was a priority over her, since it took him a lot of effort to keep her Quirk from dwindling down to nothing. Using his stolen 'Healing' Quirk to heal her Quirk and restore it back to full power, that was a lot of effort on his part.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto sat on the couch, rubbing his thigh as he looked at the TV, while the pricks would heal soon enough, it was still annoying that he had to suction so much of his blood out to give to some stranger. She didn't really mean anything to him, but seeing a woman that was apparently being forced to die for a cause she was against, just went rubbed him raw on a personal level.

The front door opened up.

"Ooooh my god, I'm hurting from that..." Nemuri took off the parts of her Midnight costume she had managed to put on, and tossed them onto the floor. She had a wicked bruise on the middle of her stomach from where Rumi landed on top of her and a matching one on her back, from where she hit the wall. "Ooooh, I need a hot bath." Nemuri grabbed the bottom of her sweater and stripped it off, not a care in the world as she got literally down to her panties and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Rumi stared at Naruto for a few moments, showing him a very displeased look.

Orochimaru was after him, and he still went to the front lines when he didn't have to go. She had agreed to work with others, something she hated to do. She wanted to be extremely angry, but she had to admit she kind of expected him to do this anyway.

'... I wanna fuck him... seeing him act like a hero instead of a villain for once got me bothered. Also, seeing somebody else be on the wrong end of his poison for once... in person at least, was a nice change of pace.' Rumi thought as she looked at Naruto with a twitching eye. She wanted to see if she could fuck that cocky grin off of his face, since she didn't see herself capturing him in his villain persona anytime soon

Soon.

She was still going to be the one to do it, but she didn't see it happening right away. Now the rules stated that she couldn't attack him when he was out of costume, a rule she would abide by. She would not attack him as a _hero_ at least, there was nothing against her attacking him with her feminine wiles as a woman. She doubted anyone his age would be able to do some of the things that she, a confident as fuck adult woman, was capable of doing in order to attract a man she wanted to be with.

She saw that the way that Momo girl looked at Kurama, and she was not going to be having that.

Once Orochimaru was defeated, she would make her move, because there were more important things than romance at the moment.

"Well... those are the_ angriest_ bedroom eyes I have ever seen." Naruto deadpanned as he turned his head back to the TV, Nemuri already completely in the bathroom by this point. "Anyway, I'm not going to sit back while a guy searching for me causes mayhem. Not my style, if it was some other villain just being a villain, I wouldn't care-"

"Unless children were at risk of death or being orphaned."

...

'He is _such_ a hero.' Rumi chuckled to herself when she saw his face sour at the mention of his button, the button that you pressed to activate his hero mode. He wouldn't help people unless children were somehow involved, because he himself had been an orphan. 'It's funnier because he's a villain, and him being such a sweet hero is... ironic?' Rumi didn't know if that was the word that she would use.

"Unless children are in danger... if you're not careful, I'm going to poison you and shove a carrot up your ass." Naruto warned her, and all she did was chuckle, before full out laughing at his response to her.

"Hahahahaha!... but seriously, if you have a carrot... give it to me so I can put it in my mouth." Rumi loved carrots, she really did like a good carrot to start her day with. She also liked to end her day with them, they were delicious. "Also, on a serious note, now Orochimaru knows what you look like in costume. He's going to be coming after you hard core... anyway, how did you know your poison would work?" Rumi couldn't figure out how his poison had affected somebody who was suppose to be immune.

Naruto raised his arm up.

"My poison is actually closer to a toxin, it's extremely similar to Bufotoxin that Toads use... Toad Quirk. Basically, it's a slightly mutated version of that to match my human body. Bufotoxin has _no antidote_ or antivenom, meaning for those who don't have a completely natural resistance to it then you can't be immune. My poison works on _everyone_, even me, because you can't be immune to it. I'm just way more resistant to it because it's my poison." Naruto explained, it was his Quirk so he looked it up. While there were medical treatments, one of which he used a bastardized form of to cure that woman, there was no true cure. "Even _if_ you tried to make a cure, you can't create an antidote for it. It isn't possible with medicine right now to do, so I told you not to try it, because it would be a waste of everyone's time. I can control the potency of my poison, so antidotes aren't a problem." Naruto explained as he wiped the poison from his arm again.

His poison was without antidote.

It was also impossible to make an antidote, so in theory, he actually could kill any hero that he so much as touched if he wanted to. His touch, his kiss, he could so easily kill that it wasn't funny, even to him.

"You mean... the fact that I've become more resistant to your poison-"

"You might become _resistant_, but you can never become _immune_. Just one touch with my hand, and I can kill anyone... but that isn't something I like to talk about." Naruto pushed the topic off and forced a laugh.

Rumi gulped.

The Toad Quirk was more terrifying than one would expect.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**I never said the people Orochimaru controlled were dead, they are all very much alive, being kept alive by being part of his body.  
You guys know the Review Drill.  
100+ Reviews for 10K Chapter.  
Best review wins this chapter's prize.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Of Toads and Snakes 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

She couldn't move.

She should be dead, she as she had wished she could be for years upon years now, but she couldn't move and she wasn't dead either. Nor was she being tortured by being used against her will for the villain side. Nana Shimura was unable to move her body in the slightest as she was stapped to a hospital bed, only the moon lighting up the room in the middle of the night. Her right arm strapped to a machine that was filtering her blood, her body contained more of Kurama's blood than her own at this point, and putting the filtered blood back into her body. Her left arm was attached to an IV drip to replinish her and keep her body from aching with pain, since she was still injured as well.

'... Toshinori has grown so much... how long has it been... since the day I lost to All for One?' Nana thought to herself as she remembered that day.

She lost... she lost to All for One in a pitiful way, she hadn't stood a ghost of a chance against the man at her full power. He had put her at death's door, and as she was dying, he didn't even deem her worthy enough to watch her die. He left her there, and when he left her, that was when Orochimaru came. He came to her, partially healed her enough to save her life... before he took over her body for himself.

How long had she been in _that hell_ that was Orochimaru's body?

Unable to eat, sleep, forced to do nothing but feel his flesh wrapped around her body tightly, nearly never letting her body. No matter how much she wished to fight, his willpower easily overpowering her own. Unable to track how long time had passed, seeing Toshinori alone allowed her to see that years had passed. Seeing Recovery Girl in such an elderly state showed her that quite a bit of time had gone by.

Where was All for One now?  
When would Orochimaru come back, and put her back in hell?  
Who was the villain who saved her?  
Why did a villain save her life?  
What had happened to her son in the years she had been away?

She remembered giving her only son up for adoption, a foster family, once she had lost her beloved husband. She didn't want to put her son's life at stake, so she had made the hardest choice of her life in giving him up. Still, she had to worry about where he was now, if he was eating well, if he had a family of his own. There was so much that she wanted to know about everything that she had missed. She had spent so long in a living hell, not dead but in no way would she call what she had been alive, and now... she could still freshly remember every second of what she went through.

She wanted to throw up.

"Looking a little pale there hero."

"It's... you..." Nana could barely even whisper that out, the sedatives in her body keeping her weak. She was not in pain, but her mind had trouble coming up with words.

There he was, Kurama, the villain that saved her.

"Since All Might is recovering from the hell of a beating you gave him... I mean Toshinori to you I guess... since you did a number on him, I'm making sure no white snakes sneak into this room tonight and take you away." Naruto greeted Nana with a sarcastic bow. He was happy she was awake, though she had taken awhile to wake her ass up. It had already been 2 days since she had been admitted to the hospital. "Top Villain, Kurama, at your service... just letting you know, I'm completely open to giving you a sponge bath." Naruto allowed a small perverted joke to slip in his greeting.

She barely had the strength to chuckle at his attempt to make her laugh.

"He... wants-"

"Okay, don't bother talking, that IV is doing a number on your ability to speak." Naruto walked over to her and looked at her IV. A woman who should be the same age as Gran Torino, looking to be in her late 20s to early 30s appearing in the same age that she was suppose to have died was a miracle. The doctors were all over her case in an instant, so they were keeping her on a drip to keep her sedated while they figured out if anything was wrong with her body. "This is going to hurt a bit." Naruto grabbed the IV by the cord.

She was a tough girl, she could take it as he ripped the IV out of her arm, and while she bled a little, Naruto suck his finger through his mask and pulled some saliva out. Her covered her blood with it, and the bleeding slowed down.

His mucus could slow down or stop bleeding, Toad Quirk for the win.

Five minutes passed.

Ten more minuted passed.

Naruto grabbed a magazine that was next to her bed, and sat down on a chair, putting his feet up on her bed next to her hips as another twenty minutes passed. With the IV drip out of her body, and a total of close to 35 minutes passing, she could feel some of her strength returning to her. As her strength returned to her, so did her ability to feel pain as her stomach and head felt like it was being beaten on by a hammer. She opened her mouth and moved her jaw up and down to see how well she was able to do that.

"You're Kurama the... villain who saved me." Nana had a small bit of a slur to her voice, and messed up a little, but her speech had returned to her for the most part. She could barely move her body though, she was still far too weakened by her experience to do much. "You gave me your blood..." Nana could slightly remember him pulling the blood from her body, and replacing it with his own.

Though, that could have been one of the vivid and painful visions that she had been having as she threw up and convulsed on the ground.

"I mean, I also gave you a super lethal dose of my poison." Naruto shrugged, not really caring that he saved a hero.

What happened to her just irked him.

"Why?" Nana's question was simple.

"I mean, I saw the snake in your clothes. It seemed to help control you, so I thought maybe you had parasyte-like snakes inside of you it was helping. At least, it smelled like you had way more snakes on you... thing about parasytes, they suck the good and bad from you... figured my poison would get mostly sucked up by them." Naruto had based his actions on a guess mostly. She would have died either way if he had been wrong, or if he hadn't been able to save her. She could have still died if she didn't have a blood type that he was able to give blood too.

It was _dumb luck_ that saved her life, her having AB blood and him having B type blood meant that he had been able to save her life.

"Why did a _villain _save me?" Nana asked a more specific question as she looked towards him, and he had no real outward shift in demeanor or anything to show he was uncomfortable. He wasn't wary of her question, or afraid of what could happen if she got her power back. She was a hero, he was a villain, naturally when she was strong enough to move, she would have to try and... "No... I'm not going to do that..." Nana whispered to herself before Naruto got the chance to answer her.

He saved her life, Toshinori seemed to trust him, and Orochimaru was targetting him as he had done with her. She had to have faith in him, even more than that, they had a common enemy and a common ally.

"Well, it's not like I plan on going out of my way to be a hero... but when I see a person in front of me who I can save, my body moves on it's own... anyway, don't go thinking I'm some hero or something. I'm going to use my Quirk my way, the way I want to, and you heroes aren't going to stop me, so nya." Naruto stuck his eyelid down at her, she could imagine him sticking his tongue out to add to it.

Nana blinked as his words registered to her.

His body moved on it's own?

'... In this world... exists a _villain_ who has the heart of a hero, the makings of a great hero... but still choses to remain a villain?' Nana was confused, and it wasn't just her pounding headache talking. The best of heroes described themselves as acting before they knew what they were doing, their bodies moving on their own. She had taught Toshinori that was a trait of a great hero, and here, a villain had that trait. "You're... very weird." She said with a small grin coming over her face.

"I prefer Quirky." Naruto grinned under his mask.

She stopped grinning.

"Orochimaru is after you... you stole me from him, he will be wary of your power... you should go into hiding..." Nana gave him her honest advice. He had the most dangerous criminal after him, while she and her student might be able to defeat him if they teamed up (once she was back to full strength), she doubted this villain could do the job. From her memories, she didn't remember him actually fighting against her when he defeated her. "He knows, he knows that your poison can hurt him. He has snake's eyes everywhere." Nana told him as she looked around the room, looking for any trace of yellow eyes.

Those eyes haunted her.

Naruto shrugged.

"I'll face it head on-"

"-with a smile when he comes." Nana smiled when she realized he was going to say something similar to her own ideals.

"More like, I'll face it head on mocking the living shit out of him when he comes." Naruto preferred his way to hers to be honest. "Anyway, All Might... Toshinori views you really highly, called you Master... explaination?" Naruto asked her with a knowing look.

...

"Since you saved my life-"

"-okay then, I don't want to know. I didn't save you in order to save for any favors, you can either tell me because you want to, or don't. I really don't care that much either way." Naruto mentioned as he went back to reading the magazine. He wasn't going to let her spill some great secret because she felt like she owed him or anything. "Trust me on this, once your back in top shape, I'm going to take you down and steal your boots... actually... I like your cape... I'll take your cape first." Naruto mentioned with a nod of his head.

She looked at him curiously.

"I don't get what you're saying." Nana had to admit, villains these days sure seems weird.

"Top Villain, Kurama... every hero who faces me gets defeated, and part of their costume stolen. I collect hero costumes as trophies, and then I return whatever it was I stole to make them chase me. I'm going to take your cape." Naruto told her as he eyed the cape that was hanging on the wall, her entire hero costume was hanging up for her to change back into when she was ready. It had already been washed, but seeing it washed, he could totally see himself stealing her cape.

Nana snorted, before she laughed a little.

"Wow, I wish villains in _my day_ were like you. I might not even chase you, having you as a Top Villain seems like it would be a great motivator for heroes to improve themselves." Nana could see why he was a Top Villain for sure with his skill. At the same time, she could see why he was the best choice for top villain.

He didn't seem to have _any hate_ for heroes or society, he was doing this because he liked it, and he really didn't have anything to gain from it. By talking with him, by having her life saved by him, she could tell he was a true hero at heart.

He was _very quirky_ to put it in his words.

"I'm also taking your boots, just for that."

"I'm Toshinori's Master, I have... _had_ 2 Quirks, though I keep my real Quirk secret. I inherited my Quirk I use in battle from my own teacher, and I passed it onto Toshinori. My Quirk was One for All, it allows the user to stockpile and use power, and then pass it onto the next user to improve it and add to it. I passed my Quirk onto Toshinori, so that he could achieve his dreams." Nana felt a lot more at ease speaking honestly with this villain now. He seemed in the know about a few things, and he seemed willing to keep secrets. Not to mention the fact she genuinely got the feeling he was trustworthy by being around him.

He had a unique aura, one that just made you _believe in him_.

"Cool, so that is his Quirk... _oooooooh_... okay, a lot of things are adding up. Okay, cool, anyway I looked up some stuff about you Nana Shimura, broke into the record of families. Before All Might comes and gives you the bad news, I want to tell you this too, so you can cry and be able to show him a strong face. He needs you to be strong." Naruto had gotten ahold of her family records, not legally but as a villain that was fine by him. He had been curious about who she was and why Orochimaru wanted her, though her power was impressive.

Nana looked at him silently, her face set in stone.

"They're all dead... aren't they?" Nana had imagined her family would have been killed by All for One after he believed he killed her. She could see it in his nature to mess with somebody by killing their family.

"No, your grandchild awakened his Quirk or something, and everyone died. The report stated there were no survivors, but it doesn't look like they suffered either. Will you be okay?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow when he saw her face still set in stone. He was telling her this, because it was better for her to hear it from him than it would be for her to break down in front of a loved one.

She didn't react at first, but she ended up nodding.

"That... is better than what I thought... I made the right choice in giving my son away... giving him away might have saved him from my enemies. He got to live a life... and have children of his own... I made the right choice." Nana's fist tried to tighten as she took some deep breaths.

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes.

She gave her son away... turned him into an orphan?

"You... you're a good mother for protecting your child. I'm sorry you had to do that, I've seen how hard it is for a parent to say goodbye. I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sure your son loved you with all of his heart, even if he was confused." Naruto told her with a soft voice himself. She had tears leaking from her eyes, but in contrast to her tears, she was smiling wide.

"You're an orphan to heroes too... aren't you?" Nana heard that tone, and she could tell he had experience with being an orphan. Her words had seemed to hit him way too close to home. His words were as good as her own son's words, since he spoke from experience.

Naruto shook his head.

"My parents were killed the day I was born, but they weren't heroes in societies sense. My Mom created an orphanage with my Dad's help, to take care of children and find them homes. My parents weren't superheroes, but they were heroes. In this super society, children killing their parents by accident, children being orphaned because of heroes and villains, it happens a lot." Naruto leaned forward and put the magazine down. He looked at Nana, judging her reaction to his words.

She smiled beautifully.

"Heroes save people's hearts, and your parents were doing good work. I bet they would be happy, knowing their son is so proud of them. I spent decades inside of Orochimaru, worrying about my child... but talking with you... is putting me at ease." Nana was still crying, mourning for the loss of her child. She had spent the last, what felt like eternity, mourning for those losses. She had believed she would live forever inside of Orochimaru, inside of that living hell, meaning she would outlive all of them anyway.

It felt... relieving to talk with somebody who had a similar experience to her own child, telling her that he believed her child still loved her.

"Well, you're stressing me out."

"Heh... heheh... So... tell me about the world. How has it changed since I was _really alive_?" Nana didn't consider any of the time she spent as part of Orochimaru as life. It was hell, and you weren't alive when you were there. She had, at most, a half-life while she was inside of him. The feelings of pain, breathing, smell, all of her senses were active again and she was free from the man who had her trapped. "Is TV still black and white?" Nana asked with a teasing smile.

Naruto used his hand to wipe away her tears as he gave her the perfect deadpan.

"You're not _that old_."

"Still, it has to have been... at least 30 years since I've been gone." Nana didn't comment on the fact that, chronologically, she had to be in her 60s or 70s at this point. Her body might be the same age as when she was suppose to have died, but she had been kept in a hellish stasis. She asked partially because she really did want to know, and personally to take her mind off of the bad but needed information he gave her. "... How out of date is my phone... though I need a new one anyway... wait... I have no money, since I must have been pronounced dead-" Nana started, before Naruto raised a hand up.

He had been looking into that too.

"Your account is frozen, not dead, you had your wallet on your body when Orochimaru took you, so you kept it with you inside of him. Your ID is _super_ out of date, and you're not legally a hero anymore-" Naruto showed that he had her wallet as he took it from his pocket. She looked at her wallet in his hand, since that meant he stole her wallet while she was unconscious, though she couldn't find it in herself to feel angry at him for her. "Your ID and Hero ID have both expired a long time ago, you're not going to be able to do any Hero work legally until you study up on new hero laws, and take your tests again." Naruto informed her of that little thing with a grin on his face.

She wasn't a hero right now, meaning she wasn't allowed to pick a fight with him to capture him, even if she wanted to. At the moment, Nana Shimura, was no longer the hero she once was, literally. She was literally not a hero anymore, but instead a regular citizen of the country.

She seemed surprised.

"... That... sounds... reasonable." Nana was a little unsure of how to take the fact she wasn't a hero anymore. She didn't know all the new laws, or how long it would take for her to get caught up with the new rules and regulations, not to mention she would need to set up a new base for operations, get employees again. 'How long will this take until I can do hero work again?' Nana had to worry about everything that could add up.

It could take weeks, months, even years before she was back to being an active hero again.

"Anyway, I'm just going to do what I was doing before, don't mind me. I would disconnect you from the filter, but it seems the doctors just don't understand how my poison works." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. Seriously, his poison faded quickly when he wasn't using large doses, and he had given her his own blood, which had the only actual antibodies for the poison. But no, the doctors didn't realize this, and kept her strapped to a blood filter the entire time she was knocked out.

Naruto started to read the magazine again.

He even took her jello, given to her by the hospital, and took her spoon and started to eat it in front of her.

"Hey-"

"Hey nothing, you know that this wasn't packaged right, it was made in the kitchens. It has a Quirk inhibitor in it, to make it harder for you to use your Quirk. Since my Quirk, Mutation-type, won't be effected, I'm doing you a favor." Naruto told her as he ate her snack. The doctors and everyone wanted to keep this woman as sedated as they possibly could.

Even All Might have given a stamp of approval.

They didn't know if she was truly outside of Orochimaru's control or not, and they didn't want to test that theory. The drugs would not hurt her in the slightest, none of them would, but keeping her sedated until Orochimaru was taken care of was viewed as needed right now. She was in a hospital with a lot of sick and dying people, if she was with Orochimaru still, she could go on a rampage.

"... They're afraid I'm with him..." Nana spoke lowly, bitterly.

"Lets see, in yoru fight with All Might, you destroyed several _dozen_ city blocks, put All Might and dozens of pro heroes you knocked out in the hospital. Makes sense why they want to keep you drugged up until they know you're not safe... you're actually lucky you weren't arrested as a villain. Only the fact you were mind controlled saved your ass there... you're a hero, so they will realize you're safe soon enough." Naruto shrugged off her concerns and bitterness. Anybody would feel the way she felt, but what made her truly bitter was the fact she would have done the same thing to somebody else, but it was her on the recieving end of it this time.

Nana looked at him suspiciously.

"... and you're not scared?"

Naruto looked at her, and raised a hand.

"I put enough poison inside of you to kill a herd of elephants, every single mind controlling snake in you is super dead. You're only _alive_ because those snakes were in you, and you were able to take my blood." Naruto explained to her just how lucky she was.

Nana sighed in relief.

That made her feel better, the fact that she could be sure of the knowledge she wasn't still on his side, even if she didn't know it. Also, the fact that if she turned evil again, she now knew of two people who could stop her. Kurama and Toshinori should both be able to stop her, now that Orochimaru wasn't keeping the flames of One for All inside of her from shrinking anymore, she would grow weaker and weaker, until all she was left with was her original Quirk.

"Oh thank-"

"Have no fear, for I-"

"All Might, seriously, do you ever have an off switch for that?" Naruto saw a large muscular form enter the room from the front, and surprisingly, he saw Deku was with All Might. Raising an eyebrow at that.

"It's Kurama!"

Deku didn't know he was here then.

"Thank you for watching her Kurama..." All Might calmed down, but his eyes looked and saw Naruto eating the jello, and the IV wasn't in her arm anymore. He frowned for a moment, and looked at Nana, seeing that she didn't seem to be making any sort of evil movement or gesture, he let it go. He trusted Naruto's judgement, seeing as it was Naruto's judgement that had saved his master's life to begin with. "... she..."

Naruto glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is your Master... All Might's Master!" Deku gushed, extremely and visibly giddy to the point of nearly hopping in place.

"Hello, I'm Nana Shimura... and you must be..." Nana looked at Deku, saw how well trained his body had been, but how it was a body that clearly showed signs of only recently become the way it was. His body had been forced into a fit state though intensive training, and he seemed to show a certain closeness to her student. "... The Ninth Holder of One for All?" Nana asked as she looked at Toshinori with a raised eyebrow.

All Might turned his head like lightning towards Naruto, the same with Deku, both of them realizing that him being in the room meant the secret had just been revealed.

Naruto just raised his other eyebrow to match.

"One for All, I don't know what you mean, I'm just an ordinary-"

"I told him." Nana stated as she looked at Naruto, who waved a hand at them. Sometimes, it was even funnier if you said nothing, and he had planned on letting them freak out for awhile longer. "He saved my life, and you trust him, don't you?" Nana asked All Might, who looked at Deku as his pupil glanced at him with confusion.

Trusting... a villain?

"I can see I'm not need here anymore, happy to work with you Toshinori." Naruto mockingly stated All Might's name as he held out his hand to the guy.

All Might shook his head.

All Might collapsed.

"Ahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he jumped out of the open window, seeing as All Might had fallen for that one hook line and sinker. "Catch you on the _flip_ side!" Naruto shouted as he did a back flip to make his escape.

A one liner worthy of mocking All Might with.

**-Later That Night-**

The fun quickly wore off as Naruto had made his way back home, seeing as he had left while Nemuri and Rumi were asleep, he had to get back before either of them woke up and realized he had gone. His hand that he had overused his poison with started to shake as the side-effects started to show once more. While he had been around others, he had hid the shaking and shivering of his arm as he lost partial control over it.

He already regained his full resistance back, but overusing his poison had left some temporary side effects that even he didn't realize he would suffer from. He had never gone overboard with his poison before, and couldn't have predicted the arm he used his full power, potent, poison with would be so greatly weakened. It was getting far better than it had been, but it was hard to hide how weakened the arm was.

Naruto felt something poke his back.

"Hand over everything you got, if you don't want my knife or poison... you saw me on TV just a few days ago... I'm the great Kurama who can even taken down people as strong as All Might." A grown, little, man stated as he poked Naruto in the back with a knife. He was wearing a store bought Kurama costume, he had yellow contacts in, and orange rings around his eyes that were done by make-up. He was _close enough_ to Naruto in height to be passable at least, but his voice was way off.

Looks wise, other than the little bit of gut he was seeing under the jacket, this was a rather convencing fake.

A fake Kurama was trying to mug the real Kurama.

"Heheheheh... this is kind of funny. You know-" Naruto turned around and grabbed the man's hand before he could blink, gripping his wrist hard enough that there was a loud _cracking_ sound. The man shouted out in pain as he dropped the knife and almost fell to his knees, but Naruto raised his arm up to hold the back up onto his feet instead. "-Kurama doesn't actually_ use_ his knife to attack, he uses it to cut up hard to rip hero costumes. Not to mention, his first weapon is always the poison. If you were the real Kurama, you would have poisoned me first, and taken the wallet while I was down." Naruto lectured the would-be villain as he kicked his leg out from under hims.

He showed he had the knife in his other hand, having caught it before it hit the ground, and he looked at it, flipping it.

Nice knife though.

"Let... go... I'm sorry."

"Anyway, you did it all wrong." Naruto continued his lecture as he pushed the man onto his feet once more. "A _giant_ part of what Kurama a great villain, is the fact no matter what happens, he is always confident. His confidence is what causes heroes and people to think he always has a plan. Now, try again... but this time, do it better." Naruto gave the man the knife back, and the man was confused at first.

"Oh-okay?" The Fake-Kurama shifted and put a more confident look on his face, as he held the knife at Naruto's face.

"Better."

"Give me all your money, I'm mugging you!" The Fake-Kurama shouted with a flare to his voice this time. "... How was that?" The Fake-Kurama asked as he looked at Naruto curiously, and Naruto pulled out his wallet and opened it.

"Perfect, now what you want to do is take your money, and put it in here. Here, I'll hold the knife for you." Naruto held out a hand and kept his wallet in his other hand, in a completely natural way. The man nodded his hand and gave Naruto back the knife, before he got out his wallet that was stuffed with the money he took from others. He pulled out all of his money, and put it in Naruto's wallet it.

"Okay, so what next?" The Fake-Kurama asked as he looked at Naruto, wondering what the next mugging lesson would be.

This was some good stuff he was learning.

Naruto pointed the knife at his face.

"Good... now you realize that I just mugged you, without you even realizing it." Naruto told the man as he pointed the knife an inch away from his nose. The man's eyes widened in shock when he realized he had just given away all of the money he stole, and his only weapon. "See, this is how Kurama would do it _if_ he mugged somebody. Also, Kurama wouldn't mug people, so pick a different villain to impersonate." Naruto stated as he touched the tip of the knife to the man's nose as he tried to back away.

"... You... you mugged me?"

"Mug you?" Naruto asked in false shock. "I didn't mug you, I just stuck out my wallet and asked you very nicely to give me your knife and money. I never once threatened you with violence, or even had the weapon at that moment in time. I mean... if you _really_ think I mugged you... you can take it up with a hero or the police." Naruto offered the man an alternative to their little problem, with a growing smile on his face.

If the man even tried to go to the police, then the man would get arrested for being a criminal, while _he_ would be praised for stopping a criminal. Sure, Naruto would have to give up the stolen money, but technically he didn't do anything wrong.

Even now, while holding the knife at the man, he was just defending himself against the mugger.

"You..." The mugger stopped himself, before he started to clap his hands together, both angry and impressed with what he had just had happen to him. "... you've given me a lot to think about." The mugger just ended it by turning around and walking away, since he had no moves left to pull.

He had been outsmarted and outplayed at every turn, also he was pretty sure his wrist was starting to swell up after being cracked.

Naruto just looked at the knife again.

"It _is_ a really nice knife though... I'm going to keep it." Naruto put his wallet, now stuffed with monet, into his pocket and put the knife away where it was hidden. Naruto hummed to himself as he started to walk on his way home, using the shadows as his friends to stay outside of patrolling police's eyesight. Since the curfew was in effect, he was in a tricky situation, so he needed to get home soon.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

...

"NOPE!" Naruto jumped full force when he heard that sickly sweet voice in the darkness around him. He didn't hold back as he got straight to the top of the building, and started to haul ass in the direction of home. With all of the criminals experiencing increased activity thanks to All Might being in the hospital, it made sense that his own personal villain was going to be way more active as well. "I've got a sicko after my body, don't need her after my blood!" Naruto chanted to himself as he made his amazing and strategic escape.

He still hadn't created a strategy to overcome her ability to get around his spacial awareness trait.

He was faster than her when he pushed his all into it, and when he wasn't trying to be in mocking villain mode.

"See you later then 3!"

He could practically _hear_ the heart she spoke with in her voice, and the twisted affection she wanted to show him. He already had a dumb hero bunny after his ass, he didn't want a blood fetish villain to also join in on that party.

'She is still stalking me... if only I could use _her_...'

...

Naruto jumped backwards and undid most of the distance that he crossed, before he landed on the rooftop looking down at Himiko from from.

"Hey, Himiko." Naruto stayed on guard as he looked down at the crazed lunatic. She seemed confused when she looked up and saw him staring down at her as well, but a wide and toothy smile came over her face, one that showed practically all of her teeth. "Just want to ask you a question... I don't have enough blood in my body right now... _but_... I've got something I need you to do... you do it, and you get a 2 cups of blood." Naruto raised two fingers to show how much she was getting.

Could her smile get any creepier?

Yes.

"Ooooh, you know just what I want... you know me so well, we must be meant for each other." Himiko practically gushed as well.

Why couldn't she just move onto somebody else already!?

**-Next Day-**

'Mirko and All Might-sensei both seem stressed out, though I guess Mirko doesn't really have a true teaching job... but it seems the rest of the teachers don't even know why they are so stressed.' Momo thought as she walked through the hallways. Classes over for the day, and now students were just going to their club actvities if they had them. Most hero students didn't, but the general class students all were required to have one at least.

Kurama, aka Naruto, seemed to have knowledge on what was going on, since he had helped All Might, Mirko, and Midnight all take care of a... hero turned villain, turned back to hero that had been in the news. The staff were all tight lipped about who the "Orochimaru" that the woman talked about was in the news. Nobody in the news knew who it was either, and she had done her own research on the name. She looked all over the internet, but she couldn't find a single person that fit such a description that was living, and no registered villains with that name either.

She wondered if this Orochimaru was related to the Yamata no Orochi who had strung up those three heroes in the mall, those heroes were still all in the hospital from their severe injuries.

Which club was Naruto in though?

If she was right, then none of them, but if she was wrong then she would have to say her second guess would be the go home club. So, basically the same thing, but she needed to ask his classmates just to be sure. Some of them should still be in the classroom, despite class being over for the day now.

She felt Jirou bump passed her in a hurry.

"Sorry Yaomomo-" Jirou used Mina's nickname for her, as Mina followed behind her as well. The two of them looked excited for something. Jirou was holding a T-shirt in her hands, while Mina was holding both a T-shirt and Hotpants, both of them were holding Kurama merch though. "-Kurama is going towards the teacher's lounge to meet with All Might! Since he's not doing villainy today, everyone is getting their Kurama stuff signed!" Jirou kept talking as she quickly got further and further away from Momo.

Momo's eye twitched.

Momo sighed and walked after them, before she was elbowed in the ribs when a bunch of students who had heard what Jirou said started to rush passed her at high speeds. Kurama was becoming increasingly popular with teenagers in general, and after he had cemented himself as _not just_ a villain, but somebody who had _saved_ All Might being his fan was no longer something you needed to keep hidden from the public.

"Ow... ow... _OW_... that last one was my foot." Momo hopped on her foot when somebody stomped onher foot when passing her.

Rude!

"Suck it heroes, Top Villain Kurama has stolen the hearts of the next generation!"

Yep, that was him alright.

Momo saw Naruto in his Kurama outside walking through the hallway with a ton of students constantly approaching him, and getting his signature on things. She watched as Jirou gave Naruto her 'I'm a Top (Villain)' T-shirt signed, and smiled brightly when she looked at it. Mina was less restricted though, and had a shirt, hotpants, and she even opened up her school uniform enough to had her cleavage signed (her nipples were not showing, she kept her cleavage modest enough). Momo watched Mina and Jirou high five as they started to walk away.

Then there was Naruto getting a signature from...

Momo's eyes tracked Naruto Uzumaki getting his shirt signed by Kurama, and she looked and saw that this wasn't a simple Kurama fake either. This Kurama had the exact same build, facial structure (though with a mask) as the Naruto in front of him. Students were recording the signing with their phones, and some were posting it on line.

"... _How_?" Momo had to ask as she looked at Naruto and Kurama standing in the same place, at the same time, and being recorded together. Neither of them looked fake in the slightest, Kurama had the same happy villain aura about him, and that was clearly Naruto. 'He confirmed he was Kurama... how in the world is he doing this?' Momo had to question this, but not her own beliefs.

She already knew Naruto and Kurama were the same person, it was confirmed for her, but she couldn't figure out how Naruto was in the same room as a real Kurama at the same time.

Shit!?

Naruto and Kurama being seen together meant that now her need to convince _anyone_ that Naruto was Kurama had just became so much harder for her. There was now evidence, extremely good evidence, that Naruto and Kurama were not the same person. Kurama's Quirk was known to be Poison, while Naruto had his Quirk registered as Toad in the Quirk Registry. Neither of those Quirks had cloning abilities, meaning that them standing together and that recording being on the internet was proof they were not the same person.

"Thanks Kurama!" Naruto stated as he grinned wide at Kurama.

"Not a problem!" Kurama stated back with the same voice, and a matching grin on his face under the mask.

"You know, this really does prove they aren't the same person. Though, the resemblence between them is uncanny. They almost perfectly match, they even have the same voices. Still, it makes me feel bad for suspecting Naruto." Tsuyu walked up next to Momo and spoke with a tone that made her words hold her meaning. It was audible, her regret over suspecting an innocent man.

Momo watched Naruto start to walk away from Kurama.

He glanced back at her, and he grinned.

She followed him.

**-In the Gym Storage Building-**

Momo walked into the storage building after Naruto, and she glanced back at it, and she locked the door behind her, since she figured that Naruto wanted her to lock it. He walked into this room by himself, knowing she was following him. He grinned at her, and he sat down on top of a stack of mats.

"Naruto, how did you do it? I know for a _fact_ you're Kurama... also this is unfair of you. I thought we were going to keep this fair?" Momo crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Naruto was treating this as a game between them, so he was suppose to keep it fair for her. Now her side of the game had just become nearly impossible.

Naruto blinked.

He grinned wider.

"What can I say, I'm a villain... and you're so amazing, that I am making the game fair... if you could figure me out, then naturally you're smart enough to find out a way to even the playing field... unless you think you can't do it?" Naruto taunted her with a little question. Her cheeks puffed out more, but they became pinker when she realized the compliments that were in his teasing. Naruto took his phone out, and he glanced down at it, she saw him open up some app.

Naruto looked at a picture of Momo for a second, a picture of her with a highly sexual face.

_Momo Yaoyorozu._

"Well... if you put it that way... I guess a hero does need to overcome challenges." Momo rationalized, not questioning the fact he didn't answer her initial question either. She soon realized that she was locked in the storage building with him, and she glanced at him. "... You know... I'm not... _opposed_ to us..." Momo shyly spoke, unable to make eye contact with Naruto as she chose her words very carefully.

"What is what, you've gotta speak up?" Naruto asked her with a teasing grin.

Momo turned beat red.

"... Can we continue..."

"What do you want Momo?" Naruto asked with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye. He got up and walked towards her, and Momo couldn't help but feel like each step he took was similar to that of a predator stalking it's prey.

She glanced away.

The second she so much as glanced away, Naruto was right in front of her, and her hands were both pushed up above her head. Naruto was using a single hand to hold her arms up, and his other hand was firmly placed on her hip. He pressed his forehead against her own, gently pushing even the back of her head up against the door.

This was so much like _that time_.

"I want... continue... sex..."

'Well... she is super pretty...' Naruto thought as he looked up and down her body. His face gained a grin that nearly split his face, before he wasted not a second more. He locked lips with Momo, and his hand went down from her hip, and it traveled underneath her skirt.

She was already moist.

Didn't matter though.

"I'm... ready..."

"You're not ready, until I have you _begging_... I want to see your face twist in pleasure. Only when you're begging from the bottom of your heart and soul, desperately wishing for me to fufil your bodies _perverted_ desires will I fill them." Naruto stated as his fingers got ahold of her panties, and pulled them down so that they were halfway down her thighs. His hand went back up, but he didn't let even a single finger penetrate her as all he did was gently rub and spread her crotch as her privates became more puffed in arousal.

She shivered, and twisted.

She came with a whimper, her eyes scrunching up and lips tightening as she released onto his hand.

"Please-"

He just continued to tease her, practically knowing every spot that needed to be pleased, as if he had personal experience in the matter. His fingers alone were masterfully pleasing her without so much as one finger going inside of her. Momo whimpered with her face going more red as a finger was finally added to the inside of her body.

"Oh... what is this... somebody is a virgin..." Naruto teased her as he pushed up against something inside of her. "Lets just... take that little barrier out." Naruto used his middle finger, and like magic, Momo winced as a small amount of pain was added to the pleasure she was feeling. It felt like something tore inside of her.

Naruto's hand had some of her blood on it, and she knew what had happened, while Naruto looked at the blood on his hand with an intense stare.

His smile widened his brain registered the blood.

**-In the Teacher's Lounge-**

"I don't know how I feel about a second villain on school grounds." All Might spoke with a deep frown, highly uncomfortable as he looked at Naruto as he took his mask off his face. Naruto's plan to have another villain shapeshift into him, so that there could be video proof of the two of them in one place, went against what he wanted. Still, he had agreed to the condition of the orphanage being protected. Naruto needed to be see with Kurama, so that the orphanage would not be used against Kurama by somebody who figured out his identity.

Orochimaru would no doubt use the orphanage against Naruto, so having internet evidence that Naruto and Kurama were seperate people helped to fufil his end of the deal in protecting the orphanage.

"I'm the one who is sacrificing his blood for this, anyway, I told Himiko if she wanted my blood, she wasn't going to kill, maim, or use any weapons at the school." Naruto had made sure that when he gave Himiko enough blood to transform into him for the day, that she wouldn't have any weapons or anything on her. She was wearing his school uniform so that she would not be naked when she turned back to normal, but he had already sacrificed blood, and made the promise to sacrifice more blood. "Himiko is a lesser villain, Orochimaru is a giant threat... you can always go after her when Orochimaru is captured. If you want me to keep helping though, Himiko... goes free for now." Naruto hated saying that a lot.

He hated the fact he was working with her, but he needed her ability to ensure the safety of the children who could be used against him. When he and the best of the best heroes fought Orochimaru, he couldn't afford to have anything that could be used against him.

"She could ruin your reputation though." Mirko commented, since even though she hated letting a villain go, she could at least see that she had no romantic competition in this girl. Naruto seemed general disgusted by her and her blood sucking ways. "Aren't you afraid of that?" Mirko questioned him, and he shrugged.

"I put a list of people on my phone that she can talk to with any form of intimacy, so she can't go getting all buddy buddy with anyone. She is a really good actor, so I doubt that she is going to be doing anything that will ruin my reputation." Naruto explained, before he leaned forward and got more serious. "Ignoring Himiko, we need to talk about how we are going to stop Orochimaru. Heroes have stopped disappearing... I think Orochimaru is done preparing, and he is going to show up himself next time... I don't know where or when... but after I freed Nana, I know he realized it was too risky to send anyone but himself personally." Naruto looked at All Might for confirmation.

All Might nodded.

"... Orochimaru is powerful, but... what is scary about him isn't his power, if it was _just_ a matter of fighting strength, he could be beaten. What is truly scary, is how he has the experience of hundreds of heroes. He has the knowledge of almost every fighting style in the world, and we only know one way that might kill him." All Might was talking about Naruto's poison. They had defeated Orochimaru before, but they weren't capable of killing him at the time. Now they had a method to kill him, but Orochimaru was also more powerful than before.

Even All for One feared Orochimaru's _knowledge_.

Orochimaru was a man with no morals, who didn't fight for good or evil for the sake of either. He fought and stole for the sake of expanding his knowledge on Quirks. The last time they defeated Orochimaru, All for One had... helped them indirectly by sending them knowledge about a way to keep Orochimaru weakened during the fight. All for One would never help them directly, since he would not put his own Quirk at risk.

All for One could steal Quirks.  
Orochimaru could steal Quirks, though in a different way.

All for One would not put his body at risk against an opponent that could potentially steal his body, and all of his Quirks. All for One _never_ went into battle unless he was 100% sure that he was going to be the winner of the fight, or unless he had no choice. Orochimaru was a man with the knowledge of 1000 men, so almost any fighter was useless against him, because Orochimaru had the knowledge on every fighting style.

"So, fight the bad guy, don't let him capture you, and Naruto deals the finishing blow. Sounds like we have our plan all set out then." Mirko liked to keep the plan simple.

They fought, they killed the villain, they win.

This was a villain that had to be killed, not beaten and sent back to jail, but flat out killed this time.

"We only get a single shot though, the amount of poison I need to make to do this will be my limit." Naruto explained with a wince. He would suffer from severe poisoning if he were to have to try to poison Orochimaru a second time. 'I've got a really bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought to himself with a deeper frown.

Naruto glanced at All Might.

"... Naruto, I've got a request for you." All Might looked at Naruto, interrupting Naruto before he even got the chance to open his mouth. "... and I know this is... asking a lot considering how much you've already done for me. My Master, can you... hide her away from Orochimaru... I've told the hospital that I've got a friend coming to take her to a place to keep her safe... can I bother you... one more time?" All Might asked Naruto with his hands placed tightly together.

Mirko stayed out of this.

Naruto shrugged.

"... I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to promise much." Naruto's words were enough to comfort All Might at least.

He did have an idea though.

**-With Fake Naruto-**

'Delicious... just... beautiful.' Himiko thought, borrowing Naruto's body, as she was on her knees in front of Momo's crotch, viewing the blood as she licked her lips, a small amount of blood on them. Most of the blood had been licked off while she had been giving Momo oral, the girl far too distracted to notice what was going on below her waist, other than the pleasure that had her nearly collapsing on the ground.

Momo was in a daze.

She had cum close to 6 times already, with 'Naruto' using nothing more than fingers and his tongue. She was breathing deeply, unsure if she would be able to so much as stand by the time any of this was done and over with. Everytime she could feel her body calming down and her hormones losing some of their intensity, she was teased again and brought back into the horny state that she had started out in.

It was like Naruto had intimate knowledge on a girl's body, and knew exactly what needed to be done to bring it to ultimate arousal.

Still, a small part of her mind noticed that Naruto's skill in turning her on seemed a little... weaker than the last time. Sure, it was like he had intimate knowledge on her privates only a girl should know, but at the same time, before Naruto had been able to arouse her with little more than words. Now, he was needing to use his body to keep her in an aroused state.

"I like you a lot... you're so beautiful Momo." Himiko stated with Naruto's face and voice.

A small little bell went off in Momo's head, but despite something seeming... wrong about something in that sentence, she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She was out of breath from cumming so much, and her brain wasn't working at top condition thanks to her arousal.

Stupid teenage hormones!

"Please... please... I'm begging you... make it end." Momo literally begged for it.

She wanted this arousal over, and she wanted to take this to the next level. When Naruto had left her hanging the last time, that night and every night since, her brain kept imagining what it would have been like for her if he had actually continued. Yet, the dreams never finished showing her what her brain couldn't quite imagine.

Wait.

Momo.

"I want you to beg mo... more?" Himiko looked at Momo's legs go steady, and though she was still extremely aroused, suddenly her face started grow angrier.

"You're not Naruto."

Himiko raised an eyebrow, and she was about to dive back into Momo's crotch, but a hand blocked her by pressing into her forehead.

"Of course I am." Himiko stated in an extremely convincing tone. She had all of Naruto's mannerisms down pat. She tried to move back towards her prize, but Momo's hand stayed firm, and Momo used her Quirk. She didn't drop character for a moment, though she was a little curious.

What was giving her away?

"Naruto... doesn't call me Momo in private. He calls me by the nickname he gave me, and you haven't called me my nickname even once." Momo created a tazer with her Quirk, and she pointed it at Himiko. "So... who are you?" Momo stated as she used her other hand to pull her panties back up as Himiko backed away from the tazer.

Without a weapon... she didn't really have much ability in a fight, and Momo was refusing to take her eyes off of her for even a second. She couldn't use the trick that she used to sneak up on Naruto, if her opponent never took their eyes off of her. Momo wasn't even blinking as she stared down the girl.

"Well, I guess that LOOK OVER THERE!" Himiko shouted in a true Naruto fashion as she pointed to the wall, but her voice changed back to her normal voice.

He transformation was about to run out anyway.

Momo looked.

"Crap!" Momo looked back where the imposter was, but she saw the window was open and the imposter had escaped. She frowned to herself, before she shivered when she felt just how wet her panties were as they touched her crotch once more. Only magnified by how soaked her crotch was anyway, meaning that unless she wanted the school to think she was a perverted girl, she needed to stay put until both of them dried out.

She was still aroused, but thankfully, she had snapped out of the drunken state before they had gone any further than what they did. Judging by the voice change at the end, the person who had impersonated Naruto was a girl, but she had managed to perfectly replicate his body and voice so well. The only thing that clued her in was the fact that the fake Naruto had never once called her Muffin Top.

Who knew that nickname would help her so much?

Naruto calling her Muffin Top in private had been what alerted her to the fact that Naruto was an imposter, and it allowed her to figure out how Naruto and Kurama had been in the same place at the same time.

**-With Himiko-**

"I've got Naruto's clothes... and I got to find a super pretty girl... and I even got to drink her blood." Himiko in her natural form, though wearing Naruto's clothes still, skipped along the sidewalk with a happy smile on her face. She had a blush on her face, since not only was she going to get more blood from Naruto... but she had gained something else.

Another love.

She still loved Naruto, but now she had found a super pretty girl that she was in love with too. She had almost managed to have sex with the girl _as Naruto_, but sadly she didn't know that Naruto used a nickname for the girl. She had been super excited to be able to experience pleasure in Naruto's body, but her time just wouldn't allow that to happen. Now she just needed to find a way to capture both Naruto and Momo, that way she could have a perfect little bloody threesome with both of her loves.

"I love Naruto-chan, and I love Momo-chan... I got to drink so much blood today, and I found another person I'm in love with... such a wonderful day." Himiko skipped with even more happiness as she realized just how great her day had been.

She couldn't wait until she got her payment, once Naruto had enough blood to give her for her work.

She wanted to be him again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**100+ Reviews for Another 10K Chapter.  
The winner of last chapter has already been given their prize, and the prize for the most impressive, well thought out, review for this chapter is perhaps my favorite prize yet.  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Of Toads and Snakes 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Finding Orochimaru.

It had to be done, as much as everyone wanted to put it off, they knew it was completely needed for them to track down where Orochimaru was going to be first. If they allowed Orochimaru to find them, then that meant they were already going to be playing by his rules. Even if they couldn't find him, they had to try something to at least drag him out.

"I don't like this." All Might spoke, outside of his muscle form but wearing a different outfit than what he usually did. He had on a villain outfit, which was still too large for his body. He had a bandana, purple, cobering his hair and going over most of his eyes. His torso was wrapped up in bandages and he was wearing a bulletproof vest, as well as baggy black pants.

He didn't like not being able to go into his muscle form, something Naruto had forbid him from doing.

"I hate this... all this sneaking around... and for what?" Mirko on the other hand was wearing a tall black tophot that she had her ears tucked into, and she had a red bandana on under it and pulled down enough to cover the remainder of her ears. She had on a black tuxedo jacket, but underneath it she was wearing a bunny-girl outfit with thigh high boots. She looked like she belonged in a magic act, though the fact she was wearing shades at night lowered her vision a little bit. "... Also... he looks like a mummy, and I look like a playboy bunny had a child with a magician."

"All Might, you're villain name is Mighty Mummy... and Mirko, you are Maho Usagi..." Naruto reminded them of their villain names, since they were in disguise. He was taking them to a place that heroes were not suppose to go, or rather, a place that was not a location heroes knew about.

He had known about this place even before he became an official villain.

He hadn't gone back since he had made his debut, so it had been months and months, but he still knew the way like the back of his hand. Of course, neither of them knew where he was taking them at all.

"I don't like where we are either." All Might mentioned with a deeper frown.

They were at Kabukicho.

They were in a Tokyo Red-Light District (red-light districts were places where there were a large concentration of sex-shops, strip clubs, and other sex oriented businesses were). Even with the curfew in place, this was a place where there were still people legally outside. Prostitution was legal, but regulated, in areas like this... at least, the government knew about it and never made any real attempts to put a stop to it. Kabukicho had more lovel hotels and other such places with lower population density.

"Why do _you_ know about this place?" Mirko asked Naruto with a small hitch to her voice.

He was in full Kurama gear.

"I figured I could make some money for the orphanage, to let the kids eat better if I took some days off of school... I can pass for legal if I mask some of my features. I didn't get any work-" Naruto quickly stated when he saw both of them look at him in surprise, and horror when they realized a teenage boy tried to sell himself. "-before I could even try, I found somebody who trained taught me about being a villain. If anyone can help us find Orochimaru, it is this guy." Naruto explained to them as he continued walking.

"Hey Kurama-_honey _ what say you and I make some sweet, oh so sweet, love together tonight." A woman with honey dripping off of her body spoke, using her Quirk to create honey instead of sweat.

Naruto just smiled.

Mirko stepped in front of Narut and growled at the woman, with All Might putting a protective hand in front of Naruto, both of them trying to shield his eyes and body from the woman. They didn't seem to realize the woman wasn't serious in her efforts, and was just trying to make conversation with them.

"Mighty Mummy, Maho Usagi, hakuna your tatas. This is Amai, this is just how she acts. She's kidding, she has a different type of client she goes for. Don't mind these two, they are new villains." Naruto pushed the two out of the way. "Mighty Mummy, Maho Usagi... this is Amai, she used to be the villain Sweet Tits." Naruto introduced them properly to each other.

"Sweet Tits... never heard of her." All Might and Mirko spoke in unison.

They never heard of any named villain like this.

"Before I became a prostitute, I did a few very small crimes... I got caught really quickly, put in jail by All Might... when I got out of jail, I decided to do something different... I'm not an active villain anymore." Amai spoke, and Mirko looked at All Might, who was still shrugging his shoulders. She didn't comment out loud though, since she didn't want to give them away.

Did everyone expect him to remember every since villain he captured?

He captured a TON of villains over the course of his career, it wasn't like he was going to remember everyone but the more challenging or the bigger names. If she was being truthful, then she was just another small name villain that got captured. Not to mention, if she did her jail time, and hasn't committed a crime since, then he would have no reason to really keep an eye on her either.

'Nope... still doesn't ring a bell.' All Might thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

Did he make a woman turn to prostitution!?

How many villains' lives had he ruined, because he had captured them and made them unable to get normal jobs? Seeing a prostitute had had sent to jail as a villain, was a little shocking for him. He looked at Mirko, and saw that she was shifting very uncomfortably as well. No doubt she was realizing that for a villain, life after jail was no easier than life before it was. How many lives had they done irrepairable harm to, because they had revealed their true idenities to the entire world?

"You haven't been around here in months though, not since you became a big name as a villain. Tell you what! Because I miss you, I can put in a good word in for you with some of the new girls... maybe get you a reduced price. Then again, what girl here wouldn't be happy to be the dick sleeve-" All Might and Mirko seemed even more uncomfortable hearing such a pretty young woman, in her 20s, speak like that. "-of the great Kurama. Anyway, you aren't here for pleasure I take it?" Amai asked as she started to realize something.

Kurama brought new villains with him.

He had never done that before, so obviously, he had some kind of business that was really important.

'I should bring up ideas for villain aftercare, to help villains who did their time find proper work.' All Might thought as he looked at Amai. "All Might must feel horrible-" All Might started, before he was punched in his weak spot by Naruto and Mirko both.

He wasn't suppose to talk much, because he woudl reveal himself if he did.

"Is _he_ in?" Naruto asked with crossed arms, his tone more serious. Amai looked at All Might with a tilted head, since he seemed a little familiar to her, his voice did at least.

"When that Yamata no Orochi villain left that message at the mall, _he_ came back... he's in his usual spot." Amai gained a slightly displeased look on her face. Like she had smelled something extremely bad, but she forced a smile on her face anyway. It was a completely contradictory look that she wore. "... I wouldn't spend too much time with him... you shouldn't let that villain's personality get to you." Amai knew the irony that she was telling this to another villain.

Kurama was young though... and _he_ was way older.

Mirko and All Might were on alert at the mention that they were meeting some really bad villain, a villain that rushed back to this location when Orochimaru had been revealed in the news. That meant it was a villain that had knowledge on the man, which meant an older villain, a sneaky one that managed not to get caught.

Naruto nodded.

"Come on rookies, see you later Sweet Tits." Naruto waved to the woman as he gestured for the two pro heroes to follow him. "Mighty Mummy, Maho Usagi, we're going." Naruto told them more audibly when they followed him slightly slowly. They seemed a little shocked by the entire thing they witnessed.

Naruto looked at the various shops, before he nodded to one of them.

He knocked on the door to a bar, and a hole opened up in the door, showing a large red eye that was gazing at the three of them. The eye was close to 7 times the size of a normal human eye, and it glowed as it turned to each of them.

"Password."

Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of panties, white panties with strawberries on them. He opened up the inside of them, and he showed the eye the password inside of them without revealing the password to Mirko or All Might. They were heroes, and though they knew the location of the bar, they were not going to learn the password. As heroes, he could not trust them with the knowledge on the password.

"Panties?" All Might questioned a little, looking at Mirko, and she just shrugged her shoulders in response. Naruto shoved the panties through the hole in the door, and he nodded his head silently. A different set of panties came out of the hole in the door, this pair of panties was a black, frilly thong that barely had any cloth to it at all. "What is going on exactly?" All Might asked Mirko again, and she shook her head.

She had _no clue_ what the hell was going on.

The door opened revealing a tall man, but super skinny, with a abnormally large head, and only a single eye in the middle of it. His Quirk being a mutation type that made him into something of a cyclops. For a skinny man, he had a long and jagged scar on his arm, going from shoulder to wrist.

"Accepted... and welcome back Kurama. Never thought you would bring in rookies... you were always above working as a team." The man moved aside and allowed them to walk in.

They walked in, with Naruto leading the way.

"What was the deal with the panties?" All Might questioned Naruto when he put them in his pocket, and patted it down to make sure they were in there well. All Might looked, and his eyes widened as he tensed up. The bar was filled with close to 23 known villains, all of which were in their villain costumes and were hanging around the bar like it was nothing. Some were playing pool, and others were getting drunk and watching TV.

Behind the bar, there were very attractive women dancing, something that got a bit of a blush from All Might. Mirko just looked at Naruto, while she gripped her fists up tightly, since she wanted to pick a fight.

"You two... _this goes double for you_ Maho Usagi... do not pick fights-"

"You fucker! You moved the table, and made me miss my shot!" A tall and muscular villain shouted to a small, petite woman as she leaned against the table. He snapped his stick out of anger, while she whistled, pretending not to know what she had just done. Electricity started to spark out of his hands. He slapped the woman across the face, sending her flying with sparks coming out of her body, before she landed on the ground in front of them. "You won't mess with my next shot, or you'll get worse than that... oh shit." The villain cursed when he saw the woman get back up, and rub her cheek.

He had hoped that knocked her out.

She pointed a finger at him, before she shot a laser at him that got him dead center of the chest. The tips of her fingers all having machine-like holes in them, a twinkling laser knocking him into the air. He slammed into the wall with a massive burn mark on his chest, while the woman flipped her hair and huffed.

"Teach you to hit me, what if you had knocked one of my teeth out?" The woman asked as one of the servers rushed out from behind the bar with a mirror. She placed it in front of the man's face, right in front of his mouth.

"Dead! Who had money on Raikiri biting the dust!?"

Naruto raised his hand, getting both All Might and Mirko to send him shocked looks.

"Real bad temper, figured he would get himself killed by somebody. You okay there Finger Bang?" Naruto asked the petite woman, who opened her mouth wide and Naruto looked into her mouth for her. The back row of her teeth, not the front teeth, were all mechnical looking in nature, and had glowing red balls in them. "Teeth looking good, no damage... Her Quirk is Burning Shot. Her back teeth are heat generators that are connected to her fingers, and her fingers can build the heat up before releasing them as beams." Naruto explained to the heroes.

Finger Bang nodded.

"Who are these two?" She asked, and the bar patrons were all discretely looking them, as a large amount of money was brought towards Naruto. Naruto took it and put it all in his backpack, ignoring the look All Might sent him for it.

"This is Mighty Mummy, his Quirk gives him the appearance of a Mummy... not the bandages though, he's just got a real skeletor appearance to him... real skin and bones." Naruto explained, while All Might too a little offense to how Naruto described his true form. It was not his fault he was mostly skin and bones, though he had muscle to him to. Mirko held back a laugh, before it was her turn. "This is Maho Usagi, and her Quirk is Muscle Bunny... she can trade her IQ for muscle power... real dumbass." Naruto made sure to insult both of them equally.

"Hey!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Finger Bang laughed loudly, and the entire bar laughed with her.

'Gonna kill him... gonna kill him when I'm done fucking him.' Mirko's eyes twitched when the entire bar laughed at her.

"OOoooooh, the conquering hero... I mean the menacing villain returns... what brings the likes of you... hic... seeing... zzzzzz." A man at the bar shouted at Naruto, before he slipped into a drunken sleep. Naruto walked up to the bar, pulling both of the heroes behind him by their hands, before he made them sit down.

A large man, large as in fat, came up behind Naruto.

"Hey Kurama, rumor has it you been getting pretty chummy with the heroes... worked together with them to take down one of their own... you're not going hero on us?"

Naruto grabbed the back of the man's head, before he slammed his face into the bar, shattering a muh of beer on the man's face. The act of violence surprised everyone involved, other than the villains in the room of course. Naruto kicked the man's legs out from under him, and his chin slammed into the bar a second time. He had glass shards stuck in his face, so Naruto kicked him in the stomach to finish it off.

'Oh SHIT!' Mirko felt the heat between her legs when she saw Naruto take down a large man, not with poison, but with physical strength and violence. She always forgot this, but Naruto did have enhanced strength thanks to his Quirk as well. Well, she didn't learn it until recently, but he had enhanced strength thanks to the Toad Quirk. He didn't have the strength of a Strength Quirk, but his power was nothing to scoff at either. 'One second he makes me want to beat him up, and the next I want to beat his meat.' Mirko couldn't help but curse her love for violence.

Naruto raised his hands up.

"Does anyone else wanna ask me that!? How about you Rocky Road, you think I'm going hero?" Naruto asked the fat man as he started to get back up. The glass in his face starting to shatter as his skin gained the texture of a boulder. He grumbled and limped away, back towards the TV that was playing, humiliated. "I want a Toad Whiskey... Firewhiskey." Naruto stated as he tapped the table in front of him.

The server girl seemed shocked, before she nodded her head.

"Gamabunta isn't _here _here, but he is here. He is at his usual place." She told Naruto, who groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Of course.

"Tracking that bastard down... it would be easier just to let Orochimaru come to me. You two stay here, I'm going to... you two better come with me." Naruto could see All Might was extremely uncomfortable, and Mirko was now starting to itch to start a bar fight. Considering they were surrounded by villains (not a big deal for a villain, but horrible for heroes), it was best for them to leave quickly. "Okay five rounds for everyone, on Gamabunta's tab!" Naruto called out to the entire bar.

The bar cheered out, while Naruto just smirked when he saw some of the server girls smirking as well.

'He and this Gamabunta must have an extremely stressed relationship.' All Might thought as he followed after Naruto, Naruto put the panties in his pocket into a basket that was filled with them. Naruto didn't grab the panties that he came in with, instead Mirko saw that they were also in the basket as well.

They left the bar.

"So, the story with the panties?" Mirko asked as she looked back at the closed door behind them.

"That bar is _his_ most visited bar, because the server girls are all pretty easy sluts. He has a lot of money, so he has them eating out of his pocket. He's got connections all over the sluttiest parts of Japan, he was recently whoring it up on a world tour of all the most perverted places this world has to offer. That bar is a bar you can only enter by writing the password on a used pair of panties, and accepting the pair they give you... you can't leave the bar without a pair of panties, and you can only have a single pair on you." Naruto explained as he put his hands in his pockets and grumbled. He didn't like the way that bar worked, but he was used to it at least. This was the Red-Light District for a reason, it was so filled with the sex industry that he always felt like he should get himself checked out for STDs when he was done visiting.

"Back already?" Amai asked as they passed by with a tilt of her head.

"He's at his_ other_ usual place." Naruto and company passed by Amai again as they walked down the streets once more.

"... But the panties they gave you, you put them in the bask-"

Naruto pulled a pair of panties out of his pocket, a frilly G-string in lime green, and he swung it around his finger.

"I've met your Master, but you're going to meet _my_ Master. One of the first lessons he taught me is how to steal things without a person even realizing you stole them. I stole Finger Bang's panties, and they counted as pair I needed to use to leave." Naruto put them back into his pocket. Mirko seemed surprised for a moment and she pat down her hip, making sure that her own panties were under her clothes.

They were there, thankfully.

"You had... but we were standing right there next to you... how did you... how did you take off her panties without her noticing... how did you do it when she was _standing up_?" All Might questioned with burning red cheeks.

This entire place was getting to him.

"Diversion, plus I have more than just one poison. I can make any poison that any Toad can make, including numbing a person's sense of feeling. With a simple distracting move, nobody ever notices as I poison them, remove their ability to feel their body, and steal their underwear... it all happens in a quick second. A split moment of feeling dizzy, where they don't notice the world around them." Naruto explained as he lifted his up hand again, and he showed Mirko's panties and All Might's underwear. He tossed the heroes back their undies, showing that he had gotten them while they were talking.

"What!?" Mirko pat down her hip again, and found that her panties weren't even there. Naruto had been right, she had felt a little dizzy (like she was going to sneeze or something) for a brief moment and lost feeling in her body. It had happened so quick that she didn't even notice it, her vision just went white like she was light headed, and then boom, everything was normal again. "Why would he teach you THAT skill-"

**-Location Change: Villainous Delights Massage and Hotsprings-**

"Ufufufufu... yes... yes... take it off... take it all off."

An elderly man spoke as he looked through a crack in the hotsprings walls, looking at the women who were taking their towels off within.

**-Back with Naruto-**

"This man is perhaps the world's most perverse man." Naruto explained with a groan as he looked at the front of the massage and hot springs building. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing that he should have come here first. His Master was a man of many interests, almost all of them perverted. "He became a villain, purely so that he could use his Quirk to be as perverted as he wants... he uses the women he spies on as models for his books." Naruto didn't go into the building.

He started to walk around it.

"Wait... the entrance is right..." All Might started to walk towards the entrance.

Mirko's eyes widened when she realized what was going on before the pure hearted All Might, who believed in giving others the benefit of the doubt. She realized what a pervert would be doing behind the hot springs part of the building. She crossed her arms super tightly, so that she didn't attack anyone.

She was going to want to.

They walked around the edge, and they saw a very tall elderly man with super long white hair, spiked as well. He had red lines going down his cheeks, and he wore a yakuza outfit that was combined with kabuki clothes.

"Ufufufufu... boy have you grown... the bushy look fits so well with that motherly figure... I can't wait to see what your daughter looks like when she is your age." The elderly man spoke as he started to doodle the woman's looks down on his notepad. Mirko wanted to shove her foot through the back of his head, and punt him over the wall, but she reframed herself from it.

"Pervy Master, lets talk for a minute." Naruto had no issues with saying as he kicked the man's face into the wall.

"OW! Brat! I haven't seen you in months, and you greet me with a kick to the head, your Master is ashamed of you!" The man turned around with a shout.

...

Women's faces started to peek over the walls and look down at all of them, All Might covered his eyes when more of their bodies were revealed, the women not bothering to hide anything in the slightest.

"Oh, Kurama, want to jump in, the water is fine? We have plenty of room for you in here."

Mirko turned to look at Naruto as he looked up at the women, who seemed unphased by the fact that they had been peeked on.

"You see brat, now they know I'm peeping on them! I wanted to catch them natural, but now they are going to act sexy on purpose. A woman's natural sexiness is far superior to forced sexiness!" The Master lectured Naruto, and he was about to hit Naruto on the head, before Naruto sent him a dangerous look and raised a hand. Naruto let his poison do the talking as some dripped from his arms.

"I will poison you and shove your body into a gay bar."

"Sounds like a party, I want to see this geezer take it in the-"

"Do you girls mind going back to bathing? We've got some important villain things to talk about. I'm going to need a massage later anyway, so I'll see you soon enough." Naruto looked to the girls with a deadpan stare.

He didn't feel the need to explain himself to the heroes, but when his body was properly massaged, he could create more poison before he hit a limit. It was a way to relax the glands in his body that helped to produce the poison.

"Oka~y!"

"Nice tits on them." Mirko stated with an appreciative nod of her head, having gotten an eyeful of the women that had looked over the wall. She had large breasts herself, but half of those women blew her out of the water completely. It was a humbling experience for her, not really though since she had seen a ton of women both larger and smaller than herself.

Honestly, it was just teenagers the like who even cared about comparing their breast size, most adults really didn't care unless they were teased a lot as a teenager.

Nobody... _nobody_ teased _her_ as a child... and got away with it.

"Fine brat, what do you want to talk about?" The older man spoke as he turned his back to the women's bath, reluctantly, and he looked at Naruto. He glanced at those who were with him, but he focused on Naruto.

"Orochimaru."

...

"Aaaaaah, now that is a good question. Figures you would ask me, considering he is no doubt after you. When you made a name for yourself, I had no doubt he would appear to take you. That was always how Orochimaru was." The man spoke with a solemn nod. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about that part.

"You sound like you knew him personally... but Orochimaru has always worked alone..." All Might spoke with... a wary tone. He could feel the aura of strength that was now starting to radiate off of this man. He was a very powerful villain, though at first he seemed like just a normal pervert. The way his body didn't make any subtle movements in the slightest was perhaps the most errie thing about him.

It was like he didn't move unless he made himself move, like he was one with nature, a stone statue.

"Villain name is Gamabunta, but other than peeking at women, I've retired from villain work, settled down and made my own book series. So you can call me Jiraiya." Jiraiya introduced himself with a grin, and a wink in Mirko's direction.

She gave no indication that she cared that he winked at her, because she was neither flattered or disgusted, she was used to men flirting with her on some level.

"Is this the place to be having this conversation?" All Might questioned Jiraiya, not remembering any villains with a name like that in recent history.

Jiraiya sighed, before he stood up, and he walked over to a rock. Pushing the rock, he revealed a hidden door underneath it, and opened it up for them.

"If Orochimaru went public, then no use keeping him a secret. If he doesn't get what he wants, he is the type to declare a war for shits and giggles." Jiraiya explained as he started to walk down the stairs revealed to be behind the door. Naruto followed after him, and he waved for the heroes to follow him.

Down the stairs, a blue light glowed, and there was a trashcan with old used tissues, alone with a bed, and sitting table, and some cushions. Not to mention the many writing tools that were all over the area.

"Mood... light..." All Might looked up.

He looked right back down when he came face to ass and pussy with a woman, the entire ceiling of the room was just _glass_ connected to the hot springs. All the women in the water above them, they were able to see them from below.

"One way glass, strong enough to withstand a lot of power. Best view, but the act of peeking, and the risk of getting caught is just such a turn on."

"Shut up Pervy Master, spill the details about Orochimaru." Naruto rather rudely stated as he elbowed Jiraiya, the man just looking up at the women above them.

Mirko was looking too, but when Orochimaru was mentioned, she started to pay attention to the talks once more.

"Orochimaru is what... like 200 years old, you talk about him like an old friend." Mirko mentioned while scratching her head. Orochimaru's Quirk allowed him to take new bodies and stay young forever, he was immortal in a way because of it. This man was powerful, but the likelihood of him being as old as Orochimaru was just insane.

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Orochimaru and I shared the same Master, though we had another person with us back then. Orochimaru was an orphan from a young age, his parents deaths really messed him up... it was the start of his twisted path into the inhuman monster he is today. If I had known, I would have killed him before he became too powerful-"

"You... you were his teammate?" All Might asked with shock, raising his arms up preparing for a fight.

Jiraiya just took a pipe out and lit it.

"I'm not like him, I'm a villain... but for me being a villain isn't about being evil. It's about being _free_ from the rules of society. I don't have the desire to cause harm to others unless I have to, so there is no need to-" Jiraiya was stopped when Naruto touched All Might's face, and the man collapsed onto one of the cushions. Jiraiya just looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Poisoning All Might was just the quickest way to getting him to stop trying to put up a fight right now.

Mirko lowered her fists too.

"Is your other teammate-"

"She isn't with us anymore... she was the first to end her life as a villain, she became a doctor, and had a child... you've actually met her great grandchild, she's the hero Recovery Girl." Jiraiya mentioned, since a ton of pro heroes had met that woman. He would sometimes check up on her, though the woman never saw him or knew he was keeping tabs on her. "Orochimaru sought out immortality, and I decided to pass on my knowledge to my own students. My first student used his Quirk and stopped me from aging... I taught him how to be a villain, but he never took to my lessons about being a peaceful villain." Jiraiya spoke with a regretful smile.

He looked at Naruto.

"You're father was the second student of mine, but he never became a villain, he decided to use what I taught him to protect the people he loved. He was a good man, but not a villain." Jiraiya explained to them, and Naruto gestured for him to go on.

Naruto helped All Might sit up to get him back into the conversation a little.

"We need to lure Orochimaru out... is that-"

"I'm talking... my Master ended his own life, and that was the final straw, from there Orochimaru and I never really saw eye to eye... I can't help you much. We went down different paths in life... nor can I help you battle him." Jiraiya explained as he closed his eyes, and enjoyed a nice long drag of his pipe. He looked at Naruto, and both of them nodded their heads. "Orochimaru only ever loved two things after his parents died, our Master and collecting Quirks. If you want to draw him out, you can use that against him. Orochimaru won't collect the Quirks of people with Quirks similar to the ones he already has, or those who don't interest him." Jiraiya explained what he did remember of Orochimaru's personality weaknesses.

"How does his Quirk work.. is there a way to beat it?" Mirko questioned, and Jiraiya looked at her with another appreciative eye.

She had a nice rack.

He raised two fingers.

"Orochimaru steals Quirks by consuming the people he wants, fusing them into his body both body and mind. It takes him longer to consume Mutation-type Quirks, since his body has to adjust to their inhuman body structure... Orochimaru absorbs the person's mind and memories, but he doesn't erase them." Jiraiya lowered the second finger up on his hand. The second part wasn't the weakness itself, but it was something he knew. "While you're inside of Orochimaru, your mind is inside of his mind. It's a willpower fight from there, but in a mental battle, he is no slouch. With every person he absorbs, his mind grows more powerful... good luck overpowering the minds of all the people he has absorbed." Jiraiya explained as he blew the rest of the smoke out of his lungs.

He saw Naruto wave it out of his face with a displeased look.

"... Surely, you could help us fight-"

"I'm Quirkless, and while I stopped aging, my body stopped aging when I was starting to weaken."

"Liar... you're too powerful to be Quirkless... a Quirkless person can't be alive this long either." Mirko stood up and looked down at him. She hated excuses almost as much as she hated teaming up with others, but if she was going to be forced to join a team for this fight, then she would not accept anyone's excuses to not fight.

"He's technically Quirkless... the Quirk that is keeping him alive didn't originally belong to him. His 'Quirk' just stopped him from growing any older. Didn't you pay attention to his story?" All Might asked her, and he looked at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes.

This man.

This man was _All for One's_ Master.

This was the man who taught All for One what he needed to know to become the monster of a man he became. As a thanks, All for One gave this man a Quirk to allow his teacher to see him become a feared villain. Jiraiya, this man, was somebody that All Might didn't want to trust, and was not going to trust either.

"Bullshit!"

Mirko jumped into action, she would beat the truth out of Jiraiya. She was sick of all of this calm talking, so with a leg pulled back to kick the man, Mirko swung her leg. She was sent flying across the room though and cracked the stone wall with her body. Jiraiya had both of his arms extended, one with a flat palm, and one with two fingers out. Mirko collapsed and tried to catch her breath, but she found herself choking to death. She started to beat her fists on the ground, it was quickly becoming impossible for her to breath.

"I've got no Quirk, but back in my day, only 5% of the population had Quirks... now 80% or more of people have them. Still, I had to train 10 times harder than either Tsunade or Orochimaru... I learned everything about the human body, and about people with Quirks. I might not have a Quirk, but don't think I can't fight... but Orochimaru's body isn't something I can deal with anymore." Jiraiya stated as he looked down at Mirko, who was starting to go red in the face as she continued to choke.

Naruto went to her side, and he put his hand on her rib, before he pushed in deeply.

"Haaaaaah!" Mirko felt all of her breath rush into her lungs at once as she regained the ability to breath. She started to sputter and cough, with Naruto patting her back, tears having leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she had been choking.

'In a split second, he forced her to kick herself with her knee, diverting all of her momentum into herself. Then he attacked a pressure point that stopped her ability to breath.' All Might was impressed, geniunely impressed by the display of skill that had just been shown to him. Those were the reflexes of a man who had taken 1000 beatens to train his reflexes, somebody who had put in all the work and determination to become strong enough to challenge people who were naturally superior to him.

He respected that, even if he was not going to trust this man.

"So... if you wanted, you could help us..." All Might continued where Mirko left off, but more peacefully.

"I... hate him... so much..."

"Orochimaru stopped having a _human_ body, a genuine human body. My skills... they became useless against him a long time ago. The human bodies he borrows... they are just diguises. His real form is a thing of horror. Still, Orochimaru is a theatric man... you saved Nana Shimura from him... he isn't going to send anymore minions after you. Just make your location known, and he will come." Jiraiya gave them the most simple way of getting Orochimaru to fight them at their leisure.

"He's too smart to fall for that." All Might argued against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded.

"You will never outsmart Orochimaru, but he is arrogant, prideful... against his opponents, he believes he is a god looking at a human. He can back it up too. He doesn't care if the enemy is baiting him into a trap, he will walk into it willingly." Jiraiya actually laughed a little at that. It was the curse of becoming too strong, arrogance. The thing was, that Orochimaru was the first one to admit to his own arrogance, but he saw no reason to correct it.

Mirko pulled herself back together, and returned back to normal, but she continued to glare at Jiraiya.

"Well, this is helpful." Mirko stated with a roll of her eyes. It was hard to believe that this was what they came all this way for. "I dressed up like a villain for nothing... damnit, and we're no closer to actually beating Orochimaru." Mirko stated with a growl.

They came all this way for nothing.

_ Hey Muffin Top, say something got absorbed by something else, where would it go... oh, and it can be unabsorbed - Naruto_

Naruto started to type on his phone with a furrowed brow, nobody saw what he had texted or who he had texted to, but they could see that he was looking at his phone with an intense stare as he did. All Might felt his body start to return to normal as the poison faded away from his system naturally.

"Who are you texting?" Jiraiya tried to look over the table to see the phone.

"A smart person..." Naruto stated as he got a response from Momo.

_ Matter can't be created or destroyed, so whatever got absorbed would have to be stored away somewhere before it was released. Even if you can't see it, if it can be unabsorbed, then it still exists in it's current form. Why? - Momo_

Naruto stared at the text for a full minute in silence.

"All Quirks... have weaknesses... there is no such thing as a perfect Quirk. Orochimaru is only powerful because of all the different Quirks he has stolen... and without Nana, he has been weakened a lot... he lost a lot of strength and speed." Naruto stated with a thoughtful grin growing on his face. He had an idea forming inside of his head, an idea that was so crazy, that if anybody could read minds they could call him insane.

Mirko grinned.

"I like that look." Mirko could tell he had an amazing idea.

"I don't like that look." All Might could also tell that his idea was going to be insane. It wasn't a good look. "Orochimaru doesn't just have a ton of Quirks, he has the memories of every fighter he has stolen. He has the knowledge of countless heroes. We can't surprise him." All Might stated, and Naruto just showed off his grin.

"Well... lets just-"

**-Another Location-**

"Master... Orochimaru is going to make a move on Kurama." Kurogiri stated as he looked into the radio. It was hard to believe there existed a second person with a Quirk that could steal other Quirks, but if there could be a thousand different flame Quirks, it only made sense that there existed more Quirks capable of stealing Quirks. Actually, the fact more people on the planet couldn't steal Quirks was more surprising. "... You hold a personal interest in Kurama's growth... should we... intervene?" Kurogiri asked as he glanced at Tomura, who was tapping his finger on the table and scratching his throat.

They wanted Kurama to join them for a reason, having Orochimaru steal his body wouldn't be good for them. That would mean that Orochimaru would have a body that couldn't have Quirks stolen from it, meaning that it would only be a matter of time before the League of Villains met it's end.

This was very bad for them.

"Let them kill each other... he could have killed All Might so many times... and the little bastard... didn't..." Tomura grumbled with a hateful look at the TV.

He was sick of hearing about Kurama.

"If it comes down to it, we will have to get involved. Orochimaru is quite the threatening existance, he's got even more Quirks than I myself do. We've never clashed before, because our goals are very different. Sometimes, the best move is to just wait for the enemy to take themselves out. Orochimaru loves to play with his food... this could be the chance to test our secret weapon." All for One spoke through the radio with confidence. His voice showed that he did care about the outcome though. Still, they weren't in any immediate danger either.

Orochimaru wanted to collect any Quirk he found new or interesting.

They had a goal that was something more base, killing heroes and turning Tomura into the symbol or evil. At the same time, some new developments were on the worrying side as well.

"Nana Shimura."

Tomura scratched his neck more furiously when he heard the name mentioned.

"All Might's Master. I was under the impression I killed her many years ago, but it would seem that Orochimaru took her before she died. She is no threat to us on her own. I'm more worried about how she interacts with Kurama. She is a very bright light, the reason All Might is the hero he is today... she should not be allowed to influence Kurama." All for One's voice showed a hint of... worrying arrogance to it. He seemed simply arrogant, but there was audible worry in his voice to somebody listening to it.

Only Kurogiri heard it.

He understood it as well.

All for One was afraid, not of Orochimaru's power, but of having his own power stolen. He, who stole so much power from others, would naturally fear having that very power stolen. That there existed a person who could steal everything from him would naturally be frightening. All for One was not going to want to get involved unless strictly needed, for fear that he might not be able to defeat Orochimaru. He didn't want to fight and find out for himself if he would come out on top.

"I want to kill Nana Shimura... I want her dead as much as All Might." Tomura seemed seconds away from snapping, so Kurogiri wisely stepped a little bit away from him. He didn't know why he wanted her dead, but he did. No, he knew why, she was All Might's master, that made him a part of his hated enemy. "I want to kill her in front of him... make him watch it." Tomura smiled happily at the thought.

Yes, that was what he wanted to make happen.

"You will have your chance." All for One encouraged, what little fear in his voice gone now. He seemed happier to have Tomura descending even further into evil itself.

'She gave All Might a hell of a fight, as she is right now, she's as strong or stronger than him. She might be on par with All for One as he is right now... but how long until the flames inside of her go out as well.' Kurogiri thought practically on this. Tomura had zero chance of killing either Nana or All Might on his own, not unless he got them with a surprise attack with his Quirk, they were both too strong for him as he was now.

Still, they would both continue to grow weaker as time went on, and eventually, they would become weak enough to kill.

"I believe... you should learn from Kurama."

"I'll kill you." Tomura warned Kurogiri, his fingers twitching dangerously. He didn't want to be compared to that man, who had so many chances to kill All Might, but chose not to. A real villain would have killed All Might the very first chance he got. "He... he isn't a villain... he's just a... _hero_ pretending to be a villain." Tomura spoke with acid on his tongue.

Kurogiri kept his mouth wisely shut, deciding that he better not say anything that would correct Tomura.

He didn't mention the the term was Anti-Hero, or the fact that Kurama wasn't acting like an Anti-Hero since wasn't doing hero work most of the time. Most of the time he was using his Quirk to cause a public disturbance, which was still technically villain work. The illegal use of a Quirk to disrupt the public was indeed something that woule class a person as a villain if their actions inconvenienced others.

"Kurogiri, your thoughts?" All for One was curious on the other hand, though he did agree with the idea for his own reasons.

"Kurama is a single villain, but instead of using raw power, he plays mental games and deals only a single finishing blow. He waits to strike until the perfect moment... he is patient." Kurogiri just knew that Tomura had almost no patience, and him learning it would benefit him.

"Patience?"

"Patience is important Tomura. Sometimes, the best move is to not move at all, until you're sure of your victory. I never go into battle, if I don't think I will win. Weaken their fighting spirit, and then watch as they tear themselves apart." All for One gave a small and gentle lecture to Tomura, who calmed down when he heard who was speaking those words. The words were better recieved when they were from his master after all.

**-With Jiraiya-**

"Hahahahaha! That plan is crazy, but I can't I've ever thought of THAT!" Jiraiya laughed when he heard Naruto's plan for defeating Orochimaru. A plan that was crazy, but made so much sense that it was pure insanity with a sprinkle of genius for good measure. All Might and Mirko were just shocked into silence at first when they heard the plan in it's entirety.

"That... that is... so stupid." All Might had to state.

That had no chance of working, at all, nobody would fall for such an obvious trap. Still, the idea was crazy, but it had merits to it. He had forgotten the fact that Quirks were still based in both biology and science, so while anything was possible, things were only possible to the most extremes. Impossible was still naturally impossible though, though what was and was not impossible had changed over the years naturally with the development of Quirks.

"How many stupid ideas have I used to take all of you down?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

There was a pause as Mirko and All Might thought about how many times they had been taken down by odd plans. Each had been taken down by unexpected plans more times than they would care to admit, so the plan did have some validity to it as well.

"Endeavor and the others will never agree to this, they don't even really want to work with you." Mirko admitted with a soft frown. She hated working with other heroes, but the others, there was no way they would have faith in the plan of a villain. "Also, that plan... you won't be left in a great position to escape either. One of the other heroes will use this as a chance to capture you." Mirko's voice showed some concern.

After all, she was going to be the one to capture him, not some random hero who wanted to get him while he was down.

She didn't want anyone stealing her man.

His heart or the credit for capturing him, she wanted both, and she was going to have both. Still, Orochimaru took priority at the moment, and she needed to keep that on her mind.

"I do agree there... Jiraiya... you're sure that you can't help us?" All Might asked, though he would rather not get the help of a villain... Naruto not counting in his eyes as a villain anymore. If the man was truly a retired villain, and Naruto's teacher, then that would be a massive bonus to their fighting force. Quirk or no Quirk, he was a good fighter who could help them if Orochimaru did indeed have minions help him fight.

Jiraiya just smiled.

"I've already done enough, now you all have the tools you need to win." Jiraiya just answered with a wave of his hand, and he looked at Naruto. "So brat, you fucking this one?" Jiraiya changed the subject and gestured to Mirko.

"There is a dangerous criminal on the loose." All Might reminded Jiraiya that this wasn't the time to talk about this.

"Not yet, but I'll make him a real man soon enough. Not only am I going to be the one to capture him, but I'm going to wring him so dry that deserts look like oceans." Mirko spoke seriously, taking it that she had the master's approval to be with the younger male. Jiraiya looked at her with some surprise over how dirty that her statement was.

He addressed All Might though.

"You are all about to face Orochimaru, you shouldn't do that with any regrets. I honestly suggest spend at least one day before your fight, fufilling as many of your desires as possible... make sure not to leave this world with many regrets." Jiraiya explained his reasoning to All Might for bringing it up. He looked at Mirko, before he nodded his head to her. "I give my blessing, I made him a villain... I leave it to you to make him a man." Jiraiya extended his hand to her.

She got his blessing, so now she liked this man more than she first thought. She extended her own and shook his head, while Naruto simply face palmed.

"I'm not going to have sex with her, she confessed to me and I-"

"Sex and responding to the confession are two different things. If Orochimaru captures you, he will use your regrets against you as he tries to take control over your mind. The stronger your regrets, the more he can weaken your mind." Jiraiya lectured Naruto with a sleazy smile on his face, his notepad already in his hand. Mirko nodded her head wildly as she stared down at Naruto.

All Might thought about his own regrets.

'... I need to spend tonight talking with Master... and I need to make sure that Midoriya will have a teacher if I die.' All Might didn't agree with using a day to fufill every desire and regret a person had, but those were two things he had to do. He finally got the chance to have his master back, and he had a duty to ensure that his successor would grow up with a teacher.

Mirko stared down Naruto.

Why did he have to play hard to get?

"Well, I've got research to do, so all of you need to leave." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed seriously, and All Might was the happiest to do that. The Red-Light district made him highly uncomfortable as it was, but it was worth it if they walked away with such intense knowledge on their enemy that could help them. He would be trying to forget some of the things he saw today for sure, but he hated the fact that he was sworn into secrecy on a villain bar.

He gave his word, so he wouldn't speak a word of the villain bar to any of the other heroes, or try to take it out. He was going to have to make sure that if he ever saw that woman, he would take her down for murder against her fellow human though. He couldn't fight her in the bar, but he would track her down outside of it for sure.

That could wait until Orochimaru was caught or killed though.

"It was an experience meeting you." All Might did give out a respectful farewell though to the man as he started to walk out of the room and up the stairs. Mirko followed behind him with a thoughtful look on her face, not deeming it important to say goodbye to Naruto's master. She had a list of things she was going to get done before the big fight.

Naruto started to leave, but Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him for a moment.

"... Your parents... would totally spank your ass for not banging that hot chick." Jiraiya at first sounded serious, Naruto turned around and gave him a sucker punch to the gut that folded him over. "Yep... saw that coming..." Jiraiya gasped for air.

He sometimes forgot that Naruto had enhanced strength because of his Quirk, but it was so worth saying that.

"See you later Pervy Master." Naruto stated as he quickly hurried off after the heroes, to make sure that they didn't run into a villain and lose themselves too badly.

Jiraiya was left alone.

His face became solemn.

"Naughty, naughty Jiraiya... telling secrets like that." A smooth, but gruff, voice spoke as a white snake started to burrow out of the ground. Jiraiya just sat down comfortably, and he started to write down in his notes. "I told you, if you ever told my secrets, I would know." The snake's mouth opened up, and Orochimaru started to come out of it.

He implanted one of his snakes in Jiraiya, so that if the man ever told his weaknesses, he would know and be able to put an end to the man. Jiraiya was fully aware of the snake inside of his body, but the man had spoken secrets anyway. Orochimaru opened up his mouth, and pulled a sword out of his throat, pointing it at the side of Jiraiya's neck.

"You must have rushed to get here as fast as you could... and I know you. Now that your enemy knows your weakness, this has gotten 10 times more fun for you." Jiraiya spoke with a smirk on his face growing, mocking Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just laughed mockingly right back at him.

"You're a fool to believe the heroes or Kurama can stop me... but your confidence is interesting. Still... if you trained Kurama... then the person who gave him his villain name... was also you?" Orochimaru pushed his sword up against Jiraiya's neck, before he changed it's location to the middle of his back.

"I never once abandoned the teachings of our master, and that boy holds the same ideals as our master. I saw it fitting for him to carry on my legacy, master's legacy... he holds in him the same desire for freedom that master had." Jiraiya spoke in his usual lofty voice, as if he were just talking about the weather or something else obvious. "All for One became the villain, Minato gained the ideals... but Naruto is the villain who holds Master's ideals. He is the child who will change the future of villains. He will stop you." Jiraiya spoke as he turned his head to look at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was just smiling, as if he found Jiraiya's words hilarious.

"I thought it was just a coincidence that Kurama had the same name as Master. Very well, I'll give Kurama 24 hours before I take him. Lets see just how much of a challenge your little student can put up before I take him." Orochimaru raised the sword up higher, and positioned it to stab Jiraiya. Orochimaru didn't see Jiraiya even look like he was going to fight back, and just allow himself to be killed. "Not going to fight back, or cower?" Orochimaru asked with a raised brow.

Jiraiya just smirked.

"Humans shouldn't live forever anyway, we're suppose to die and pass on our ideals to the next generation. Those ideals will grow, evolve, and one day they too will pass on. Our generation ended a long time ago. I've passed on my ideals, I can't beat you, but he will. When you lose to my student, know that you might have killed me, but my teachings will end you." Jiraiya accepted his coming death calmly, grinning as he turned his head to look away from Orochimaru.

"You will die believing a fool's dream."

At least his last image would be of the naked beauties above him.

A fitting place for him to meet his end.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**All for One - Can defeat Heroes by touching their heads with his hand, stealing their Quirks.**  
**Tomura Shigaraki - Can defeat Heroes by grabbing them with his hand, decaying them.**  
**Chisaki Kai - Can defeat Heroes by touching them with his hand, disassembling them.**  
**Naruto Uzumaki - Can defeat Heroes with a touch of his finger, poisoning them.**

**You guys know the drill.**  
**100+ Reviews for a 10K Chapter, and the most well thought out review gets a prize.**  
**-The Prize-**  
**The power to decide if Naruto and Mirko will have sex before the fight.**


	24. Chapter 24 Of Toads and Snakes 6

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Stary!**_

"Anyway, he's staying with a friend tonight, so I've got the place all to myself again... bit depressing honestly. I'm sort of used to at least knowing he is here, even though I'm usually a little busy." Nemuri spoke with her father on the computer, looking at him nodding as he listened to her problems. She had finished her paperwork, she was off duty at the moment, and Naruto was off at a friend's place. She didn't know which friend, but she would guess it might be one of the girls who had been showing interest in him.

She noticed how some of the boys and girls in the general studies class would send him lustful gazes, he was quite the looker, and despite being in the General Studies class, he had the body of a student who belonged in the Hero Course.

"Looks like you're suffering from empty next syndrome already. I'm happy to see you love your new son so much already."

Nemuri smiled.

"I mean... he's my son, where he came from doesn't matter. I know he hasn't bonded much to me... but since the day I took him to the hospital I realized what it means to be a mother. He's my boy." Nemuri said as she laid her head down at the counter. She would usually call her father a few times a week if possible, though with all the recent stresses in her life, she wasn't able to do that lately. "He's even been attracting the attention of Mirko... and I'm not sure how to feel about it. Still, I wish he would accept me as his family... but until he does, I won't force him." Nemuri spoke with a small sigh.

Her father looked through the cam over her shoulder, to what was standing behind her, a figure that was cloaked in the shadows of her dark apartment. It was super late at night, and she had turned off most of the lights, with the computer being the only light that was on.

A male figure was getting closer to her, and reaching out for her.

"I mean, I don't hate you anymore."

"Eep!?" Nemuri yelped as she jerked around, and came face to face with a man she hadn't even noticed was in her apartment. With her body not blocking the light anymore, she saw that Naruto had come home early, and he was holding a small box in his hands. "Na-Naruto, you nearly gave me a he-heart attack." Nemuri stuttered through her sentence as she held her quickly beating chest.

She wished he would make some damn noise when he walked, the toad-like way that he moved around without making a lot of sound was startling.

"I can't see us as a family yet, but I know you're trying your hardest... and even I can't hate somebody who is trying so hard to do right." Naruto mentioned, ignoring her statement as he sat down next to her. He didn't know what the others who were going to be facing Orochimaru soon were going to be doing, and he didn't ask, but he had already completed most of what he had done.

He had already spent all of his saved up money to drop by presents at the orphanage, since if the next day went badly, he wasn't going to be able to do much for orphans anymore. He didn't have a lot of regrets in his life, because he hadn't lived a long enough time to regret a lot of things. His biggest regret though, was never being able to spend time with his parents.

"I thought you were going to be spending time with your friends?" Nemuri asked as she looked at him, her heart still racing, but she herself calming down.

Naruto tossed the box on the table.

"I've always wanted to do this with my parents... this is something I've always regretted not being able to do... can you take their place?" Naruto asked her as he pushed the box across the counter to her.

Her father, seeing something good happening, wisely decided to end the call without saying another word, a smile on his face. Naruto sat down next to Nemuri as she looked at the box, with some surprise on her face. It wasn't some interesting or old board game, or a video game, or anything like that. It was something that parents did with their children a lot when the child was growing up.

A puzzle.

Going from the box, it was just a puzzle of the great blue ocean, a sandy beach, and a sunset. It was a puzzle with a lot of pieces, close to 5000 of them. She would be working on it with Naruto for a long time if they decided to do this, and to be fair, she wasn't exactly a fan of puzzles, though she didn't hate them. She looked at how he wasn't looking at her directly though, and she felt a goodness in her chest. She smiled and opened the box up, pouring all the pieces out onto the table.

"Since everyone is going to be busy preparing for the Sport's Festival soon, I'll call in sick tomorrow, so we can stay up all night and have some fun with this." Nemuri stated as they started to work together slowly to build up the puzzle. They didn't talk at first, they spent 30 minutes passing pieces to each other, trying to find matches. Naruto had never put a puzzle together in his life, and Nemuri hadn't done it since she herself was a child.

It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just silent as they worked well into the night to put together a puzzle. Nemuri just put her hand on his back and started to rub it as she allowed her chest to rest on the corner of the counter. Breathing easier now that her chest wasn't straining her back.

"... This was their puzzle..."

"Huh?"

"My father decided, in order to protect the Orphans from Villains who would adopt me to get control of them... to transfer the orphanage to the government if I was adopted. Still, I also got all their worldly possessions. This was a puzzle they got, but never opened up... I stopped by the orphanage and got it." Naruto told her as he put two pieces together after what was close to 10 minutes since the last pieces he had put together. Puzzles this big were slow work, and they weren't going to complete it anytime soon. "... They got this to do with me when I was older... when I was a little kid, I wanted to do this with the people who would adopt me." Naruto explained to her.

She listened.

When he was a child, before he had become a teen and became burdened by his love for taking care of orphans. When he was a child, he had wanted to be adopted just like the other kids. But, Mutant-type Quirks weren't very popular. It wasn't as common, but some people werre still weirded out by Mutant-types. What was more, was that a lot of children with cooler, or at least more impressive, Quirks were often picked before others. People wanted impressive children, those with bright futures ahead of them. A kid with a Toad Quirk just wasn't impressive when compared to so many other Quirks.

'He was forced to watch as everybody but him was adopted... eventually... he gave up and devoted his life to helping the other children find happiness.' Nemuri felt tears sting her eyes a little when she came to that hard realization, and it truly hit her. No doubt he became friends with those other children, and loved them, and was also forced to let go of them. He was raised together with them, they were his siblings, and he always had to part ways with everyone he came to consider family.

His very existence must have been painful for him.

To come to learn he would never be loved by parents, and forced to say goodbye to the children he came to see as siblings. The realization would be hard for a child, and it would be the cause of some serious self-confidence issues, deep seated ones.

She wanted him to continue.

"My Dad was an orphan, and my Mom became an orphan when she was a child. They never got to do this with their families either... I was told. I think... they would really want me to do this." Naruto told Nemuri as he refused to meet her gaze. He was sure that his parents wouldn't want him to hate Nemuri, and he didn't hate her. He just couldn't accept her yet, but hearing about Orochimaru and how he had become consumed by a singular desire.

He was going to give Nemuri a chance, because he didn't want to live the rest of his life regretting not giving her a chance.

"I never met them, but if you're anything like them, I can bet they just wanted you to be happy with a family one day." Nemuri hesitated as she reached out with her hand, going up towards his head. She could see he was watching her out of the side of his eye, and there was hesitation in his eyes too. "That piece matches, by the way." Nemuri changed directions and grabbed a piece looked like it would match with the one that he was holding.

"No it doesn't."

"You're right, it doesn't..." Nemuri agreed with a grin, whoops, looks like she made a small mistake. "Lets work on the outside edges first. Lets find all the corner pieces... still a ton of them though." Nemuri spoke with a wink as she started to seperate all inside and outside pieces apart from each other.

They stopped talking again, but the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been, it wasn't comfortable, but it was calm. It was a peaceful silence, at first at least, she could see that he was really trying to do some work on the puzzle.

'This... is really fun...' Naruto thought to himself as he failed and failed to find matching pieces.

Failing was fun for some reason.

**-At the Hospital-**

"-and my best friend is David Shield, he's a genius inventor... an old college buddy of mine from America. He makes and designs all much hero suits." Toshinori explained as he dressed in clothes that actually fit him. He smiled as he spoke one on one with Nana, who was awake though back on the medication that was keeping her a little sedated. She was no longer having her blood filtered though, so while she was sedated, she wasn't as weak. She had coherent thought enough to speak and listen to others.

"He sounds wonderful." Nana just smiled as she listened.

"Though, sometimes he gets onto me for forgetting to call. He's got a daughter, and she just turned 17 not long ago. She's Quirkless like me, but she wants to become an inventor like her father, and build support items." Toshinori went on. This was what he wanted to do, this was all he wanted to do with what remaining time he had. If things went south with Orochimaru, and he ended up dead, he wanted to spend as much time as he could catching up with his master. He had so much he wanted to talk with her about, so much that she had missed.

She had missed his rise into becoming the Symbol of Peace, he had achieved his dream without her there watching him. She, who had given him his Quirk, had been the one who gave him the ability to strive for his dream in the first place. Without her, none of what he had achieved would have been possible for him.

"Support items... there must be some really cool things around today, huh?" Nana asked him with a wide smile.

She could only imagine the new and interesting things inventors made to help people get their Quirks under control, or assist their hero work. She wasn't the brainy type, so she didn't understand the technical aspects of it (she wasn't stupid, but you would not see her building any robots anytime soon).

"They are, there are so many support items that surprise me now." Toshinori admitted with a wide smile. He didn't use them himself, but the state of advanaced support items sometimes surprised even him. Honestly, he didn't care what he was talking about to her, he just wanted to talk with her more. It was something he would have never thought he would be able to do again, after he had spent so little time with her in the past. So many years had gone by, and there was so much he wanted to talk with her about.

Without Midoriya with him, he didn't know what all to talk about, that was just how much stuff he had in his mind.

Nana smiled.

"Looking outside this window, the world seems just like it did before my fight with All for One... but everything is different. The new heroes, the new villains, the world is constantly changing and evolving. I can't wait to become part of the world again." Nana said as she looked out the window, her eyes filled with hope. She had so much she had to learn, to catch up on, and so many new things she could experience. "You don't have One for All anymore, and have a successor of your own... and the flames of One for All inside of me have started to vanish now that I'm not connected to him." Nana mentioned as she flexed her hand a few times. She would grow weaker and weaker, until the flames inside of her faded away forever.

She had been gone for so long, that not only had her successor defeated All for One, but he had passed the Quirk onto the his own successor in order to face All for One again in the future when he returned.

"Midoriya has a hero's heart, he will succeed me, just like I did you. He will become the next Symbol of Peace, and hopefully I will be there to watch him grow." Toshinori didn't say that to Nana, knowingly, he was speaking without meaning to. She realized it pretty easily, and she reached out to rub the top of his head.

"You will be."

"But-"

"You need to be there for him. It's a student's job to surpass the master, and you need to become a better teacher for your successor than I was for you. You might have become stronger than me, but until you've still got a lot to learn it seems." Nana comforted him, he needed it. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day for him, and she knew that there was a chance he would die.

If he died, then she knew that Orochimaru would come for her, and put her back in that hell she suffered from for so long. She couldn't fight, so she was going to have to sit back and allow others to do the fighting. She felt shame knowing that she wasn't capable of fighting Orochimaru, or taking revenge against All for One either. The longer she lived, the more she would lose her powers.

"I'm just happy you're back." Toshinori stated with a brighter smile.

"... It's so strange... my student is older than I am now, and he's been a hero for longer than I remember being alive. You've changed a lot Toshinori." Nana looked at him, and he made her feel... older than she would have otherwise felt. She had been a parent and wife when she had been his master, and now he was far older than she had been when she had been his teacher. In living memory, her student she should have died protecting, was now older than she was.

It truly was like she was thrust into the future.

Yet, his eyes were sparkling with the same admiration that they had been when he had first come to her and started to learn from her. It made her feel horrible, knowing that she had left such a huge hole in his heart with her sacrifice. She reached out, and she gently rubbed the top of his head.

"The world has changed." Toshinori combated her on that issue, he was mostly the same, it was everything that was different.

He felt like he was stuck in the past too, even though unlike her, he had been given the chance to go through time naturally. He looked at her smile and look through the window at the moon in the sky, her reaction to it surprisingly peaceful.

"Your student, Izuku Midoriya... he seems like a good kid. He was just like you when you were his age, though you were a lot taller than him. I hope he can be the one to truly end All for One for good... so that Kurama can truly take over as the real Top Villain."

"Huh?" Toshinori questioned with shocked eyes.

"Heroes need villains... and villains look to the top villain as their symbol. If Kurama is that symbol though, if such a good person were to become the symbol of evil. I think the world would be a much brighter place." Nana spoke gently. A world where villains were less evil and more for entertainment (she had nothing to do in the hospital bed, so she had been watching the news and youtube videos). A world where heroes weren't losing their lives all the time, and neither were civilians due to villains.

Villains would always sprout up, there would never be a world without villains so long as there was a world with rules and laws. There would always be people who would break the laws, but if the majority of villains were villains inspired by somebody like Kurama, well the world would be more fun.

She wanted to see that world.

**-Location: Okazaki Shrine-**

"Ru-rumi!?"

"He-hey Mom... Dad..." Rumi stated as she walked up the steps and greeted her parents with an awkward wave, wearing her shrine priestess outfit that she had so long ago abandoned when she joined a Hero school. Her parents looked... very different to herself. Her father was a pale and skinny man with her white hair, and his ears were rabbit ears like her own. He wore shrine priest clothes, and he seemed sickly.

Her mother had a bunny tail, and she was also a pale skinned woman, with black hair and burning red eyes, and she was shorter than even Rumi was.

Her tanned skin wasn't natural, she was naturally pale skinned like most people with rabbit-type Quirks. She had gotten a tan to set herself apart from her family, and to appear different, she had worked out to the point that she had visible muscle. She was extremely different to her parents, though her Quirk was a combination of both of their Quirks.

"Rumi... you're here... you never come back." Rumi's father spoke with a shake to his voice, unable to hold himself back as he started to walk towards her. They talked on the phone, but she never visited the shrine anymore. They hadn't even seen each other in person in years, since she was always so busy with her hero work.

Rumi's mother just covered her mouth, shocked and happy as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

Rumi blushed and raised a hand, waving awkwardly.

"... It's been awhile... The shrine looks good." Rumi spoke as she glanced around, purely because she was too ashamed to look her parents in the eyes.

Her regret.

That she became to distant with her parents, to the point she hadn't been in decent contact with them for years. She wanted to make ammends with her parents, and like her, they were night owls too so she knew they would be up. At first, she thought about meeting up with Naruto and fucking his brains out until he begged for her to give him mercy... not just a soft-core romantic fucking. Not, hard core, balls to the wall, fucking where beds were broken, sheets needed to be _burned_ to get the sin out of them, and somebody was going go be getting the best sleep of their life when they finally passed out. She had planned on really taking his balls, and draining them dry with every sexual hole on her body, until he couldn't cum anymore, and then she would ride him another 3 times for good measure. She would show him the charm of an experienced adult woman, instead of that teenage girl that he seemed to keep his eye on.

'She's got her mother's bedroom eyes... whatever man she is interested in is going to be sore for weeks.' Rumi's Father shivered when he saw that look, a look he didn't want to see on his daughter.

"Dad... Mom... I-"

"You came here because you heard from my sister... that I'm pregnant... you came back to us, so our family can be complete again." Rumi's Mother was so visibly joyful that her daughter was back to congradulate them for their pregnancy.

Rumi's jaw dropped.

"Mom, you're like 40 now, you're too old to..." Rumi stopped herself from going to far with that. Her mother was 41, and her father was 52. Actually, now that she thought about it, she was in a similar situation as her father, having fallen in love with somebody that was underage. Their marraige had worked out, because they had been able to prove that their sexual relationship had been a legitamite romantic relationship to the court when confronted about their ages.

She was so happy to live in Japan, because many other countries were less lenient about that, otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble for all the nasty things she planned on doing to Naruto. She was going to fill her pussy with whipped cream, make him lick it all out of her, and then fill him with his own cream. Instead of whipped cream, since she had really tan skin, maybe she could cover her entire body (minus her head) in chocolate and make him eat it all off of her to reveal his prize.

"You're in love... when is your due date?" Rumi's Mother asked her as she looked at her daughter show that dirty, kinky face that ran in her side of the family. She put her hand on her daughter's belly, feeling less awkward as she talked with her daughter.

Rumi laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not pregnant yet, I might be soon though." Rumi laughed as she admitted.

Yeah, with what she planned on doing, Naruto was going to be filling her womb to the literal brim, until she was satisfied with how much he was ramming her.

She read that Toads could mate for hours, days, and some of them would even mate for months as they lived their lives together. She didn't know how well that would translate to a Toad Quirk (the reason she looked that information up), but she was sure that Naruto's stamina would be able to keep up with her own.

"You're dating then... that's great to hear." Rumi's Father spoke with a soft smile.

"I'm not dating him... _yet_... but I'm in love, and I plan on being intimate... and condoms are for pussies, and I hear it's better without them-"

"It really is." Rumi's Mother agreed with her there. She had never used a condom for any of her partners through out her entire life, before her husband, or with her husband. She had no doubt her daughter would have been the same way. "Well, when can we meet him?" She asked her daughter with a smile.

Rumi frowned.

If the coming battle went south, then they wouldn't ever see each other again. This would be the last time she saw her parents, and they saw her. She wouldn't be in her future siblings life, and this would be the last time her parents could talk with her.

"I'm-"

"Well, he'll really be apart of the family soon enough. You should do what I did. When I fell for your father, I seduced him and made sure her got me pregnant after he confessed to me. We've been happily married ever since." She hugged her husband as she gave her daughter advice, feeling no more awkwardness around her daughter.

Rumi smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

"Gotcha!"

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto shifted in his seat.

For awhile now, he felt an impending sense of terror in his balls. His balls felt a disturance in the force, like billions of sperm were crying out in fear, sensing impending doom coming for them. It was a deep, primal fear, as if a danger was coming for them.

For some reason... he believed that if he survived tomorrow, he was going to wish he were dead.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Of Toads and Snakes Finale

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Lets just start off by saying, I'm really not comfortable leaving my back to a bunch of heroes... even more so some of which want to kill me so that Orochi can't get me."

Naruto was surrounded by several of the strongest Heroes around, the ones who would be helping him fight against Orochimaru. While they were all apart of the Top 10 in terms of popularity, the Top 10 was never about who the top 10 strongest heroes were. It was about who the top 10 heroes were who did the job the best, and these 5 were the ones who were actually combat heroes among the Top 10.

"It's the quickest and easiest solution." Endeavor pointed out as he stood across from Naruto, who was keeping a wary eye on him.

The best fighters among the Top 10.  
All Might.  
Endeavor.  
Best Jeanist.  
Mirko.  
Ryukyu.

"You know, this would be a good chance to redeem yourself... helping us take down a dangerous criminal would be a good way for you to make ammends for your crimes and get an official pardon." Best Jeanist pointed out to Naruto, who just gave a cocky laugh.

"Yep, because I care about a clean record... anyway, you're assuming any of you live after the fight... the trap is already set, now we've just got to wait for Orochimaru to show up." Naruto stated as he glanced over at All Might, who had revealed his true form to the other heroes for the pure sake of keeping himself from overusing his powers. "Anyway, when you all fail, I've got a back up plan anyway... Pop should be here soon with my backup plan." Naruto stated as he looked at his watch.

According to the plan, Popstep was going to be meeting with a friend of hers, and she would be bringing something that would be very important to the backup plan.

"You're... getting an innocent involved?" All Might asked with a concerned look.

Mirko actually coughed into her hand, since she actually kind of knew who Naruto was talking about, having seen the girl before. Though, that situation had nothing to do with Naruto, and she was just recently remembering that situation.

Endeavor walked menacingly over to Naruto, gripping his fists tightly as fires started to form on them.

'Endeavor is losing his temper...' Ryukyu thought, but she didn't need to even try and stop Endeavor because a pink haired girl that... she also recognized from a party from awhile back, hopped into the window awkwardly. She blinked, and everyone else did as well, when the girl came into the room carrying a case.

"Kurama, I've got the stuff you wanted... a friend of mine talked to... oh... I'm..." Popstep looked around and saw that she was the center of attention. She looked towards Naruto, and she blinked and tilted her head. "... You know, this stuff is really dangerous... I don't know what you need it for, but it won't end up good." Popstep warned him, but he took the case from her anyway with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not for me... anyway, you better go. If you stay much longer, you might get caught up in some really nasty stuff." Naruto warned her with a wave of his hand.

She nodded and jumped away.

...

Everyone looked at Naruto when he started to open the case, only for him to look at each of them in turn. He kept the case closed, since he didn't want any of them to see what he was planning apparently.

"You know, I'm sure you can trust your teammates."

"We're really not a team though, I'm a villain working with you for my own benefit-"

"-and to save lives." All Might added in when Naruto denied working with them for the reason of being heroic. He was sure that Naruto was only doing this for his own reasons as well, but to deny that Naruto was still teaming up with them either way would be pointless in the long run. The news had already reported that he and Naruto had teamed up before against his master.

...

"Well look away! What I'm about to do isn't exactly pleasant to look at, and if Orochi takes over your bodies, then you can NOT know my plan, and him know about it because of you." Naruto demanded when he saw nobody had taken their eyes off of him. He wouldn't get into a heroics arguemnt with All Might, the guy seemed to be on the line of thought that he would become a hero after all of this was over with.

Endeavor was the first to look away, and he did it spitefully, since he understood that Naruto had a point. He had seen Orochimaru gain more power in person, and he knew that fighting a man who could use his stolen Quirks even better than the people he stole them with, was a serious threat.

He didn't have to like it.

"This isn't some suicide plan, is it?" Best Jeanist asked with a furrowed brow.

"It better not be, you don't die until I say you do, and until after I've caught you myself at the very least." Mirko looked at him with a cocky grin.

Her skin had a little less color, despite the attitude that she was showing.

"My plan is more likely to kill one of you, than it is to kill me... a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Naruto deadpanned.

They were all only looking away from him for a few seconds, but when they turned around, the case was open and empty.

"How do you know that Orochimaru is going to come here?" Ryukyu questioned Naruto, since this location was his idea. It was an old, abandoned school that was scheduled to be destroyed and replaced with a Hero Agency. The building was strong enough to handle a bit of damage without collapsing, but her Quirk wasn't good for indoor fighting.

Naruto shrugged.

He picked the building, but it was All Might who made a short TV appearance and made the challenge to Orochimaru public. He also made an announcement that this general area needed to be evacuated of all civilians and even all heroes unrelated to this team of heroes.

"He's a bastard, but he is a bastard with style... he wants this to be dramatic, so he won't turn down a direct challenge... right Orochimaru?" Naruto leaned up against the wall, and he looked at the broken vent where a white snake came out of, and it opened it's mouth impossibly wife, to allow Orochimaru to come out of it.

Orochimaru, to the heroes, appeared out of nowhere.

Endeavor didn't hesitate even for a moment to spew a narrow, but far hotter than normal, stream of flames out of his hands at the white snake. Orochimaru put his hand out, and beams of wood grew out of it, and formed at an angle. The flames travelled down the side of the wood, burning the wood as it did, and missed Orochimaru completely as they melted a large hole in the wall next to Naruto.

"Kamui Wood's Quirk..." Ryukyu clenched her fits when she saw Orochimaru use the exact same Quirk, in nearly the exact same way, as the hero who he had taken.

"So, Kurama-kun... how long have you known I was here?" Orochimaru questioned Naruto as he was restrained by the fibers of his own clothes, moving on their own. Best Jeanist using his Quirk to control them, and wrap them tightly around Orochimaru. He only had eyes for Naruto though as he dodged a punch from a muscled out All Might, who destroyed the wall next to Orochimaru. He cut the fibers restraining him with a sharp blade of bone that grew out of his shoulder.

He didn't even look at the heroes yet.

Snakes came out of the bottoms of his pants, and started to scatter across the room, traveling towards all of the heroes. Mirko kicked the door down, grabbing it and throwing it at the snake crawling at her. Ryukyu didn't have anything she could do but dodge the snake when it snapped at her, while Endeavor burned the snake to a crisp. All Might dodged the snakes as he tried to land a hit on Orochimaru, who was reading his punches.

"You've grown weaker Toshinori, but then again, I don't have your Master in me anymore... so I guess your punches are rather dangerous for me." Orochimaru mused, taking notice of the only real threat among the fighter heroes in the room. Each of the others were little more than backup for All Might and Kurama in front of him, they were the only ones with any chance of taking him in the coming fight.

He glanced at Naruto, who had yet to make a move.

"Poison him Kurama!" Mirko shouted as the snake she destroyed turned into 3 snakes, splitting itself and becoming a greater threat to her. The snakes grew in size as well, flipping, she knocked down parts of the ceiling and crushed the multiplying snakes underneath them.

She was pushed back by All Might's next punch, which released a shockwave that tossed the snakes in the room against the walls, and pushed back all of the heroes.

All Might was visibly angry.

"Ooooh, that is a scary face... better just turn yourself in Orochi-chan. This isn't going to end well for you, since you've fallen right into our trap. There are no hostages for you to use here, and we can all fight at full strength in this place... except Ryukyu, but she totally sucks anyway." Naruto explained to Orochimaru as a snake finally targetted him. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a knife and cut the snake's head off, before he stomped on the body as he charged towards Orochimaru.

He jumped on top of All Might's shoulder and was tossed towards Orochimaru by the older man, reaching his hand out towards Orochimaru's face.

"Just one tough... HEY! That wasn't nice!" Ryukyu defended herself from snakes, explaining how a single touch from Kurama was fatal, before she realized that he had just insulted her.

"Kurama, now isn't the time for witty banter!" Mirko added as she jumped over the snakes and hopped towards Endeavor, kicking a large snake that burst out of the wall in the head. He burnt the remains of all the snakes on the floor to crisps, preventing all of them from spawning more snakes, the heroes all now free to target Orochimaru.

Naruto's reach fell short when Orochimaru placed his foot forward, and a wall of ice grew between Naruto and him.

"Surely, Kurama, you don't think I wasn't aware of this trap... but trap or not, the end result doesn't change. You 6 vs me... well, even with Nana Shimura among my body count, my battle strength has only been lowered by 1/3rd of my total strength. I've more than enough strength to kill the 5 heroes here, and take you." Orochimaru spoke with absolute and utter certainty in his voice. He placed his hands together, forming a double handed gun with them, and wind force gathered at the tips of his fingers. "After all, it is I who has mastered all Elemental Quirks... I have mastered all Strength, Speed, and Transformation Quirks." Orochimaru grabbed with amusement.

He shattered his own ice wall, and All Might was on the front of the battle, throwing a punch strong enough to overpower the wind force.

His target was gone though.

"Too bad for you, I'm mastered a skill that _doesn't use a Quirk_..."

"What?" Orochimaru blinked in surprise, he wasn't the only one either, when a knife pierced through his shoulder. Naruto stood, behind Orochimaru, with a grin showing under his mask as he twisted the knife deeper into Orochimaru. "I see, you erased your breath, emptied your mind, and got rid yourself of the ability to be sensed. A very dangerous skill indeed." Orochimaru wasn't above praise as well as mocking his opponents.

"Grab him, use your poison Kurama! Do it already you little bastard!" Endeavor shouted out as he created a spear of flames in his hand and took aim at Orochimaru.

Best Jeanist saw his chance.

Parts of Orochimaru's clothes, the fibers in them, went wild as they sunk into the knife wound and stitched the wound open, to prevent it from healing. Endeavor threw his spear after taking a step even further back.

All Might punched the spear when Orochimaru's face cracked, and a different person appeared underneath it. He destroyed Endeavor's attack, as the Orochimaru they were facing was revealed to be a different person.

"Oh, don't want to attack a fake... like I said, this trap was already a failure. A small amount of research, and a little bit of distraction, and I already managed to take over the body of one of the heroes in this room." A different man, being controlled by Orochimaru, stated with a neutral look as everyone in the room seemed shocked.

One of them was Orochimaru.

"Ryukyu, you've barely done anything! You're Orochimaru!" Mirko wasted no time in figuring out that the person who had done the least amount of fighting, was the person who had been Orochimaru this entire time. She jumped across the room, absolutely destroying the wall behind her by the force of her jump, and slammed her fist into Ryukyu's face at full force.

Ryukyu, with a broken nose, grabbed Mirko's fist and flipped her over her shoulder, slamming Mirko into an old desk, shattering it with her body.

"Mirko, calm yourself!" Ryukyu shouted, before parts of her clothing wrapped around her, the fibers stretching out and binding her arms behind her back. Unable to move even a little, she looked towards to Best Jeanist.

"Her method aside, Endeavor tried to kill the fake Orochimaru, something in character for him. All Might instantly recognized a threat to an innocent, and went to stop it. Mirko moved to attack based purely on her own feelings, with no regards to rational thought. Her gut instinct is crude, but she does point her finger at the only person who could possibly be Orochimaru... you." Best Jeanist explained what he had quickly deduced with the facts that he knew about all of the people in the room.

"What about Kurama-"

"I'm his target, if he could have stolen my body, this entire charade would be pointless. I'm the only person Orochi-chan can't be." Naruto pointed out that him getting his body stolen was not only the worst case scenerio, but it was also something that would have made Orochimaru coming to the trap completely pointless from Orochimaru's point of view. "People don't take bait, when they already caught the fishy." Naruto added in as he looked at the wounded man, as All Might undid Best Jeanist's stitching to allow the wound to quickly repair itself.

All Might pulled out a needle, and stabbed the man with it, with snakes coming out of his mouth and dying on the floor around him.

"I apologize Kurama... but I had the doctors take my Master's blood, and use it to create a poison strong enough to kill the snakes, but not a human..." All Might apologized to Naruto softly as he looked down at the man who was convulsing on the ground.

It was something he did, even though he promised Naruto not to.

Having a way to free Orochimaru's victims was more important than keeping his promise at a time like this, he hoped that Naruto would understand.

"I'm not Orochimaru... it's Endeavor! Orochimaru has Endeavor's memories, so of course he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own victims with Endeavor's Quirk! Since it's something Endeavor would do, he could easily get away with it!" Ryukyu shouted as she spun her head towards Endeavor, who seemed to only grow more pissed when the spotlight was shined down on him.

Not good.

"Calm down... we have to calmly figure out which one of us is actually Orochimaru." Best Jeanist stated, since Ryukyu was defending herself in an overly emotional way. Best Jeanist looked towards Endeavor anyway though. "Emotional, but she's not wrong. You're now a suspect, you have a track record of being overly violent with your enemies. Orochimaru with your body and memories, would be able to mask his own evil deeds very well." Best Jeanist pointed out as he tried to wrap up Endeavor.

Endeavor burnt the fibers to cinders the second they tried to wrap around him, glaring darkly at Best Jeanist when he did so.

"I would have killed myself before letting Orochimaru take my body... I say it's you Best Jeanist, you're quick to point out and restrain everybody else. What is to say Orochimaru isn't using your cool head and intelligence to make you seem like the real deal?" Endeavor started to stomp towards Best Jeanist, his fists catching fire with heat so intense everyone in the room could feel it.

All Might shifted around nervously.

Orochimaru, by revealing this, was playing a mind game. Trusted comrades, in an instant, no longer trusted anyone amongst themselves anymore. Knowing that Orochimaru could be anyone in the room, and believably act like that as well, meant that nobody could afford to act together anymore.

"My Quirk is weak, it's only my intelligence and training that made my Quirk useful. Orochimaru wouldn't want my body."

"Bullshit! If this bastard gets your memories and body, then he doesn't have to train to use your Quirk, and he can use it as well as you! That means that you don't have a good reason not to be Orochimaru either!" Mirko shouted as she pointed at Best Jeanist.

Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Orochi-chan... and Heroes here, you can play these mind games all you want... but you do know that the real Kurama isn't even among us right?" Naruto called out to everyone in the room.

...

"What?" Everyone asked.

No, seriously, everyone asked that question in complete unison as they looked towards the so-called-Kurama.

Naruto's body started to melt into a white sludge, Himiko Toga's face being the first thing to be revealed as the sludge landed on the floor. She was completely naked moments later, her hands covering her breasts and lower region as her disguise completely melted away. She was giving a demented grin as she looked all around the room.

"That's righty... Kurama-chan asked me to come here and use the last of his blood that I had, to transform into a copy of him... oh... I'm naked... but my phone is over here." Toga scurried towards the old teacher's desk, and she pulled her hidden phone out of the desk. She ducked down below the desk so that nobody could see her naked body anymore, and made a phone call.

_Calling Kurama._

"... He tricked all of us... that villain..." Endeavor whispered in barely restrained rage.

They were protecting him, and he _tricked them all_.

"Hey Orochi-chan, guess somehow Toga was put into a situation where she revealed herself. Whoops, sorry heroes, did I never mention that I wasn't going to actually go along with any of your plan? Yeah, turns out I don't trust more than half of you to not backstab me."

Naruto's voice, the real Naruto, spoke through the phone.

"Grrrrr."

"Admittedly, I planned on capturing him when this was over with. I wanted to use this as a chance to get him to drop his guard, and get him after we got Orochimaru." Best Jeanist spoke truthfully, understanding where Kurama was coming from. Seeing as multiple of them, including the growling Endeavor and the frowning Ryukyu... who seemed to be experiencing a silent fury at the moment, had all planned on taking both him and Orochimaru down, Kurama's choice was a well thought one.

"You bastard... we're heroes, I hate working together with people, and even I was going to let Kurama go after this." Mirko seemed shocked and disdainful of everyone in the room. "All Might, you... you too?" Mirko looked over at All Might, who was showing shame on his face.

"Yes... but only because Kurama's potential as a hero... if he were to get outed as a villain, he would have no choice but to become a hero to avoid harsh penalties! It was both for his good, and everyone else as well!" All Might as well admitted to planning on capturing Naruto when all was said and done.

Naruto was young, he could still become a hero by law.

"How does it feel Orochimaru? I figured you were a sly little bitch of a snake, and of course, what you didn't know is that my Master knew he was going to die when he told us your weaknesses. The entire time he was talking to us, and looking at those naked women... he was sending me a message... did you know that one of those women had a Telepathy Quirk?"

"What?" Mirko was confused now.

When did this happen, Jiraiya had told them everything he knew, when could he have sent a unique message to Naruto?

"On the false bottom glass of the hot springs, that woman was using her hands to subtly show me numbers, and she used her ass to write the kanji form of a name. That night, I did a little bit of code cracking... you see, my Master and I have a secret code using words and lines from his books. He sent me a message that you were aware of our plans and traps... so while everyone else was getting ready to trap you, thinking you were arrogant enough to throw yourself into a trap... _I made a different plan_... how does it feel Orochi-chan... how does it feel knowing that you were outsmarted by the Number 1 Villain, and your clumsy, goofy, weak and Quirkless old teammate?"

Naruto's taunting voice could be heard on the speaker phone option through out the entire room, with everyone having a different reaction.

"... You were staring at that woman's ass!?" Mirko had a stupid reaction, because she was stupid, but everyone else had a different reaction.

"Kurama, if Orochimaru were to take over one of us, which one would have take over?" All Might asked as he looked at the phone, as it switched to a video call.

Naruto, in costume, was grinning as he gave the phone a peace sign.

"Well duh, Orochimaru isn't any of you. Why would he bother, when he could just say he is in one of you, and have you all fight yourselves. But don't worry, Orochi-chan is with you guys right now... and he is _so_ pissed... after all, he was outsmarted by an idiot like me. If an idiot can outsmart you, guess you're not a real genius Orochimaru... whoops, I mean _Yamata no Orochi _lol... if you even deserve to be called by that name. Anyway, since you killed my Master... I'm going to piss on your Master's grave." Naruto stated as he showed the image of a gravestone that was behind him, and he had a wicked grin on his face.

...

"Pffft... for a little bastard, he's got style." Endeavor snorted when he realized that one of his worst enemies was getting humiliated by a teenage boy, who was doing his very best to taunt Orochimaru in the worst ways possible.

Orochimaru came out of hiding.

He looked absolutely vivid as he stared at the phone's screen, undoing the transformation that made him look like one of the school's desks. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"I am a genius unlike any other, and you will not piss on my Master's grave... he is your Master's Master, who you gained your villain name from. You will not disrespect him-"

"Oh, trust me, this is way less disrespectful than what you've done to his teachings apparently. You've become a slave to your Quirk, and villains are suppose to be _free_... I think your Master would gladly accept this piss, because I'm showing off my freedom." Naruto unzipped his pants with a grin spreading wider under his mask.

Orochimaru's eyes became even more livid.

"Wait, who is holding the phone... you better not be showing some other girl your dick other than me you little... I'm suppose to be the only one who gets to see that!" Mirko got angry for the wrong reason too, when she realized that Naruto had neither hand on the phone. She blinked, before she blushed when she realized that she was saying something stupid during such a serious moment.

Pissing had never caused more tension.

Orochimaru looked like a bomb that could go off at any moment, while everyone else was frozen when a strange feeling came over them.

Paralyzing fear.

"I'm going to subject you to an utter hell after I take your body, your mind will face endless misery and suffering as I break your spirit completely if you continue with what you are doing... RAAAAH!"

Orochimaru broke through the nearest wall as he rushed his way towards where his Master was buried, where Naruto was, and where he was going to unleash all of his fury.

Naruto was _literally_ pissing on his Master's grave right now.

"... Nice dick though..." Toga commented as she turned the phone so that she was the only one looking at the video. Orochimaru was out of the room, and off after Naruto, and everyone could breath easier now that the oppressive air in the room was gone.

**-With Naruto-**

"... Kid... you might be relieving your bladder, but you have no idea how theraputic this is for me watching you torment Orochimaru emotionally, and cause him to fly into a rage." Nana stated as she turned off Naruto's phone, he had to explain how to do that for her. She was out of the hospital, since she was the only one that Naruto trusted at the moment not to backstab him. She wasn't legally a hero anymore, and her Quirk had vanished to the point of becoming nearly gone.

Years of time, without Orochimaru protecting her Quirk, quickly passed as the flames of One for All quickly died inside of her.

Not just One for All.

Even her _original_ Quirk was disappearing too, meaning that once her Quirk was gone, she would never be able to become a hero again. Her Quirks were what allowed her to become a great hero, and while she knew she would lose One for All, losing her original Quirk as well had been somewhat of a downer for her.

"Yeah... you mind not watching? This is actually super embarrassing, and I really do feel bad about this." Naruto stated, now allowed to be honest since the phone was not recording and sending this to Orochimaru. Whipping his dick out wasn't as easy as you would think, when you knew that you had an audience watching you.

Popstep landed nearby, sweating bullets.

She had a different case in her hands.

"... I gave... the thot the fake case... got the real case here..." Popstep stated as she lifted up the case for Naruto to take. She hated being involved in this plan at all, and how Naruto made a show of her giving Toga the fake case just to make Orochimaru believe that Toga was the real Naruto. She had to hop and jump faster than ever before to make it to where Naruto is, it had been fast and scary, and she had even hitched a ride on top of a dangerously fast speeding car just to make it as fast as she could.

...

"AAAAH!? Put that thing away!?" Popstep shouted and covered her face with her hands, when she realized that Naruto's dick was out. When Naruto quickly did that with a red face, she uncovered her face and gave a short shiver. "... Anyway, what was in that case?" Popstep quickly changed the subject.

Toga's case was far too heavy for it to be empty.

"Insurance... you see, I talked to this weird guy who gave me my clothes, and he got me in contact with some weird doctor dude... that case had a little surprise for the heroes in that room... _and Toga_..." Naruto grinned, since he had managed to get the more dangerous people to him personally, all in the same room with the thing that he had asked for. Of course, he owed a favor to the League of Villains (dumb name, he would have to say) in exchange for what he had asked for.

One favor to the League of Villains didn't seem so bad.

"Hmmm?... You're not going to hurt Toshi are you?" Nana was serious instantly.

**-With the Heroes-**

"By the way, Kurama told me that when Orochimaru escaped... that he wanted me to use the backup plan. He said the only way for us to defeat Orochimaru was for us to use this." Toga stated as she got the case out again, now she was dressed in her normal clothes. She had been told the open the case and make it seem like she took something out, but she opened the case again and this time took the false bottom out of it. "Apparently, he wanted to draw Orochimaru away from all of us, so we could use this... it will give our Quirks a power up, it's called Trigger or something. We just breath in this gas, and we become strong enough to fight." Toga stated as she started to pass small gas masks out to everyone, since they were all needed for the fight apparently.

"... A power up... this bastard played Orochimaru like a fool." Endeavor took the mask, and happily put it over his mouth.

A power up, and the chance to kill Orochimaru?  
Sign him up.

"I knew that he wasn't double crossing us, he's a very honest villain." Ryukyu stated with a huff.

She remembered when he gave her a blanket, because she was affected by the cold weather. A horrible person wouldn't do that for her, so he must have good in him. This was all a plow to take down an enraged Orochimaru.

All Might put on his mask, and Ryukyu followed after.

Seeing All Might put on the mask, Best Jeanist and Mirko put the masks on as well. Toga finally put on the mask, and she pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Okay, it says here that to activate it... we need to press the buttons on the side of the mask, and breath in... and as we're breathing in, I'm suppose to say this..." Toga pressed the button on the side of the mask.

All of them followed after her.

They started to breath in the small amounts of gas.

"_Kurama is Naruto Uzumaki_."

**-With Naruto-**

"All Might and Mirko know who I am, and eventually, they're going to come for me when I'm not Kurama. I only revealed myself to them because of the danger we were all in... I gave Toga instructions to read a piece of paper. When they breath in that gas, they will recieve a power up to their Quirks... but the gas drug has a side effect of making their brains _lock away_ memories related to the next thing they hear... Toga doesn't know it, but I'm making everyone in that room lock away the memories of my real identity." Naruto explained as he cracked his neck. Mirko and All Might knowing his real identity was just too dangerous to him, so he needed to make sure that once all of this was over with, he would get to continue having his fun.

His Cat and Mouse with Mirko was something he didn't want to become so easily corrupted by her knowing his real identity, and it was no fun if she knew who he was when she chased him. Half of the fun of letting her chase him, was her trying to figure out who he was.

He wasn't ready to give that up yet.

"Oh... I guess that is okay... but you're okay with _me..._ actually... I don't know your identity..." Nana realized that she had never seen Kurama without his mask on, and her student had never really had a conversation about Kurama's real identity. All she had seen was him with the hood down, so she knew he had spiky blond hair.

"I know his real identity!" Popstep bragged, realizing that she was the only one after this who would remember who he was.

Naruto didn't correct her.

"Either way, you're not a fighter... so you better get out of here. This is about to get super dangerous, and I'm going to do everything in my power to lead Orochimaru to the next location." Naruto started to limber up his muscles. He was going to have to jump faster, try harder, and be better than he had ever been during a chase before. This wasn't going to be like when he evaded heroes, it wasn't just some petty charge he would be getting, the outcome would be far worse if he failed. "Take Nana-chan with you-"

"I'll remind you, I'm older than you, so don't call me that." Nana pointed out with a deadpan.

"Take Nana-CHAN with you, she's pretty much powerless now. She will just get in the way." Naruto stressed as he looked at her harshly.

He trusted her not to stab him in the back, so he included her in his plans and snuck her out of the hospital. He didn't want her to die though, so it was far better for everyone involved if she fucked herself out of this situation completely.

The ground started to rumble.

A large figure in the distance was seen quickly approaching, a massive figure that was shaped like a large snake.

"KURAMA!"

"Well then... better get into character." Naruto slapped his cheeks a few times, shaking his entire body as he got himself hyped up.

Nana grabbed his arm.

"... This is impossible... you can't win."

"My goal isn't to win... it's to not lose." Naruto told her as Popstep grabbed Nana, and started to quickly lead her away from the area as quickly as they could run. She wasn't strong enough to really use her Quirk to carry Nana that much, so she did what she could and helped the weakened older woman run away. "... Showtime..." Naruto whispered to himself as he saw Orochimaru approaching.

Orochimaru was no longer a handsome man.

He was a massive white snake, with the wild brown hair of a man, his body was that of a white snake made up of many, _many_ smaller snakes. His yellow eyes were looking at Naruto as he rapidly approached, and Naruto just gulped in response.

This was terrifying.

"I'll take your body, and torture your soul for all of eternity!"

"Oh come on now, surely _your_ Master is used to getting some dick!" Naruto laughed as he jumped away from Orochimaru, who crashed his head into where Naruto had been. Naruto landed on the top of a nearby monument, before he jumped far away when Orochimaru started to quickly give chase to him.

He was fast.

He was faster than Mirko when in snake form, and it was only by jumping at an angle that Naruto escaped him when Orochimaru tried to swallow him hole. He shattered the monument without a care as he started to change directions, and caught site of Naruto again.

One of the snakes lifted it's head, and a pillar of wood shot out of it, towards Naruto with the full intent on slamming him into the building he was standing on the side of. Naruto jumped onto the wooden pillar, and slid down it towards the snake that produced it. Reaching out, he touched the snake as he ducked under Orochimaru's mouth.

"Your poison won't affect me Kurama, that snake is only a single part of my body! It contains only one of my many bodies!" Orochimaru called out as he snapped towards Naruto.

That singular snake started to die, and when it died, the snake convulsed and spat out a hero that Naruto recognized.

Kamui Woods.

'... In his normal form, he has all those snakes hidden... but in this form, each of those snakes contains one of the bodies he has stolen... and he's so angry he doesn't care how many bodies he loses... this got more complicated.' Naruto thought as he jumped high to evade, and he started to jump towards where he would best be able to use his agility to his advantage.

Orochimaru ignored the knocked out Kamui Woods, and just chased after Naruto, his once captured and now freed hero forgotten.

"You are the prize of my collection BOY! Once I have you, I can spend 1,000 years or more collecting any Quirk I lose today! Don't think for a second that freeing these bodies will change things in your favor! You will be the first and only person to face me in my second form!" Orochimaru shouted out as he spat a poisonous cloud at Naruto. Naruto couldn't see Orochimaru, but he dodged when his head came out of the cloud at a different angle, trying to attack him from the side.

Naruto ran.

He jumped away, towards the city, since it was late most people would be affected by the current curfew that was in place.

Naruto dodged when two snakes stretched out from Orochimaru's body, and tried to strike him with their heads. They _destroyed_ the parts of the building they touched, and Naruto touched both sides with his hands as he was in the middle of dodging them.

Orochimaru truly didn't care about how many bodies he lost.

As the snakes died, and they released their prisoners, Naruto grabbed both Death Arms and a strange guy with orange hair he didn't know, Naruto landed on the ground and tossed them to either side of the road. Naruto backflipped through the air over the top of Orochimaru and ran his forearm over a couple more snakes.

"I'm flattered, but I repeat... this bootyhole is an exit only. You're not getting my ass, now or ever body... but look on the bright side, you will lose knowing what my dick looks like." Naruto stated with an airy laugh. He grabbed the heroes and people he released by touching and killing the snakes, before he jumped behind a car and put them on the ground.

Naruto ran out from behind the car when Orochimaru looked towards it, and he jumped up onto the side of the building to give Orochimaru a target.

10 snakes started to spew elements, different elements, all around in wild directions as they caused random destruction to everything. Naruto ended up dodging ice spikes, electric balls, flames, rocks, water, air, darkness, closing his eyes to avoid very bright light, just to name a few things as he flipped all around the buildings while still trying not to get swallowed whole.

"How long can you last Kurama... I, who knows over 1,000 fighting styles, will not lose to such a child as you." Orochimaru called out as he located Naruto once more, and started to chase after him again.

Naruto grinned under his mask.

"... but you've never gone against the _Number 1 Villain_... you think any of the heroes you've captured have any memories of fighting a villain like me?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face.

This was scary as hell.

**Music: RWBY ost - Neon**

This was fun.

"You might be a villain, but after absorbing heroes for so long... do you even really remember what it is like to be a villain... guess you were a piss poor villain if you wanted to be like the heroes this much." Naruto easily dodged the 10 snakes as they chased after him and chased him down with elements at their disposal. He sensed them coming with a grin on his face, touching each one with a different part of his body to put his poison into them.

Yes, this was fun.

Orochimaru acted like a villain, but his fighting styles, all of them he had stolen... belonged to the heroes he stole them from.

"At least I'm evil!"

"I've never lost to a hero before, not once... you hear that music?" Naruto asked as he grabbed ahold of a traffic light and spun around it. He went flying towards Orochimaru and grabbed onto a snake, using it as a rope as he slid underneath Orochimaru's gaping mouth with a grin on his face.

Naruto slid across the ground he landed on, skating across Orochimaru's body with his hand and touching another dozen snakes.

"Music... so you've gone insane then... fear really drives a man wild!" Orochimaru laughed as he snapped at Naruto, and swung his tail towards the villain. Naruto flipped it, dodging by a hair's breath. Naruto continued with his momentum and jumped into the air, landing upside down on a moving train as it sped away.

Orochimaru gave chase after Naruto, as he jumped on top of the train, and waved his hand towards Orochimaru.

"Poor Orochimaru, you're really a sad creature... you've become a true slave to your own Quirk. Look at me, I don't let my Quirk rule my desires. You've based your entire life on what your Quirk does... you've willingly surrendered all of the freedom of villainy to a prison of your own making... you're really just like those heroes." Naruto mocked as Orochimaru got onto the train tracks and chased after the train, quickly approaching it as went towards a tunnel.

Orochimaru, other than mental warfare, fought _just like the heroes_ he captured.

Orochimaru only got more angry though.

"Fight me!"

"No, I don't think I will. That just doesn't sound fun, if I fought you, I might lose... how about a kiss? Little bitty kiss gonna make the bad boo boo on your feelings feel better?" Naruto asked as he surprised Orochimaru by jumping off the train and land on the side of the tunnel. Orochimaru's massive form made it impossible for him to stop quickly enough, and his head ended up following after the train into the tunnel.

Naruto jumped onto Orochimaru and started to run down the middle of his trail, using body of his hands to touch as many snakes as possible.

This entire time, he planned on fighting Orochimaru.

How could he think so stupidly?

'The only reason I beat so many heroes... is because I never once actually tried to fight them. I should have just done this from the beginning. I can't believe I was going to _ignore_ who I've been this entire time... just because I was scared.' Naruto thought as he felt something great fill him up.

He didn't know what it was, but it was something he had been missing for the past few days, something that had been what made it _fun_ to be a villain for him. A spark that he didn't know he had lost when Orochimaru showed up and made him a target.

Orochimaru broke the tunnel that had him trapped, and Naruto tossed the freed victims down towards bushes and trees for them to land on and in. Their knocked out states would help them take less injuried from the short falls, and he made sure none of them landed on their heads.

"You can't dodged me forever! I will possess you!" Orochimaru got closer to the peak of his rage.

Naruto blew a kiss at him.

"Like I said earlier... ass... exit only... I don't know what you and the previous Kurama villain liked to do together, but I'm straight... not that there is anything wrong with being gay... just not my thing." Naruto saw a truck pass underneath the bridge holding the train tracks. Naruto jumped down and landed on top of the truck.

Wow, he recognized the truck driver.

"Kurama!? What are the odds you would land on my truck again!?"

"Oh, I haven't seen you since I beat Ryukyu... I'm being chased by another big monster guy... mind giving this villain a short ride?" Naruto asked as he rode the side of the truck, talking to the driver with a cocky, masked smile. He gestured to Orochimaru as he shattered the concrete that he travelled on, chasing after the truck with more fury.

Orochimaru got faster with each body whose weight he lost from his form, but he also got weaker, it was a dangerous trade off.

"If you want, just take a really sharp right at the next stop." Naruto corrected himself as he prepared to jump forward.

"GOT IT!"

When Orochimaru got within biting distance, the truck driver took a sharp right just as Naruto jumped forwards. He used his forward momentum to increase the speed and power of his jump so much, that when he landed he was a good 100 meters away from Orochimaru, who had a massive chunk of concrete in his jaws.

He snapped his jaws shut and destroyed the concrete he was holding.

Naruto started to dance in the most smug way possible.

"Stop playing around... you think this is a game..." Orochimaru's growl was threatening.

It was honestly terrifying.

"Sure, I can play a game with you, it's not like you are a challenge or anything. Guess you're so much like a hero, a _real_ villain like me doesn't have a problem."

"STOP!"

"Cute, you're triggered." Naruto jumped on top of Orochimaru's head when he charged forward, and Naruto started to touch each and every snake that was around Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru hissed in agony, and tossed Naruto off of him as dozens of heroes and Quirk users started to fall to the ground below Orochimaru. Naruto landed on his feet nearby, and he winced in pain.

Naruto started to run towards Orochimaru as he slowed down, and he turned to face Naruto again, all the snakes around his head having died. Most of his once horrifyingly scary body, were now composed of dead snakes.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

"Hah! Looks like you've finally reached the boiling point there. Fine by me, I wanted to try out this special move anyway." Naruto reached behind him, and he pulled out a needle, before he threw it towards Orochimaru. "Used Needle Attack! Hope you get a disease from this!" Naruto saw the needle stab Orochimaru, and he jumped up in the air and land on the needle foot first, injecting all of the drug inside of it into Orochimaru.

Naruto jumped off and struck a pose when Orochimaru stopped moving.

Orochimaru _exploded_.

...

"Holy shit..." Naruto turned back and saw hundreds of knocked out hero bodies landing on the ground all around him, eyes widened when he saw what had happened. "... I thought he would lose control of his stolen Quirks, sure, but that Trigger would... makes sense. After all, Trigger was made by villains... nothing is better suited to take down a fake villain like you, than something made by real villains." Naruto stated as he looked towards the middle of the bloody explosion of dead snakes.

Orochimaru was dead.

"I've... I've..."

"Oh, nevermind... come on now then, Orochi-chan. Lets see what you can do, I can still go on if you want." Naruto saw an elderly man standing, with looks somewhat similar to the Orochimaru he had seen before. He was ready to keep fighting if he needed, or rather to keep running away from a fight.

"How... how dare you keep using his words against me... _I'm a real villain_... I seek the freedom that becoming the strongest... I will be the very strongest... I will attain all Quirks... and I will gain the freedom my Master sought... all these years... I won't let you make them go to waste."

...

"What?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. "I don't know whose words you're talking about, but a real villain doesn't need to seek freedom. Just by being villains, we're more free than the heroes we face... I'm not ever fighting for freedom... I'm fighting to enjoy the freedom I have." Naruto rubbed the back of his head when Orochimaru stopped completely.

Orochimaru was frozen in place by those words.

"You've been talking like Master Kurama... you must have been doing that to mock me... to upset me."

"Sorry, but I really only know a little bit about your Master... anything I said that sounded like him, was just me stating my own beliefs. Not my fault if you took them too personally, and got triggered." Naruto only knew a little of what the original villain Kurama, whose name he inherited, had believed in. Naruto mostly wanted to fuck with Orochimaru in the head, because of his own desire for a little revenge for his killed Master.

"I was the strongest, nobody could defeat me in a fight."

"_Duh_, so I didn't fight you... I'm not really a fighter by nature. When I beat heroes, I do it nonviolently for a reason... because I've never really trained that hard to _fight_ people. You think I become the Number 1 villain because of my fighting ability?" Naruto asked Orochimaru with a confused tone. He thought that everyone knew that his style of beating heroes, was allowing them to beat themselves as he manipulated their emotions, taunted them, and forced them to make a mistake he could use against them to poison them.

Orochimaru took a shaky step forward.

He made a shake come out of his sleeves, and he made them snake go towards Naruto.

"I... can still take you... I'll take you... and get the freedom that you have." Orochimaru weakly stated as his snake latched onto Naruto, biting his arm. Naruto didn't bother fighting back, Orochimaru had gone from anger, to denial of his loss.

"... You're blinded by strength... did you forget... I'm poisonous..." Naruto stated as the snake started to die, and the death started to spread towards Orochimaru as well. Naruto did flinch when the snake bite him several more times, as it struggled to fight death. "I've used so much poison, that my skin is coated in it too thickly... did you forget?" Naruto asked as the poison finally reached Orochimaru.

Orochimaru collapsed to his knees.

Naruto didn't pity Orochimaru.

"You've damned hundreds to suffer for eternity inside of you, what I've give you is just a taste of their suffering. You deserve this, you deserve to die a weak, old man who has no loved ones to mourn your loss. I am not going to miss you, and nobody in this world will miss you. You will be forgotten, not even a memory one day." Naruto walked towards Orochimaru, as he gave the man nothing but things that put the fear of death into him.

"No... please... save me."

"I can't save you, I can't touch you without speeding up your death." Naruto stated as Orochimaru started to convulse on the ground in front of him.

The man was on death's door.

His death was truly a promised thing at this point, and it didn't matter if Naruto wanted to save the man or not. He couldn't touch anyone without killing them, or be touched by anyone, until he had washed the poison from his body.

"Save me... I'm afraid... I don't want to die."

Orochimaru was looking up at Naruto, as if he could save him or had a desire to save him, Orochimaru was a man who feared death more than anything else it would seem. The man was a genius, but because of his genius, it was he who feared death more than the normal person. That fear controlled him more than it controlled other people, and now that he had lost control over his ability to avoid death, he was losing his ability to control his very fear itself.

"Now I pity you... you kill people, but you're afraid of death... I would never take a person's life, unless I was ready to have my life taken."

"Master... Master Kurama... please tell me it's okay... please tell me the afterlife isn't scary... I..."

Orochimaru died.

"Death is scary, of course it is... but what is scarier than death, is losing what is truly important to you. You lost that a long time ago Orochimaru, when you lost what is truly precious... death becomes the scariest thing. Oh well, I have to go home anyway... it's late and I'm tired..." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head, annoyed that he hadn't realized all of this much, much sooner.

5 thuds hit the ground behind him.

He turned around and looked to see, 5 of the strongest Heroes of Japan standing there, looking extremely out of control with black tongues in their mouths.

"Ku-"

"-ra-"

"-MA!"

"... It's never going to be easy, it is... oh well, I don't have all night, you should be able to withstand a little fatal poison with Trigger doing this to you guys."

**-The Next Morning-**

"... Does anyone remember what happened to us last night?" Mirko asked as she looked at the IV that was connected to her arm, she being strapped to a bed with All Might, Endeavor, Ryukyu, and Best Jeanist in beds lined up next to her. All she remembered was her taking that mask that Kurama had sent to them, to power them up, and then she blacked out after that. "... and why do I feel like I should be..." Mirko trailed off, since for some reason she believed that she should be having sex with somebody right now.

She had a sense of victory, and a sense of loss.

"_Yamata no Orochi, a legendary villain who has claimed hundreds of victims, found dead after eye witnesses reported him chasing after Kurama! Has the Number 1 Villain turned into a hero, or did Orochi bite off more than he could chew?"_

"... Orochimaru died... and none of us even remember what happened?" All Might wasn't sure how to feel about this.

He remembered that his Master was with them again, and all of Orochimaru's hundreds of victims were now patients at the hospital. He kind of remembered Kurama, but some of the details about Kurama were so... hazy that he couldn't remember anything else about it.

"He's really dead..." Endeavor didn't know what to say, seeing the news.

"Why wasn't I wearing panties when they found us?" Ryukyu asked in a deadpan voice, with a laptop sitting in her lap. She was searching the internet for her panties, seeing if anyone was selling them. She could hazard a guess at who had stolen her panties from her, since the others had parts of their uniforms stolen from them as well.

"Kurama." Best Jeanist and All Might commented together.

Only Kurama would have done that.

'... but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something about Kurama... and things concerning him?' All Might thought with a furrowed brow.

**-With Naruto-**

"Jiraiya was a pervert... a pervert among perverts, but he was my Master. It was his money that funded the places here that allow villains a safe haven from heroes. It may not be much, but I hope all of you will remember him as, not a hero, but a hero to villains... he was there when _we_ needed him... which is why I really wish more than two of you showed up." Naruto stated with a deadpan as he looked at the underwhelming crowd of two people who had showed up to the bar when he calle them out.

His arm that the snake had bitten several times was wrapped up in bandages, though sometimes the wound would open and he would bleed through them. It was still worth the price that he paid for getting justice for his master and all of those that had died.

"He... was such a good way to earn money."

"He was the most frequent patron of my bar."

"Okay, you two idiots can go home... service over, the mood is honestly ruined. Jiraiya is spitting at both of you from the afterlife." Naruto face palmed as he spoke, just shocked at how even the people of the red light district who benefited from him, showed him no respect even at his surprise memorial service.

Naruto groaned when he felt his arm throb with pain.

He really hoped this would heal quickly.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**With this, the "Of Toads and Snakes" Movie Arc is completed.  
I wanted to make it a little longer, but honestly, real life stuff is really preventing me from dedicating a lot of time to fanfiction right now.  
I made the chapter as long as time would allow, and while it isn't as long as I would have liked, it still follows all of the things I planned to originally do anyway, so nothing important is left out in the end.**


	26. Chapter 26 Prologue to Sports

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"-and thus, we are hereby happy to inform everyone that thanks to Kurama, the dangerous villain known as Yamata no Orochi has been defeated and hundreds of innocents have been saved. As more information about Orochi is being revealed, we will have more information for you-"

"Kurama huh? Well, that's pretty cool of the guy to fight on the side of good." Nemuri stated as she cooked breakfast, a happy smile on her face. She had not really gotten involved with the Orochimaru incident at all, since her battle-related abilities weren't rated high enough to warrant her being allowed to participate. She had been worried when Naruto didn't come home one night, but he had sent her a text saying he was staying with a friend because he lost track of time before the curfew kicked in.

Thankfully, with the super dangerous villain defeated, the curfew for civilians had been lifted for everyone other than young minors, who had a curfew anyway.

"-in other news, among the hundreds of victims found, more than 237 villains have been identified and placed in a secure hospital where they will await trial for their past misdeeds. Many more heroes have been found, and are being reunited with their families or descendants of their families-"

"Damnit, stupid..." Naruto scratched as the bandages on his arm, since the snake bites had yet to heal. He had been able to explain that to Nemuri easily enough as just him visiting a snake god shrine with a friend, and him getting bit by a wild snake that had mistaken him for an actual toad due to his scent.

"It will heal soon enough... anyway, now that things are going to go back to normal. I was thinking... U.A.'s school sports festival will be coming up soon. The General Studies, Hero, Support, and Business classes will all be attending it... and you and I can do some training together to get you ready for it." Nemuri talked to Naruto without looking at him. She didn't want to pressure him into wanting to become a hero, but she wanted him to enjoy the sport's festival and do his best to show off the latent talents that she could tell he had.

While all students would be participating, only 40 students would make it to Round 2, and only a handful of students would compete in Round 3.

She would love to see Naruto make it to Round 3.

"Isn't the Sports Festival just a way for UA to show off the Hero course to Japan, since it is broadcast on TV? I don't see why I should try, I mean, it would be better if just students from the Hero course got to show off... some guy like me who isn't aiming to be a Hero doesn't really need the attention." Naruto was given a plate with a good breakfast on it as Nemuri finished cooking for the two of them.

While, before Orochimaru, he and Nemuri had been working towards some Quirk training and the sport's festival, now that a threat on the level of Orochimaru had been revealed the nation was still shaken up. It would be best to give them hope for the future, but focusing on showing off the future generation of heroes. Heroes who would be the ones to one day defeat Orochimaru-level threats if they ever showed up.

Him stopping Orochimaru was a one time thing, he wasn't a hero and this wasn't what he wanted to do all the time. Yeah, he would jump in and save a person's life if he was there and he was able to do something, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to be a hero either.

Orochimaru had been targetting him directly this time.

Future villains wouldn't be doing that.

"Well... you know a lot of children love watching it with their parents... or caretakers. I was thinking... I..." Nemuri stopped herself, before she gave a sly giggle when she realized that what she planned on doing would be best left as a surprise.

She didn't want Naruto to knew, so she wouldn't even hint at it.

Naruto stared at her.

"... You're not planning something incredibly stupid, are you?" Naruto asked her with a dull tone.

She had something stupid planned.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

"Yo're not planning something incredibly stupid, are you?" Momo asked as she looked at Naruto with a dull tone in her voice, her eyes deadpanned as she saw Naruto grinning to himself in the lunchroom. She sat down at the same table as him, because after 2 weeks with 2 more weeks to the Sports Festival, she hadn't gotten much time to try and expose him to the world at large as Kurama yet.

She had also planned on punching him for letting such an insane girl loose on her, but she had quickly realized that what the doppleganger woman did was not something that Naruto would ask the girl to do. Naruto didn't seem the type to ask a girl to molest another girl so heavily, meaning the girl had acted on her own without Naruto's approval there. If she wanted to be angry with Naruto, she would have to be more angry with herself for falling for the woman's trap and seductions.

"Sup Muffintop, howzit hanging." Naruto greeted her with a grin.

She cleared her throat.

"What are you planning for the Sports Festival Naruto?" Momo asked him as she pulled her chopsticks apart.

Might as well be direct.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No seriously, I don't have any plans... Nem... Midnight has been keeping me so busy with her insisting on training me, I haven't had the time to make any big plans. Anyway, wasn't going to anyway, a TON of heroes show up and watch the Sports Festival live... literally _hundreds_ of Pro Heroes in one location... not a good place to try anything." Naruto deadpanned to her, since while he was cocky and arrogant, he wasn't stupid enough to show up as Kurama in front of hundreds of heroes who were after his ass.

Kurama.

Number 1 Villain.  
Villain who defeated the Top 10.  
Villain who defeated the most dangerous Villain.  
Villain who had never been caught, never been defeated, defeated every hero who faced him.

If he showed up, then hundreds of heroes would jump at the chance to take him down and earn fame for themselves. Not even his poison could take out hundreds of Pro Heroes with different Quirks and abilities easily, he wasn't that cocky.

"Oh... you're not lying." Momo blinked and realized that no villain in their right mind would even try to show up where hundreds or even thousands of Pros would be located. It was a literally villain career suicide. "Sorry, I just assumed that... you being you, you would do something. So, how goes training with... wait... why is she training you... you're stronger than her." Momo asked with a questioning stare at him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, I really don't use most of my Quirk's traits when I... well, I don't really fight... but when I do what I do, I don't use the Toad stuff... I use the poison... and since Midnight doesn't know I plan on losing in the first Round... gotta at least-"

"You're giving up before you even begin?" Momo asked with a tilted head.

He was just going to throw the competition in Round 1?

"I mean, she let some details slip on accident... turns out Round 3 is a battle tournament, and with all the rules, I'm at a real disadvantage... considering I can't use my usual Winning strategy... and Mina has already _'defeated'_ me... can't exact-"

"I see, the Third Event is a tournament battle... so one on one fights, in brackets... meaning Event 1 will trim down the numbers... and Event 2 will trim them down to a tournament easy size... anyway, why would you just... give up?" Momo interrupted Naruto to analyze his words, and he just patiently waited for her to finish talking, so that he could talk again. He looked at her, and she blinked. "Sorry... didn't mean to interrupt."

"You did it twice... anyway, the Sports Festival is a chance for UA to show off it's future heroes to Japan. This is a really important chance for you heroes to show off... and after this, you guys will get to intern... and for _that_ I have a lot of plans to screw with you guys... but considering how the Orochimaru stuff went down... I felt it was better for everyone if I didn't mess with this event." Naruto admitted to her, and she showed some visible surprise when she heard his words.

That was a well thought out, and emotionally thoughtful, reason for him not messing with the heroes during the Sports festival. It also showed something that she respected about him.

He did not hate heroes.

He was a villain who didn't hate heroes, and instead held a healthy respect for them to the point that he wasn't above helping them when they needed it. It was well known that he gave Ryukyu a blanket when she was suffering from the cold. It was known he moved Mt Lady to a rooftop to keep her secret identity from being exposed by reporters. He messed with heroes all the time, but he never did anything actually evil or hurtful to them, other than damaging their pride but that was minor.

"You might be a bad guy... but you really are a good guy." Momo spoke with her small smile gracing her face.

Yes, this was part of the reason civilians loved Kurama so much.

He had such a great charisma about him, that inspired others to want to believe in him and place their bets on him. He attracted the attention of others, and even his eveil actions held no real malice to them.

"Anyway, it isn't like there is a reason for me to try that hard... it isn't like there is a prize-"

_"Attention students, but in celebration for a great villain being defeated, this year there will be a prize for the First Place winner of the Sports Festival. The winner will recieve a prize of 10,000,000 yen donation to the charity of their choice."_

...

That was a good reason for him to try hard.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 How to Train Your Son

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Quirks.

The use of one's Quirk was innate, something that a person just naturally knew how to use in some way, shape, or form. If you were able to shoot lasers from your eyes, you didn't need training to know _how_ to do it. Your body would know how to do it by itself, and you just had to have the knowledge that you had that ability. That was how it was for those who had Quirks that could be turned on and off at will, Quirks where you could do a special power like controlling an element or shooting a projectile.

Quirks could be broken down into types.

-Emitter-  
Quirks that release or alter things around them, be it producing flames, controlling gas, or doing something elemental in nature.  
To train Emitter Quirks, what you needed to do was train the part of the body that controlled the Quirk's ability. If you used your hands, you trained your hands and trained your Quirk factor in your hands.  
The easiest Quirk to train physically.

-Transformation-  
The Quirk that changes the body of the user.  
The easiest Quirk to train in terms of thought process, you just needed to train your body's Transformed state by increasing how long you could transform, or train the way that they transform. Sometimes it was even as easy as just changing the way they would eat.  
While it was the Quirk to train, Tranformation Quirks were less common.

-Mutant-  
A Quirk that was always active, changing the very way the human body naturally functioned. You could have arms that could produce special abilities, or you could have a body that could naturally produce the abilities of certain animals.  
It was the hardest Quirk to train for those who had the abilities of certain animals, because while Quirks themselves were innate knowledge, with Mutant type Quirks, sometimes you actually needed to be aware of aspects of your Quirk that you can and can not use.

"So... what do you know you can do with your Quirk?" Nemuri asked Naruto as she had a notebook down in front of her, to write down anything that she could use to help train his Quirk.

She had an Emitter Quirk.

He had a Mutant Quirk.

There was a very large different in how the two Quirk types functioned, and where all of her abilities came naturally to her and all she needed to do to train was take hot baths and practice skin care to open her pours... Naruto needed a vastly different type of training in order to awaken certain aspects of his Quirk he might not be fully aware of. It was perhaps the biggest disadvantage of them not being related by blood, their lack of understanding of the very nature of each other's Quirks.

"I can make poison come out of my skin. I'm able to store things in my stomach, and spit my stomach out. I can stick to walls and ceilings, and I can partially breath through my skin when I'm in water. I know I can change my skin's color to match my surroundings. My singing voice has a strong hypnotic effect on girls, but it isn't really effective on guys... I can change my gender at will... and I have enhanced strength and speed." Naruto explained the various aspects of his quirk that he was aware of. These were things that he had heard his father was able to do, and some of them he had done himself.

"Your girl form is smoking, by the way." Nemuri added with a nod of her head.

She had been the one to suggest Naruto try and see if he could change genders, since Toads and Frogs in the wild had shown that ability. Naruto was against using the ability, as a proud male, but she wanted to open the possibilities of him exploring the female body and gaining some lesbian experience. She knew that she had gained some experiences when she had been going through school, experiencing her youth with people she bonded with in some form or another.

By the way, Naruto was sitting on the ceiling.

Nemuri was laying on her back as she watched Naruto do reverse sit-ups, using nothing but his abs and his hands that were allowing him to stick to the ceiling. She was being very careful to avoid his sweat as it dripped off of his body, since it had a very slight poison aspect to it that was nowhere near as powerful as the poison he chose to secrete.

Naruto's poison sweat was a 2 on a scale to 10.  
Naruto's potent poison could range anywhere between 1 and 10 depending on how dangerous he wanted the poison to be.

"Can you puff your body up to look bigger?" Nemuri asked, and Naruto had to pause, before he dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet.

"... I have no clue..."

Naruto took a deep breath, and he held it.

His muscles started to expand all over his body, going from his normal lean frame to a far more muscular form. He ripped his shirt and his pants, leaving only extremely stretched underwear behind as he tore through the clothes like a hot knife through butter. Nemuri was a little shocked, but for Naruto, once he learned that he might be able to use such an ability, it was as if his body just knew how he could do it out of instinct.

"Holy crap!?" Nemuri jumped up in shock when she saw his muscles change shape so drastically.

Naruto had a lean, but muscular physique normally, but right now he had a similar muscular structure to All Might himself, though his muscles were scaled down to match his height a little more. All the same, while his bone structure stayed the same, his inflated muscles were large enough that his bicep was about as thick as her thigh was, and she had pretty thick thighs,

Naruto let out the breath he was holding, and his muscles shrank back down to normal.

"Looks like this ability is related to my stomach and lungs, as long as I hold my breath, I can take on a muscle form... anything else?" Naruto walked towards Nemuri, since she had a computer next to her. She was looking online for unique Toad traits, and common toad traits, looking for any abilities that he hadn't shown to see if he was capable of doing them himself.

This training was more so testing the limits of what his Quirk could do, before training his body any further than they had been training it.

"... Can you take on that-"

"You are my mother by law... and incest, even with no blood relations, is still very much wrong." Naruto deadpanned at her when she perved on his muscle form a little. She shook herself from her stupor, and regained her normal senses.

She nodded her head.

"Sorry, I'm still a hot blooded woman... anyway, says here some Toads will regrow lost limbs if they were exposed to estrogen..." Nemuri commented and asked, before she saw how pale Naruto looked at that question.

...

Yeah, they better not test to see if he could regrow lost body parts by giving him hormone shots, since that was a rather unpleasant thought on what would happen if he couldn't do that. It was overall just not a very good idea, one that both of them didn't like the thought of.

"... Can we not?"

"Yeah, you're right... so, are you any stronger in your muscle form?" Nemuri looked at Naruto with some intrique, this wasn't so she could perv on his muscle form, she honestly wanted to know if he had any stat increases.

"Nope."

"Wait, that was a really quick answer." Nemuri was a little shocked at how quick the response to her question came, since he didn't even know he had that ability until now. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, since he could just tell the form didn't make him any stronger. It was his Quirk, and even though he just learned about that power, he could already tell that he didn't have much of a power increase, if any at all.

It was innate for him to know this.

Nemuri frowned and palmed the side of her head in thought, trying to think how she could help him training in a way that was unique for his Quirk. She didn't have the Toad quirk, she didn't even have a Mutant type Quirk. It was hard for her to understand how his knowledge on his Quirk worked, and how it worked in general since she wasn't a scientist or doctor who studied Quirks in a serious enviornment.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Door's not locked, come on in!" Nemuri called out, and Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot as he grabbed one of her sweaters from the carpet and put it on. She seemed to forget that his body was very exposed at the moment, with his underwear stretched and threatening to fall off at any given moment.

He put the sweater on just in time.

The door opened, and it was somebody... that Naruto didn't recognize in the slightest.

Oh, wait, nevermind he had seen this girl before, she wore perhaps the sexiest underwear in the school. Something he recognized from the time he switched her school uniform with a boy from the other hero course.

Setsuna Tokage.

"Midnight-sensei, since the sports festival is coming up... oh... sorry, it seems another student is here... didn't mean to interupt any sexy activities you two might be-"

"This is my son, nothing sexual is happening at all!"

**-30 Minutes Later-**

'So, her Quirk lets her split her body into pieces. Those pieces can levitate, and they can come back together. If they stay away from her body too long, they deactivate and her body regrows what she lost... that Quirk is super dangerous to me.' Naruto thought to himself as Setsuna talked to Nemuri about some issues she was having with her training. She had a lean and musclar body, but a very sexually attractive one to add on. Lizard-like sharp and jagged teeth, with long and wavy green hair, and sharp eyes.

She kind of reminded him of Momo.

Her Quirk had a severe type advantage against his poison, if she ever encountered it, since even if he touched a part of her body that was split, the rest of her body would be unaffected and she could regrow back the parts he touched. Overall, if she became a pro hero, battling against her would be one hell of a challenge for him with her Quirk's natural advantage to his own Quirk.

It would be a battle of skill and stamina if he ever went against her.

"Well... can you leave the room Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked as she looked at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow, before he shrugged.

Nemuri raised an eyebrow at the same time as him, but she nodded her head.

'Naruto-kun... do I know her from anywhere else?' Naruto tried to think of why she would use such an affectionate way of referring to him... or she was just being a high school girl and using a affectionate name with a boy she didn't hate. Either way, if she wanted to be alone while she asked Nemuri for help, he was fine with that. "I'm going to get changed, and go hang out with... a friend of mine at her house." Naruto stated as he thought about Pop.

He needed to thank her for helping during the Orochimaru issue, and he needed to thank Nana as well since she had given him direct assistance.

**-Later-**

"Come on! It will look super awesome, just wear it once when you get chased by a hero! You know you want to!"

"I regret being thankful to your help." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the blatant advertisement that she wanted him to wear. It was a shirt with her name, face, and of course a link to her social media accounts on the back of it. It was blatant advertisement towards her, to the point that it was purely stupid looking.

At the same time, he owed her a big one.

"You owe-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I'll wear it the next time Kurama shows up... my arm has healed up, so I can go and do some villain work again." Naruto looked down at his freshly healed arm, since it had been preventing Kurama from making any appearances the last few weeks. It wouldn't be good if people saw Kurama's arm bandaged up, and his own arm bandaged up, and put two and two together.

Naruto grinned.

He had the perfect target planned out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 The Kurama 11

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damn you Kurama... I'm going to catch you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Bun Bun." Naruto teased Mirko as held her leotard up, leaving her naked for the most part if you didn't count the accessories of her costume. He had a towel tossed on top of her breasts and crotch, since he had finally defeated her in a spot where she wouldn't be seen naked on national TV. "Seriously, how are you still single with that rocking body?" Naruto teased her, calling her back to an earlier comment he had made to her, months previously.

Mirko growled at him.

Her tongue had just returned back to normal, after two weeks she and the rest of those who had been affected by whatever it was Kurama did to them to erase their memories, after it had been black for awhile. Now that her tongue was back to normal, she was out of the hospital and had returned back to hero duty... only for Kurama to appear right before her and taunt her.

"I'm going to catch you, and then I'm going to take you for a ride! You better get a good look at my body, because one day, it will be the only woman's body you'll be seeing naked for days at a time. I will make you submit to me 10 times for every 1 time you've beaten me." Mirko tried to make any movements, but his poison was still in her body very potently. "After I've beaten your face in that is." Mirko added, since she was still going to pound his face in for beating her so much.

Naruto chuckled.

"-and there is why you are single. Hips don't lie, and your hips look dangerous. You know, most men aren't attracted to women who are going to abuse their dick-"

**-Later that Day-**

"Thank you Mistress Midnight!"

Naruto regretted stating what he stated to Mirko earlier that day, since now that he was delivering Midnight some documents to her office he was seeing something he didn't want to see. That wasn't to say he was seeing sex happen right now, he wasn't seeing her having sex, but what he was seeing wasn't much better.

She was butt naked, with a bath robe at least (though the bath robe was open at the front), sitting in a chair in the middle of a room with a tablet in her hands. She was surrounded by young men in butler's suits, her side kicks and assistants who worked for her. One of which she was currently stepping on his dick through his pants, he didn't know why this man was enjoying that, but Midnight seemed to be more concerned by whatever it was she was reading on her tablet.

"I don't want to know."

"Don't worry Naruto, this isn't an orgy and I'm not having sex with any of these young men. When I'm doing office work, I don't like wearing those tights. My boys being able to see me like this is a reward for their hard work... prevents them from asking for bonuses." Midnight commented, no shame at all as she uncrossed her legs and switched them around. She hired these handsome young men for both their looks and their talents as workers, she didn't mind being seen naked, so they got the reward of seeing her naked in her office, while she got to waited on hand and foot by her hard working boys. "Did you bring me the documents? Boys, stop sending him those jealous looks, this is my son Naruto." Midnight noticed her boys sending Naruto looks of anger and jealousy for the closeness she seemed to hold for him.

"Master Naruto, please allow us to take your jacket for you!"

"Woah! Too close!" Naruto had his school jacket forcefully removed, though the drastic change in attitude was more shocking. Naruto walked over to Midnight and took the documents she wanted out of his school bag, and handed them over to her. "When you know I'm coming to bring you stuff, please put something on." Naruto complained to her.

She shrugged.

"You see me naked all the time at home. Thank you, by the way, I need to grade these before tomorrow. I'm going to be coming home late Naruto, so I can't train you tonight. I left some money on the table to order pizza, or whatever you want. Seems there is a new villain group forming, leaving some messages." Midnight spoke honestly with Naruto, and suddenly her obsessing over her tablet and the emails she was reading made sense.

"Let me guess, it's an all male group, and they want you to subdue them nonviolently... so they are young teens or something?" Naruto didn't have much interest in villain groups, since he didn't really go out of his way to make friends with other villains.

"7 Males and 4 Females according to what their body-types indicate, they are calling themselves the Kurama 11." Midnight bit her thumb in annoyance as she looked at police reports that were being emails to her. She was one of the many heroes who were being sent this information, and she glanced up and saw Naruto seemed amused.

"The Kurama 11?"

"Like a lot of other villains, it seems they were inspired by Kurama... but unlike all the others who got caught easily, these villains seem to have some talent. They use very excellent teamwork to take down heroes, but where Kurama acts alone and nonviolently, this group is more violent so they are being given a higher priority than Kurama." Midnight looked at Naruto's reaction, and saw him a little surprised. "They've been in the news, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Midnight stated with some surprise of her own.

They had been in the news for a few days now, she was surprised that he didn't seem to have at least heard of these guys by now. Then again, she had been really keeping him busy with training his Quirk the best that she could.

"Mistress Midnight, should you-"

"He's my son, and most of this is public knowledge. They use similar tactics to Kurama, but while Kurama's Quirk is a mystery because he's skilled with hiding it... their Quirks are all a mystery because no hero they have taken down seems to remember what happened. They might have somebody among them who can manipulate memories. Any ideas?" Midnight knew that Naruto had a really good mind for traps and battle tactics, she had been testing him on that over the last few weeks to see how well he would do in the School Festival coming up soon. She had value for her son's opinion on what he believed they could do, or at least how the villains seemed to be doing it.

Naruto thought about it for a few moments, and he sat next to Midnight in her chair with her, and looked at the crime scene photos from the reports. He also looked at the injury pictures on each of the heroes.

"No head injuries, so one of them can manipulate memories for sure. Each heroes injuries seem best suited to taking them down when considering their Quirks... so one of them is extremely intelligent and is cunning enough to make plans to take down each hero. They also had the battle prowess to take down the heroes, so skilled fighters... They also have a leader who keep the brains and brawns in check... seeing some of these bruises, they have a male and female martial artist, both of them use the same fighting style that target pressure points." Naruto started to analyze all of the heroes who had been defeated, though it was only a total of 7 at this point. He could see smaller bruises that were about the size of female hands, and ones that matched male hands, showing martial artists who use the same style had both a male and female user.

Midnight hummed with a smile.

"Even if you don't become a hero, you could become a crime scene investigator... you have a very good eye for small details others would miss. Anything else?" Midnight asked him, while her workers seemed a little awed by Naruto's good eye for detail.

"I don't have enough details, but with the accuracy that these few heroes had their pressure points attacked, might mean that the ones who did _these_ injuries had Quirks that let them see into the heroes bodies more easily, or something that assists their martial arts. Sorry, I don't have much more than that." Naruto couldn't figure out much considering that the evidence provided such little information. Usually when he targetted a hero, he had a lot of information about them or he had seen them in the news enough to figure out their personality.

He was also good at manipulating his opponent's emotions, and getting his opponents to act the way that he wanted them to act. While people who saw Kurama beat heroes would assume that Kurama was always one step ahead, the truth was that he was always manipulating his opponents into the positions he wanted them to be in. He was also good at doing this while making his own plans.

"Thank you, I'll look at the Quirk Registry for Quirks that have an X-ray vision effect and those that can manipulate the mind. Seems a lot of villains are targetting Kurama, so better find a way to warn him... must be hard being the Top Villain." Midnight shrugged to herself, feeling a little sorry for Kurama. Villains who idolized him were no doubt going to try and take the title of top villain from him by defeating him, the more famous that he got.

These villains weren't the first Kurama fans to turn to villainy, they were just the first villains who followed Kurama who were _good _at being villains.

"By the way, these are all heroes Kurama beat... and they are sending a message to Kurama directly. The only parts of the heroes that are injuries, are parts where he has stolen a piece of their costume." Naruto pointed out as he started to stand up. Seeing the pictures of the beaten, but not horribly injured thankfully, heroes he had noticed something odd.

He had defeated all of these heroes, and from each of these heroes he had taken part of their costumes. Those defeated heroes who faced these new villains all had parts of their costumes destroyed violently, but only the parts he himself had stolen from them before.

This was a direct message.

"Really?!" Midnight asked in surprise when she looked more closely at the photos.

She blinked, before her eyes widened when she saw it after it had been pointed out to her.

"How did you notice that Master Naruto?"

"All of these heroes have appears in the news after Kurama beat them. It's a little weird, but based on that, they are going to keep targeting heroes Kurama has beaten to send a message to him and draw him out." Naruto started to walk out of the room with a yawn.

He didn't care if others villains were trying to catch his eye, it wasn't like any of the heroes were recieving fatal injuries or anything. As far as he was concerned, these were just fans of his who were trying to get him to notice them.

Midnight became excited.

"Okay boys, you heard him! Lets make a list of every hero that Kurama has beaten, and a list of all of the parts of their costumes he stole. Now we can make a list of future attack targets, and... oh, sorry Naruto, I'll be home even later than I thought. If you need me, you can call me whenever." Midnight spoke to him with a softer smile replacing her excited grin. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, since he had expected as much since she seemed to be really into her work.

Just because Naruto was a villain himself, didn't mean he would got out of his way to protect other villains from getting captured.

Anyway, he had a tournament to train for.

This "Kurama 11" weren't important enough to warrant his attention.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 A Toad and a Lizard

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, Setsuna, what is it that you needed to talk with me about?" Nemuri asked as she sat a cup of tea in front of her student. She was in charge of the school's arts in general, so she was familiar with the girl as a student. She was a confident girl, a strong hero candidate, and she was extremely confident as a general rule. Many of her classmates would even call her the most provocative girls of her year.

She was one of the strongest students of her year as well, with all of her stats having been ranked among the students at the class of A, other than her physica strength which still ranked higher than nearly any female student and most of the male students of her year.

She never asked the teachers for help.

She never _needed_ the help of the teachers either.

She was Class B's best strongest student for a reason.

"Ah... you know... girl stuff!" Setsuna shouted out awkwardly, even though she was the one who was the person who came to Nemuri, it would seem that she needed to have the answer dragged out of her.

"Okay, love issues then." Nemuri deadpanned with a small smile.

...

"... Does Naruto ever talk about me?" Setsuna asked Nemuri with a bashful smile, her sharp teeth grating together as she looked at Nemuri.

"No, I can't say he does. Should he?" Nemuri gave her a suspicious eye.

"Ahahahahahaha, who knows-"

"He might be my son, but he doesn't exactly tell me a ton about what he does. So please, be more direct with details here." Nemuri was straight with Setsuna, since there wasn't much that she could do to help the girl if she refused to give her the details. Teachers weren't magical fix-its who could fix all of a students problems, a student had to come and talk with them in order to get everything started.

Setsuna ruffled the back of her hair and scrunched her face up.

"... I was born 3 days after Naruto... and you know... and my mom was in the same hospital as his was, and when the accident happened that killed his parents, killed my dad and injured my mom. My mom died 3 days later, after giving birth to me." Setsuna stated, and Nemuri raised an eyebrow, she didn't know any of this and Naruto didn't seem like he remembered much of Setsuna.

"You're an orphan... but I met your parents." Nemuri had personally met both of Setsuna's parents during a parent-teacher conference. "... You're adopted." Nemuri realized, since neither of her parents had the same quirk as she had, and they didn't look a thing like her except for her father having green hair, but that wasn't proof of bloodline.

"Yeah... same orphanage as Naruto actually, though Sasuke was adopted before me, and I got adopted when I was 7."

'Who is Sasuke?' Nemuri thought to herself when Setsuna unknowingly stated a name that wasn't apart of the story.

"Well, I used to write him letters as a kid, but I kind of stopped when my middle school friends made fun of me. I've wanted to be a hero ever since I was a kid. I felt really bad about abandoning him, so I wanted to... I wanted..." Setsuna blushed a little, and puffed her cheeks out as she looked around at the floor.

"To talk with him." Nemuri tried to help her out.

"Did he forget about me? I thought when I saw him as..." Setsuna paused and looked at Nemuri for a moment, and she shook her head. "... I thought when I saw him in the lunchroom one day, that he would come and talk to me... but he never did." Setsuna changed what she was saying halfway through, but kept the meaning the same. She also did it without changing the story or lying about what she was going to say.

"Well, your name is different, though it is weird he wouldn't recognize you. He remembers every kid from the orphanage by memory."

"Oh, well... I was 7... and it has been awhile." Setsuna defended Naruto for apparently not remembering her. "Naruto was like a big brother for everyone in the orphanage, but since we were so close in age... I just never saw him as a brother. Me then when Sasuke came around, those two were always getting into fights... and it was up to me to stop their fights. Then Sasuke got adopted, and then I was adopted..." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as she fondly remembered the couple of times she ended up getting punched in the face for getting between the two of them.

Nemuri giggled a little.

"Naruto has changed a lot then."

"Actually, I think he hasn't changed at all... he's always playing his pranks, and messing with people. Actually, Naruto is the same Naruto I knew as a kid." Setsuna laughed.

When Naruto pranked everyone by knocking out the entire school and switching all of their clothes, it had been the funniest thing that she could have thought he would do. Of course, it was super embarrassing for her that said, still funny though.

"Oh really?" Nemuri blinked in surprise.

"Yeah! Can you help me... reconnect with him? Everytime I try, I just... well I'm a little afraid at how he will react to me." Setsuna wasn't sure if she should talk to Naruto.

"You know, the first time you came here and asked for my help training your Quirk, I figured you were hiding something... and tonight when you visited again while Naruto was out, I thought you might have a crush on him-"

"Is it that obvious?"

"... Oh YOUTH..." Nemuri coughed into her hand after quickly gushing, before she smiled and pat Setsuna on the head. "You know, I support this relationship. Childhood friends are such a nice thing... so what is holding you back?" Nemuri asked Setsuna, who blinked in surprise.

"You're not going to tell me to back off your son?" Setsuna was sure that Nemuri wouldn't approve, so she didn't mention her crush before she thought that she had been found out. She knew that her parents wouldn't approve of her having a crush on Japan's most well known villain. "You know, you going all mama bear on me?" Setsuna questioned her further, and Nemuri just waved her off.

"You're young, Naruto is too... if you two end up together in the end, then I'm just happy that he found somebody to love. If you two get together, and you don't stay together, then that will break his heart... and heartbreak is a horrible thing, but it will be a growing experience for him. I don't see why I shouldn't support you two." Nemuri explained her reasoning. Yeah, if Setsuna was an older girl, or some freak, then she would totally go mama bear on Setsuna to protect Naruto.

This wasn't that case.

Setsuna was a normal girl, with a normal crush, and falling in love or getting your heart broken were both just a part of being young. Also, she was a teacher, she couldn't allow herself to beat up one of her students over something like this.

The door opened up.

"Hey, I'm back... oh... Tokage, you're here again. Well, I've got pizza for dinner, I'm sure we'll have some if you want to stay for dinner." Naruto was a little confused why she was at the apartment a second time, but he wasn't against her being there. She did seem familiar to him for some reason, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

It was weird, but he didn't know any girls named Setsuna Tokage, so it was weird that she seemed personally familiar to him. He stopped thinking about it though.

"Oh, it's no big deal, my parents are out on business anyway-"

*BONK*

"Then stay and eat pizza, I'm going to go take a shower, my run has left me sweaty. You can stay the night, a girl doesn't need to go out all alone to an empty house, hero in training or not. Tonight you can take my bed, and I'll take the couch." Naruto bonked Setsuna on the top of the head hard enough to knock her head foward. Nemuri nearly busted a gut laughing when she saw how casually he walked by her and did that.

"But-"

"When I'm out of the bath, you better be done eating and ready to take one yourself. My pajamas will be a bit big, but they should fit you just fine." Naruto yawned again, before he cursed under his breath. "Stupid weather, these dry spells of no rain are going to be the death of me." Naruto hated the weather they were having, since it hadn't rained in awhile and today had been a real scorcher.

While his Toad Quirk allowed him more freedom in dry weather than the Frog Quirk, his body was trying to coat itself in fluid in order to stay moist. It was killing him to try and hold back his Quirk the entire day to avoid his poison leaking out with the mucus that would cover his skin. He needed a bath just to get rid of the aches that were building up in his body because of that.

Nemuri just giggled when she saw how Naruto treated Setuna.

"Well, you didn't need to hit me."

"Yeah, well just looking at you, I can tell you won't listen to me without a bonk on the head. I'm serious, you better be ready for a bath when I'm out." Naruto stated to her with a deadpan tone as he left the room.

Nemuri and Setsuna shared a look.

They both started to laugh.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Next chapter will be the start of the Sports Festival, so everyone be prepared for it.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Sports Festival BEGIN

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Jeez, can't a guy just try to make a festival on time these days?"

He was running late, the Sports Festival would start for the most part without him there, but he needed to be there to compete in the first event if he were to qualify for the events that followed it.

The best way to avoid being late?

Being Kurama, and skipping traffic.

"Today is your last day of villainy Kurama!"

"Wow, new guy on the force... can't really tell if this is a joke or not. Anyway, seems he can turn his body into chains." Naruto stated with a deadpan, under his breath as he dodged a dozen chains that tried to surround and restrain him. He could feel them before he saw them, making them useless as he jumped through the narrow spaces between the chains that attempted each attempt at capturing him. "That, or this newbie wants to make a name for himself. Hey new guy, what is your hero name?" Naruto asked as he grabbed onto the chain, and ran his finger along it.

The man on the other end of the chain collapsed as the poison travelled through his chain, which was made of his flesh and blood, and went into his body.

"Guh!"

"Seriously, not even worth a hero trophy... anyway, I've got to go." Naruto didn't bother collecting anything from the man, since he was mostly a no name hero, more than likely a sidekick who was trying to score some hero points. Any hero who could catch the Number 1 Villain would become a Top hero for sure in societies eyes.

**-2 Minutes Later-**

"Take my Water Spin!"

Naruto ducked as a spinning vortex of water shot towards him from the side, and he stopped travelling from car to car and landed on the road. Naruto saw a woman in a blue suit with yellow accents facing him, with one of her hands touching an exposed fire hydrant. It would seem that her Quirk let her control water, but not create and produce it herself, making her Quirk rather weak overall if her control was limited.

The water vortex, like a boomerang, came back towards the source of water it came from, and Naruto gently stuck his finger in the water before the water reached the pro hero and the poison inside of the water touched her skin.

"Nice Quirk, but if you are _required_ to touch water to control it, and it comes back to you... don't use it against a poisonous villain." Naruto sighed to himself in some annoyance as he lectured the hero about her horrible use of her Quirkk. She needed to make note on how he would just use her own Quirk against her.

He could still make it in time.

**-1 Minute Later-**

Seriously, today sucked.

"Okay, the fuck, I know I'm a sexy beast, but why am I being targetted by nothing but complete rookies... that or side kicks... you are the third one in like... 9 minutes I've been travelling." Naruto stated as he was chased down by a swarm of locusts. The hero he was facing had the power to transform his body into insects, and Naruto would have loved to extend his tongue and freak the guy out, but that would be a pretty big reveal.

Naruto jumped on top of buildings and made his way across several city blocks with this rookie hero chasing him by flight.

Naruto gripped his own forearms, and dug his fingernails into his skin hard enough to indent, but not enough to bleed.

"Super Move: Poison Shower!"

With one smooth and lightning fast movement, he seperated his arms, and scattered the poison from his skin into the air behind him. The locust swarm was sprinkled with plenty of poison, and they started to move together as they took the form of a man in a costume that even looked like a locust. Naruto sighed in annoyance at showing off one of his Super moves that he had spent so much time developing, and on a side kick of all heroes. The poison shower had been his solution to using long distance poison, and it made it's premiere against a second-rate hero of all things.

"You're-"

"Okay, halt the heroics for a second, I'm late and don't have time for it." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand as he looked at his watch.

He still had a good bit of time before the first event.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Are all the _real _Pro Heroes out or something?" Naruto asked as he was surrounded by a group of side kicks who were all in matching uniforms. Naruto had his arms crossed in annoyance as he tapped his foot, around 20 side kicks in total were around him and it was annoying that he was going to have to take them all down.

The news was going to have a field day, and he would love to make a show of their defeat, but he really didn't have time for it.

The heroes froze completely when they heard a humming sound.

"_Super Move: Toxic Love_~."

Naruto used his song very subtly as he hypnotized the side kicks in the area into not moving their bodies, before he walked over to each one without breaking his humming, and touched them on the nose. They collapsed one by one, and Naruto stopped humming when he looked at all of the knocked out heroes, who wouldn't remember hearing his singing voice. Naruto then proceeded to start to make his way back towards U.A. so that he could go about the Sports Festival like he planned.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Hahahaha! Come on Kurama, lets see what is under that mask! I've almost figured you out!" Mirko shouted loudly with excitement as she chased Naruto down. Naruto wasn't too angry about this one, since he knew how she moved, and even though she was faster than him, he would be able to avoid her attacks easily enough.

'At least I can keep moving... this won't mess with my time too much.' Naruto thought as he dodged a kick from behind.

He jumped and landed on the side of a building, before he launched himself off of it when she jumped at where he landed, and jumped after him.

Mirko lost control of her body in mid-air and landed in Naruto's waiting arms.

"The fuck? How did you get me... you're suppose to kiss me."

"Don't have time, gotta thing to go to... anyway, be careful where you touch. I put some of my poison on the building when I landed, knowing you would attack it and touch the poison." Naruto explained to her as he started to jump across buildings with her in his arms. "Why the hell are so many side kicks out today?" Naruto asked her with an annoyance glance at the group of side kicks that were already starting to show up.

"All the big name pros are watching the Sports Festival today, to see who we can apprentice under us... I don't do that crap though, I hate teamwork. So they are leaving their side kicks to take care of threats." Mirko explained with a roll of her eyes. She would never be catch dead letting her side kick punch villains for her, not that she had any side kicks other than the ones who did her paperwork for her. She hated paperwork more than teamwork, so she hired a side kick to take care of all of it. "Also, you're groping my tit."

"Yep."

"You're _groping_ my tit."

"You're right, I am groping it... it's a nice tit, very firm and still very soft, not as soft as most boobs, but the firmness is a nice touch." Naruto explained to her as she sent him a deadpan stare for touching her breast, fondling her as he carried her. She wasn't even angry, she just wanted to point out what he was doing. "Listen Bun Bun, I've seen you naked before, and here I thought you wanted take a Kurama on a magic dick ride?" Naruto asked her in a teasing voice.

Mirko had foggy memories of something like that.

"How the hell did you erase my memories, and the other heroes who knew who you were?"

"Poison, duh... I just changed my poison to make it target certain parts of your brain, erasing memories of what my real name is." Naruto lied expertly as he threw her up into the air.

"HEY!"

She was caught by two side kicks who stopped chasing Naruto to catch her, and the side kicks collapsed when the poison on Mirko touched them. Naruto grinned to himself, since he used Mirko as a weapon to poison others this time.

"Sorry Bun Bun, maybe next time you and I can spend some quality time... guess I owe you two kisses then." Naruto laughed at her as he gave her his parting taunts.

**-32 Minutes Later-**

73 Sidekicks.

4 Pro Heroes.

Over the course of this one trip to U.A.'s sports arena, he had been forced to take out 77 heroes in total who had tried to capture him. Today would for sure be known as Kurama's most active day as a villain for sure, if anyone were actually paying attention to that news instead of watching the nationally broadcasted sports festival. Naruto could feel his arm was a bit numb from overusing his own poison, so he would have to make sure not to use anymore until his resistance to his poison was restored to full, otherwise he would end up losing the sports festival for sure.

"Looks like I'm in the clear... better not get caught sneaking in." Naruto finished changing into his gym uniform in the bathroom, and he hid his villain clothes in the air conditioning vent, since he was in the bathroom at the moment. He had snuck in very easily, but the fact that hundreds of stronger pro heroes were on grounds was very bad for him if he were to be seen as Kurama.

Naruto left the bathroom stall to see Kamui Woods walking in.

"Good afternoon student, hurry up."

'... Right, when I defeated Orochimaru, everyone he ate was released, and Kamui Woods was one of them... bet Mt. Lady is happy about that.' Naruto grinned to himself as he passed the wood user. Right, hundreds of people who had went missing from many countries, over the past hundreds of years, had all been introduced to modern day society again. Many had been returned to their home countries, and were placed into recovery units to help them deal with the massive mental trauma they went through.

Being stuck in a literal living hell had to be tough for anyway, even Kamui Woods had only started active duty 2 days ago.

"I'm already late, what is the harm of a few more minutes?" Naruto spoke in a lazy tone.

"The first event, a race around the stadium, starts in 3 minutes."

...

**-2 Minutes 21 Seconds Later-**

'Where is he?' Momo thought as she looked at the other students who were all at the starting line for the running course that was waiting for them. Since Naruto wouldn't be able to use his usual Kurama tactics, this would be a great time for her to pull a win over on him. She would expose him, or she would try to, but today was the Sports Festival. She wanted to have fun and grow stronger, her focus wasn't on Naruto... but to say she didn't want to beat him was a completely different story.

She wanted to beat Naruto as Naruto, to give herself the proof that she needed that she had a chance of exposing him.

No, she wanted to beat him... because he was her rival.

As simple as that.

"Naruto better show up, we promised each other a rematch." Mina stated with a worried look of her own.

She still felt sorry about how she pretty much bullied a normal dude into a fight, and kicked his butt, but after more than a month of training Naruto had to be stronger now. She needed this rematch to help Naruto and her own pride, since he lost to a girl in one hit, and she beat up a normal guy for no reason.

Setsuna several meters away looked at her with a confused look.

'Why is the pink one concerned about Naruto? Anyway, where is he... there he is.' Setsuna thought with a sigh of relief when she saw Naruto sneaking into the students, showing that he was very late for the opening ceremony, as in he literally missed the entire thing. Setsuna saw several girls take notice of Naruto, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait... the genius girl from Class A and the pink one... both of them seem relieved. Do I have rivals?" Setsuna really hoped that she didn't have any love rivals.

Wow did her Naruto, the big dork she knew since she was a kid, manage to get two beautiful girls to show interest in him?

Wait, wasn't Mirko also super thirsty for Kurama, his alter ego?

Wait!?

Didn't he literally have a massive fangirl club that consisted of over 150,000 members all over the country... with those numbers still growing. Not to mention that Kurama was the number 1 most popular villain, with general population approval ratings matching those of members of the Top 10 themselves? That wasn't great for her, it meant that she really needed to work hard if she wanted to attract his attention to her.

She would save her emotional baggage for later.

The race was about to start.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. The Final Pairing Poll

**-2 Important Things-**

**1\. Right now, on my Twitter, I am having a Poll to give you all the chance to decide who will be the person who goes against Mirko as the choice for the FINAL Pairing for this story. (This story is NOT a "true" Harem Story)  
There is a Link to my Twitter on my Profile, and this Poll will be continuing until my birthday.**

**2\. On my Twitter, I will regularly post content about things that WILL BE or COULD BE Future Stories, as well as updates on what stories I am working on, not to mention putting down links to artwork for my stories as well. Generally, this will be a way for me to be more interactive with my audience, for anyone who wants to Follow my Twitter to get the inside scoop on what stories I'm working on... and even get to see previews for stories I have not posted here yet, I seriously suggest following my Twitter.**

**Who knows, soon enough I just might ALSO being doing a few more 10K chapters.**

**Edit: The Poll has ended.  
**


	32. Chapter 32 The Race for Second

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The race had started.

The Sports Festival was just that, a sports festival where students could show off their Quirks and the young heroes to really show what they were made of. So the race course was going to have a few good tricks to it that most courses wouldn't ever dream of having. It was a course worthy of getting Japan pumped up to see it, and this year, they had gone all out on the first event and made the very first part of the race interesting for all involved.

Of course, there were clear leaders in the race.

**-With Midnight-**

"Yes... he's doing great... I didn't realize he was so athletic before. Do me proud, do me good and proud." Midnight whispered as she watched the giant television screen. She saw Naruto using his strong legs to jump over the starting crowd and take first place. He kept hopping as a couple of students ran behind him and kept a firm distance between them that didn't shrink much.

"In first place so far, is our own Midnight's very own son, Uzumaki Naruto! Lets see what the Adult only hero was able to teach her child, and if he can keep his lead with Endeavor's son hot on his cold tracks!"

"Hell yeah he can do it." Midnight, realizing the secret was out, openly cheered for Naruto now as she raised her whip up. "... Wait... that's unfair!" Midnight realized that somebody was using their Quirk to create a massively unfair advantage.

Todoroki had frozen the ground and a lot of students weren't able to continue running, but it was allowed by the rules to interfere with other students.

**-With Naruto-**

'This is a bit easy... I guess I don't have to worry so much about challenging myself. After over a year of running from heroes all the time, I've gotten faster.' Naruto thought as he barely had to push himself to stay ahead of the pack. He was only using 60% of his full speed, a great chunk of speed, but by all means he wasn't pushing himself to really try. While heroes like Mirko were still faster than he was, it was his skill with the speed he did have that always allowed him to escape them. Well, after over 12 months of constantly running and getting good training against heroes, this wasn't hard for him.

A robot army.

The first challenge for students were to face off and run passed a large scale robot army, with some massive, building sized, robots standing and moving towards them. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment.

He grinned.

He didn't hesitate.

**-Away from UA-**

"Well damn, this is pretty fun to watch... and _damn_ does this kid have some serious talent." Mirko stated as she watched a TV, stopping by a store that had a TV playing in the window on the channel with UA's sports festival. Other heroes had stopped nearby as well, and many civilians were watching as the cameras stuck on the first place person.

Well, it was Midnight's son.

"Wow, usually it's a brat from the hero course who sticks in first place. It's never _ever_ been a kid from the General course though."

"His moves... I feel like I've seen them before." Mirko said to herself as she rubbed her head in self-anger at not being able to recognize where she knew those moves from. She saw Naruto flip over a robot, doing a flip, while grabbing the robot's head and pulling it off. When a robot tried to attack him, he moved like a fluid fighter and evaded anything that got too close to him.

When a robot fired a claw at him from behind, Naruto seemed to notice the attack coming at him from behind his very head.

"Oh, the kid is... HE DODGED THAT!?"

The heroes were impressed when Naruto's feet touched a robot for a brief second, before he did a backflip while still going forward. He dodged the claw as it travelled underneath his flipping body, a grin firmly rooted to his face as he grabbed the moving claw and let it carry him at a greater speed for several meters.

"Well, that kid has fine reflexes, even most pro heroes can't dodge attacks like that with no warning. It was like he sensed the attack was coming before it touched him."

"Just like Kurama." Mirko realized where she had seen similar moves to this. Like Kurama, this kid was moving without needing to see the attacks. He dodged them by experience and with the ease of a pro hero, he dodged them in a similar way to how Kurama dodged her when she attacked him from his blind spots. Like Kurama, this Naruto kid seemed to have no blind spots in his defense as he dodged every single robot.

The students who didn't stop running got through the small robots, and were face to face with the giant robots.

Endeavor's son froze a gaint robot without an issue, robots like that weren't a challenge for most pro heroes to take care of since Gigantification-type Quirks were so common these days. It was par for the course, but she was surprised when the general studies student did something different.

**-With Midnight-**

"Woah... woah I didn't know he could do that." Midnight whispered when she saw Naruto, on the screen land a jump on top of the large robot's head as another one made to attack him. Naruto jumped off of it just in time as the robot's head was punched, and it went flying while Naruto puffed himself up and slowed his descent to the ground.

She hadn't expected him to actually defeat one of the giant robots, she figured the small ones yeah, but not one of the big ones.

"GO NII-CHAN!"

"Now, Naruto and Shoto are the only contestants... and Momo creates a cannon to shoot down the last giant robot, and create a pathway for the other students to run! It seems these three students stand out far above the rest so far!"

**-With Momo-**

'Naruto, I'll defeat you. The world might not know who you are, but beating you here will prove to myself that I have the potential to be better than the number 1 villain.' Momo thought as she smiled at the remains of the giant robot that had taken a cannon blast to the head, and fallen on top of all of the other robots underneath it.

She stood among the only 3 students in the race to take down one of the giant robots with ease, Todoroki freezing one, Naruto manipulating one robot to defeat another, and she herself shot one to pieces. That put her on par with Naruto and Todoroki when it came to at least this feat of skill and strength.

"RAH!"

She was instantly surpassed as Bakugo fired off explosions from his hands and shot forward like a bullet, sick and tired of not being in first place that his anger exploded. She frowned deeply when she realized that the gap between her and her fellow students was still just as wide as it had been before.

"You think some General studies nobody is going to get first place, like HELL! DIE BASTARD!"

'D-die?' Was the common thought among everyone when Bakugo screamed as he moved forward like a jet.

Of course, Bakugo didn't seem to plan on directly attacking Naruto or Todoroki, but he shot towards them as they got to the second part of the racing course. Powered by explosions, he was able to catch up to Naruto just as they reached a massive crater in the ground that had pillars of earth sticking up.

The second part of the race, cross the crater by going from pillar to pillar, but either using your Quirk or using the ropes attached to the pillars.

Naruto jumped into the crater and grabbed a rope as Bakugo started to fly himself over the pillars, since now Bakugo was his biggest competitor for the race, Naruto just grinned as he kicked the ground and shattered it enough to release the rope that was stuck in it. He kicked a second time and shot himself down into the crater.

**-With the Audience-**

"NII-CHAN!"

The orphanage children who had gotten tickets from Midnight were all screaming support towards Naruto, though he couldn't hear them. On the large TV screen, Naruto vanished as he disappeared in the darkness of the crater.

"Naruto..." Midnight didn't know what to make of the move.

"It seems the previous first place Naruto has jumped down into the... and what an amazing move!"

On the TV screen, Naruto was _shot_ out of the darkness like a cannon as he used the rope as a giant swing. He went flying through the air faster than Bakugo could keep up, crossing the entire crater in mere moments as he did flips and tricks for the cameras watching him. Other students were only starting to get to the crater, while Naruto, Bakugo, and Todoroki had all finished crossing it and were already running towards the next event.

"Damn, now that kid is good. How isn't he in the hero course?"

"I know, he's got a real _flare_ for being on camera. He's playing it up naturally, showing off his Quirk, and even putting the students who trained for this to shame."

Midnight could hear the heroes in the crowd talking to each other as her son gained the attention of everyone watching. Nobody was ever expecting a general studies student to put hero students to shame, even she didn't expect Naruto take the lead like this. It was really amazing, and made her really appreciate the training they did together. Naruto was putting what she taught him to use, and she loved to see him succeed.

'You go to the very top.' Midnight thought proudly.

**-Heroes Watching on Patrol-**

"Which hero student is that?"

"That's Midnight's boy, Naruto... he's in the general studies. I'm really interested in this, looks like the kid had some serious potential. He moves just like Kurama does." Mirko explained to her fellow hero as she watched the TV with more interest than before. She should know what Kurama moved like, she fought him more than any other hero alive. His movements were something that she understood with her body and eyes, and these movements were so fluid that they just screamed a similarity to Kurama. "This just shows that more people have the same skill level as that guy... that's pretty scary to think so many little bastards like that exist huh." Mirko gave a excited grin at the very thought of it.

So many people with that level of skill and potential were constantly being groomed, and as Quirks evolved and got stronger, villains and heroes of each generation would get stronger and stronger. Older heroes were always being left in the dust by newer generations of heroes, and the same could be said for villains.

"Really, I don't see it... this student seems really serious, but Kurama is just some prankster. They don't have the same aura to me."

'... Blond hair... and blue eyes... those are similar traits to Kurama, that he had under his hood. I have blurry memories of those.' Mirko narrowed her eyes when she watched the TV screen.

**-With Naruto-**

Danger.

Naruto flipped through the air as he came across a sign that warned for a mine field. Naruto looked at the ground carefully, before he decided that he wouldn't be able to tell where the mines were so easily. They were non-lethal mines, but all the same they were meant to slow down the person who was in first place.

Naruto closed his eyes and ran blindly.

He heard an explosion behind him as Todoroki blew up one of the mines by running too close to him, and Naruto jumped to his left and landed on his hands. Hopping forward he flipped and the second he landed he continued his momentum and flipped again forward even faster. He heard more explosions behind him, but he trusted his sensed to tell him where he needed to go. He allowed his sixth sense to be his guide as he did nothing but hops and flips across the race grounds.

'The damn gap is getting even...' Bakugo didn't even get to finish his thought before he stepped on a landmine and blew it up, stopping him in his tracks for a moment. He glared as the distance between himself and first place only got wider.

*BOOM*

"Midoriya too?" Todoroki questioned when Deku went flying off of a shield that had been strapped with landmines, getting ahead of him and Bakugo. He glanced behind himself as he ran, and saw many other students starting to catch up.

The siren went off.

_"Naruto Uzumaki has taken first place, and second by 6 seconds is Izuku Midoriya! After them, we have Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo!"_

"DAMNIT! Damnit all, FOURTH place, behind a general studies NOBODY and DEKU!?" Bakugo was already screaming death as he punched the ground. He didn't care if it was in front of the cameras, but after he talked a big game about coming in first, coming in fourth was the absolute worst for him. That wasn't even a silver or a bronze metal, he was in a loser spot now.

Naruto was basking in the crowd's attention as they cheered for the first place winner for the race.

"Wow Naruto, that was amazing, I didn't realize the Toad quirk could get this great. You've really improved since you fought Ashido." Izuku walked towards Naruto with a wide smile on his face. Just happy to say hi to Naruto, though he was annoyed he himself didn't get first place. He extended a hand towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't see a reason not to shake it.

"Well, I couldn't let Mina beat me again." Naruto still felt annoyed that for his cover, that he needed to be knocked out by Mina. That stain on his pride still stood pretty strong, and he hoped he could get a chance to get a little bit of revenge against the girl. "You did pretty good, you came in second out of nowhere." Naruto complimented the surprise second place the teenager had gotten.

He had expected Todoroki or Bakugo, who had stayed behind him for most of the race, and stayed pretty close behind him comparison to how most pro heroes chased him. Both Bakugo and Todoroki were on par with quite a few pro heroes at even this moment in time, but sadly, he was in a league above the average pro hero.

Naruto glanced at Midnight, and she sent him a thumbs up.

He nodded back to her.

He got first place in the first event.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Free for All, To No Avail

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

44 students.

44 students made it to the 2nd event of the Sports Festival, and enough students had showed off a good deal of their quirks. Apparently, originally the school was going to do a cavalry battle to show off a students teamwork. That was originally though, but because the school believed that Kurama was going to get involved in the 2nd or 3rd event to make a big show out of it all, both of those events had changed from what they originally were.

Naruto was wearing a red headband.  
Todoroki was wearing a blue headband.  
Bakugo was wearing a green headband.  
Midoriya was wearing a purple headband.

They were seperated into 4 different parts of the arena, with the crowd surrounding them from all sides so they could all view what was about to happen down in the arena below. The walls were strong enough that students could still go pretty hard with their Quirks with only minimal restrictions like in the cases of Todoroki, Midoriya, and Bakugo who had very wide scale destruction abilities to their Quirks.

Those who placed in the top 4 of the first event, were seperated from the rest of the students and given headbands.

"Now, the 4 students who take those headbands and have them by the end of the 30 minutes will make it to the next round! This event will be a free for all battle, the 4 best of the last race will fight 10 students to defend their headband!" Present Mic shouted from the observer box as he announced the rules for what would be happening. "Once somebody takes the headband, they have to defend it until the time runs out by the way! It's a true free for all!" Present Mic called out even louder.

"YEEEAAAAAH!"

He then proceeded to scream yeah into the crowd.

'This is going to be hard, I can't use my poison the way I usually do, and I'm only used to fighting the way I battle as Kurama. I can't act like a perverted villain.' Naruto thought to himself as he frowned at his restrictions. While the other headband defenders had restrictions on the scale of their Quirks, one could argue his restriction was completely different. He didn't know how to fight anyway other than how he fought as Kurama. They could still use their fighting styles, just size down the scale, but he couldn't even fight the way he knew how to fight.

He was going to have to use parts of his Quirk he never used to make up for his lack of experience fighting in different ways.

"I'm taking that headband from you Naruto." Momo stated as she lowered her stance, ready for a fight with Naruto. She gave a smirk as she looked him dead in the eyes, because she was like him in what he had realized.

She knew his restrictions.

"Tsk." Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance, since the most troublesome opponent was the one who knew his restrictions. Momo had a personal vendetta against him as well, considering how often he would tease her and perv on her as his Kurama persona. Her mission was to be better than him in anyway that she could, and she would take a victory wherever she could get it.

Setsuna just smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, just because our past, doesn't mean I'll hold back against you when that timer reaches zero." Setsuna stated as she sent Naruto a cocky thumbs up.

Naruto sent her a raised eyebrow.

He was pretty sure he didn't have a past with her.

"He's just a general studies student, his Quirk is really good and all that, but I'm pretty sure that his race win was just his Quirk having an advantage." Denki stated as he waved off his opponent with an even cockier grin.

Setsuna glared at Denki.

"Hey, Naruto's Toad poison has always been really, really, potent. When people figured out his Toad Quirk was more powerful than his Father's, he was put through really intense Quirk councilling to control it." Setsuna lectured Denki, since having more teammates that weren't going to underestimate the wall in front of them was for the best. "Isn't that right, Na-chan?" Setsuna sent a hint to Naruto.

She wanted him to realize who she was, and hopefully this was her chance.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

Setsuna Tokage - Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter  
Momo Yaoyorozu - Quirk: Creation  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Quirk: Steel  
Ochaco Uraraka - Quirk: Gravity  
Denki Kaminari - Quirk: Electrification  
Toru Hagakure - Quirk: Invisible  
Jurota Shishida - Quirk: Beast  
Yui Kodai - Quirk: Size  
Mina Ashido - Quirk: Acid  
Tsuyu Asui - Quirk: Frog

'Setsuna apparently has knowledge on my Quirk, and so does Muffintop... not to mention Tsuyu has a similar Quirk to mine. She knows her own abilities very well, so she has knowledge on my basic abilities. Still... yeah, and it looks like the others are going against students who had advantages against their Quirks too.' Naruto thought as he looked at Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya's opponents. All of their opponents had some way, shape, or form to counter some aspect of their Quirk. That or they had methods to work together to take the headband, Quirks that worked together well in some way or form.

The students with headbands were purposely placed into groups that could take advantage of the weaknesses of their Quirk.

'My Toad Quirk doesn't have any real weaknesses to take advantage of, other than me being weaker to cold. My Quirk is good for most situations, so they put me up against Quirks that had a wider range of ability.' Naruto thought as he looked at all of the students he was going to fight again.

He grinned after a moment.

"Oh, he sucks at hand to hand, so we'll be just fine!" Mina shouted loudly with a laugh. "I remember knocking him out, one good Mina punch to the jaw and he was out like a light." Mina continued to brag, underestimating Naruto and not seeing his jaw tense up.

Naruto forced himself to grin harder as he stared her down.

Naruto blinked, before he realized something.

A _devious_ smile came over his face.

"Oh crap... that's not a good face." Momo whispered when she saw the evil look over Naruto's face.

"STAAAAAART!"

Naruto jumped into the air just as he was faced with the first attack, and while he was in the air he took the headband off his forehead and tossed it into the middle of the people he was fighting. Naruto landed on the ground without the headband, shocking all of the students who he was facing when they saw him just toss the headband away like it was nothing.

"Have fun." Naruto told them as he put his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the wall that seperated him from the audience.

What?

"HUH!?" It wasn't just the students, but portions of the audience shouted as well when Naruto gave up his own ticket to the next round of the Sports Festival.

**-In the Audience-**

"How the hell could that student just do that, and after he came in first in the race!?"

"What the hell, KID, get the headband back on and fight!"

"That's pretty genius, that boy is one hell of a mastermind. No, wait... that's not quite the right word." Nana Shimura stated, in civilian clothes, as she watched the fight. After having been released from the hospital, and having her hero license revoked due to her years of inactivity and her lack of knowledge on new laws, she didn't have much left to do but to watch this kind of event.

Like watching Kurama, Naruto as he was called apparently, manipulate people even without using his Kurama persona.

"No, that's absolutely stupid." A hero tried to argue with her.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm back with snacks." Toshinori said as he joined her, sitting next to her as he gave her a bowl of popcorn.

"Sorry Toshi, but I don't really have any money anymore, I don't mean to impose on you this much." Nana apologized with a sorry grin, but Toshinori waved off her concerns.

"It's no trouble, and I agree with you, this Uzumaki boy certainly is either a genius, or he understands human emotions and how to manipulate people far better than any student should be able to." Toshinori stated, agreeing with her as he caught onto what Naruto was doing instantly as well. While the vast majority of people had no clue what Naruto was doing, a true pro hero like him understood after having seen similar tactics used by villains, though when villains used it, it was done for more maliciously.

Naruto was manipulating the students, and he was doing so with very little effort.

**-With Naruto-**

"Go on you guys, headband is right there." Naruto stated as he gestured towards the headband on the ground. "I won't be making it to the next round, so a hero student might as well be the one to make it." Naruto added fuel onto the fire.

He grinned.

This event was perfect for heroes on multiple levels.

This event could show off as heroes ability to work in groups, it could show off a heroes ability to fight multiple opponents. It showed off how strong hero students were, and it showed off just how great their fighting powers, stamina, endurance, and intelligence were. Naruto watched as Tetsutsu, who the headband landed next to, picked it up.

The other students went after him instantly.

**-27 Minutes Later-**

"Hah... hah... this is mine... none of you are taking it from me." Momo had the headband in her grip as she held a shield in one hand, and a stun grenade in the other hand. Her body had lost a few pounds, and she didn't have the fat on her to create anymore items other than what she was currently holding. She would need to play defense until the timer was up, which it would be up in less than 20 seconds.

She was exhausted.

The other students were exhausted too, the second any one of them had the headband, all of the others would fight them to take it. They were all sweating, and in some cases, flat out unable to use their Quirk anymore if they tried.

Almost 30 minutes of nonstop fighting was rough, even on trained students, even more so when you had a chaotic free for all.

Momo grinned.

She might not have beaten Naruto like she wanted, but this was still a victory to her. She was still the winner overall, and she could pull this out over Naruto in how she passed something he failed in.

"Hey, howzit going." Naruto stated as he walked up to her.

'How... how is he not sweating... how is he not exhausted, surely his time as Kurama trained his stamina, but after all this fighting even he would be exhausted.' Momo's exhausted mind thought as she raised up her shield to defend herself.

Naruto pulled his fist back, and he slammed his knuckles into the steel of her shield at nearly full force.

"AH!?"

Momo shouted as the vibrations travelled through the shield, and it was knocked clear out of her hand. Naruto stepped forward, and with one smooth motion he pulled the headband from her hand. She prepared to throw the stun grenade, but Naruto put his palm up against her forehead and pushed her down to the ground.

"Guess you lose again, don't worry, you fought really hard for me." Naruto taunted her as he wrapped the headband around his forehead.

"TIME OUT! The winners for this round are NARUTO UZUMAKI, KATSUKI BAKUGO, IZUKU MIDORIYA, AND FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI! Bakugo never once had the headband stolen from him, while Todoroki lost his headband 21 minutes in when he could no longer handle the coldness of his Quirk! Midoriya lost his headband in the first 3 minutes, but reclaimed it in the last 3, and finally Uzumaki lost his in the first second and reclaimed it in the last 5 seconds!"

Momo's jaw dropped.

"Ho-how?"

**-In The Audience-**

"This guy... he realized that the second anyone got the headband, they would become the target. Yes, all of his opponents were picked to counter him, but they isn't to say their teamwork would last the second he lost the headband. This was never a fight to _beat_ Naruto, this was a fight _for_ the headband." Nana explained to the heroes listening to her, as she went over Naruto's tactics.

Toshinori nodded, impressed.

"He realized that, as his opponents were teenagers... no, as they were _human_, they the second he was no longer the enemy, any semblence of teamwork would be destroyed when tossed the headband on the ground. Any planning they might have thought of would be thrown out of their minds. Everyone wanted to show off and look good for the cameras, but while his opponents wasted their stamina, Naruto was _more than happy_, to sit back and wait." Toshinori explained it even further.

His words started to spread as the heroes started to talk to each other.

"Well fuck, that's super impressive then. That kid doesn't just have a flair for the camera that he showed in the race, but he's great at manipulating people. He got a hell of a mind for combat."

"Really, no fooling. I thought he was just being lazy, or he was afraid to fight so many people, but looking at his face I really can't see him as anything but damn scary for a student."

"How the HELL is this kid not in the Hero Course?!"

"You guys don't even realize it, but look at Midoriya, Bakugo, and Tokoyami. They are all exhausted from fighting, if the next event is a fighting event... then even though the next event doesn't start for another 3 hours, they still used a lot of stamina." Toshinori explained with serious respect in his voice for a boy that showed so much great promise as a hero, but just didn't seem to want to apply it to becoming a hero.

Nana giggled to herself.

"It's a good thing he isn't an evil villain then." Nana stated with a small laugh.

She would keep Naruto's identity as Kurama a secret.

After all, she said he wasn't an evil villain.

She said nothing about him being a villain.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: Remember, Kurama is the Number 1 Villain, and he is KNOWN for making scenes and doing amazing things. While Kurama has no reason to interfere with a Race, showing up in the middle of a crowded arena is something UA thinks he would do.**  
**So, they scheduled events in the arena that are already chaos, so that "Kurama" has no reason to create more chaos.**

**Naruto/Kurama's very existance as a "Number One Most Unpredictable Villain" is now starting to cause direct changes to canon.**


	34. Chapter 34 Birth of Something New

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Izuku Midoriya vs. Tamaki Amaijiki_  
_Katsuki Bakugou vs. Nejire Hado_  
_Fumikage Tokoyami vs. [Forfeited]_  
_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mirio Togata_

'So... unlike other sports festivals, because of the charity prize this year, they will be having students from multiple years going at it with each other. Of course, the Big 3 of the Third Years all made it to the 3rd Event... and lucky Tokoyami, his opponent forfeited.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the TV that was playing in the room he was relaxing in. While the school was doing a ton of fun student events, mini-events that weren't part of the actual challenges, he was taking this time to try and relax enough to replinish his lost resources.

Great, just great.

Mirio Togata, the strongest student at UA academy, Naruto knew about the guy. Mirio was a student who was considered to be the Top candidate for the Number 1 hero spot when All Might eventually retired. He was believed by quite a few to be stronger than the vast majority of pro heroes, being a mere student on par with heroes like Endeavor when it came to battle powers.

Izuku and Bakugou were going to lose.

The UA Big 3 were flat out considered to be above the level of most pro heroes, and were all considered to be able to become Top Pro Heroes when they graduated. To say his fellow first years were going to be outclassed and outmatched was an understatement.

'Of course, I have an advantage... Mirio's Quirk is Permeation, it lets him pass through solid objects. I've seen his fighting style firsthand when I took down Sir Nighteye, and I know how his Quirk works in combat.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the TV screen some more, with his brow furrowing.

He had defeated Mirio as Kurama, but that was because the two had Quirk aspects that negated each other.

When he fought Mirio and took his part of his costume, he learned that when he fought Mirio that his spatial awareness had been the greatest strength against Mirio's Permeation. Knowing the exact moment that Mirio was going to attack, and dodging at the last second thanks to instinct, had been extremely important.

"Nervous Kurama."

"Not really Muffin-top, I already know how my opponent fights and how I can beat him. I just need to use my secret weapon against him." Naruto grinned when Momo opened the door and greeted him. Her using his villain name showed that she had come alone, and she came in a... cheerleader outfit? Naruto questioned it with his eyes.

"We were tricked by Kaminari and Mineta to wear these. Secret weapon? You can't use your poison without revealing your fighting style to be the same as 'Kurama's' fighting style." Momo pointed out as she sat next to Naruto, and she passed him a can of soda. "Here, figured you were thirsty." Momo was calm and collected, but she had to admit she was a little curious.

Naruto poked her arm.

"Use your Quirk." Naruto told her, and she shrugged and raised her arm up.

...

Nothing.

"... Toad poison can't negate Quirks."

"My Mother's Quirk let her create Chains that could Negate Quirks. While my Father's Quirk was Toad, a little bit of my Mother's Quirk mixed into it. I can produce _any poison_ a Toad can produce... of course, it doesn't work great on Mutation-type Quirks, just Emitter and Transformation-type Quirks." Naruto mentioned as he showed the tip of his finger didn't contain his usual white poison, but had a golden yellow poison mixed into the usual white poison. "By using a super weak poison, and mixing it with the quirk negating properties I can stop others from using their Quirks. If I mixed it with a strong poison, it might be possible for me to completely destroy somebodies ability to use their Quirk." Naruto mentioned as he shook his finger to get the poison off.

Momo was a little surprised.

"You just told me something amazing."

"Yeah, and you're wondering why I don't use it more often now. It's because I can't use it a lot, I'm affected by it too to some degree. For the next few minutes, I won't be able to make _any_ poison at all." Naruto mentioned as he touched Momo's face, and nothing happened to her at all. Naruto poked her a few more times, and she moved her face to avoid getting poked. "I'm trying to poison you right now." Naruto informed her.

Momo nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. So, this really isn't an ability you can use a lot. It's the strongest part of your Quirk, but it has the biggest weakness to it." Momo realized why he had never used it against the heroes before. When fighting heroes, you never knew when you were going to be fighting another hero. For Naruto, who used that very poison to defeat countless heroes, not having access to his usual poison would be a crippling handicap for him.

It was powerful, but ultimately it was unusable in any situation where Naruto might want to use his regular poison.

Truly, a double edged sword.

"Why tell _me_ though?" Momo asked when she realized that Naruto was revealing something super secret to her.

He just grinned.

"Cause you won't tell anyone, and _you_ knowing this and not being able to tell anyone is just going to eat at you deep down inside. You might know something about me nobody knows, but nobody will _ever_ believe you." Naruto teased her, and her jaw dropped.

It was true.

She changed the subject.

"By the way, I can here not only to give you a soda, but to ask you if 'Kurama' stole the girl's underwear. We went to change back into our regular clothes, but all of our underwear vanished. Jirou and Mina are freaking out, since their signed 'Kurama panties' they wear for good luck are missing now." Momo stated as she revealed something, that didn't seem to surprise Naruto all that much.

So he did do it.

"Nope, didn't dp it, sounds boring to steal panties when the girl isn't wearing them. Anyway, I'm not much of a pervert out of costume. The entire 'Perverted Kurama' thing is kind of limited to when I'm in character, and can really let loose those desires." Naruto denied having anything to do with the panty theft.

Momo frowned.

"Then who could have done it."

"... Muffin-top, lets drop the subject before you tempt me into stealing the panties you are wearing right now." Naruto deadpanned at Momo.

She huffed at him.

"Like that's any different than what you usually do to me. I still remember when you... you know, did that thing with your... wait, that wasn't you." Momo realized that while Naruto had touched her a little, it was never really non-consensual in nature. He just tempted her and seduced her into wanting it.

The _only time_ there was penetration was when it was Himiko Toga disgused as Naruto, Naruto was completely innocent when it came to the biggest perverted moment between the two of them.

"Yeah, I really am sorry about Himiko doing that to you by the way. I'm a big tease, but what she did went over the line." Naruto looked at Momo, and sincerely apologized for what his side-kick at the time had done to her. That was over the line even by his standards, and his perverted standards were pretty loose by most normal definitions.

Momo looked awkward, and coughed into her hand.

"I mean... I wouldn't be... _opposed_ to things going that far again. I mean, obviously not at school or anyplace inappropriate. I've given what happened with Toga a lot of thought, and... I did realize that I wasn't angry at you for what she did... I was more angry at something else." Momo's face was burning red as she shifted around in the chair she was sitting in. This kind of thing was really hard for a girl her age to come out and say, even more so when being molested by Toga had made her realize some very new things about herself.

She even realized how weird but nice her relationship with Kurama was, emphasis on the weird and nice part of that sentence.

"Hmmm?"

"I mean..." Momo blushed deeper, and changed topics again when she lost the courage to continue what she had been saying. "I've been thinking about... quitting UA, and giving up on becoming a hero." Momo stated slowly.

She wasn't lying to cover for the fact she wanted to pursue a relationship with Naruto, she was being completely serious.

She had been thinking about it.

"What?" Naruto asked with a little shock at that.

"I've been watching you, and you do a lot of good stuff for society. Thanks to you being a villain, Pro Heroes are getting even better at what they do. You're a positive influence on society, and you do it as a villain... and you aren't bound by Hero rules either. I want to help people, _really help them_, and I've already been hampered by the rules." Momo admitted with a growing frown on her face.

Naruto gave her a confused look.

"Still, you wanted to be a hero, do you want to give up your dream so easily?" Naruto wasn't sure why he was trying to get her to change her mind.

Momo took a piece of paper from her pocket.

It was a costume design.

"When we were accepted into UA, we were asked to send in costume designs to help our Quirks. My Quirk is better the more skin I show, so I sent in a very revealing design that was designed to let me make full use of my Quirk. Thankfully, my costume is _still_ very good... but the rules placed a limit on me being an efficient hero. People _might die_ in the future, because Hero rules say I can't show more skin." Momo started off as she listed off the first thing that she had personally experienced with Hero rules.

She had commented on her hero costume to the other girls when they first got their uniforms, how she had wanted something more revealing.

"You're not wrong." Naruto frowned when he saw a girl tearing down her own dreams.

"Not only that, but my Quirk lets me created ANYTHING so long as it is Non-Living. I can make poisons, antidotes, medicine, and a lot of things to help people fight villains and just save lives. But because Heroes aren't classed as Doctors, I'm not allowed to give people certain medications that _will help them_." Momo was getting slightly more confident.

Momo looked at Naruto.

"Still, this is your dream, and you're giving up on it." Naruto argued against her, but he could still understand her.

She wasn't wrong about this either.

"You _killed_ a man, and _saved_ thousands of the lives that the man had absorbed. Yeah, you're a villain, but the only time you've ever done something truly evil, thousands of lives were saved. I talked to one of Yamato no Orochi's victims in the hospital. They spent every second inside of that man, being mentally and physically tortured. You saved thousands from what is a living hell." Momo felt sickened by the thought of what happened to those people. A hero would have captured Orochimaru and put him back in a prison to hold him, but by doing that thousands of people would continue to suffer for a long, long time.

Naruto had done the _right thing_.

"You want to become a villain?" Naruto asked her when he realized what she was getting at.

"I want to help people, I want to people able to really help them without being forced to obey rules that make it harder. I want to help heroes get stronger like you, I want to save lives without needing to worry about rules and regulations like you do. Watching you as a villain, seeing the Number 1 Villain be a shining example of _good_... your amazing, I want to be like you, I want to be _better_ than you." Momo said with a smile growing on her face.

Naruto smiled a little.

She was being honest with him, he could see it in her eyes.

"That-"

"You are a pillar of strength, you're a symbol of freedom, and you've helped _me_ personally become a more confident person. When I was scared and frightened, you _as a villain_, helped me a hero... no other villain would do that. I want to be like you, I want to be _with you_." Momo stood up and turned to Naruto, grabbing his shoulders as she moved to sit in his lap. She looked at him from an advantagious position without letting go of his shoulders. "Naruto... that all being said... I have something very important to request of you... if you want to listen of course." Momo's voice lowered a little into little more than a whisper.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Naruto, will you take me as your partner in crime? Will you teach me how to become a villain who can really help people?" Momo's tone was begging in nature. She wanted to be a hero, she wanted to be better than Naruto too.

She had been putting a lot of thought into though, late at night she stayed up because of the thoughts she had been having.

She wanted to be a _real hero_ like Naruto.

"Momo, I-"

"Hey guys, I just wanted to stop by and say I look forward to OH MY GOD, YAOMOMO AND NARUTO ARE FUCKING!" Mina screamed as she jumped back in shock. She saw the comprimising position, saw Momo on top, and saw the way Momo was looking at Naruto, and instantly made an assumption. "I've GOT to tell Toru, she totally called that you were crushing hard on Naruto with how you look at him in the lunch room!" Mina turned and got ready to run away.

Momo jumped off of Naruto.

"Wait Ashido, it's not what you think!" Momo started to run after Mina, but she was stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"The answer is yes."

Momo smiled brightly at Naruto, eyes sparkling with excitement when she got the answer she had been so nervous for. She turned around and rushed towards Naruto, grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

That was the day that Kurama got his partner.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: It's actually true, a lot of people forget this, but Momo REALLY did design her costume to be even more revealing than it already was. She's not ashamed of showing off her body to use her Quirk better, and doesn't hesitate to do it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Predict vs Manipulate

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow, this years 1st years really are something else. That boy Midoriya really challenged Tamanki, and the kid Bakugo even _won_ his match with Nejire. You're Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that Midnight adopted right?"

Naruto was face to face with Mirio, the hero Lemillion and student of Sir Nighteye, and the student who was stronger than most of the Top 10 of the Heroes. It was flat out stated that this boy had the greatest chance of becoming the Number 1 hero, even more so than the Number 2 Hero Endeavor.

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, and you're Lemillion... we've got a couple of seconds until the match starts. So, my Quirk is Toad, I can do anything a Toad can do and more thanks to a mutation my Quirk has thanks to my Mother." Naruto extended his hand towards Mirio with a grin on his face.

Mirio took his hand.

"Ah, so we're playing on a fair field then. If you'll tell me what your Quirk is, I will do the same to make sure we fight fairly. My Quirk is-"

"Permeation, the thing about popular Heroes is that their Quirks are public news. You can make parts of your body intangible. You've got a really weak Quirk, I'm impressed you've come as far as you've come with it." Naruto stated with a happy smile.

There was no tension between them.

Mirio smiled.

"Wow, most people call my Quirk unfair after knowing me. You're the first to call it-"

[START!]

Mirio had a kick from Naruto slip through the side of his head, because the instant the fight started Naruto stopped smiling and Mirio became more serious as well. The kick would have crushed a regular person's skull.

'He's attacking with an almost lethal force.' Mirio thought as he started to throw a punch at Naruto, and Naruto raised his hand to block it. The fist phased through Naruto's block, and the second he went through Naruto's guard, Naruto opened his mouth.

The second his fist would have touched Naruto, Naruto's tongue shot out of his mouth and darted like a bullet at Mirio's fist. Mirio was forced to make his fist intangible once more as it phased through Naruto's tongue and his stomach. Naruto kicked off the ground and landed a couple of feet away.

Mirio pressed his advantage to end the match as quickly as he could, and he ran at Naruto ready to use his Quirk the second that he needed to.

Naruto jumped 30 feet in the air before he could reach him, higher than Mirio could hope to jump on his own.

Mirio seemed to appear behind Naruto anyway, with his fist already a foot away from Naruto's head and quickly approaching.

Naruto was gone the next second as he went flying to the ground before Mirio's fist could touch him. Naruto's tongue was stuck to the ground, and acted like a grappling hook that allowed him to rip himself out of the air before any attack could land. With a quick twist of his neck, while Mirio was still in the air, Naruto shot his tongue once more at Mirio like a bullet.

'It will phase through him, and he will land on the ground-' Naruto thought with a sly smile on his lips.

Mirio smiled as well.

'I will phase through his tongue and land on the ground, I'll phase through and pop up-' Mirio phased through Naruto's tongue and dropped towards the ground. The second he touched the ground, his entire body phased through it with his clothes being left behind on the ground.

He appeared out of the ground in front of Naruto, looking at Naruto expecting Naruto be turned around.

Naruto was still facing him.

'-in front of me as he expects me to predict him to appear behind me.' Naruto thought as he had his fist extended through Mirio's chest. Mirio had turned his Quirk on at the last second, the very last second as a slightly surprised smile overcame his features. He looked at Naruto's challenging grin as Naruto's tongue darted back into his mouth.

A shadow was quickly approaching him from behind, and he saw a large chunk of rock had been ripped out of the ground by Naruto's tongue earlier.

'I see, he didn't predict I would appear behind him. He manipulated _me_ so that I would assume he would predict me, and forced me to play by his rules. This guy-' Mirio started to sink through the ground again as his view of Naruto left him.

He popped up out of the ground behind Naruto, unable to change his direction to go anywhere else. He glanced and saw that Naruto had jumped up, and the rock was still flying at him. He jumped and rolled to the side, dodging the rock physically instead of using his Quirk. The rock shattered part of the arena floor, and Mirio looked and saw Naruto land on the ground with his back facing him.

The crowd was _silent._

'-is just as amazing as before.' Naruto thought as he flexed his fingers.

They had _opposite_ fighting styles down to their very core.

Naruto manipulated his opponents into acting ways he wanted them to act. Naruto looked at his opponents, learned how they fought, and then used that knowledge to trick his opponents into fighting a certain way against him. He was a mental predator who preyed on the mental weaknesses of his opponents, and used his own unpredictability against his opponents to make them put more thought into their own actions.

Mirio didn't manipulate at all, he reacted and predicted what his opponents would do. Then he would make a thought out plan on how to deal with his predictions, using his Quirk to make surprise attacks and his superior physical strength to take down most enemies with the first blow.

Naruto's advanced spatial awareness meant that Mirio's surprise attacks were useless.  
Mirio's Permeation meant that Naruto's attacks weren't going to hit normally.

"You're amazing." Naruto and Mirio stated as they looked at each other with visible respect in their eyes.

Blue eyes looked into blue eyes.

**-In the Audience-**

"Wo-woah... that was a _Pro_ level battle, back in my day there weren't _any pros_ that could keep up with those two." Nana couldn't stop but marvel in shock when she saw just how strong the two teenagers were. Quirks had evolved over the years that she was gone, growing stronger and stronger, but the skill these two were displaying was on a level that she had a hard time comprehending.

Orochimaru was skilled, but only because he had access to the fighting styles of all the heroes and villains he had absorbed into himself. That had been the most skilled villain from before even her generation.

'So this is Lemillion... Nighteye's student... he's incredibly strong.' Toshinori thought to himself as he observed the battle.

Still, his opponent was no less amazing.

[What did we just watch! In less than a minute, these two students have shown off some serious skill. Now it looks like they have taken a moment to think up their plans!] Present Mic's voice shouted through the arena.

**-On the Stage-**

"You are a General studies student right?" Mirio asked with some confusion. "Last round, you won your match by simply stealing your headband back from the other students at the last second." Mirio stated, since he had seen that event happen on a playback of it. His opponent had done nothing last event.

Naruto smiled.

"I just didn't want to waste my stamina or show off my skills. Also, put some pants on dude, your cock is hanging out." Naruto pointed out to Mirio, the man covering his dick with one of his hands to make sure it wasn't visible to everyone. He had been very thoughtful about that, but Mirio just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry, it happens... how did you figure out where I was going to pop up?"

"You can go through things, but you were still affected by gravity. It made me think that when you go underground, and go tangible again, the way your body is positioned affects where you come back up. So you plan out your body's position as you go underground, and with very little ways to maneuver underground, I can guess within a 2 meter range where you will come up." Naruto stated as he crouched down and touched all of his fingers to the ground. He and Mirio were sizing each other up.

1 hit.

"I might be intangible, but to me, you seem like the untouchable one so far. You've already stopped 15 of my attacks." Mirio stated as he took up a fighting stance again, shoulders tensed up as he was forced to admit.

Naruto grinned.

"You didn't throw that many attacks."

"That's right, you stopped me before I could try. Some Toads have an extremely strong poison, and I noticed that some parts of your body had a little poison on them. Whenever I was in a position to attack you, I noticed attacking you would have meant getting poisoned. You stopped me from throwing a punch before I could attack at all... I count that." Mirio stated, and Naruto's tongue dropped out of his mouth a little and touched against the ground.

"Then you better dodge this. _Toad Explosion Parade!_"

Naruto took a massive breath and his entire body buffed up in less than a second. His body buffing up ripped most of his clothes to shreds, and the poison coating his body went flying off of him in all directions. Mirio phased through the ground right as the poison was about to touch him, and he popped up out of the ground as Naruto's body debuffed itself back to normal size.

Naruto coated his skin with poison again.

Before Mirio could attack, Naruto buffed himself up and shot more poison out. Mirio jumped backwards and went intangible as the poison went through him, and when he landed he rushed towards Naruto. Only for Naruto to do it again before Mirio could catch his breath or make any sort of advancement towards Naruto.

Naruto's body kept exploding in size and decreasing, poison constantly scattering in the air around him as Mirio was forced to constantly go intangible across his entire body in order to dodge it.

'I can't breath... he figured out one of the weaknesses of my Quirk. He's giving me a choice, either stay tangible long enough to _breath_, or dodge his omni-direction poison. I can either breath and get hit, or pass out from lack of oxygen.' Mirio thought with a twinkle in his eye. Naruto had figured out that if everything passed through his body, that meant he was unable to breath as well. When he used his Quirk over his entire body, it meant him being unable to take in anymore oxygen, and all the oxygen in his body left his lungs as well.

His body could only go so long with no oxygen, and no time to process what little oxygen it was getting.

"Will you pass out first, or will I run out of poison? Lets see how long we can last." Naruto stated as Mirio's cheeks started to turn pale as he touched the ground, only to jump into the air and turn intangible as the second sprinkle of poison approached him. 'It's only my weakest poison, but as long as he thinks it's strong poison he'll keep dodging it.' Naruto thought with a grin as he took his next breath.

Mirio was already starting to feel the effects of the strategy, and he looked around for anything he could take cover behind.

His eyes widened when he saw his only chance.

He repositioned his body and phased through the ground right before the next way of poison could hit him.

Mirio reappeared behind the rock that Naruto had thrown into the stage earlier, large enough for him to hide away from the poison and take the breath that his body so desperately needed.

*Crunch*

Mirio took a hit to the _chin_ the second he opened his mouth to take a breath, and Naruto's tongue shot out of the ground and slammed into his chin with enough force to smash Mirio's skull into the rock he was hiding behind. With a loud crunch, the rock cracked under the force of the hit, and Mirio collapsed on the ground.

Naruto shrank his body down and stood up, his tongue coming out of the hole in the ground it had made.

"Earlier, I threw that rock with my tongue knowing it had zero chance of hitting you. You see, the weakness behind Toad Explosion Parade is that the poison I use for it is so weak it would only sting a little. I figured out the weakness of your Quirk the second you used it to phase through the ground." Naruto stated as he started to walk towards Mirio.

Mirio couldn't move.

He _physically_ couldn't move his body, and his head felt like it was spinning as he was finally starting to get his breath back.

'... He...'

"You're super smart and strong, but you're human and you need to breath. You dodged and dodged my attacks, all while trying to think of a way to get a way to breath. As your body got weaker due to lack of oxygen, and it got harder to think for you, you saw the rock on the field as the best way for you to catch your breath. I threw that rock, _knowing_ eventually you would hide behind it to breath... so while you were dodging, my tongue was underground digging a hole to attack you with the _second_ you took that breath." Naruto stated as he leaned down and looked at Mirio in the eyes.

Mirio's eyes were glazed and unfocused, his body still suffering from a severe lack of oxygen, but it was quickly recovering as he was able to breath normally again.

"You..."

"... So while your body was oxygen deprived and weak, I knew there would be a split second where you're guard would be completely down. The very second you took the breath that would keep you alive, you would be completely defenseless to my attack. You're super durable, so this rock served as a good way to make sure I hit you hard enough. You won't be able to move for awhile, I shook your brain." Naruto stated as he knocked his fist up against the rock, and a grin overcame his face as he extended his hand down towards Mirio's forehead.

He bumped his fist up against it.

"You're so cool dude... this was my loss. I can accept that I lost to somebody like you, and next time... I'll be the one to land the winning hit." Mirio grinned as he regained his ability to speak.

Mirio, who could phase through all Naruto's attacks.  
Naruto, who could dodge all Mirio's attacks.

Mirio predicted his opponents.  
Naruto manipulated his opponents.

Their fighting styles were both similar and completely opposite.

"Heh." Naruto laughed a little.

"Hahaha." Mirio laughed as well, and the two of them ignored the crowd going wild after it had been silent for so long.

...

"By the way, since we're both naked right now... I would prefer to keep this conversation kind of short so I can go get dressed. I kind of made my clothes explode off my body to beat you."

Right.

They were both naked.

On national TV.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 To Travel Again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Bakugo was currently fighting off against the Third Year student Tamaki.

Of course, people were a lot less pumped for that fight considering how a General studies student had defeated a practically Pro Hero who had the strength and skill to be considered the next person to inherit the title of Number 1 hero. That fact alone made any fight after that far less impressive to watch alone.

"Wow, I've got to admit that I didn't think you could fight without using your usual ways to win." Momo stated as she walked towards a mostly naked Naruto, he had a towel around his waist, with a change of clothes in her hands. She had created them herself with her Quirk when he sent her a text message that he was in the changing rooms. Her cheeks were a little red at his nudity, but not as red as his were.

After all, he had been naked not only on national television, but also the internet since a lot of streams went out online as well. While the Television could be censored using real time censor software, the internet was far harder to censor with ease.

"Grrrrrr."

"Angry?" Momo asked as she put the clothes down on the table. "I didn't know what kind of underwear you prefered, so I made boxers and briefs. Looks like Bakugo is doing really well." Momo stated when she looked at the TV set up in the changing room, and saw how well Bakugo was doing.

"Suneater is stronger than most Pro Heroes, the same with Nejire Chan. Bakugo's Explosion Quirk has a close combat advantage in tight quarters over Nejire, and she's not innately violent. Among the Big 3, she's stronger than some Pro Heroes, but a good hit will take her out. Tamaki, Suneater, is stronger than her but Bakugo is going to win despite being weaker." Naruto stated as he started to get dressed.

Momo looked at him.

"What makes you-"

"STILL NAKED!?"

"What makes you say that!" Momo quickly turned around when she realized that she should stay turned around until Naruto told her otherwise. Bakugo was the most talented fighter in their class, other than maybe Todoroki, and while Todoroki was stronger than a few Pro Heroes, neither of them were strong enough to be directly compared to the Big 3 on skill. "Tamaki beat Midoriya, and Midoriya has the most firepower of any of the students in our class, even if he hurts himself." Momo couldn't see how Naruto was getting that outcome.

Naruto looked at the screen and saw Tamaki struggling against Bakugo.

"I've gone against Tamaki before, and his Quirk is impressive. He could never beat Bakugo though as he is. He just isn't able to handle people with personalities like Bakugo, and while he is powerful enough to win, Bakugo is skilled enough to avoid his attacks long enough for Tamaki to lose confidence." Naruto already knew how the outcome was going to go.

Bakugo beat Nejire simply because of how his Quirk had a serious advantage over her own in close combat, and how he himself was a far more furious fighter.

Bakugo was going to beat Tamaki because Tamaki would not be able to handle Bakugo's vile personality.

"GIVE UP!"

"I... I surrender."

"Woah... you called it." Momo watched as Bakugo got Tamaki pinned to the ground and threatened him. Tamaki had been losing confidence the longer the fight went on, and the second Bakugo landed a blow it would seem his lack of confidence finally kicked in fully. "Think he could have beat Mirio?" Momo asked Naruto without looking at him.

Naruto didn't need to think about it.

"Not a chance in hell, Bakugo's aggressive style and nature would be his undoing. Bakugo might be smart enough to figure out how Mirio's Quirk works, but he has no way to counter him. Explosion is a powerful multi-use Quirk, but look at him... his hands and shoulders are trembling. Using his own Quirk has an impact on his body when he does it too much." Naruto explained as he pointed out the slight tremble in Bakugo's limbs. His Quirk was strong, and it was an Emitter-type, but the stronger an Emitter-type Quirk was the stronger the drawbacks to using it.

Momo bite her thumb as she analyzed Bakugo the best that she could, trying to take all of him in. Naruto was noticing things she wasn't noticing, and she needed to boost her analytical abilities if she wanted to be his partner in villainy.

"... Does your Quirk do the same thing?"

"Of course it does, no Quirk is perfect. While I can use most of my Toad abilities with no drawbacks, using my Poison or Camo abilities has a drawback to them." Naruto stated to her without bothering to hide it. "Also, I'm not an Emitter-type, I'm a Mutation-type. I've got all the strengths and weaknesses of a Toad. You're an Emitter-type, you use your fat cells to create stuff. You don't have an unlimited supply." Naruto stated as he finished getting dressed.

*BANG*

Bakugo collapsed on the arena as a bullet went through his gut and pierced Tamaki's chest, the two young heroes collapsing to the ground as the audience screamed in horror.

"Wh-what!?" Momo shouted in horror as well when she saw that happen on the TV, and Naruto frowned deeply when he viewed it with her.

Somebody was retarded to attack an event with thousands of heroes watching in the stadium.

"Kurama, the Number 1 Villain!"

"... That's your costume design..." Momo stated when she saw 11 people drop out of the air and touch the ground in the middle of the stadium. 3 of the people were holding children with guns pressed against their heads. They were wearing costumes that could be described as similar to Naruto's villain costume, but not an inch of their skin was visible. Their heads were covered in helmets painted to look like Kurama's head, and they were wearing full body armor that seemed small and light enough to allow ease of movement. "... They've got children." Momo whispered as she covered her mouth.

Naruto grit his teeth as fury filled his blue eyes.

"I'm Kurama 7, and nobody is allowed to get out of their seats! The second a single hero tries anything, 1 of the hostages gets their brains blown out!" A male in costume called out as one of the females put a gun closer to the child's head. "We have a person with a Quirk that can watch ALL of you at the same time, so we'll know. None of you heroes can make a single move against us right now!"

"They're evil."

"They're going to die, since I became Number 1 Villain I made sure other villains knew that if I ever saw them kill a child on purpose I would personally end them." Naruto growled as he watched the situation play out with hate in his eyes. He had become the top villain, and he sent a message through the villain network that he didn't want to see a single villain attack a child on purpose. He gripped his fists together tight enough that his knuckles were stark white, and his palms were bleeding.

*BANG*

"We saw that, and that is one less hostage. Keep the cameras rolling, because we have a message! We are the Kurama 11, and we wish to prove ourselves better than the man who enslaved us, Orochimaru!"

"Fucking damnit, I'm still dealing with that asshole's issues? These are his victims who were released... guess years of torture broke their minds." Naruto cursed when he realized these people were indeed his problem to deal with.

The largest man of them was holding a sack, and he opened it up and tossed the contents on the ground in an unceremonious heap.

"You see, we wanted to get Kurama to come to us by attacking the heroes he has bested and destroying the clothes he had taken. I want this shown far and wide, because Kurama, if you're watching!" Kurama 7 stated as he cameras panned in and showed a hero on the ground.

Her white haire stained in blood.

Her beautiful body, broken and beaten to a pulp, naked as the day she were born as the only clothes she wore were ripped from her and replaced by her own blood stains and bruises. She was beaten to the point of unconsciousness, and her legs were bent at unnatural angles.

"MIRKO!"

"Those bastards." Naruto growled when he realized that they must have attacked Mirko during the few hours that he had been doing the school events. Mirko was the only hero that he had completely stripped naked over the course of their many face offs. They beat her within an inch of her life, and she would die if she didn't get medical attention within a few more hours.

"Kurama, we've got two hostages left... you have 1 hour to arrive at this stadium! This hero here will be your hourglass!"

*BANG*

"That hurts!" Mirko woke up with a shout as she was shot in the leg, and started to bleed fresh again.

"Mirko has 1 hour to live, she's unable to stop the bleeding herself, can you watch as a woman who loves you dies while you do nothing? We want your position as the Top Villain, the Top Villain _needs_ to actually be EVIL to have that title, don't you think!?"

"I'm going to kill them." Naruto stated, before he threw a bag up out of his stomach, and unzipped it to show his villain costume was inside of it.

Momo froze a little.

Not in fear of Naruto and his desire to kill, and knew that the road of villains would be paved with blood. She knew he had killed the villain Orochimaru, who even heroes refused to kill since Heroes weren't suppose to kill. She froze because she looked at the TV screen and saw a corpse, two students bleeding on the ground, and a Pro Hero from the Top 10 beaten and dying as well.

"What should we do..."

"We? You're not involved in this, it's me... you want to come with me... as my partner?" Naruto asked Momo.

She looked at him as he stripped and started to get changed into his villain costume, and she nodded her head. She pulled her top off and used her Quirk, as clothes started to come out of her body. She created an orange shoulder cape with a hood on it, and wrapped it around her shoulders, and a matching black face mask to go with the one he himself wore. Her shoulder cape covered only half her breasts, and she started to get changed into a pair of black shorts with a red belt.

"I-I'm your partner now."

"Momo."

"I'm your partner... honestly though, I'm glad I told you about this before this happened. What is the luck that I would be put to the test so soon?" Momo tried to sound brave, but she was still shaking with some fear. She pulled her shorts up, and lifted her top up and used two bandaids to cover her nipples.

Her villain costume would allow her to hide her Quirk.

With her loose shoulder cape, she could make objects come out of her body without it being shown that she herself was creating them. The loose nature of it and it's revealing form both allowed her to more effectivelly use her Quirk and hide her Quirk as a Summoning Quirk or some other variant of creation Quirk.

Momo pulled the mask up to hide half her face, and pulled the hood up to hide most of her hair.

"Momo-"

"Matatabi... My villain name is Matatabi, since through villainy... I'll Travel Again through the roots of real heroism." Momo stated as she shivered in fear. She was breaking a sweat already, with good reason.

She had picked this name, since it would represent her using villainy to return to the road that she truly wanted to travel. She would use her brand of villainy to help heroes become better heroes, and get rid of the villains that they couldn't get rid of.

Naruto pulled his mask and hood up.

"Momo-"

"I-"

"MOMO... be backup, don't come out there with me. They beat Mirko, they are way more powerful than you. So, while I fight them, watch how they fight for me. Use that time to find some way to use your Quirk to help me. Being my partner doesn't just mean fighting with me, it means support as well." Naruto told her as he stormed off towards the door of the changing room. Momo looked at him go, and she nodded her head.

She was Matatabi.

He was Kurama.

_Kurama was pissed off._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Fear His Anger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Yes... yes... this sheer hatred and rage... even now I can feel it."

All for One couldn't help but laugh as he felt Naruto's primal fury as he listened to the TV. The bond that he pushed onto Naruto allowing him to sense the young man's strong emotions was paying off now. He could feel that the key to unlocking the Quirk he had gifted the boy was finally ready.

A Quirk that All for One himself placed a limiter on when transfering this particular Quirk.

It was quite a rare Quirk after all, and he knew of only 2 other people who possessed this particular Quirk... other than Naruto of course.

**-In the Stadium-**

"Kurama... he actually showed up." Toshinori grit his teeth as he looked at the hostage situation, and knew even he couldn't do anything at the moment. He was among the entire audience of heroes who were forced to watch as two innocent children still had guns held to their heads. The second he showed up at all, those innocent lives would be gone in a flash that even he wasn't fast enough to stop.

Nana frowned.

She felt a _chill_ down her spine.

"This feeling... I've felt this feeling before. Looking at him right now... I can't help but feel a familiar fear." Nana was shivering a little when she looked at Naruto walking into the stadium's arena in his full costume.

Toshinori looked at her in shock.

"Fear? You?"

"You don't feel it? You've never felt this before?" Nana couldn't believe that Toshinori feel this familiar feeling.

Toshinori looked at Kurama again.

"... Now that you mention it... no... that's _not possible._" Toshinori shivered when his own eyes widened in shock, he stood up from his chair. The instant he even started to stand up, the gun was held tighter towards the children's heads as the villains looked in his direction knowingly. He sat down quickly, reminded that he had no other options but to let Kurama handle this however he saw fit.

Kurama was silent.

Kurama didn't tell a single joke when he appeared on the scene.

**-With Naruto-**

"Ku... Kurama?" Mirko groaned in pain as she tried to move. She saw her nemesis walking towards them very slowly, and she looked up into his eyes.

Mirko froze in fear.

Those eyes.

"So this is Kurama in person? The person Orochimaru wanted to possess more than anything!? Well, you're impressive! I want to possess your body... but I'm not Orochimaru so I can't possess you! But I want to!" Kurama 2 called out as she looked towards Naruto approaching. She was stunned, since she had seen him before when she was inside Orochimaru being tortured.

Orochimaru had been obsessed with this boy.

Bakugo groaned in pain, and he tried to move, but the bullet hole in his chest was keeping him down. If he moved too much, the bleeding would worsen and become completely fatal. Still, the rage inside of him demanded that he hurt the ones who shot him.

"Kurama... why the hell..." Bakugo stopped when he saw the approaching villain.

Bakugo started to tremble the second he saw those eyes.

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

Kurama was counting.

"Is that some sort of threat?" Kurama 4 stated as he glanced around for any of Kurama's usual tricks that he would play against heroes.

Kurama 4 died.

Naruto _moved_ the second he said 6 and his feet both kicked Kurama 4 in the chest, and both Naruto and Kurama 4 went flying together as the children Kurama 4 was holding was free from his clutches. Kurama 4 hit the wall as his body armor inverted on himself, his chest crushed inward as all of his internal organs were destroyed by either the double kick, or hitting the concrete wall.

"... 5... 4... 3..."

Naruto stood up and turned around, and he started to walk towards the remaining members of the Kurama 11, now the Kurama 10.

"Expansion! Human Bowling Ball!" A member of the Kurama 10 didn't like that their teammate was murdered so casually. His entire body expanded greatly as he formed a ball, and started to speed towards Naruto with intent to flatten and kill.

Kurama 8 died.

The second he got close, Naruto dodged to the left and aimed a well timed punch at the top of his helmet. The punch sank true, and the top of his helmet caved into his skull. His body shrank in size, back to normal, and rolled across the ground some more as Naruto continued to walk towards the rest.

"...2..."

"Release the child." Kurama 7 stated as he gave the order quickly, realizing why their now confirmed enemy was counting down.

Naruto stepped next to the child.

"This child was an orphan... she was adopted 6 months ago to this date. She loved picking flowers and pulling the petals off. She dreamed of travelling to Spain, and meeting a really cute boy there one day. She was kind, and friendly, and though she got jealous easily, she was a good kid." Naruto stated as he looked down at the girl.

One of his kids.

This child had been one of the girls who had lived at the Uzu-Orphanage with him, and he had helped her get adopted to a family who would love her and give her a better life. He remembered all of his kids, he helped raise them and let them go to their future families. They were all an important part of his heart.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Oh... oh _shit_..." Midnight had a very sudden realization as she looked at Kurama.

She recognized that girl now too, and she remembered where she had saw the child as well. That girl had been a resident of the Uzu-Orphanage, and that allowed the rest of the pieces to fall into place as she dropped to her knees.

There was only _a single person_ she knew who would have such intimate detail of the orphans who lived at that orphanage, knowing those children's dreams. A possibility that she had become blind to when she had decided to look the other way, subconsciously of course, the second that this man had become her family.

Her son, Naruto Uzumaki, was Kurama.

**Villain Name: Kurama**

"So what? Orochimaru used us as tools for our Quirks, all to capture _you_... what is a child's life when compared to our eternity of suffering?" Kurama 7 shouted out when he realized that they were being ignored, treated as less than the child they killed. "Do you know how many Heroes we hurt?!"

Naruto didn't look away from the child.

"So?"

Mirko was shocked when she heard that answer, since she herself was one of the heroes who had been horribly beaten.

"They are Heroes, and you are Villains. Even if you _kill them_, I won't lift a finger because every hero knows what they signed up for. They put their lives on the line, because it's part of their job. This child was innocent and did not sign up for this." Naruto stated as he reached down and placed his hand on her forehead, gently using his thumb and pinky to close her eyes. Naruto closed his own eyes.

May her soul rest in peace.

**Quirk: Toad**

"So... even if we killed Mirko, you wouldn't have done anything to save her... how cold and heartless of you." Kurama 7 tensed up.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked towards the now Kurama 9.

For a brief moment, they froze in fear.

Mirko was silent.

"I wouldn't save the hero Mirko even if you were about to kill her, she's a hero who signed up for this life. I would still save her, but not because she's a hero I respect... but because she is important to me personally." Naruto admitted without fear, and he didn't even glance at Mirko.

This wasn't about her.

Mirko was not the focus of his attention.

Naruto raised his hand up.

A spiralling sphere appeared above his hand, appearing yellow in color and perfectly round in shape. It was a sphere filled with uncountable moving spirals that got denser the closer to the center it got.

"That girl's name was Supin, and her Quirk was _Rasengan_... this was her Quirk. I'm going to use this power to make sure that you never hurt another person again."

_**-Other Quirk-**_  
_**All for One**_

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38 The True Terror of Kurama

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

No hero had ever seen Kurama throw a punch.

No civilian had ever seen Kurama attack a single person.

Kurama was the Top Villain, the Villain who nobody could picture without imagining him smiling as he teased heroes while stealing their clothes. Kurama was the most skilled villain the world had ever seen, using his Poison Quirk and a single touch to disable anyone who threw an attack at him all without having to ever throw a single attack himself. All of Japan knew of Kurama, the Kurama had had taken down the Top 10 Heroes all at the same time.

The Most Skilled Villain.  
The Most Unpredictable Villain.  
The Happiest Villain.  
The Uncatchable Villain.  
The Unstoppable Villain.

The Villain who always had a smile in his eyes.

'This... I'm... I'm shaking.' Toshinori, All Might himself, felt the same fear he felt when he came face to face with All for One the first time. He wasn't even standing, the sheer cold fury that radiated off the young man who had yet to take a single step since he had murdered two of the villains who had made him angry.

Kurama was the Top Villain, and he was _angry._  
Kurama was the Most Skilled Villain, and he was _seeking blood._  
Kurama was the Most Unpredictable Villain, and he _going on the offense._  
Kurama was the Happiest Villain, and he was in a cold fury.

Kurama was an Unstoppable, Uncatchable, Unpredictable Villain who had bested each and every hero he had ever come in contact with. Using only a single Quirk, Kurama had done what no other villain had ever managed to do and take down the Top 10 and All Might himself several times.

Kurama was a happy villain who didn't hurt anyone, so nobody really _felt_ how terrifying he was.

The world was now seeing just how horrifying such a villain truly was.

Kurama with 1 Quirk became the Top Villain.

"You're next."

To the world, Kurama said those words before he rushed into action and went headlong into the enemy as they pointed their guns or got their Quirks ready.

"He's going after-"

"-All of you." Naruto stated as he cut off the woman who spoke by flicking some of his poison into the eye holes of the helmet she was wearing. He passed by her as she collapsed on the ground, twitching and convulsing in agony. By the time Naruto got in front of the next enemy as they all finished preparing their Quirks and weapons, it was already too late.

Naruto blasted the person in front of him in the chest, sending him flying across the stadium and into the wall with a large indent in the center of his torso.

Naruto's foot lightly touched the ground, before he jumped backwards as gunfire shot where he had been standing.

Mirko was shaking.

'This entire time... I've _never_ fought him.' Mirko came to the realization as a strange thought occured to her.

She was terrified.

"The Kurama 9 is now the Kurama 7..."

Kurama could have killed her _whenever_ he wanted to, at any point since she started to chase after him. Every single day she chased him, was a day that she could have very well died if her opponent had been the monster that was standing in front of her with his forearm covered in the blood of his enemies. His eyes held not even a speck of kindness in them that she was used to seeing, she saw nothing but a cold rage and the tears that he was shedding over the loss of the child's life.

She would never catch him.

'He's... I'll never attain his level... the gap between us is too large. I haven't gotten stronger in months, and he... he has so much potential left in him. His strength...' Mirko felt a despair deep inside of her when she realized, and she truly hated admitting this to herself, that she would never reach the peak that Naruto was walking up.

She couldn't even see the peak of his strength, while her own limits were so very clear to her now.

"Wait, we... we're so- RUN!" A member of the Villainous Kurama 7 started to run away, realizing that begging would do them no good now.

Naruto pointed a hand at the man.

His eyes were still cold.

**-In A Hidden Location-**

"You see... I realized something long ago. Because of their genetic immunity to my Quirk stealing their Quirks, I could never attain the Negating Chains that Kushina Uzumaki had. The Quirk that could negate and destroy any other Quirk... yet... if a child with that blood were to steal her Quirk, using a cloned copy of All for One... well that is another story."

**-In the Arena-**

A single golden chain.

Naruto's eyes were so focused, that he just did what _felt right_ and thought about how he didn't want to allow even a single one of these people to escape. The urge to raise his arm felt natural to him, and just as natural as breathing, a long golden chain shot out of his palm towards the escaping member of the Kurama 7.

"Another Quirk... Even when he fought Orochimaru, he only showed 1 Quirk... our information was way off..." A seperate member of the Kurama 7 kicked the chain off course before it could skewer the escaping member of their team. "What!?"

The chain changed directions and wrapped around him.

*CRUNCH*

The chain squeezed him tightly, until all of his ribs shattered and inverted into his internal organs. The chain tossed him towards the still running teammate, knocking them to the ground. The chain stabbed into the ground as Naruto himself leaned back and glared death at the martial artist left alive of the Kurama 6.

"You won't dash the youthful flames-"

Naruto gently ran his finger underneath the helmet of the Kurama 6 member, and he collapsed on the ground as Naruto created another Rasengan. Just as the golden chain came out of the ground and skewered another member of the Kurama 5 from behind.

The Kurama 11 was now the Kurama 4.

This wasn't a fight.

'... Naruto... I've never seen his eyes so cold... This was one of his kids... of course he's going to go on a rampage. If somebody killed Naruto... I would do the same.' Nemuri thought as she watched her adoptive son slaughter and kill.

This was a slaughter, not a fight.

The Kurama 11 tried their best to put up a fight, but it would seem the Kurama 11 didn't know the difference between fighting against a Hero and a Villain. They had only ever fought heroes who they had strategies to beat, heroes who they had watched internet videos of Kurama himself beating.

Kurama, the Top Villain.

"To the world."

Kurama spoke.

The Kurama 4 froze in fear, complete fear as the stadium itself had a complete silence go over it.

The always happy villain was angry.

"This goes out to all of Japan I guess... my name is Kurama, this nations top villain. I love fun, and teasing heroes for the most part. There are very few things in this world that make me angry, truly angry like I am right now."

Kurama's voice was calm.

His voice was calm, but the fact that he was radiating with such a strong anger that several people in the audience were starting to throw up in their own mouths, was not something anyone could miss. The heroes in the audience who had personal encounters with Kurama felt the most fear, knowing the true monster that had spared their lives.

'He's... he's got the potential to be...' Nana Shimura, 7th user of One for All, was shaking in her boots as she thought of the darkest outcome. She knew Naruto personally for awhile now, and she knew this wasn't like him.

He was angry.

Yet, even in this blind rage that he was in, he was keeping a very calm mind that was letting him think so clearly in battle. He looked towards the cameras, and the sheer hatred in his eyes was the very first thing the cameras caught.

The country of Japan _tasted fear_.

The country of Japan looked into death's eyes.

Death stared back.

"I don't hate heroes, and I don't hate villains who kill heroes either. The second a hero or villain ever kills an innocent child, then you've made me your enemy. This Kurama 11, they've crossed the line, and for that they have paid with their lives." Naruto stated very clearly.

Naruto lifted his foot up off the ground, and showed 11 chains coming out of his foot and leading into the ground.

4 chains shot out of the ground behind each member of the now Kurama 4.

The chains pierced their hearts, and it pierced the hearts of the already dead members of what was now the Kurama 0. Their corpses were all lifted high into the air, and tossed onto the ground in front of Naruto's feet in a pile.

**-In Another Location-**

"He... he's a true hero." A man spoke as his red eyes gazed at the cellphone screen of a dying hero with a wide smile on his face. His black, wild hair, pulled and spiked back, his blades covered in slight blood. His long and bumped tongue licked his lips as he picked up the cellphone and watched the screen with far more interest than before. "... I knew Kurama was amazing, but he's more than I imagined. He's truly worthy of being a Hero, willing to make the world his enemy, to kill the villains that hurt the innocent."

This was the second person.

All Might was the first person, but this boy here, Kurama, was the second person he had ever deemed to be worthy of the title of a hero. This villain had more of the true heroes spirit for protecting who needed to be protected than any of the false heroes.

His power was amazing.

"A child is something that should be protected, cherished, and saved from harm. I can kill nearly anyone with the touch of my finger."

**-Hidden Location-**

"... Are you sure that you can control this boy? He's got All for One, and he's already got 2 powerful Quirks under his belt." Kurogiri spoke to the radio as he watched the television. He watched as Kurama stood on top of a pile of his enemies corpses. "No offense Master, but while you possess extreme power... this boy shows more promise with stolen Quirks than you yourself do." Kurogiri kept speaking with his voice showing concern.

"Yes, finally he's acting like a real villain... if only he would have done this to All Might. That would have been better than him killing some nobodies." Tomura stated with a twisted smile.

"I'm a Villain, and this is my declaration to all those who disobey _my rules_. Anyone who hurts the truly innocent in this world, will come face to face with me."

**-With Naruto-**

"... and Villains aren't like heroes... because we don't have to show any mercy. The second I hear a hero or villain kills a child... this pile of bodies grows larger."

A hand touched Naruto's leg.

"Please... please... tell me all my suffering inside of Orochimaru... please tell me... it _meant something_."

"Your suffering never gives you the right to do what you did, so your suffering meant nothing." Naruto looked down, and saw one of the barely alive bodies was less dead than he thought. Naruto stepped on his head.

*Crunch*

His neck snapped.

"I've now killed 12 people, and this number better not grow any larger, or else."

Thus marked the day that Kurama became something more to Heroes and Villains alike.

A deterrent.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**A villain like Naruto isn't at his most dangerous when he's in a blind rage.**  
**A villain like Naruto is at his most dangerous when he's in a calm fury.**


	39. Chapter 39 ANBU

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

For 3 days Naruto had been in a foul mood.

Nemuri had tried to mentally bring herself to confront Naruto for 3 days about his true identity as Kurama, but it was harder than anyone could imagine. Naruto killed 11, actually a total of 12 when counting Orochimaru, people now. As a hero, Nemuri needed to confront him and bring him to justice for his actions.

At the same time, it was legitimate self-defense as well since his opponents had committed murder on national TV and attacked students. Bakugo and Tamaki had been sent to the hospital for their bullet wounds, and Mirko was in intensive care for her many broken bones and both internal and external.

Mirko wouldn't be able to return to hero work for at least 7 weeks as she recovered, and the wounds were too extensive for even Recovery Girl to use her Quirk to heal away without killing Mirko from the stamina drain of it all. She would need light physical therapy, since she needed surgery to remove bone fragments from her spine.

Naruto, at least _legally speaking_ couldn't be punished for the murders he committed since it was a legit act of self-defense.

The same with Orochimaru.

'... He's Kurama... and he killed. At the same time, he did it to protect the children of Japan. He did something that has been weighing on his mind so heavily... how can I even bring this up to him?' Nemuri bit her lip as she watched Naruto looking at the news on the TV.

Kurama had been a icon villain in the news.

Now there was a massive controversy.

_Kurama finally shows true colors?_  
_Kurama: Anti-Hero or Villain?_  
_Kurama, the villain we need._  
_Hero to children, but villain to heroes._

The people of Japan were split in their views of Kurama at the moment, just like she herself was conflicted, the news media as well were extremely conflicted. The Kurama 11 had gone on a hunt and put many heroes in critical condition. They stripped, beat, and humiliated the famous hero Mirko on national TV, killed a child and critically injured students as well. The deaths of those crazed villains was something many in the public saw as justice, something Kurama needed to be praised for.

The other half of the coin.

Many people saw Kurama's actions as needlessly cruel towards the mentally unstable, stating it wasn't Kurama's job to control the villain population. Many of the older generations saw Kurama's threat to villains, and his actions, as unforgivable since he had set an example of the Kurama 11.

"So... whatcha watching there kiddo?"

"News." Naruto's answer was swift and simple, and she sat down next to him on the couch. She twitched and fidgetted a little, and thought of how she could bring up the conversation. "It's still all about Kurama killing the Kurama 11." Naruto stated with his eyes showing a hint of the rage that had been seen in Kurama's eyes a few days previously.

The Sports Festival had been cancelled, and nobody even dared to stand in Kurama's way as he walked out of the stadium.

"... and how do _you_ feel about that?" Nemuri asked, seeing this as her way to bring up the topic.

"The Kurama 11 should be the only people that Kurama ever has to do this too. I hope that Kurama is never forced to kill again, and this serves as a lesson to other villains that children are off limits." Naruto's voice held a hint of sadness and guilt to it.

Nemuri sighed in relief.

Naruto felt horrible that he had to take people's lives, but while he felt guilt, it was clear he didn't regret what he did either. He had a guilty conscious over what he did, but she could tell that he would do it again if he needed to. It seemed that Kurama's message had been mostly to villains, since heroes didn't attack children. Still, she found relief in the fact that he was conflicted over his own actions when he was in a cold rage.

It meant he was a good person at heart.

"I see... well, if you ever need to talk about your feelings. I know that little girl was one of your orphans. How is the family doing?" Nemuri asked, and she saw Naruto's fist grip whiten his knuckles.

"Devastated... they lost their children. No parent would ever feel good about losing their child, adopted or not. They were completely broken, they lost their only daughter. I hope other villains learn from this... I really do." Naruto gripped his fists together so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his skin.

Nemuri took a deep breath.

...

"Well, I do too. Kurama did something horrible by killing the Kurama 11, but I suppose this one time it could be classified as self-defense and justified. It was a hostage situation, and Kurama did what he needed to do to keep the hostages alive. Lets hope Kurama never needs to do this again." Nemuri made a choice as she spoke.

Naruto was her son.

She was Midnight the Hero, but even before she was a Hero, she was now this boy's Mother. She was Nemuri, and this was her son Naruto. She was going to keep his villain status a secret, and she wouldn't even bring it up to Naruto until she needed to. Naruto wasn't some crazed killer or a villain who was always out for blood, this particular time his decisions had been guided by rage and a sense of danger.

"Now, we would like to introduce a special guest. Danzo Shimura, local politition, and his words on the subject."

A wrinkled old man sat down next to the news reporter.

"Thank you. In the past, I've brought forth bills to dismantle this hero system and institute a far more efficient way of getting rid of villains. These events with Kurama show that the Heroes are growing lax and weak, while the villains are getting stronger. Do you not agree?"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, since he had never heard of thise dude before.

Nemuri groaned in annoyance.

"Danzo Shimura, an old crackpot with a vendetta against heroes. He's always proposing far harsher restrictions on heroes. He tried to propose a bill that would require all heroes to wear a standardized uniform. He's as close to a Legal Villain as it gets with how harshly he tries to take down heroes." Nemuri could honestly saw she hated politics with a passion. She just wanted to be a hero, maybe get a small harem of cute boys to tease, and be surrounded by beautiful men who would take care of her every need, and be a good mother to her son.

This guy made a few of those things very hard for her.

"Shimura?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't deny that Heroes, in the past, have helped to regulate and control the growth of villainy across Japan. Still, I don't believe I need to explain my views on the matter. Heroes are given far too much freedom to use their Quirks for good, and because of that freedom they have become ineffecient in their duties. This Kurama Incident-"

"Kurama Incident... call it the Kurama 11 Incident..." Naruto groaned under his breath.

He hadn't been the one who decided to kill a child or take hostages at the Sports Festival.

"-shows that villains on par with our best Heroes are out there. Kurama showed that he has access to several Quirks, making Identifying him using the Quirk Registry impossible. We don't have a Hero who could catch him, and more villains will grow to become more powerful than the heroes. I believe it's time for a change for the better." Danzo spoke into the camera, his face never once changing from it's harsh expression. His smile was one of power, somebody who was doing what he was doing to take power from somebody else.

"What can you propose better than our current Hero system?"

"Now, while I would like to abolish the Hero system in it's entirety eventually. Right now I have had a lab I work closely with develop machines that should be capable of catching villains with a far higher catch rate than heroes." Danzo explained without revealing too much too soon. He waited for the reporter to give him his next question, where more would be revealed.

"Robots? Robots might have intelligence these days, but robots aren't strong or intelligent enough to ever challenge proper villains. The most intelligent robots were small robot bodies with no battle power." Nemuri couldn't see where this was going.

No machine could match the better villains out there.

"Automated Numerous Bionic Unifiers... these robots, called the ANBU, will have a linked intelligence that allow them to observe, study, and capture any villain they go up against. They have more intelligence than humans, no emotions, and are completely loyal to _humanity_. These machines are designed with ways to counter common Quirk types, and several uncommon ones. I've already got 350 of them built and programmed." Danzo explained with a more grim smile on his face.

"Do they work?"

"Of course not." Nemuri scoffed.

Not machine could do her job better than her.

"They need to, with villains like Kurama out there and operating in the open... these so-called heroes who protect us just don't cut it anymore. They are human, and humans make mistakes that let villains escape. With my ANBU, we can lower the total villain percentage all the way down to less than 1% in a short period of time."

Nemuri scoffed again.

Danzo pressed a button on his cane, and a floating sphere robot hovered towards the camera and floated in front of it.

The ANBU.

It was a cleak robot with a perfectly round metal shell to it. It hovered above the ground, and while the metal surrounding it was pitch black, it had 6 holes in the front and panels on either side of it. Power lines ran across the outside surface of the sphere machine, and it had visible sensors on the top, front, bottom, sides, and back to allow it to see from all directions.

"Wow, and how do they work?"

"I took the human element away from humans, studied it, and placed a perfected form of humanity into these machines. This is the future, a future where heroes aren't needed anymore, and we can have a peaceful Japan-"

*Click*

Naruto turned the TV off.

"I think I'm going to go lay down..." Naruto told Nemuri, and she nodded her head sadly. "If Momo comes, tell her she can wake me up." Naruto asked his mother a request, and she nodded again.

She didn't expect Naruto to be all smiled and sunshine for awhile.

He was still mourning the loss of one of the children he helped to raise after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**While the UA Hero Course students will be doing their Work Studies, Naruto will be dealing with his own problems while that is going on.  
Like figuring out how he stole and used a Quirk that wasn't his own, and how he has his mother's Quirk now as well.**


	40. Chapter 40 The Death of a Hero

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

She had never been on his level.

She had never once been his equal.

She had never had a chance against him.

'... The Kurama 11... they absolutely destroyed me. Yet Kurama, who I didn't even know could fight... he destroyed them even more easily.' Rumi thought as she stared up at the hospital ceiling with her eyes slightly glazed over. Her body was bandaged and her legs were in casts, as were her arms in slings. She could barely move out of bed without a nurse's help, and overall she had been rendered more pathetic than even the average civilian.

Any villain could easily kill her right now, and she would be unable to fight back at all.

Not that she would even try to fight back.

"Did you know that Kurama had multiple quirks?"

'He never told me... he never even showed me a fraction of what he could do.' Rumi thought as she dismissed the question asked of her. Since it was well known that she was the hero with the best relationship with Kurama, other heroes were pestering her about Kurama at the moment.

Including a rather stressed All Might.

"Mirko."

"Toshinori... she didn't know." Nana stated as she put a hand on Toshinori's shoulder, to stop him from pestering the woman any further. Things were different now, as much as she approved of Kurama as a villain, and while she was conflicted about what he did in the stadium... the fact remains he had the Quirk of her greatest enemy. She hated herself for thinking it, but he was now different in her eyes.

She needed to make sure that he wouldn't become the next All for One.

"I'm a fool... an idiot... I'm... I'm... a naive fool." Rumi couldn't even roll onto her side and turn away from the two heroes who were sitting next to her bed. To those next to her, her words didn't make much sense. She had tears in her eyes, the bitter sting of betrayal was still so very fresh in her mind.

She shouldn't feel this way.

She did though.

"You're a worthy hero, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You wouldn't understand... this isn't about being a hero. I thought... I thought I was close to him. I thought that we had something special, that we were closer in so many ways than anyone else. I barely knew anything... the gap between us... I was too foolish to see how large it was." Rumi started to cry more earnestly. Toshinori was a little shocked, since comforting other heroes wasn't something he knew how to do nearly as well as others.

Nana understand what the hero Mirko was sad about, but more than that, she understood what the woman Rumi was heart broken over.

"You aren't a fool, loving somebody isn't wrong. Even in the stadium, he admitted that you were important to him personally. Kurama is a good person... I think he's a good person." Nana raised a hand to silence Toshinori.

He wasn't going to argue.

"... He's a good person, but he has a power that is very dangerous. Now we know that he knows how to use a very bad Quirk, and we're afraid it could corrupt him. The other day, Kurama was overtaken by pure rage... while his actions ad unforgivable by the law, they are understandable. You weren't a fool... but we do need you to tell us anything you know." Toshinori did end up finding good words to comfort Mirko. He wasn't completely useless at emotional bonding with people, or helping them.

Rumi gave a tearful smile.

"... I'm a fool, because even after seeing the gap between us... _I still love him_. He kept so much from me... his identity, his real power, so much... and even after these secrets my heart can't hate him." Rumi spoke, hating herself more than anyone else since her current predicament was all her fault. All this inner conflict was because she refused to let go of her feelings, because she was unable to allow herself to seperate herself from them. "I was defeated, my body stripped naked, and my humiliation shown on national TV. I... was held hostage too. The world saw me, the great Mirko... physicall and emotionally destroyed." Rumi listed just some of the ways that she had been crushed.

All of that happened, and she still refused to let go of her love. She wanted to stop loving him so much, but her heart wasn't having any of it.

Toshinori didn't know what to say to that.

He had been broken before to such a level, three times in his life. The first time when he thought that All for One had murdered his master, though Orochimaru had saved her and enslaved her. He had been injured, but not as badly as Mirko. In his fight with All for One, he had been injured to such a degree that his body had never recovered from it. Even now he could only maintain his Quirk for a full hour before he couldn't use it for the rest of the day. The third time he had been emotionally broken by Orochimaru, when he had summoned his master to fight him.

He had never experienced _both_ at the same time, and had it shown to the entire world, like what happened to Mirko when she experienced her lowest moments in life.

"The Quirk he used is All for One, it lets him take the quirks of others by touching their foreheads. All Might was gravely injured by the original possessor of that Quirk, and I was killed... were it not for Orochimaru and Kurama I wouldn't be here today. I understand why you want to defend him, and why you feel so betrayed... we are not his enemies. We want to help him." Nana explained more of the situation to Rumi, who deserved the truth to some degree. Toshinori looked at Nana as if she were crazy, before he sighed and nodded his head.

They weren't Kurama's enemies, they just wanted to capture him to help him.

"Kurama needs to repent for the lives he took, even though his actions were... understandable. He also needs to be watched to make sure he never used that Quirk for evil... sadly, I don't think even Tartarus could hold him... other than killing Kurama, we have no way to really bring him to justice." All Might tried to comfort the hero Mirko. She glanced at him, before she looked at Nana.

The tightest security jail in the world, Tartarus, capable of holding pretty much any villain in the world. All Might was giving Kurama the highest of praise by stating that he didn't believe the jail could hold Kurama.

"Tartarus?" Nana asked with a tilted head.

"A super prison... nobody has ever escaped, but Kurama would be the first. If All for One gave his quirk to Kurama, that means he sees in Kurama more potential than even himself. This is also the man who killed Orochimaru. Please, Mirko, do you have no information that could help us?" All Might asked her, and she bit her lips. Now they were asking for even more personal information about Kurama that she did have.

"... You know who he is?" Rumi asked as she looked at Nana's eyes.

Nana was a liar.

She was pretending that she needed to know information about Kurama, but she already knew his real identity. Those eyes told her everything, and the way the woman seemed even more guilty proved it to her.

"Of course she doesn't-"

"I do, but I can't tell any information myself... he saved my life, he saved me from hell, and his blood flows through my veins. Even if I wanted to, every time I try to say who he is... my body freezes up. I get flashes and memories of my time in Orochimaru, and I can't speak." Nana admitted, and her own student seemed a little betrayed by her words. He was understanding though, when he considered what she had gone through to get to that point.

She most of her life undergoing mental and physical torture inside of Orochimaru, she couldn't say a word against her savior without being forced to relive everything she went through.

"I'm not going to betray him... I wouldn't be able to face him honestly if I did. Before I am the hero Mirko, I am the woman Rumi... anyway, I'm not a hero anymore." Rumi stated as she glanced at the table next to her hospital bed.

All Might looked at her in shock.

"Th-they revoked your license?" All Might couldn't believe such an amazing hero had been fired by the government.

Nana felt sympathy.

"No... I just quit. I love being a hero, but I'm done. This showed me that I can't go any further than this, and I'll never be the same again. Even after I finish my physical therapy, the doctors say I won't be nearly as strong as before. Not to mention I was stripped and broken in front of a national audience... you don't recover from that." Rumi stared at the ceiling, and now her broken eyes made even more sense. She had quite being a hero altogether, because this event had truly been the end of her career.

Stripped, beaten, broken, emotionally destroyed, and forced to be rescued by a villain that the world knew she had romantic intentions for.

Her injuries had been career ending.

"Never be the same... I'm sure that with Recovery Girl-"

"I can't have children now."

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Nana felt tears grow in her own eyes when she heard that. That was more than enough reason for somebody to give up being a hero.

"Bone fragments had been lodged into my ovaries, and they needed to be removed... They left my womb, but with no eggs... I can never have my own children." Rumi was just broken when she said it. She had been informed of her situation after she woke up from her surgery, and the doctors had been very kind when explaining all her options for the future. She didn't have the strength left in her to cry over this.

She was just done.

She was happy that Kurama murdered the Kurama 11, because of them she had lost everything. She would have killed them herself if she had learned what they had done to her before that point. She was even pissed that she wasn't the person to kill them, that revenge was forever out of her reach.

Her career as a hero was over.  
Her future as a mother was almost non-existant.  
Even her revenge was forever out of her grasp.

She was just done.

"You might not be as strong as before, but you can still be amazing again-"

"I never had any side-kicks, and I always did everything alone. Unlike all of you, these months of physical therapy will take me out of the Top 10... I'm always getting injured on the job. With my body as it will be, I'll keep getting weaker and weaker... until I die a pathetic death as a forgotten hero." Rumi had put some thought into this, and she spoke of her own future tragic death with certainty. She could see herself being murdered in the future as all of her injuries started to pile up. "I'm stupid, but I'm not retarded... I know my body better than anyone, and I'm not capable of recovering from this and becoming the same Mirko as before... So... just leave me alone." Rumi glanced at them with finality.

She was done being a hero.

This was the end of Mirko.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**-Remember This-**  
**The things that happened to Mirko are not things that should be taken as lightly as "She made a full recovery, so everything will go back to normal".**  
**A LOT of career ending things happened to her, and since Mirko has a lot of pride, she wouldn't want to watch herself die as some no-name hero in the future after everything she had done to get to this point.**


	41. Explanations and Questions

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Explanations Start!**_

_**Since people are actually asking for these explanations this time, let me explain a few things people are questioning.  
I've got really important questions at the bottom of this chapter for readers to answer, for those who answer these questions, you will for sure find yourself enjoying the future of this story even more.**_

**1\. Naruto's All for One**  
Yes, Naruto has All for One, but unlike All for One he DOES have a Moral Compass. Naruto having All for One is actually somewhat balanced because he understands the morals behind stealing Quirks from people, and he won't just collect Quirks to get stronger.  
Not to mention, Naruto does not know how to activate it at will just yet.  
1\. He stole his Mother's Quirk when he was a baby by accident, and he was able to use it because his rage brought out that ability, and Naruto has subconsciously used her powers in combination with his Toad Quirk. He has an inherited understanding of that Quirk.  
2\. Naruto knew how the Rasengan Quirk worked, because HE was the one who helped the girl learn how to control it, since she was a child who stayed at his orphanage. He stole her Quirk out of rage and instinct.

**2\. Momo vs Mirko for pairing.  
**Stop asking.  
Sit back, enjoy the story, and wait to see who wins out in the end, you'll get no spoilers from me.  
The FUN in reading the story's pairing isn't to know who wins in the end, and watch it happen. The FUN is reading the story, NOT knowing who will win, and being surprised by the end pairing.  
Stop sending me PMs asking about Mirko vs Momo, I'll either ignore you or tell you to read the story.  
I enjoy watching fans have fun reading a story, and giving me their theories and reasons why they support certain pairings. It's fun for me to see you guys reading this story and having fun trying to figure out what I have planned.

**3\. Mirko's Injuries Healing  
**It might happen, it might not happen.  
Eri is not the answer, since Naruto will NOT use All for One to take her Quirk to heal Mirko since using All for One on people CAN mentally break them and he would NOT do that to a living child. Eri, even in canon, has yet to learn or master her power so it's unrealistic to rely on that for an answer to this.  
Naruto giving Mirko a Regeneration Quirk won't do anything either, since her wounds have already healed through surgery. Just like how All for One has a Regeneration Quirk, but is STILL missing half his face. If you get a Regeneration Quirk after the injuries have healed over, it doesn't fix what happened.

Complete honesty, I'm also doing this to Mirko for another reason.  
Right now, Mirko is a Broken Woman and a Broken Person.  
I want to write her not only growing as a person, but finding a new dream and working towards it with all of her strength. I believe somebody who hits rock bottom, and losing everything, and rising back up to become a better person is something amazing.  
Sure, she might never be a Pro Hero again, but that doesn't mean she can't be somebodies hero either.

Lets just say, I gave some hints as to what her future will hold for her last chapter.

**4\. Danzo Shimura and Nana Shimura  
**They have the same last name, but they aren't related to each other by blood or anything like that.  
Also, I've got to give congrats to the person who actually managed to guess what Danzo has powering his ANBU machines. While I don't plan on changing my plans just because they guessed correctly, it's very rare for somebody to guess what I plan to do so accurately.

**5\. The Tailed Beasts  
**Yes, I do plan on having Naruto develop a team of 8 other people who will be based on the Tailed Beasts.  
All of the members of this team have already been decided, and the team consists of some people that I feel would suit the personalities of each Tailed Beast best. I won't give away all of the names, but just because I want to really stir up some hype, I'll reveal 2 names of the group.  
Kurama - Naruto Uzumaki  
Gyuki - Mystery  
Chomei - Mystery  
Saiken - Mystery  
Kokuo - Mystery  
Son Goku - Maguma Iwata  
Isobu - Mystery  
Matatabi - Momo Yaoyorozu  
Shukaku - Chizome Akaguro

**Hopefully this has cleared up a good number of misunderstandings.  
Now, I have 5 questions for the fans to see if you guys have developed a little understanding of the story.**

_1\. What does Kurama represent, and what does Naruto represent when he isn't Kurama?_  
_2\. I've already hinted at another Hero-in-Training becoming a Villain, so take a guess at who that is?_  
_3\. Why is it so important to show that Kurama has a strong sense of moral justice towards the innocent, despite being a villain?_  
_4\. Naruto's parents were killed during an accident involving a Hero and Villain, why is this important to Naruto's character?_  
_5\. Many people hated Naruto's Toad Quirk, so this question is simple. How do you feel about the Toad Quirk now?_


	42. Chapter 42 Resolve Thy Spirit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay then Matatabi, one of the biggest things about being a villain who values the innocent is being able to escape a hero without hurting them."

Momo wasn't ready to hit the streets as a villain just yet, since as it were she was only about as skilled as the average Pro Hero. She had an amazing Quirk, but she lacked the training and experience to make true use of her Quirk in a professional setting as it were. Even during the arena event when the Kurama 11 attacked and were all killed, by him he should add, she had been completely unneeded despite the fact that she was ready to act the moment he signalled to her.

"Why are you calling me that now?" Momo asked, since they were out of costume.

They were just hanging out, training, in a park.

"Well, we're in the woods right now and nobody is around. We can't be calling each other our real names, so I want you to be able to respond to Matatabi even in escape... though you aren't wrong." Naruto stated as he raised his hands up. Momo was wearing a sports bra and gym shorts, and he was wearing a track suit so that they could pretend that they were just doing some after-school practice together if anyone saw them.

Momo was a little... different.

"... I didn't know you were good at hand to hand."

"I never have a reason to use it, I hate fighting and violence in general. What you saw the other day with those... I was really angry because they crossed a line." Naruto stated as he threw a couple of soft jabs at Momo. They wouldn't hurt her even if they connected, but they were thrown fast enough that they could knock the air out of her if they hit. She just needed to keep her eyes on them and dodge them, while holding a conversation.

He hated violence and killing, but even he had a line that he didn't want crossed. If somebody crossed that line, then he wouldn't hesitate to do something he felt distaste for.

Momo seemed to hesitate for a moment when she opened her mouth.

"You know I killed Orochimaru, the world knew I killed him... but seeing murder with your own eyes is different, isn't it?" Naruto asked Momo, since he knew why she was hesitating. He had experienced it the first time he saw a person murdered in front of his eyes. When he had been training under Jiraiya, another villain had attacked them to get at Jiraiya, and the man killed the villain in cold blood. "You know, you can go back to the way things were if you want. You haven't really made your villain debut yet." Naruto offered her, and she frowned.

She shook her head, and Naruto stopped his fist in front of her face, and she jerked back a little. His attacks never once touched her through their entire training, whenever she would get hit he stopped the attack and threw the same attack at her so she could get practice dodging that speed of attack.

"I'm just... you said you would kill them, and you did. I'm just shocked at how easy it was for you." Momo spoke softly as she ducked under a fist.

Naruto chuckled.

"We have Quirks, this is the difference between Heroes and Villains Momo. Heroes _are required_ to hold back their Quirks so they never kill unless it is completely needed. Villains don't have to hold back... but I do think holding back is a good trait." Naruto admitted he was guilty of doing the same thing as heroes in holding back the killing potential of his quirk.

"You showed multiple quirks-"

"Lets not talk about that, before then I didn't even know I could do that. It raised a lot of questions in myself I don't want to think about." Naruto would rather nobody mention the fact that he had the All for One quirk inside of him. It raised a lot of questions inside of his mind that he prayed he was wrong about.

Did he steal his parent's Quirks when he was a baby?  
Was his Toad Quirk so strong because he stole his Father's Toad Quirk, and it added to his own?  
Was his birth the reason his parents died?  
Would his parents still be alive if he had never been born?

He didn't want those questions answered.

"Oh... right..."

"It's scary though, killing people is terrifying. I don't like it... I _hate_ it so much. Sometimes you have to do it though. That's why I want you to kill me if I ever go overboard, and become really evil." Naruto stated as he reached out and threw a quick attack at Momo that was faster than she could even dodge. She was shocked when she felt something change in her body, and she stepped backwards in shock when she realized he had done something to her.

Momo created a small cube from her cleavage.

"You didn't take my Quirk?" Momo asked, since that was how he took that dead girl's Quirk.

"My Mom's Quirk was those golden chains, touching them negates other Quirks... if I ever go out of control. I want you to use that Quirk to kill me." Naruto gave her a sorry smile, since he was putting a lot of pressure on her.

He didn't want that Quirk.

He used his mother's Quirk to commit murder, he didn't deserve to have that Quirk and keep using it. Having that Quirk was also a reminder that he had stolen it from his mother, so he wanted somebody he could trust to have it instead. He could trust Momo's judgement, he felt that, and he knew that his first partner was going to be important to the future of Kurama villainy.

"Are you sure you should be giving me something so important?"

"I'm Kurama, I've been fine all this time with just Toad... or Poison as people think. Anyway, that Quirk is the best way to stop me if I ever lose it. I need a person who can stop me if I lose my way... I want you to be that person Momo." Naruto admitted to her with a guilty smile. Momo was starting to learn that Naruto's smiles were very different.

Toad and Frog were very similar.

The biggest difference was that Frog showed very little facial expressions, while Toad quirks seemed to have their owners constantly smiling a little. They were more expressive than even the average person, but most of their emotions were shown through different types of smiles. She rarely saw him without a smile because of it.

"You want me to kill-"

"I don't _want_ you to kill me, I would rather NOT die. IF, and I repeat, IF I turn into an evil monster... do the world and me a favor and stop me... _only_ in that very specific situation do I need to die. In any other situation, just use that Quirk to calm me down." Naruto felt the need to explain that he wanted to live just as much as anyone else. Naruto sighed to himself, before he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm still a little bummed that Mirko retired. So I've been feeling a little moody the last few days." Naruto stated as he shook himself.

He needed to focus on helping Momo get into villain shape, so that she could do her villain stuff in the afternoon after she got done with her hero classes.

Hero classes to train her during the day.  
Villain 'classes' to train her in the afternoon.

"Oh thank god, I didn't want to kill the boy I love." Momo told him as she started to practice some more with him. "Will you respond to my feelings?" Momo leaned to the right and dodged a straight punch.

Naruto shook his head.

"I want to answer your feelings honestly with my own, and despite how much I flirt as Kurama, right now I'm Naruto and I need to sort out my feelings for Mirko. Gonna be honest though, I'm going to miss feeling you up when you were a hero girl." Naruto teased Momo, since now that they were partners, their game of cat and mouse had ended. He was going to get a lot less chances to tease her body the ways he had done before.

Momo blushed crimson from her ears down to her chest.

'Well, you don't _have_ to stop.'

Momo did now say that out loud.

"So, have you visited Mirko in the hospital?" Momo asked as she took a few steps back away from Naruto, and she saw the visible regret in his eyes.

He didn't.

Naruto blamed himself for Mirko retiring early, since she had been beatin and humiliated so badly because she was special to him. He had seen the devastated look on her face when he showed his other Quirks, and he knew what she had to have been thinking about him. He didn't know what to say to her, because anything he said would sound like an excuse.

"I don't want to hurt her by making excuses... Mirko is super strong, no matter how many times I beat her she always was ready to go again. Even if she isn't a Hero, she will bounce back and become something beautiful." Naruto verbalized his feelings on the matter.

Momo stood still, and Naruto's fist stopped in front of her face.

"... Go talk with her, she needs you right now."

"... You're encouraging me to go visit your love rival, you're aware of that right?" Naruto questioned her reasoning, since Mirko was her absolute biggest competition. Mirko was one of the two people who he knew had feelings for him, it was hard not to know when she flat out confessed to it.

Momo gave him a forced smile.

"You need to talk to her just as much as she needs you. You feel really guilty over her, and you've got unresolved feelings. I don't want to see you hurt, and her hurting is hurting you. When somebody is really important to you, it hurts you to see them hurt... and it is hurting me to see you like this." Momo told Naruto with a real dazzling smile. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before the tip of his nose turned a little red.

Naruto reached forward and wrapped his arms around Momo, pulling her into a tight hug with his chin touching her shoulder, and hers on his. She was a tall girl, and their height difference was minimul because of it.

"You're special to me too Muffin-top."

"Yeah, I know I am... Yaoi Toad." Momo smirked when she used that one against him. She didn't forget how Naruto was naked right next to an equally naked Mirio, right in the middle of the stadium. Naruto lifted her off of her feet, and started to walk towards the edge of the water. "What are you doing?" Momo asked as she swung her feet around.

Naruto had a twitching eye.

"Water sure looks muddy today."

"Oh... oh crap, please don't this is a white sports bra. It will get mud stains all over it, and I'm wearing really nice panties... okay, I won't call you Yaoi Toad again... please don't... no... no no no... nonononononono!" Momo saw the mud getting closer and closer as she kicked her legs all over the place as fast as she could. The instant regret that she felt for the creation of that nickname was absolutely real.

"Man, as a Toad that mud looks great."

"EEK!"

*SLASH*

"Call me a bunch of stuff, but that is off the table." Naruto stated as he clapped his hands together as he looked down at a mud covered Momo. He hadn't hesitated to throw her into the muddy water. His bro moment with Mirio over their amazing fight didn't need it's memory insulted, and he personally didn't like to remember the fact that he had been naked right next to Mirio on national TV. "See you later then, I'm going to go see Mirko."

"Your place is closer, can I borrow your shower?"

"Sure." Naruto waved off the question.

He had a rabbit to visit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Growth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Mirko hated her weakness.

She loved being a hero, and she hated the fact she was retired from it now. She hated so much about her situation, but she knew that if she continued to be a hero her injuries would end up killing her sooner rather than later. Even after therapy, the doctors guessed that she would only ever be able to manage to get back 1/3rd of her original strength, and 1/3rd would forever be the limit to how strong she could become. 1/3rd of the great Mirko was still stronger than the average Pro Hero, but not strong enough to keep her alive against the enemies she had made over the course of her career.

She couldn't get her mind off it.

The Prime Minister of Japan even visited her, and gave her a medal of honor for her years of great hero work. Her retirement was the hot new thing on the internet in Japan, and because of that she couldn't even use the internet to take her mind off of her own situation.

Pictures of her naked body were out there now too, and she kept seeing people using her naked image to photoshop other pictures of her into naked ones with surprising accuracy. All these pictures were annoying, and not her biggest concern, but the fact that they were _accurate_ to her real body disturbed her.

She hated the people who visited her, begging her to be a hero again, taunting her with the life and job she really wanted more than anything. It was temping, oh so tempting, to just say yes to those requests.

She hated the fact that she would never capture Kurama.

She hated the fact that even if she were still a hero at 100% of her potential, she would never catch Kurama.

"Nice weather, eh Bun Bun?"

Rumi's head whipped around and she looked at the window, and she saw Kurama sitting on the edge of the now open window. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him, since even after a week this was her first time seeing him.

"Kurama, this is the 21st floor!?"

"Yeah, and I'm super afraid of heights." Naruto stated with a teasing tone, and Rumi gripped her fist tightly, before she relaxed it. Gripping her fist too tightly caused her arm to pain her, and she didn't want to experience the pain. Naruto rolled into the room on his back, before flopping back to his feet. "Whoops... anyway, so how are you doing this morning?" Naruto asked Rumi as he walked over to the open door and closed it.

Rumi turned her head away from him, refusing to say another word.

He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

'He hid his strength from me... he toyed with me for almost a year now.' Rumi thought in anger, and Naruto hummed to himself.

Rumi closed her eyes when she heard his humming, and she felt herself growing a lot more calm from it. She felt herself fall more and more into a hypnotic state, until she turned her head to Naruto.

"... What do you want murderer?" Rumi finally asked, and she spat out that word to try and hurt him.

"You've killed too you know."

"It was an accident when I did it, and the villain was pushing me too hard! I didn't have a choice." Rumi shouted as she turned her head towards Naruto, and he sent her a look.

"They killed a child in front of me, so I made an example of them. _I too didn't have a choice_ but to kill them. The innocent are not to be touched is my rule, anyway, don't pretend to be mad at the killing. You don't care about that, so stop being a little crippled bitch and tell me what's on your mind." Naruto gave her a harsh look, since she was beating around the bush and just trying to piss him off or hurt his feelings.

Rumi jerked back in shock at his harsh words, and she looked down at her battered body, and she trembled a little in anger. She calmed down though, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"... They did this to me to get to you."

"You're a... you _were_ a hero. Villains targetting you is something you should be able to handle, they were better than you and you lost, you've lost to me every single time we've ever fought." Naruto stated to her just as harshly.

He wasn't here to be nice to her.

He was here to talk with her.

"... You're right, I was too weak... I was too weak to beat them, and I was too weak for you to ever use your full power against." Rumi lost all her anger, and she looked down at her hands in self-pity. Naruto glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, since he had no idea what would have ever given her that idea.

She did realize he didn't want to kill her right?

"What do you think my poison not killing you meant? My _poison_ is deadly, so of course I held back. If this is about me stealing and using Quirks, I didn't know I could do that until I got super pissed off." Naruto stated to her factually. Rumi looked at him in pure surprise at his admittion, and Naruto reached out towards her and touched her forehead.

He did not take her Quirk.

"You..."

"I'm not some power hungry fool who wants to rob others of their Quirks. So why would I ever use this ability on you, even if I knew about it. So, you gave up huh?" Naruto asked Rumi, and she looked away from him again.

Naruto pulled out his phone and looked up some of the pictures of her.

Well done.

"You suck... did you come here to taunt me or make me be a hero again?" Rumi asked Naruto with a glare in her eyes.

Naruto pulled his mask down and turned his face to her.

She was surprisingly, unsurprised.

"So... that's what you look like, you're handsome." Rumi stated with a look that showed that while she had not figured out who he was, she wasn't all that surprised either. It was like deep down, some part of her had known for awhile.

That was because in her memories, part of her did know.

"I don't care if you become a hero again, that is your choice. You made your choice, and I'm going to respect it. There has never been a moment that I've ever had anything but respect for you Rumi, and I respect this choice you've made. I'm here because you're throwing yourself a pity party, and you need to be encouraged." Naruto stated as he twisted so he was sitting face to face with her on her bed.

Rumi huffed.

"So you think that you can just appear here, and magically I'll feel better? My entire life was ruined, I lost my dream, I lost my strength, I lost something I hoped for in the future." Rumi stated, and Naruto just shrugged.

That shrug pissed her off.

"Nothing I say will change what happened to you, and I'm not going to try and make you feel better. I'm just worried about you, so I came here to talk with you. So, I want you to know if you ever need me, I'll be there for you." Naruto offered her that simply. He didn't want to try and fix all her problems, since that would seem hollow of him. He caused a few of her problems, and that would make a few of the things he wanted to do seem like he was doing it out of guilt.

Rumi smirked a little, but it was weak.

"... Everyone has been too nice to me, but you haven't been... Either people hate me for quitting, or they are too understanding. You're both harsh and kind... I hate you so much." Rumi had her smile gain some strength.

Naruto scratched his cheek.

"That would be understandable, but I don't believe that you hate me. Anyway, I know what happened and that you can't have children of your own... and while I understand how much that sucks for you. I know a way for you to still experience being a mother... there are lots of children out there who don't have parents after all." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face. Rumi not being able to have children of her own sucked, but she was far from the only woman who had this problem.

It was quite common, and he wanted to let Rumi know that she didn't have to give up on her dream of being a mother.

"It's not the same-"

"I'll kick your ass if you say adopting orphans can't be just as great for a mother, and no poison, just my fists. You feel bad you can't have children, but those orphans feel bad they don't have mothers. You're not the only person in this world who is having a hard time. I'm going to help you as much as I can though." Naruto could hear running from two sources, so Naruto pulled his face mask up and turned towards the door.

Naruto also looked towards the window.

All Might came quickly through the door, ready for a fight. He took three steps into the room, before he collapsed on his face.

"Poison, already!?"

"Well duh, I knew you and Nana were hanging around here waiting for me. So when I closed the door, I poisoned the handles." Naruto didn't need to be a genius to know they were waiting for him. He heard the sound of a woman collapsing, and saw Nana had collapsed onto the floor once she landed in the room.

When he rolled onto the floor, his body touched all over the window as he rolled, poisoning quite a bit of it.

'So this is what it's like to be a victim to his cleverness.' Nana thought as she looked at Naruto from the other end of his villain side.

"All for One, and One for All... I don't want anything to do with any of that. I didn't chose to have this power, unlike _you two_ who chose to have One for All. So don't go treating me like All for One... think about what I said Bun Bun." Naruto waved to her, since All Might was defeated once more.

"How do we know we can trust you won't be like him?"

"Just think about it, and what I've done so far." Naruto didn't feel the need to explain himself to All Might.

So he left.

Rumi had a lot to think about.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44 Baby's First Crime

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay Muffin-top, watch and learn how a villain does it."

"Matatabi." Momo corrected him, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Momo was still a "Hero student", and she was currently doing her internship with a real hero. She was getting hero training, though according to her it was more like how to handle and increase popularity than real training. Now she was going to be getting her villain training from him, and he was going to be the kind of teacher that would show her the ropes.

The first thing to do to be a villain.

Commit crimes.

"Just watch and learn, to attract heroes I always do a crime first. So, we're going to steal the next amazing scientific discovery. Now, the first thing a villain needs is confidence. Having a song in your head helps gets you motivated and confident." Naruto stated as he took a step backwards off the top of a building.

**-Play Achievement Hunter: Good at Being Bad-**

Momo jumped off the roof after him, and started to free fall towards the ground. Since they got to the top of the sky scraper by hitching a ride on a helicopter that was passing by, they just needed to fall to the correct floor. Momo kept her eyes on Naruto the entire time as he kept his arms crossed and fell in a rather unnaturally calm way.

He reached out and touched the side of the building, and started to slow his fall down quickly as they started to approach the 54th floor.

Momo created gloves covered in a highly sticky substance with her Quirk and pulled it out of her cleavage. She grabbed onto the building with both of her hands, in contrast to Naruto using one hand to stick, and his foot to keep his balance. She stopped next to him, but below him enough that she needed to climb up the building.

Naruto pulled a knife out of his pocket, a knife that Momo never saw him use on a hero.

He created a quick circle that happened so quickly that Momo barely saw his hand move, before he flicked the glass circle and shattered _only_ the glass that was inside of his cut circle. Naruto flipped into the building using the hole he made, and Momo climbed in after him.

"I've never seen you use a knife." Momo pointed out.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nobody has _ever_ seen me commit a crime, they only discover me after I commit the crime. If they ever discovered me before I did the crime, that wouldn't be humiliating for the hero if they actually prevented the crime." Naruto stated as he started to walk forward. He pulled out his second knife and started to walk forward.

He moved his left hand as he walked, and positioned his right and left hand at odd angles that Momo didn't understand.

"Security system, watch this." Naruto stated as stepped forward and moved his hands perfectly. He reached into his pocket and tossed a small ball on the ground.

*BOOM*

A slight layer of smoke filled the room, and Momo stepped back in shock when she saw a red light moving from one side of the room to the other. It was positioned so perfectly that it would sense anyone coming in through the window. Anyone not expecting it would for sure trip the alarm, and it was a high tech security system.

He beat it with two knifes.

"Toads have absolute night vision, and the ability to see infrared light. All these little lights, I can see them so clearly. Since you don't have that ability, you need to always assume that less than 6 inches away from the glass there are infrared lights." Naruto walked towards the door and he moved across the room and around each of the lights like a pro. Momo followed after him and mimicked his movements the best that she could manage, and her flexibility and athletic ability allowed her to not trip any of the lights.

Momo was taking mental notes, and she was appreciating this.

This was _Kurama performing the crimes_ that heroes chased him for, nobody had ever had any recorded evidence of Kurama ever doing his crimes until he decided to make himself obvious. Kurama only got caught in the act when he wanted to be.

Naruto stopped as he got to a locked door.

"I've got thi-"

Momo didn't get a chance to show off as Naruto unlocked the door with a couple of quick uses of his finger and the knife. When the door popped open, she was surprised when he put his hands in his pockets with a confident aura. Naruto pulled out his knife again and leaned it outside of the door slightly, and he looked down the halls of both sides.

"This hallway has a total of 3 security cameras, but 7 blind spots... Momo, follow all of my movements exactly 7 seconds after I do them." Naruto stated as he jumped out of the hallway, and she looked at him and watched as he ran down the hallway, and kicked off on the wall as he ducked behind a potted plant. Half a second later, he moved from behind the potted plant and ducked into the women's bathroom.

Momo followed after him, and she could understand why he told her to wait when she noticed how quickly the cameras were moving. She kicked off of the wall and hid behind the potted plant just as the camera was about to see her, and when it passed her she ran towards the women's bathroom.

"That was hard."

"That was easy, and now we use the vent that connects the two bathrooms." Naruto walked over towards the vent that connected the men and women's bathrooms. He kicked open the vent, since it had no security system. "This type of security fault is common these days, connecting the women and men's vent systems. Now we head into the next bathroom." Naruto told her as she watched him get down and slip into the vent.

She followed him.

Her butt got stuck, and her boobs dragged against the floor in an uncomfortable way. She wiggled her butt the best she could, and managed to get unstuck as Naruto dusted himself off. When she got out of the vent, she could feel his grin.

"Don't say it."

"Muffin... top." Naruto stated to her, and she took a swing at him with her open palm. Naruto grinned and dodged her just as a man walked into the bathroom, the late night janitor doing his rounds got hit by a perfectly timed powerful slap to the neck.

He hit the ground.

"Ho-how did you know?" Momo was shocked that he seemed to know the man was going to come through the door.

Naruto grinned at her.

"You think I go into these crimes blind? This janitor works nights, and he has followed the same pattern for bathroom cleaning for the past 4 days. That's why we needed to be in this bathroom." Naruto told Momo as he reached down and started to strip the man naked.

Momo had a blush visible around her eyes when she saw Naruto putting on the man's clothes over his own clothes, and he unmasked himself and hid the hood of his hoodie.

Naruto's face matched the man's face.

"The Toad has a camo ability, and I make a very selective use of it. I change the color of my skin to match somebody, my eyes to match their eyes, and hair to match their hair. I can't change the shape of my bones, but at a passing glance I'm a perfect match." Naruto gestured towards the extremely faint whisker marks he had. He finished his diguise by putting the man's hat on his head, grabbing the cleaning cart and pushing it out into the hallway. "... Well, get under." Naruto opened the cart and showed that there was enough room for her to squeeze and hide inside of it.

Momo just nodded and got inside, hiding and honestly being taken aback by just how good at crime Naruto was. He was a true professional at the act of not getting caught in a crime, and she was just now realizing something no hero had realized.

No hero had ever caught Kurama.

_Factually_ speaking, if Kurama didn't even want to get caught committing the crime, nobody would ever even know he was there. They only ever knew Kurama did the crime because he made it super obvious after he was done. Yet nobody seemed to realize that no hero had actually stopped him from breaking into wherever he wanted to break into.

'Heroes only ever see him use his poison touch, but when he commits crimes, he makes full use of his Toad Quirk in such unique ways.' Momo thought in surprise when she saw Naruto casually unlock the door to an office with the janitor's key card, a more highly secured room. He walked into the room like it was nothing, and he flipped on the light switch.

They were caught by security cameras, but because Naruto had been disgused as the janitor none of that even mattered at the moment.

Naruto approached a computer and turned it on, putting his mask back on and taking the janitor's clothes off.

"Did you have to take his underwear?"

"Yes, and before you ask... because it was funny." Naruto gave his reason with a grin under his mask. Naruto typed in the password, and Momo looked at him in surprise. "Another rule, scout the area beforehand. I used my camo to sneak in here and watch a scientist, and waited for the password. Never hack a computer, it nearly always leaves traces of the hack. This way, the use of the computer seems natural... and with this, all security systems in the building other than those on the roof have been shut off." Naruto explained to Momo as he leaned back in the chair, and she realized that they were in the security office.

Naruto got up and walked in a laid back fashion, with Momo following him.

Like a badass, he walked out the door and over to the elevator.

"Now, we take a trip to the research department, and take our little prize. The blue prints to those ANBU should be a good prize." Naruto stated with a grin. He wanted to prove a point, and stealing the documents behind these ANBU machines sounded like the perfect way to show Danzo that his little machines had no chance to defeat him. He was going to enjoy watching the man try to explain himself to the news on how Kurama broke into his building, and stole the documents on his machines.

Momo kept taking mental notes.

*DING*

"Now, my dear Matatabi, lets steal these blueprints-"

**-Later-**

"-and look, the ever famous Eraserhead! Bravo on you being the first person to arrive here!" Naruto stated as he looked at the UA teacher without a grin. Momo gulped, unsure if she had a chance to defeat the man.

He looked super serious.

"So, Kurama has a partner now... can't say that sounds like a good thing. I thought you were a solo act."

'He seems so serious... I can't beat him.' Momo thought as she reached into her cleavage, and pulled out a bo staff.

"... So your Quirk allows you to store objects and pull them from your cleavage, unlike his Quirk, I can stop that one." Eraserhead spoke as he moved towards them. Naruto grabbed Momo and pulled her out of the way, and he dodged the capture scarf without missing a beat. Momo was just stunned by how she had been effortlessly saved.

Well, while he was an impressive teacher, he was still only a slightly above average Pro hero with a good Quirk. He wasn't really prepared for a villain who could fight and defeat him with or without their Quirk.

"I never said that, and you better be careful, you never know when you're going to take a fall." Naruto stated.

The man fell to his knees, and collapsed to his face.

"How!?" Momo shouted in shock, she didn't even see him do that.

"My capture tool... when you saved her, you touched it and put poison on it. When I called it back to myself, it touched me." Eraserhead could understand it though. Naruto took his goggles off of his head, and twirled them around his finger. He tucked the stolen blueprints away underneath Eraserhead's scarf.

"Well, Matatabi, remember this for next time. Be extremely subtle even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious to the point of soundlessness. Therey you can be the director of the opponent's fate. More than that, you need to learn to appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." Naruto stated as he beckoned for Momo to follow him. He tossed her Eraserhead's goggles, since they would be the first victory trophy that she would get to keep.

This was her debut after all, she needed something to remember it by.

'He made himself look like a weak fighter for months, when he was actually strong. I'm weak, so he's telling me to make myself appear strong.' Momo could understand what Naruto was saying.

She also knew where he was getting it from.

"You're quoting Sun Tzu."

'... Yes, he is... but this isn't the arrogance of somebody who read Sun Tzu and idolizes him. Naruto already fought this way, he is deceptive and cunning. He analyzes his enemy, and tricks the enemy into acting how he wants them to act. He never misses a single detail, and he goes into every battle with the knowledge that he has already won. Sun Tzu never had a Quirk, and could never plan around a society with them... Naruto has surpassed that man as somebody who has mastered the art of battle.' Momo thought as she gulped. She now understood why Naruto was only ever highly confident.

He _allowed_ heroes to discover his crimes.

He _didn't _fight heroes, and turned their Quirks and personalities against them and never needed to throw a single punch.

He _accurately predicted_ what his opponents would do, by understanding the fact they were human and using his knowledge on them to force them to act the way he wanted them to act.

Naruto showed no weakness.  
Naruto showed no strength over than his poison.

Heroes didn't know _what_ or _how_ to defend themselves from Naruto, which means that his tactics could never be predicted for the very reason that he was still a mystery even after all this time. Now that there was knowledge that he could possess multiple Quirks and steal them, Heroes had _no clue_ what his Quirk was or what other strengths he could have.

Naruto doesn't just defeat heroes.

Naruto makes heroes defeat themselves.

_Kurama is the number 1 villain._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
